Welcome to Breaktown
by Likeasunburn
Summary: Original fiction & characters, refrences Twilight characters only. Sometimes people use being beautiful to get what they want out of life. Sometimes being beautiful costs a person their life.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

Endless thanks to Miss Marcy, the best master beta-er in the world. And credit goes to the lovely women of the Taylight Lexicon.

------

**Welcome to Breaktown**

Chapter 1

"Tay, there she is again." Isaac said, pointing at the blonde girl across the room.

Taylor looked over at the girl, her blue eyes were glued to him. "Thanks, Ike, I was starting to relax, but now, I can get the creeps again." Taylor answered.

"She's very pretty." Isaac said, looking at her. She had straight blonde hair, cut in a bob and big blue eyes. She looked to be 16 or 17. Her short black shirt showed her navel, which had a shiny silver ring in it.

"Hmph," Taylor answered curtly, "pretty creepy."

"What's creepy about her, other than that she seems to have some unnatural attraction to YOU?" Isaac smiled, knowing that quite a few girls were attracted to his brother. But, as he watched her, she did seem a little different in ways he couldn't quite put his finger on. She always seemed to manage to get backstage, and concert after concert, she was there. And yet, no one had introduced her as their daughter or niece, or whatever.

"Well," Taylor interrupted his thoughts, "she hasn't talked to me once, she just watches me. She actually got an autograph a couple weeks ago, and when I asked for her name, she just smiled at me." He said as he popped a handful of M&M's into his mouth, "It's weird," he continued, "last night, I had a dream about her." His voice had dropped to a whisper.

Isaac's ears perked up, and he raised his eyebrows, "Really? Was it a good dream or a bad dream?"

Taylor glanced over at the girl, then back to the food table. He picked up a chunk of watermelon from a fruit tray, sniffed it, then took a huge bite, juice ran down his chin, "I don't know—she was just in my room, watching like always." Then, he spit the seeds one by one into a garbage can about three feet away.

Isaac shook his head, "I don't care what anyone says Tay, you've got talent." Taylor grinned.

Just then, Walker came into the room, "Guys, they're ready for you." Then, he ducked back out. Taylor pitched the rind into the trash can, then looked over to where the girl had been, but she was gone. He shook his head and followed Isaac back into the theatre where they were needed for the last sound check before the show that night.

**------**

That evening as the warm-up band was playing, Taylor decided he'd go to the bathroom one last time. After getting dehydrated a couple of times during a show, his mother had insisted he drink water all day, whether he was thirsty or not—it had become habit now. The meet-n-greet had gone smoothly, even Zac had seemed to enjoy it. And, to his relief, the girl hadn't been there. As he pushed the door open, he was surprised at how quiet it was inside. He walked into a stall and locked the door behind him. As he was relieving himself, he heard the door open, the sound of screaming fans drifted in, and then it was quiet again. Strange, he thought, as he zipped his pants and unlocked the door once more. He didn't see anyone in the room with him. He went to the sink to wash his hands and splash water on his face. He hadn't felt great today, and now he'd that tired feeling he'd had earlier had returned. The cold water was helping and he took a handful and put it on the back of his neck. He opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. Over his shoulder, he saw her. His knees went weak and his hand flew to his chest, "Jesus! You scared the crap out of me!" he gasped, turning.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I didn't mean to."

"What are you doing in here?!" he asked, angry.

"I've been trying to get you alone Taylor. Don't you ever want to be alone?"

He took a deep breath, then pulled a towel from the dispenser and wiped his face, "Yeah, I guess so." He said back.

"Well, now you are." She said and she stepped towards him. Her eyes had a shine to them and for a moment, he wondered if she were wearing some kind of weird contact lenses.

"Um, I wouldn't call this alone, exactly." He said back nervously, backing up against the sink.

"Oh, but you are." She said back, and she smiled as she continued to walk closer.

**------**

Zac stood at the edge of the stage watching the roadies finish setting up their instruments. Suddenly, Taylor was standing beside him. "Damn, you scared me!" he said.

Taylor looked over at him, "Sorry."

"You alright? You sound kind of funny." Zac asked, looking closely at his brother.

For a moment, Taylor didn't answer, then he shook his head, "Yeah, I feel kind of funny…"

Zac looked again, "Man, we're on in a couple minutes—are you sick?"

Taylor shook his head again, "I don't think so…"

Zac grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards their dressing room. Once in the light, he said, "You're sweatin' man." Taylor reached up and wiped off his lip, then sat down on a chair.

Jessica walked in, "Taylor! Mom's been looking for you—geez!" Then she looked at him, "Whatsa matter? You look sick or something." Taylor stood up, staggered a bit and tromped out the door to go find his mother. Zac and Jessica looked at each other and shrugged, "Well, he did." She said and they followed their brother out the door.

To the untrained eye, the large room where the family had set up camp would have appeared to be total chaos, but actually, it was just the reality of a family of nine on the road. A road they'd been on before and would be again, unless the boys decided they didn't want to be in a band anymore—or until Zac turned 18, whichever came first. After that, Diana had decided, they'd have to go it on their own. She understood, they'd more than likely be relieved not to have her and Walker watching their every move. As it was, at 15, 17, and 20, they already did pretty much what they wanted. But, now and then, they needed the care and guidance of their parents and so, she intended on being there. As Taylor walked into the room, to a mother's eye, it was one of those moments. "Where have you been, what's wrong?" she asked, rising from her chair where she was putting Zoë's hair into pigtails.

"I was in the bathroom." He said.

"Go get Jess to finish for me." She said to the little girl who skipped away to find her big sister. Diana stepped over closer and looked at his face, "For a half an hour?" she asked, placing her hand on his cheek.

He furrowed his brow, "I wasn't gone that long." He said, irritated.

"Yes you were—"

She was interrupted by their father, "Guys, you're on, hurry up!" She grabbed a banana from the bowl of fruit that was in the center of the table and put a bottle of water in his hand, "Here, you missed supper, you know you shouldn't—"

"Ok, Mom, ok." He kissed her cheek as he ran out the door behind his brothers and his father.

**------**

An hour later, the show was in full swing. So far, it had been uneventful. So much so, that Zac and Isaac had looked at each other time and again, wondering where the normally bouncy trouncy Taylor had gone. This new Taylor sang the songs without missing a word or a beat, but the spark just wasn't there. When they left the stage for the road crew to get the stage ready for the acoustic set, Isaac and Zac approached him as he was gulping down a bottle of water. "What's up man?" Isaac asked him. Taylor's eyes met his, but he only continued drinking, reveling in the feel of the clear, cool liquid sliding down his throat.

"Tay, are you sure you're ok? You're sorta…subdued or something." Zac added.

At last, he emptied the bottle, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and answered, "I just feel tired or something—I'm alright though."

They were approached then by one of the stagehands, "Alright guys, you're set."

Isaac looked one more time at Taylor, "Do we need to change the song list?"

Taylor shook his head, "No, I said I was ok, for crying out loud!"

"Alright, alright! You just don't seem ok to me." Isaac said, and he turned and headed for the stage.

Taylor had made a conscious effort to be more "up" for the remainder of the show, but still, he found his mind drifting and his body dragging. As the show was drawing to a close, he knew everyone from his brothers to the audience expected him to give it his all during their last song, and so he did. At that point in the song that he and Isaac shared the microphone, Isaac watched his brother freeze up. He stopped singing, he stopped prancing, he just stood there as if in a trance. The band carried on as Isaac nudged him—the audience picked up on it, too, knowing full well that it wasn't part of the show. "Tay!", he hissed, "c'mon man, snap out of it!" Isaac looked at his face and followed his eyes—there in the third row was the girl who'd creeped Taylor out earlier.

Their eyes were locked and she mouthed the words, "I want you."

Isaac shot a glance at Zac, silently urging him to keep playing, which he did. Then he stepped in front of Taylor and shook his shoulder. He looked into his brother's eyes as he blinked and relief shot through Isaac as Taylor appeared to free himself of whatever had hold of him. To the side of the stage, both Diana and Walker were watching as well with worried looks on their faces. Isaac looked at them and nodded, letting them know Taylor was alright. Though it seemed like an eternity, the whole episode had only lasted around 15 or 20 seconds, but that was long enough for Taylor to have no idea where the song was, so Isaac leaned into the microphone and with his eyes on Taylor's, he sang his part. The next line, the two sang together and they managed to finish the song and end the show with no further problems.

**------**

As Taylor left the stage, he was immediately accosted by both his parents. Isaac grabbed a bodyguard and pulled him to the edge of the stage, pointing out the girl, "I don't know who she is, but she is seriously screwing with Taylor's head. Do NOT let her in anymore, ok? She's always got a pass somehow, but we can't let her around anymore."

"You got it." The man answered.

Isaac turned to see Zac looking as well. "You see her?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, the little one, right?" he answered. Isaac nodded, and they watched her as people pushed past her as they left the auditorium. She stood alone, gazing at the stage, then, she abruptly turned and left, but not before shooting a look toward them in their hiding place. The two brothers looked at each other wide-eyed, then rushed back to join the rest of the family.

**------**

"Do we need to take you to the emergency room?" Diana was asking as Isaac and Zac walked into the room.

Taylor was sitting in a chair, his head in his hands, "No—I don't know—God, it's killing me." He said and he leaned back in the chair, still holding his head.

"What happened out there?" Walker said, walking over to Isaac and Zac.

Zac shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, he just freaked."

Walker was now looking at his oldest son, "What were you all looking at, Ike?"

"He was like, staring at this girl, and he just spazzed out, Dad. She was backstage earlier."

"Ike, she didn't give him anything, did she?" Walker asked.

"No, she wouldn't talk to him or anything. I don't get it." Isaac shook his head, watching his mother give Taylor something from a bottle in her purse.

Walker went back toward his wife, "Everybody's in the bus, can you walk Tay?" he asked his son.

Taylor nodded his head, then regretted it as pain shot through his skull. His father took hold of his arm and helped him stand up. Zac and Isaac followed as Diana and Walker got on either side of Taylor as he slowly walked out the door of the theatre and out into the parking lot. Getting out of the harsh lights of the building and into the cool night air made him feel better immediately. He climbed the three steps into the bus and stretched out on the small sofa in the sitting area. He placed his arm over his eyes as the rest of his family filed past him.

Avery, seeing her brother prostrate on the couch, climbed out of her bed and padded down the small hallway and to the place where he lay. "Tay, does your head hurt?" she asked.

He sighed, "Yeah, Avie." She began to run her small fingers through his hair and hum the tune to Brahms' Lullaby softly into his ear. "That's nice, thanks." He muttered.

"Sssshhhh…" she put her finger on his lips, then continued her ministrations. Diana watched, and though she was concerned for Taylor, she had to smile as she watched her daughter. She reached up and flipped off the light as the driver pulled out into the street and headed for the highway. In five hours, they'd be in St. Louis.

**------**

At 4:30 a.m., the bus pulled into the parking lot of a hotel overlooking the Arch. The city was still sleeping as were it's passengers. The driver approached Diana, asleep in a chair across from her sleeping children. He lightly shook her shoulder, "Mrs. Hanson, we're here."

She blinked, sat up and looked over at the sofa. Taylor was asleep and Avery lay beside him, his arm draped over her. "Thanks," she told the driver, "we'll be out in a few minutes." He nodded and got out to open the luggage compartment and retrieve their bags. Diana walked to the rear of the bus where her husband lay, "Walk, we're here."

He stirred, but didn't open his eyes, "What time is it?" he grunted.

"Early, it's not five yet. I don't want to wake Taylor, how about if I get everybody out, and you stay on the bus with him and Avie." She answered.

"What's wrong with Avie?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"Nothing," she answered, "she's just laying beside him on the couch."

Walker nodded, "Sure, that'll be easy enough. Can you make it without me?" he asked, turning over.

"I'll manage somehow." She smiled.

It wasn't easy, but a half an hour later, five children, a second busload full of crew members, and Diana were all snug in their beds in the hotel. They had two days before the next show and "do not disturb" signs on all their doors.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

Thanks for the reviews Taylighters. And Marcy… less than three times ten.

------

Chapter 2

The autumn air was cool and by 8:00 a.m. the temperature in the bus had gotten too cold for comfort. Avery had snuggled as close to her brother as she could, but with zero body fat, he wasn't the best heat source around. Walker had gotten up and gazed down at the two. His children still amazed him—whether they were famous rock stars, or little girls with a penchant for butterflies and dance lessons. He placed his hand on Taylor's forehead and was relieved to find it cool, "Son, we need to get you two inside.

"Taylor's eyes flickered open. Even after almost eighteen years, Walker was always a little surprised at the startling blue of his eyes—so unlike his own and his six other children's deep brown. "Where are we?" Taylor whispered, rubbing his face.

"St. Louis. How do you feel?" Walker asked.

Taylor thought for a moment, "Fine, I think."

"Good—you really had me worried last night."

"Yeah, me too." He said, sitting up slowly. Avery stirred, but didn't wake. "Did she sleep out here all night?" Taylor asked his father.

"Yeah, she saw you were sick and you know how she is." Walker smiled. Taylor looked down at the little girl. She'd curled up into a ball now, pressed against his side, her pink satin pajamas not giving her any protection from the cold. Gently, he got himself up, then pulled her up to put her on his shoulder. "I'll get her, Tay." Walker said, reaching for her.

"It's ok, I got her. Could you grab her a blanket or something, though?"

Walker walked back to the little girl's bunk and pulled the curtain back. There, the same blanket she'd had as a baby lay, the pattern of blue bunnies and yellow flowers long ago faded away. He grabbed the priceless piece of material and walked back to join them, placing it around her shoulders, tucking it tightly around her. She sighed and nuzzled her face into Taylor's neck. Once they stepped off the bus, Taylor noticed the sun had come up bright and given everything a golden glow. He huffed into the air to test whether he could see his breath. "It got cold last night, didn't it?" Walker said, opening the door of the hotel lobby.

"Yeah." Taylor answered sleepily as he stepped in. They made their way to the desk.

"Hi, could you get us keys? My wife already checked in—Underhill's the name."

Taylor grinned, knowing the alias came from his father's favorite book. The clerk smiled as well, "Certainly Mr. Underhill. Here you go." He handed Walker two cards, "The top one is yours, the bottom one is, uh…the younger Mr. Underhill's."

Walker laughed, "Thank you." They turned towards the elevators at the other end of the lobby. When the doors opened, Taylor shifted Avery to his other shoulder, then stepped inside. The doors shut and his father pushed the number of their floor. "Tay, did something happen last night?" his father broke the silence, "I mean, if you ever need to tell me anything—you know I'm here, right?"

"Dad, I swear, I don't know what happened. I don't." Taylor answered softly, not wanting to wake his sister. The doors slid open and Walker stepped out and held the door for his son. "You want her in your room or should I put her in with Zac?" Taylor asked, changing the subject.

Walker sighed, "Put her in with me and your mother, Zac might roll over and suffocate her."

Taylor chuckled, "Yeah, you might be right." His father slid the card in the lock, turned the handle and they both walked into the dark room. He stepped over to the bed and gently lay his little sister down next to his mother.

"Tay?" Diana said, noticing it wasn't her husband standing over her.

"Hey Mom." He said.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked sleepily.

"Better." He whispered.

She smiled, "I'm glad baby—now go to bed for a few more hours."

"I'm on my way." He said, and he reached down and hugged her, "Night, Dad." He said to his father.

"Goodnight son….er…good morning or something. See ya at breakfast," he looked down at his watch, "in about two hours."

Taylor left his parents' room and went into his brothers'. Two king size beds greeted him, each with a large mound of sleeping Hanson smack dab in the middle. Some nights, Mackenzie slept in their room, but apparently, he'd chosen to bunk with the girls tonight, at least Jessica and Zoë, as Avery had slept first with him, then with his parents. He sighed and without figuring out which was which, he climbed into a bed next to an unknown brother and closed his eyes.

**------**

At ten o'clock sharp, the phone rang. And rang, and rang some more. Finally, Isaac picked it up, "Hello?" he mumbled into the receiver.

"Get up—we're meeting down in the hotel restaurant in a half hour. Who is this, anyway?" his father asked.

"It's Ike." He replied.

"Well, get Taylor up—he didn't get a shower last night. Half an hour Ike, be there."

"Alright Dad, we'll see ya, bye." He said, and he hung up the phone. He looked over at the other bed. Taylor was indeed there, though when he got there, Isaac didn't know. Zac's hand lay on top of his head, and he had no covers to speak of. He was still fully dressed in the clothes he'd worn at the show. He smiled as he watched Zac drape his arm over Taylor's shoulder.

"Mmm…Chelsea…" Zac mumbled and moved his arm down to his brother's waist. It was all Isaac could do not to burst out laughing.

Taylor furrowed his brow. When Zac tightened his hold a little, his eyes opened and he looked a bit confused before growling, "You better get your paws off me, you little pervert."

Now Isaac could no longer hold it in. He and Taylor both laughed as Zac's face turned crimson and he turned his back on the two, murmuring, "Damn, you go to sleep by yourself, and you wake up with an asshole."

Taylor sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Dad says you need to jump in the shower, we're eating in, like, twenty minutes." Isaac said, sitting up as well, "You better today?"

Taylor nodded, "Yeah, totally." He answered.

Isaac looked at him, wondering, "Well, I sure hope so, 'cause that spaced out, freaky stuff was too much. If that's what you're like on drugs, just say NO!"

Taylor shook his head, "I didn't do any drugs!!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, but if you did," Zac said from the other side of the bed, "that's what you'd be like I'll bet."

Taylor looked from one brother to the other, "You're both freaks." He said, then he got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

**------**

A half hour later, the family had gathered in the lobby of the hotel. Diana stayed close to Taylor, hoping he was alright, and to her relief, he seemed to be back to his normal self and ended up eating more than both his brothers combined—not an easy feat. They'd decided to go to the Arch that day. It had been arranged for them to bypass the long lines of tourists and go directly to the tiny, Ferris wheel like elevators that would make the long trip to the top. "Man, I don't think I'll fit in there." Zac said, ogling the contraption.

"Well," Walker stated, I do think we'll have to split up you and me—it's four to a car, but the lady said Zoë could sit on somebody's lap and we could fit in two."

Diana looked doubtfully at the car and then back at her long legged family, "I think you're all nuts." But ten minutes later, she found herself squashed in one of the little compartments with Zac, Taylor, Jessica and Zoë. As they shut the door, they all looked at each other wide eyed. By a third of the way up, it had gotten very warm.

"It's hot in here." Taylor commented as sweat beaded on his forehead.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Zac agreed.

Jessica looked at both her brothers, "Hope you all remembered deodorant this morning." She said.

"Well, I hope you didn't forget some tic-tacs." Zac retorted.

As his siblings jabbed and played with each other, Taylor started to feel very uncomfortable in the tiny space. Zoë looked at him from her spot on her mother's lap as he leaned his head back and swallowed, watching his Adam's apple move up and down. "Whatsamatter Tay?" she asked. Now Diana looked at him as well.

"Ugh, I don't know," he answered, "this thing feels like a coffin or something…" he had his eyes closed.

"Are you getting seasick?" Zac asked, "'Cause Mom's probably got some Dramamine somewhere—you gotta come back down too, y'know?"

Jessica scooted as far from him as she could get, "If you puke in here, I will kill you." She said.

Taylor rubbed his face, then leaned forward, hanging his head, "No, it's ok—I'm not gonna hurl or anything."

Diana wasn't so sure and she was very relieved when the elevator came to a stop and the little door opened. Taylor wasted no time untangling his long legs and freeing himself from the tiny metallic prison he'd been shut up in. They all made their way into the center of the Arch and leaned out to the windows. The rest of their family joined them and the older boys found themselves lifting their younger, smaller siblings up to the windows that looked out over the city on one side and the river on the other. The sun was bright and the view was beautiful, but soon, they had to go back down. This time, Taylor waited and he and Isaac rode down together, promising to meet everyone at the huge stuffed Grizzly bear at the entrance to the museum. He didn't think he could take being packed like a sardine in a can again. As they rode down, they made small talk until, once again, Taylor felt very closed in, "Damn, I must be getting claustrophobic in my old age—I seriously don't like this thing." He said.

"Well, Tay," Isaac said, "it's just like being put in a clothes dryer, I'm not too fond of it myself—but, it was worth it. The view from up there was incredible."

"Yeah, it was. Zoë didn't seem to care too much for it, though." Taylor smiled remembering her shaking her head and refusing to look out the windows a second time. Isaac suddenly broke out into a grin. "What?" Taylor questioned.

"Where'd you get that big hickey? You better not let Mom see that!" Isaac said, pointing at his brother's neck.

"I don't have a hickey—that's gross." Taylor said.

Isaac raised an eyebrow, "Whatever." He said, and the two rode the rest of the way down in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

Looks like we're on a roll. Enjoy!

Psssssst! Reviews are good for your health.

------

Chapter 3

By 5 o'clock, the family was in the hotel pool, working off all the fast food and the sight seeing the day had held. The pool had been reserved for them from five to six and then again from eleven to midnight. Jessica rolled her eyes as she sat down at the table next to her mother.

"What's up?" Diana asked, looking up from the novel she was reading.

"Don't they _ever_ give up?" Jessica answered, gesturing towards the girls that had gathered outside the windows. Diana glanced at them, then turned back to her daughter,

"Just ignore it—you should be used to it by now. And, to answer your question, no, they probably will never give up—unless of course, Isaac gets married, Zac cuts his hair, and Taylor loses his voice."

Jessica shook her head and leaned back in her seat, "Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen." She looked over at the pool, Avery was on top of Taylor's shoulders, Mackenzie was on Zac's, and they were playing a game of chicken. Over on the steps, Isaac and Zoë were having a tea party. "Well, Isaac will get married…" she said to herself.

------

In the same hotel, room 1213, a debate was raging. "Camille, are you trying to turn him? 'Cause you can only drink so many times before the change will start." The tall blonde was standing next to the window, watching through the blinds as the sun slipped below the horizon. She turned to the smaller girl who lay sprawled out on one of the beds.

"I haven't decided yet." She said smugly, "But Sonya, he's so sweet, I want him to last. I may have overindulged the last time though," she giggled, "I think it made him sick."

"You THINK?!!" Sonya exclaimed loudly.

"Stop yelling at me," she pouted, "there's nothing wrong with it, it's what we DO. Melanie does it all the time."

"Not like that, she doesn't. I just don't think it's right to prey on them like that. If you're gonna kill him, kill him. Like Melanie. But don't drive him crazy first, 'cause you won't like him much afterwards," her green eyes took on a faraway look, "Believe me, you won't."

------

At six o'clock, Diana packed up all of her family's belongings and herded them out of the pool The bodyguards took their places, and after some waving and smiling for the girls who'd congregated outside the room, they were on an elevator and discussing where to eat dinner. The doors slid open and the boys went to their room, the younger children to theirs, and Diana joined her husband in theirs.

Isaac managed to be the first in the shower. Zac plopped down on the bed as Taylor shook his head, "Just make sure that's your side of the bed you're soaking." He said.

Zac turned over and looked at his brother, "Uh, I think I had to sleep with you last night—tonight, Ike has to do it."

Taylor furrowed his brow, "Thanks man, you really make me feel loved." He said sullenly.

Zac grinned, "I love you man, I just don't want to sleep with you. You're too pointy." Taylor just looked at him. Zac switched channels on the television 'til he found MTV, "Hey, it's the Britney Christina Hour." He snickered.

Taylor looked at the screen, there a scantily clad girl was singing and undulating for the camera. "You know Zac, I think we should do that in our next video. You could look into the camera and lick your lips and Ike could get his belly button pierced."

Zac laughed, "Uh-huh, and what would you do? No—I know—you could lay on a bed and roll around in the sheets with no clothes on, feeling yourself up. The girls will love it!"

"Ew, I know I don't want to see that one." Taylor got up and pulled a magazine from his backpack as Zac continued to watch the television.

"Hey Tay—" Zac said, "here's U2's new one." Taylor didn't respond and Zac looked up to see him sitting at the table staring off into space. "Tay, don't go away on me now." Still, his brother remained motionless, eyes wide, silent.

------

"Are you _calling_ him!!?" Sonya demanded. Camille sat, eyes closed, her lips moving. As the bathroom door opened and a girl, thin with long, straight red hair walked out, Sonya put her hands on her hips.

"What's up?" the girl asked, towel drying her hair.

"She's calling him." Sonya stated disapprovingly.

Now, Camille opened her eyes and looked at the other two, "Melanie, tell her I can do whatever the hell I want to do."

The girl threw the towel on the floor, then sat on the bed, "Sonya, she can do what she wants to do." She said dully. Then she turned back to Camille, "What are you doing?" she asked, picking up some red nail polish and painting the nail of her big toe.

Sonya looked at the two and shook her head, sitting down at a table near the window, "She's torturing him, that's what." She said.

Camille's eyes flashed, "I'm not doing anything wrong!" she spat.

Melanie looked up at the two, "Why don't you just get it over with, so we can move on already?" She asked the small blonde.

"Cause I love him." Camille replied, smiling. Now, both girls were taken aback.

Melanie laughed as Sonya quietly said, "If you loved him, you'd leave him alone."

Melanie added, "Hmph! You love the TASTE of him! I might have to try me some of that." And she smacked her lips loudly.

In a flash, Camille stood in front of the girl, "Don't even THINK about it!" she threatened.

Melanie smiled, showing two small fangs, "Well, he's got two brothers, right?"

------

"Tay?!", Zac stood up and walked over to his brother, "Hey man—" he said and he snapped his fingers in his face.

Finally, Taylor looked up, "I gotta go." He said, and he stood up and brushed past Zac.

"Whaddya mean ya gotta go? Where ya going?" he asked. Dressed only in swimming trunks, he walked toward the door. "Dude," Zac said, "you're going somewhere dressed like THAT!!?" Taylor didn't look back, he opened the door and walked out. "Your hair's gonna turn green!!" he called to his back. Zac shook his head, thinking his brother was totally nuts.

------

In the stairwell, she waited, searching the darkness for the familiar form she knew would come. Above her, the door creaked open and she looked up to see the hand of the boy she knew so well on the banister. He was twelve floors up, and he was coming down floor by floor as she watched. Finally, he made the turn and faced her. Sweat dripped off his chin and down his bare chest. Her nostrils flared as she inhaled his scent. "Come here." She said, though her lips never moved.

------

"Where's Taylor?" Isaac asked, stepping into the room and pulling on a clean shirt over his head.

Zac shook his head, then looked up from the television, "He had to go."

Isaac looked at him, perplexed, "Go where?"

"I don't know—he just said he had to go and he took off." Zac answered.

"And you let him go?" Isaac said, getting upset.

"Ike, what the heck was I supposed to do, sit on him? He's a pretty big boy these days, in case you hadn't noticed. Maybe he just went for a coke." And with that, he got up and went into the bathroom, and shut the door, leaving Isaac to figure out whether to worry about Taylor, or be envious.

------

When Walker and Diana knocked on the door to gather everyone for dinner, Taylor still hadn't returned. After a half hour waiting for him, the younger children were so hungry and whiny they decided they had to leave without him. An hour later, their dinner having been cut short due to everyone's uneasiness, they hurriedly returned to their floor and the boys' room. There Taylor lay in bed, covered from head to toe by the white sheets. Diana walked over and pulled the sheet back. His skin was pale and glistened with a sheen of sweat. She pressed her lips to his forehead, expecting him to have a fever, but instead, it was unnaturally cool. "Taylor?!" she gasped. Everyone rushed over to see why she sounded so alarmed. "Walk, I think he's really sick. We probably should have taken him in last night." She said.

Taylor stirred, and opened his eyes, looking into the concerned faces of his family. "What happened?" he croaked.

Diana smiled, relieved, "We don't know, you tell us—where were you?"

He sighed, "I went for a walk and I fell asleep. I think whatever I had for lunch didn't sit well or something. I feel like crap again."

"Do you need to go to the doctor?" his father asked, pushing his hair out of his face.

"No, I'll be alright. I don't suppose anybody's got a ginger ale on 'em, huh?" he asked, looking at Zac.

"Alright," Zac said, reaching into his pocket for change, "Come on Mac, let's go get a drink for Tay."

And they left, Jessica and Avery following and going to their own room. Diana, satisfied he was going to survive, left as well, kissing him on the cheek and telling Isaac not to keep him up all night with the television. Walker and Isaac looked at each other then back at Taylor, who'd laid back down, "Well, I guess I'll go on—I think I'll go to bed early tonight and you all probably should too."

"Dad, we've got the pool again at eleven—you think it's ok if we go down?" Isaac asked.

He looked from Isaac to Taylor then back again, "I don't know Ike—see what happens, he looks pretty bad, I can't imagine him feeling like swimming, but, whatever, use your own judgment." He turned to leave, then turned back around, "If either you or Zac leaves though, make sure somebody stays out with him."

"Ok Dad." He answered and his father waved and went out the door.

------

At eleven, Zac and Isaac were ready to go swim without their siblings. Taylor had been sleeping off and on, but now, he felt cold and decided to get another blanket from the closet. When he sat up, he noticed both his brothers in swimming trunks again, "Where you goin' guys?" he asked.

Both of them looked at him, then Zac spoke, "Well, we thought we'd go out and shovel snow—it snowed while you were asleep."

Taylor got a confused look on his face, "Really?" and he stepped toward the window.

"Oh good grief, Tay!" Isaac exclaimed, "Get back in bed, you are so out of it."

Zac was laughing, "Where does it look like we're going Sherlock?" and he shook his head and picked up the towel from the chair by the door.

"Oh." Taylor answered glumly, "Uh, do they have a hot tub? I can't seem to get warm." He said, rubbing his arms and grabbing a sweatshirt from his suitcase, which lay open between the beds.

"I don't know Tay—" Isaac said, glancing at Zac, who shrugged his shoulders.

"C'mon man, I feel funky, I don't want to be by myself up here, all alone 'n stuff." And he used his eyes on his brothers in that way that only he could.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not Mom. If you can walk down there, you can go. I don't care." Isaac said, opening the door.

------

"So," Zac said as they eased themselves down into the hot water, "What did you really do when you disappeared?"

Taylor slid deeper into the water, lay his head back and stretched out his long arms, "Oh God, this feels good." He groaned and then he closed his eyes.

Isaac punched the button on the wall then dropped down into the now churning water with his brothers, "Well? You gonna fess up? Were you with a girl?" he sang.

Taylor opened his eyes and peered at his brothers' expectant faces, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I wasn't lying—I fell asleep." He closed his eyes again, "Man. I hope I feel better tomorrow, the show's gonna suck if you have to prop me up behind the keyboard."

------

Outside the door to the pool, one of the boys' bodyguards sat in a chair shaking his head, "Please girls, give 'em a break. They'll be in and out all day tomorrow, they'll make some time to sign a few things, you'll get your chance."

One girl said, nearly crying, "Is Taylor sick? He doesn't look good and they said on the net, he like, passed out on stage last night."

The man sighed, "He didn't pass out, he just got a little sick—so, he's trying to get some rest, so, how 'bout it? Tomorrow's another day—right?" He smiled and after a little more coaxing and the realization that the boys really were just going to sit motionless in the tub, they left.

------

"Ike, if I don't get something to drink right now, I think I'm gonna die." Zac suddenly stated.

Isaac swallowed, "Me too. Let's go get something."

And they both climbed out of the water and walked out the door leaving Taylor half-asleep in the warm water. At the soft drink machine, a tall girl with blonde hair in two buns was attempting to get a drink as well. She looked up at the two, "This one's out of order." She said.

"Damn." Zac cursed.

Isaac looked at her—her green eyes sparkled, "I think there's another one upstairs," she said sweetly, "Come with me."

And they did.

------

Later, when they'd try to recall the events of that night, they'd both say they found themselves a floor above the pool, feeling like they'd just awoken from a long nap.

"Zac," Isaac looked at his watch, "hurry up—we need to get back there."

Zac gulped down the Mello Yello he'd just pulled from the soft drink machine, then threw the can in the recycle bin by the door. "Alright, alright, hold your horses."

As they walked back, they realized they were on the second floor and they grabbed the first elevator down. As the doors slid shut, both boys suddenly had a feeling of dread come over them. When the doors opened again, they shot out and into the hallway, running toward the pool. The bodyguard, still sat in front of the door, looking bored.

"Gimme your card, Zac." Isaac said, holding out his hand.

"I don't have it, I thought you had it." Isaac looked in the window at the table where their towels were draped on the chairs, there were two keycards, laying on the table, then his eyes went to the hot tub and Taylor. He was sitting up, his hands covering his face and blood running from between his fingers and down his chin, dripping into the water and onto his bare chest. Isaac instinctively began yanking on the door handle, though it was locked, "God! Open up!!—DAN, you got your card?!" he asked the bodyguard who still sat calmly in the chair.

Now Zac saw Taylor as well and began banging on the glass. "What card?" the man asked.

Isaac shook his shoulder, "C'mon man! Wake up!" With that, the man's eyes, which were glazed over before, started to come to life, and he shook his head,

"What happened?"

"That's what we're all asking—we need your keycard, something's wrong with Taylor!" Zac shouted in his face.

Now the man stood up and pulled the plastic card from his back pocket, "Oh no, what happened?!" he said, panicking, as he slid the card in.

The green light flashed and Isaac rushed through the door and over to his brother—the jets had gone off and the water was still and a sickening shade of red. Blood continued to drip from Taylor's hands. Isaac jumped down into the water, "Tay, oh God, what happened? Are you alright?" he asked, pulling his hands away from his face. Zac and Dan got there in time to see blood pouring from Taylor's nose and his eyes tightly shut. He was pale and sweaty. "Zac! Help me get him up!" Isaac ordered. Both Dan and Zac pulled on each arm as Isaac pushed him up out of the water and within moments, he was sitting on the edge of the pool. Immediately, his hands flew to his face again.

"Taylor, what happened?" Isaac demanded.

His brother shook his head, his voice muffled behind his hands, "I don't know,…I just… I think I fell. Why did you leave?" he groaned.

Zac was near tears, "God, Tay, it's bad." He said, just before he ran to the bathroom, sickened by the sight of all the blood.

------

Sonya stood out on the roof, talking to a very wet Melanie, "What the hell happened?!" she raged.

Though the cold wind blew over her soaked clothes and hair, the girl didn't seem affected. "They came back. It wasn't exactly gushing or anything y'know—Camille really sapped him earlier—I can't believe he was able to walk." She smiled, "And I don't blame her—he is sweet as sugar." She said, then she wiped the corner of her mouth and slowly closed her hazel eyes.

"Well, what's with the nosebleed?" Sonya questioned.

Melanie giggled, "I hit him." Then she proceeded to wring out her long cranberry skirt.

Sonya watched and put her hand on her forehead, "Why exactly did you hit him?"

"They were coming—I had to do something! You didn't want them to think all that blood was from someone biting him on the neck, did you?! Besides," she continued, "I really thought he'd drown. He's a very tough little guy."

Sonya just stood staring at the girl for a moment, disbelieving, "You all are so cold sometimes—you were supposed to give him a moment of ecstasy, then end it quickly. Done. Finis. Instead, you try to drown him."

"Look Sonya," the girl stated, "you didn't give me enough time. You had two perfectly delicious little appetizers and you couldn't make it last longer than ten minutes?"

"I didn't take any." She said softly.

"Why the hell not?!" Melanie asked aghast, as water dripped down her forehead.

"I just want this to be done with, no strings attached. I never should have let her go after him. He's too young, he's very famous—it's too complicated. This is exactly the kind of thing I was sent here to keep her from doing. And, now that she's had him, she's not gonna give up. And yet, she doesn't want to kill him. The old ones will have a fit." Sonya said quietly.

"Piss on them! Who gives a fuck what they think?!"

"I do!!!" Sonya said fiercely, "and you better too, or you'll find yourself at their mercy—not a good spot to be in." she said, pointing her finger at the girl. She then spun on her heel and marched off uttering, "If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

------

Chapter 4

"Why did you leave me?!" Taylor cried the moment they got him in the room. Zac led him over to the bed where he proceeded to rock back and forth, his arms around his knees. Isaac was already at the sink, putting ice from the bucket into a washcloth. Zac was struggling with his brother, trying to get him to lay back on the pillows. The white hand towel he'd grabbed at the pool was nearly red now from all the blood.

As Isaac rushed back, Zac exclaimed, "Ike, do you think it's broken? It won't stop bleeding!"

"It will stop if he'll lay back and calm down." Isaac said forcefully, aiming his words at Taylor. He took the towel from Zac and pitched it towards the sink. "Get behind him Zac, and pull him backwards. "Taylor, get your hands away from your face so we can see what we're dealing with here." Isaac said, exasperated.

Zac did as Isaac asked and put his arms over his brother's chest, then lay back himself, pulling Taylor backwards and pinning his arms so he couldn't cover his face. Zac was a little frightened when he felt Taylor's heart pounding in his chest. Isaac grabbed a t-shirt off the bed, "Here, your nose is running on top of all that blood." And he wiped it as if he were Zoë, but Taylor wasn't turning his head this way and that as their little sister always did. "Mmmm, blood and snot, hope you're not too fond of this shirt Tay. Oh, wait, it's Zac's. Nevermind." He said as he threw it into the sink to join the towel. Now, he placed the ice on his brother's face and pushed his head back on Zac's shoulder. Taylor continued to cry and Isaac rolled his eyes, "Taylor," he said, using his parent voice, "calm down and tell me what happened. You're okay, it's just a little blood." Though he looked so pale and small to him, he wasn't sure he believed his own words.

"She tried to kill me." Taylor moaned.

"What did you say?" Isaac said, looking at Zac to see if he'd heard the same thing.

"Who tried to kill you?" Zac asked slowly.

"She tried to. I thought she was gonna drown me." He said, gulping.

"Don't hyperventilate on us." Isaac ordered, "There wasn't anyone there dude, you were alone." He continued.

Exhaustion was taking the place of the adrenaline rush that had taken over Taylor's body when he'd found a girl with incredible eyes and long red hair perched upon his chest, gazing into his own eyes as she pushed him under the water. "Why did you leave me?" he asked softly, his eyes closing. Isaac pulled the ice away and wiped his face with the washcloth. Zac loosened his hold and slid out from under Taylor. The blood had stopped. Both boys stood back now looking at him. He looked pale and insubstantial, the bed seeming to swallow him up.

"Ike, what was he talking about?" Zac asked.

"Damn, I don't know Zac. He probably passed out and hit the side of the pool. Maybe he dreamed it—there wasn't anybody in there and Dan didn't see anything." Isaac said.

"Should we tell Mom and Dad?" Zac asked.

Isaac raised an eyebrow at his little brother, "Yeah, sure! Hey Mom, me and Zac decided to take a walk while Taylor almost drowned. No problems though, he just broke his nose is all." Isaac looked at Zac.

"But, maybe somethin's really wrong, Ike. What if he's going crazy or doing drugs or something?" Zac said, looking back at Taylor again, "Hmmm, I guess all that blood made it look worse than it was—he doesn't even have a bruise."

Now Isaac looked as well, "Still got that big hickey though, she musta been something to get him to take off all those necklaces for her."

Zac smiled, "Yeah, did he think we wouldn't see it there?"

Isaac grinned, "Sometimes he's smart, sometimes he ain't. You know that." Isaac turned, "I'm going to bed before anything else happens." He pulled off his wet trunks, flung them into the corner with his foot and climbed in the other bed.

"Hey! I had to sleep with him last night." Zac exclaimed.

"Zac, he's like, six inches wide, he's passed out, you'll never know he's there. Go to sleep." Isaac said, and he turned off the light and rolled over.

"Hmph," Zac muttered, "he might be six inches wide, but he's six foot three and he's got some big ass cold feet…" He turned out the light on his side, got in bed and pulled the extra covers up over Taylor, who was so still, Zac watched to make sure he was still breathing. The moonlight shone on him, allowing Zac to see his chest rise and fall slowly. He watched until he finally fell asleep himself.

**------**

Isaac woke up to the eerie feeling that he was being watched. He opened his eyes, and as they adjusted to the darkness, he made out the shape of his little sister. "Avie? What're you doing up?" he whispered.

"Where's Tay?" she asked.

"He's asleep baby. How did you get in here anyway?" Isaac answered softly.

"The door was open. He's not sleeping, he's scared." She said.

Isaac shook his head, knowing she'd had a dream of some sort. "He's okay Ave, he just doesn't feel good—he's over there." He said, pointing to the other bed.

"Nu-unh, Ike. I looked there. That's Zac."

Isaac jumped from the bed, grabbing Taylor's jeans that lay discarded on the floor. Zac lay sprawled out on the bed, alone. Suddenly, Isaac felt a fear like he'd never felt before. "Zac! Get up! Taylor's gone!" he said, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Hmm? What?" Zac groaned sleepily.

Avery joined in, "Zac, we gotta find Tay. C'mon."

Now Zac was waking up, "Where is he?" he asked, sitting up.

"We don't know, you gotta help us find him." She said, handing him his pants from the end of the bed. Isaac rushed into the hall, looking both ways, undecided as to where to look first. He was joined by his brother and sister within moments.

"He was sick, did you look in Mom and Dad's room?" Zac asked.

Isaac looked down at Avery. "He wasn't there." She said.

"You go back to bed Ave, and when we find him, we'll let you know." Isaac said, nudging her toward her own room.

"But—" she started.

"NO! Get in your room, now!!" he threatened her.

Reluctantly, she turned and went into the room she shared with her sisters and her little brother and shut the door with a click. "Zac, I'm really scared here. We practically had to carry him up here, and now he's gone again. Something's wrong, he didn't sneak off to make out with a fan, y'know?"

Zac hadn't been really frightened until now, it took a lot to make Isaac admit he was scared. "I'm gonna check the pool and stuff, you check the game room and around there. Meet me back here in twenty minutes, alright?" Isaac said.

"Okay, Ike." He answered and they both went their separate ways.

**------**

In the game room, Zac saw nothing and nobody. In the hallways, he occasionally passed a maid or some other hotel worker and he asked them all if they'd seen his brother. All had given some polite form of "no". He passed a clock, 2:24 in the morning—it was time to go back up and meet Isaac, and hopefully Taylor as well.

**------**

Avery listened to her brothers through the door. When they left, she carefully tiptoed out, following behind Isaac as he hurriedly walked down hallway after hallway. It was all she could do to keep up and she knew if she lost him, she really would be lost. At last, Isaac ran into one of the crew members coming back from a night on the town. They talked for a moment, then Isaac practically ran toward the back door and the parking lot. She waited a few minutes before following. When she looked out the door, she saw her brother push open the door of their bus and disappear inside.

"Tay?" Isaac called into the darkness. The hair was standing up on the back of his neck. He didn't know what he expected to find, but the darkest thing his imagination could have conjured up didn't surpass the scene before him when he flipped on the light. The first thing he saw was Taylor and for a moment, he was relieved. But then, he saw the eyes of the same girl he'd seen in the hotel who'd lured he and Zac away from the pool, looking at him from behind his brother. Taylor was sitting on the floor of the bus, his legs sprawled out in front of him, his head held to the side by the girl. One hand she had entwined in the tangle of necklaces about his neck, using them almost like a noose. The other, she had across his chest, holding him to her tightly. Her blonde hair fell over Taylor's shoulder nearly hiding what she was doing, but not quite. When her eyes met Isaac's she produced a sound in her throat that could only be described as a growl—her full lips pulled back and, to his horror, Isaac saw that she'd sunk her teeth into the throat of his younger brother. Blood oozed down his chest now that her mouth wasn't there to consume it. "What the fuck is going on?!!" he cried and started towards them, but the woman held up the hand she'd had draped across Taylor's chest, his blood making a red streak on it and Isaac stopped.

"You're too late." She said, releasing her hold. She licked her teeth and then her lips. Isaac looked at Taylor, his eyes were open, but didn't seem to focus on anything. He looked like one of his sisters' rag dolls, hanging limp in her arms. Before she or Isaac could do another thing, a scream broke the silence as Avery witnessed the scene. In one last attempt to finish what she'd started, Sonya once more pushed her fangs into the boy's neck, no time to be gentle. With a jerk of her head she ripped the soft skin, allowing what was left of his blood to pour down his front. Her psychic hold on him broken, Taylor cried out in pain and shut his eyes tight, reaching up to try and free himself from her grasp with the tiny bit of strength he had left. "I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear as she pushed him off her and shoved her way past his brother and his little sister, who was now hysterical.

In Isaac's cloudy mind, the words, "He had a knife, he had a knife…" repeated themselves over and over.

Avery ran past Isaac and over to Taylor who was slumped over against the sofa. Blood was pooling on the carpet underneath him as he lay there. She stopped just short of touching him, "Oh Tay," she said, covering her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, "Avie…" he said so softly, she couldn't actually hear the word. She sat on the floor next to him and stroked his hair. He was barely breathing now, it took everything he had just to take in a breath of air and let it out again. Suddenly, Isaac felt his senses come back to him and he looked down to see Avery leaning over Taylor.

"Don't go." She sobbed, taking his hand in hers as Isaac joined them.

"Oh God, Tay," he said, "it'll be ok. Just hang on. Avie, go call 911, hurry! Fuck, Taylor, look at me! Get Mom and Dad, ok?" As Avery got up and ran to the front of the bus, then down the stairs, Isaac applied pressure to the wound and looked into his brother's eyes, "Please hang on, Tay—" at that moment, his brother took his last breath and Isaac felt his heart beat one last time. "Tay, wait for them—they're coming—please! Taylor, Bubba? Tay, no! Mom's coming!" he shouted, unconsciously begging, pulling his body close. He knew from the silence and the cold feel of his brother's skin that he was gone, and there was nothing he could do but cry into his hair, still smelling like green apple conditioner and the pool.

**------**

Zac was pacing the hallway, wondering if he should wake his parents. Finally, he decided if Taylor got into trouble with them, so be it. He would deserve it for scaring the crap out of them. He walked over to their door, and taking a deep breath, knocked loudly. It took a few minutes, but eventually, he heard the lock click and the chain released. "Zac, this better be good, it's almost three in the morning." His father grumbled.

"Dad, we can't find Tay and I'm really scared—something's going on Dad."

He said, sounding younger than his sixteen years. Just then, the phone rang in his parents' room. Both Zac and Walker looked back—Diana had picked up the receiver. Zac's knees went weak when he heard his mother say, "Yes, this is Diana Hanson" then she gasped, "Where is he?" as she turned on the light. Walker rushed to her side, tears were already running down her face.

Before Zac could discern exactly what was going on, Avery came running from the elevator towards him, "Zac! In the bus, there's blood and Taylor and Ike's with him and—"WHAT!!!" Zac looked down at her—she had blood on her nightgown and her hands.

**------**

On the twelfth floor, Sonya stepped from the bathroom back into the room she shared with Camille and Melanie. She wore a terry cloth robe and her hair was wrapped up in a towel. She didn't usually find herself covered in the blood of her victims, but she didn't usually kill them either—a fact she was proud of. Both Melanie and Camille stood at the window, watching the scene below them. "What's happening?" Sonya asked quietly.

"The ambulance just got here." Melanie said, not taking her eyes from the window.

"His parents were freaking and all the usual stuff." Camille said.

"What about the little ones?" Sonya asked.

"They were there too." Melanie answered.

Sonya closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the cool glass, "This will NEVER happen again," she said, then she turned to look at the two, "or I'll be killing you next time. It's not easy, but trust me, it can be done." She then turned and went back into the bathroom.

Camille turned back to the window, watching as EMT's brought the body out, covered by a white sheet, blood soaking into it already. The boy's family huddled together, comforting each other. With her incredible eyesight, it was easy for Camille to read each face and a trace of guilt worked it's way into her mind, "He sure was sweet, wasn't he?" she said to the girl beside her.

"You know it—one of the sweetest." She answered, twirling her red hair in her fingers. Then she looked down at her watch, "Hmm, it's 3:30, I think I have just enough time for a little midnight snack."

"You better stay away from them." Camille said, gesturing towards the parking lot, "I've never seen Sonya this pissed."

Melanie waved her hand in the air, "The world is just full of victims Camille, you shouldn't limit yourself to just one."

"Like Lay's Potato Chips, huh?" the smaller girl grinned.

"Exactly. Now let me think, Hanson concert tomorrow—even though you and I know it's not going to happen—that means lots of easy pickings in the city tonight. See ya." She said and she stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

"Lay's Potato Chips, eh? Well, Sonya just killed my little Chocolate Cherry Cheesecake." She muttered as the ambulance pulled out of the parking lot, leaving eight devastated people in it's wake.

In the bathroom, Sonya was pulling a brush through her long blonde hair as her senses tingled suddenly and realization hit her full force. "Oh shit!" she said rushing out, "Camille, we've got a problem!"


	5. Chapter 5

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

------

Chapter 5

"Where's Melanie?!" Sonya barked at Camille as they sped out of the parking lot and past the bus where flashes repeatedly went off as a detective and a police photographer captured frame after frame of the bloody evidence of the murder of pop star, Taylor Hanson.

"She said she wanted a snack." Camille replied.

"Oh, this is just great." Sonya growled.

"Try the nearest 24 hour McDonalds. She usually picks somebody up there." The girl suggested.

Sonya shook her head and floored the Volvo S.U.V. they drove and within moments they were pulling into the lot of the closest set of golden arches they knew of. There, Melanie stood with two girls—in her hand she held a red coca cola t-shirt, convincing the girls it belonged to Taylor. Of course, the beauty of it was, it really did. With a look from Sonya she rolled her eyes and walked over to the car. "Now, what are you two doing out at 3:40 in the morning in the hearse?" she smirked.

"Well," Sonya stated, "it appears that little Camille may have drunk from our boy more than she was letting on." And she looked over at her as she said it.

Melanie laughed, "Really? Why, you naughty little glutton!" she pointed at Camille as the girl tried to look innocent. Melanie turned and threw the t-shirt to the excited girls, "You be here tomorrow night, and I'll bring the Danny's Music Box one—but, it'll cost ya…." She said to them as she climbed into the car, and they left the squealing girls behind.

"So, what's up?" Melanie asked.

"Don't you all feel it?" Sonya asked, maneuvering past the cars that blocked her way.

"I don't feel anything." Melanie said, gazing out the windows.

"That I can believe." Sonya said, "But, don't you feel _him_? He's coming back. I'm not sure how or why, but he is."

Camille turned to Melanie, "We've gotta get those crime scene photos—are you up for it?"

Melanie smiled, "Regular or digital?"

Once they'd dropped Melanie off in the hotel lot, the two went after the ambulance. Because it was carrying a dead body and not a living patient, the EMT's didn't use lights or sirens. Sonya hoped it hadn't reached it's destination yet. Undoubtedly, the importance of the person would make the authorities want an autopsy performed immediately and Sonya couldn't bare to think of Taylor waking up just as some masked medical technician cut open his chest. She'd never understood the need for such things when it was obvious a person had died from a large rip in their throat, but nine times out of ten, insurance companies or loved ones wanted to know the exact cause of death. "Sonya, I thought you killed him." Camille broke through her thoughts.

"I did." She answered.

"Then, why's he coming back?" She said, actually sounding worried.

"Oh, now you think about it, huh? I told you—if you drink over and over from them, eventually, they'll turn. Your saliva, your blood, whatever other fluids you may trade with them—" she said and she glared at the girl, "all that stuff adds up and you end up with a nice new addition to the family. Why did you think we were trying so hard to kill him tonight?"

Camille shrugged, "Because you wanted him for yourselves?" She pouted. Before Sonya could answer, they saw the ambulance stopped at a red light a block up.

"We'll talk later." Sonya said as she stepped on the gas.

**------**

Melanie had found the two men to be extremely easy. In her handbag were two rolls of film and one very expensive digital camera. Plus, she had a full stomach to boot. Not as tasty as vintage '83 Rockstar, but she wasn't picky. She watched the comings and goings of the parking lot as she waited for Sonya and Camille. She'd assumed they'd be leaving, so she'd taken the liberty of grabbing their clothes and such from their room. She watched Isaac, Diana and Walker all get into a car and leave, going in the same direction the ambulance had gone. She smiled thinking they'd be in for a surprise when no one could locate the body.

**------**

Camille sat in the backseat as Sonya drove back to the hotel. Carefully, she pulled the sheet away from Taylor's face. "You are so beautiful." She whispered, "I'm glad you came back." His eyes were open and his lips slightly parted. She pulled the sheet down further, "God Sonya! I'll bet that's gonna leave a scar!" she exclaimed.

"Well, sorry—I guess I wasn't thinking Camille. If I'd known you'd already turned him, I wouldn't have bothered." She said sarcastically. "Did he drink from you?" Sonya asked.

"No." Camille answered quietly. She reached down and closed his eyes, "How long will it take?" she asked.

Sonya sighed, "It depends—it can take as long as three days, but after the last 24 hours he's endured, it might be faster. Geez, I can't believe that poor thing could even walk after you, me, and Melanie all drank from him in one day. He was definitely turning." She said as she pulled into the hotel lot, then around to the back.

Melanie darted out of the darkness and jumped into the front seat when the car stopped. "Did you get it?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah, pull up over there," she said pointing, "I got our stuff, too."

Sonya did as she said and she jumped back out again. She grabbed their bags, opened the hatch and threw them in. She then reached over the backseat and roughly grabbed the body from Camille's lap and flopped it over into the back. "What are you doing!?" Camille growled.

"Well," she replied, "this place is crawling with cops, I don't think it's a good idea to drive around with a corpse in the backseat." She then proceeded to smash him into the corner by the spare tire and toss their bags on top.

"Melanie!" Camille cried, "Don't hurt him!"

Melanie shot her a look, "He's dead." She said.

"Yeah, but still, don't break his neck or his arm or anything—it'll hurt when he wakes up."

"If he wakes up." Melanie said.

"He will." Sonya muttered.

**------**

"What do you mean he's not here?!!" Walker shouted at the nurse.

"Well, the ambulance crew called in and said the call was a prank—they're on another call now."

He closed his eyes, willing himself to remain calm. He felt like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. His tears had subsided finally, but only because he knew Diana was incapable of anything right now, and arrangements had to be made. He would take time to grieve after everything was done. "That's not possible." He told the woman, "I saw them take my son's body and put it in the back of that ambulance. I saw it." He said, his voice breaking.

"I don't know what to tell you sir, I'm sorry, but that's what they told me."

He looked back at his wife—for the first time ever, he thought she looked old. The light was gone from her eyes. Isaac was like a zombie, it had taken four valium to calm him, and still he was a mess. The EMT's had wanted to transport him as well, but he refused. Walker didn't know if he could stand to tell them this latest piece of news, but he had no choice, they had to know.

**------**

Melanie yawned, "The sun's almost up, we gotta find a place to crash Sonya."

Camille was already in a deep sleep in the back seat. "Yeah, I know." Sonya replied, "I saw a sign for a Motel 6, it's off the next exit. We'll stop there."

Within five minutes, they were pulling into the parking lot. Sonya went inside, paid the clerk in cash, and came back out with the key. They drove to the side of the building their room was located on and Sonya backed the car in so they could unload their cargo easily. As Melanie roused Camille, Sonya pulled Taylor's body out from under everything Melanie had piled on top of it. Camille watched sleepily, "Are you sure he's not dead?" she asked, grabbing her bag.

Sonya hoisted him over her shoulder. His arm flopped out and she cringed, "He's not stiff, is he?" she asked.

Melanie giggled, "I don't know, is he?"

Camille bristled, "Shut up." Then she slid the card in and they went into the small room. Sonya dropped the bundle down on the bed. Immediately, Camille curled up next to it and again pulled the sheet away from his face.

Sonya stepped next to the bed and bent down over him. She gently turned his head and looked at his throat. He was covered in dry blood and she wrinkled up her nose at the smell, "We gotta get him cleaned up or he's gonna start to reek." She said. She then looked at the other girls. Both were already sleeping the deep sleep that overtook their kind when the sun rose over the horizon. "No, no—it's ok, I don't mind doing everything." She said, though she knew they didn't hear her.

The younger the vampire, the more the sun took it's toll on their energy. At 212 years old, she was easily able to stay up an hour or two after sunrise and longer if she had to, though it was a struggle. She kicked off her shoes and went into the bathroom and ran warm water into the tub. As it filled, she went back to the bed and picked the body up again and carried it into the bathroom. Then, she took the sheet off, shaking her head when she saw all the blood. As she gently lay the body in the water, she could see the face of his mother. She took a washcloth and carefully washed the blood away.

Her mind wandered then, thinking about her own children—dead and gone now for more than a hundred years. She'd kept track of her grandchildren and great grandchildren for a long time until she just couldn't take it anymore. Perhaps, she thought, that was what made Melanie and Camille so cold—they'd never had children. In fact, they'd been so young when they'd died, they'd not even had time to experience a real, loving relationship. Sonya knew that every person was some mother's child and they deserved to be treated with respect, whether they were a housewife, a criminal, a lawyer, a wino—even a politician. The old ones knew it. They also knew it was necessary, because a trail of dead, mutilated bodies would eventually lead to humans knowing that vampires walked among them. That was not allowed and carelessness of that sort would gain one a visit from a rather scary character carrying a warning from the higher ups.

She herself had been sent to watch over the two young reckless girls and she doubted the elders would approve of their current situation. Melanie killed without a thought—it was almost a comfort to Sonya that she had failed in her attempt to kill Taylor. She'd had plenty of time, Sonya knew it, so the fact that she hadn't gave her hope that the girl was learning, changing. Camille wasn't as likely to kill, but she thought nothing of playing with her victims. A cruel game of cat and mouse that Sonya knew would eventually catch up to her. In fact, it already had.

She looked at the face of the boy in the water. He could have been asleep. Technically, she supposed, he was. And it was unlikely he would awaken before nightfall. By then, they'd have him safely in his own bed in Tulsa. She didn't expect the family to show up there for a long time. It was perfect. And it would lessen the shock for him when he did wake up. It was always better if they could come around slowly, at their own pace. She'd not been witness to many awakenings, but enough for her to know that anything could happen. She was a little worried, males tended to be very strong physically. In life, Taylor had been very muscular and healthy and she knew the change would accentuate that. He would probably be able to overpower the three of them if he believed he could. Fortunately, he would more than likely be afraid of them and they could use that to their advantage.

She lifted his hand out of the water, "What nice hands you have, Taylor." She said as she wiped between his fingers. "Hmmm, shall I wash your hair?" she asked. Of course, he didn't answer, but she stood up anyway and took the tiny bottle of shampoo from the counter and poured it into her hands. "I should have been a nurse." She said to herself as she went about her task. Once she was satisfied that he would be presentable, she pulled the plug, then carefully pulled the body from the tub. "Geez, you're slippery!" she said as she put him down on the towels she'd laid out. After he was all dried off, she ran a brush through his hair, then gently lay him down on the bed next to Camille. "Not that she deserves to have you there…" she said, looking at the girl disgustedly. She then lay down on the other bed, pushing Melanie over to the other side. She went to sleep, her mind still going over and over all the things they'd need to do the next evening.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

Marcy is a woman on a mission. Thank _her _for this. I would've made you all squirm for a night or so before posting Pretty's big opening night.

------

Chapter 6

Taylor opened his eyes slowly. Though the room was dark, he recognized it as his own. The blanket felt and smelled like home. In a chair beside him, reading a book was a woman. The light from the window glinted off her long blonde hair. "Mom?" he said, with a voice scratchy from lack of use.

She closed the book and leaned a little closer. "No, I'm Sonya. Your mother's not here right now." She said very softly.

"Oh." He said. She watched him carefully, he seemed very confused.

"Where is everybody? What time is it?" he asked, sitting up slowly.

She stood up and placed the book on the chair, "Well, I suppose they're still in St. Louis, and," she looked at the clock on the bedside table, "it's 5:48 p.m."

He ran his hands through his hair, then put his bare feet down on the floor. "Where'd I get these clothes?" he said, looking down at his attire of sweat pants and a St. Louis Cardinals t-shirt.

"K-Mart." She answered, flatly. Then she asked, "How do you feel?"

He thought for a moment, "Weird."

She smiled, "Probably so."

"What's going on? What am I doing here instead of St. Louis? I mean, they can't do the show without me, can they?" he stood up and flipped on the lamp that sat on the table. "And who are you?" he asked, looking at her closely.

"I'm Sonya, I brought you here." She said, backing up a little.

"Why? Did you kidnap me or something?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

_Taylor, can you hear me?_ She asked him, using only her mind.

"Of course I can hear you! Can you hear me!?" He asked loudly, "Cause you're not answering any of my freaking questions!!!" Suddenly, two figures appeared in the doorway. He turned and his eyes widened, "Stay away from me." He said, stepping up on the bed so that he towered over them.

The two girls looked at Sonya and she shrugged her shoulders, "See if he can hear you." She said. Both girls looked at him, but neither of them said anything.

"What the hell is going on?!" he demanded.

Both girls shook their heads and looked at Sonya. "I guess he was connected to you when he died, so that's why you two can hear each other." Melanie said.

He turned his head and looked at her incredulously, "What did you say?" he asked.

"She said I was connected to you when you died. You are dead. Or, at least, you were." Sonya said.

Camille stepped into the room and he backed up against the wall. "Just stay there Camille." Sonya said. "Taylor," she continued, "we didn't kidnap you. Well, maybe your body. Um, how do I put this?" she asked herself. "You are one of us now." She said, "You're changed. You're a vampire. God, I hate that word, but that's what we are." Melanie and Camille looked at each other, then back at Taylor.

"There's no such thing." He said.

Melanie laughed and he glared at her, his eyes glittering. "Oh yes there is—just look in the mirror." She leaned against the doorframe.

"Well, if I was one, I wouldn't see my reflection anyway." He stated, furrowing his brow.

She giggled again, "Okay, you've been watching Bela Lugosi movies, right?"

"Melanie, don't be such a bitch!" Camille spat. "We have reflections, Taylor," she said, "and we don't turn into bats and sunlight won't kill us right off, but it'll sure give you a wicked sunburn in no time at all."

He was shaking his head, "Hey," he said looking at Melanie, "You tried to drown me!"

Melanie smiled proudly, "Yeah, that was me." She said and she began to walk towards him. He backed up again, knocking a picture from the wall, the glass shattering as it hit the headboard of the bed.

"Melanie stop." Sonya said calmly. "Taylor, I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. Come with us and we'll teach you what you need to know. We could go to L.A." she said hoping to tempt him.

"I can't go to L.A.—We're on tour, we gotta be in Chicago a couple days after Thanksgiving. I'm not going anywhere with you! She's a stalker and she's a murderer!" he said, pointing at the other girls. He then reached down and grabbed the phone from the table and began punching in numbers. All three girls lunged at him then and he was knocked to the floor. Still, he clung to the phone with all his might.

------

Isaac's cell phone rang and he slowly looked down at it. "Tulsa" the readout said. Great, he thought, it's probably some relative wanting to know when the funeral is. "Hello?" he said, putting the phone to his ear.

"IKE!!! You gotta help me!!" It sounded like Taylor's voice. In the background, he could hear other voices as well.

"Tay!?" he said loudly. Walker and Diana both looked at him. "Where are you? Taylor?!!" he shouted into the phone. But, he only heard grunts and the sound of the phone being shuffled around.

Walker took the phone from him, "Who is this!?" he demanded.

------

"Get him!" Sonya growled, but just as she'd feared, Taylor was extremely strong and so far was managing to keep the phone out of their reach. Finally, she pulled herself from the melee and just grabbed the base and yanked the chord from the wall. It took a moment for Taylor to realize the phone was dead and he stopped struggling with the two girls. Tears welled up in his eyes and he rolled over on his back. Camille and Melanie both untangled themselves from his long arms and stood back, straightening their clothes and regaining their composure. Taylor placed his hands over his eyes and moaned.

Then, suddenly, he threw the phone, shattering it against the wall and he pounced on Sonya with all fours. Camille and Melanie both tried to pull him off her, but he was like stone. Sonya looked up into his eyes. They had _the shine_ and his fangs were bared. She knew he couldn't kill her, but he could make things very unpleasant for awhile. "You can't hurt me," she smiled, "so you may as well get off me. You are what you are, Taylor—look."

He raised his eyes to the mirror on the back of the door. He saw his own eyes looking back at him, but they were different. It looked like when headlights shine in the eyes of an animal—not blue like a dog's, but green like a cat's. And he had two sharp fangs where once his canines had been. He raised up off of her and slowly walked toward the mirror. Sonya let out a sigh of relief. Camille and Melanie both watched aghast. Sonya was stronger than either of them and he'd subdued her like it was nothing. She got up and stood next to them, all watched as he gazed into the mirror, mesmerized by his own reflection. She brought up a block in her mind, praying he wouldn't be able to read her thoughts if she didn't want him to. She then looked to each girl and pointed to her temple. Males were stronger physically, but females were stronger mentally. She knew they could control him in some ways using their minds, but they'd have to figure out how to go about it.

------

Zac sat on the couch in the girls room. In his lap Avery clutched her blanket and sucked her thumb, something she'd given up six years ago. In the adjoining room, he could hear Isaac and his parents. They were arguing about something as their voices were carrying through the wall. "It was him!" he heard Isaac say. Zac closed his eyes—ever since the murder of his brother, people had been yelling and crying and just generally going insane. Isaac swore a man had killed Taylor while Avery said it was a woman. Killed Taylor. He couldn't believe the words. His brother was dead. One day, he was there with them, sightseeing, eating lunch, swimming—the next his body was thrown on a stretcher by strangers, a white sheet covering his face. He'd even told them someone had tried to kill him, and he and Isaac had not believed him. A girl—he'd said a girl tried to kill him. Perhaps Avery was right.

------

"Where'd they go?" Taylor turned to the girls as his teeth turned back to their normal state.

Melanie spoke, "It's sort of like having an erection—you get excited, or hungry, or just think about something, and they'll come."

"I'm dreaming, right?" Taylor smiled. "I'm gonna wake up, and Zac's gonna be drooling on his pillow, and Ike's gonna be snoring and we're gonna get ready for the show tonight, right?" He sat down on the bed, seeming to ignore them.

Camille walked over and sat next to him on the bed, looking at him. If he'd been beautiful in life, now he was breathtaking. Other than the purplish scar on his neck, his skin was flawless, his lips barely pink—but she knew when he fed, they'd be plump and redden. His eyes, lovely before, now held tiny, bright flecks of green which enabled him to see in the dark. His hair, a sun kissed blonde now, would undoubtedly darken a little as time went on. A small price to pay for eternal life.

------

"Zac, I need to talk to you." Isaac said, rushing into the room. Zac looked down at Avery, finally her eyes had closed. He carefully got out from under her and spread her blanket over her. He then followed his brother into the hallway. "He just called me!" Isaac said excitedly.

"Who?" Zac furrowed his brow.

"Tay. He's in Tulsa!"

Zac's face fell, "Ike, he's not in Tulsa—it wasn't him. He's gone."

He put his hands on his brother's shoulders. Isaac knew Zac thought he was crazy, but he also knew Taylor's voice—and that was Taylor's voice on the other end of the phone. "Zac, I'm driving home to Tulsa, now. If you don't want to go, that's cool. But, I'm twenty years old, I can do what I want and I'm leaving in 15 minutes, or however long it takes me to pick up my stuff. It's not like cops are asking me any questions—we haven't heard a thing from any detectives or the hospital or the morgue. His body's missing Zac. Know why? Cause he's got it with him in Tulsa." And with that, he went into their room.

Zac stood in the hallway, trying to decide what to do. Finally, he went into the girls' room, past his sleeping siblings, and into their parents' room. His mother was crying again and his father was pacing. "Dad?" he said.

Walker turned toward him, "What?" he said back.

"Would it be ok if I went back to Tulsa with Ike?" Zac asked.

Walker closed his eyes for a moment, "Zac, that was just a crank call or something—Tay's not sitting at home waiting for us."

"I know, Dad," he answered, "but Ike's going and I don't want him to go alone. I think he needs to go."

Walker sighed, "I don't know if it's a good time to split the family up Zac. I really think we need each other close right now."

"Dad, the funeral's gonna be at home, right? So, you all will be there really soon. Please." Zac pleaded as tears started to glisten in his eyes.

Walker reached over and hugged him, "As long as it's alright with your mother," he said quietly, "she might be needing you guys right now."

Zac nodded, then stepped over to his mother. She looked up at him, her eyes were red from crying. Eyes like Taylor's. "Mom?" he said.

"Just be careful, Zac. Call me—I need to know you're alright." She sniffed.

"I love you, Mom." He said, hugging her.

"I know you do, baby—I love you too, we're going to make it through this. Take care of your brother." She said back.

Zac turned and headed for the room he and Isaac now shared alone. Everything was picked up, including Taylor's things. "Ike, that's like, evidence, ya know?" he said.

Isaac looked at him, "Bullshit. If they needed it, they would have gotten it already. Somethin' freaky's going on Zac." He picked up two duffle bags, his and Taylor's backpacks, and said "C'mon, if we leave now, we'll be there before midnight." Then, he marched out into the hall, leaving Zac scrambling for his own things.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

Insert _'Dun, dun, duuuuun!'_ music here.

------

Chapter 7

"Did he die again?" Melanie asked Sonya as they looked into Taylor's room. He lay motionless on the bed, on his side, looking at the wall.

"No, he's alright. He's just…adjusting." Sonya said back.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say. Look, I'm hungry–as exciting as this is, I need to get out of here and find me some liquid sustenance." Melanie said.

Sonya sighed, "How long do you think he can go without feeding?"

Melanie furrowed her brow, "You're asking me? Hell, I don't know. Anybody I ever saw, it was the first thing they did."

"Hmmm," Sonya started, "but, I'll bet they all drank in order to make the change. It's sort of a rarity anymore, y'know? For somebody to get turned like he did."

Melanie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, only an idiot with a death wish does something that stupid. Hey, we could still kill him Sonya, it's not like anybody knows about him yet."

Sonya flinched and looked over at Taylor–if he'd heard, he didn't let on. Now she glared at the girl, "Don't you feel _anything_ for him? Guilt? Remorse? Responsibility?" she asked.

Melanie looked back at him, "Why should I? I'm not the one that called him night after night, and I'm not the one that killed him. He's just another victim Sonya–you two just fucked up, and now I'm supposed to play nursemaid to him? I don't think so."

Sonya looked at her, "No, you didn't kill him, though you would have if you'd gotten to him first. But, you _did_ kill Camille–a very young girl who should have grown up a bit before being turned into a predator. Now, you have to deal with the consequences. And I'm here to offer some guidance supposedly, but obviously, I haven't done a very good job of it, or we wouldn't be here in Podunk with a very famous—very dead— little Rockstar."

"You know I've paid for that lapse in judgment for three years now. Don't you think it's time for her to be on her own? I mean, she's made herself a mate now, I think I'm released of all my responsibility." Melanie answered.

Sonya snorted, "I don't think he will go for that "mate" business–I think he's a little pissed about the whole thing right now. Besides, technically, all three of us made him, and until the Lady Beatriz calls me back to her, we're sort of stuck with each other. So don't even think about cutting out on me. Hell, who knows what we've created–he's got some of all of us in him. He might be a nutcase like Camille or a bitch like you–though I have a feeling if he had much of you in him he'd be out there right now luring in some girl instead of laying there wishing he were dead."

Melanie sighed, "Is that what he's thinking?" she whispered.

Sonya turned from the doorway and headed toward the stairs, "Pretty much." She said quietly.

------

"Ike, if you get pulled over, it'll take that much longer to get there." Zac said, watching the speedometer as it stayed steadily at 85.

"Let's get off in Springfield, I think I need some coffee." Isaac said back, ignoring Zac's warning. Not much had been said between the two. It was 11:49 pm and they were still close to two hours from Tulsa.

"Whatever–get me a Surge, it's not like I could sleep anyway." He said leaning his head against the window.

While Zac's thoughts were swirling back and forth between worrying about the one brother who was losing his mind, and the other who'd lost his life, Isaac's were all on the sound of Taylor's voice on his cell phone. He'd gone over and over in his mind trying to recall every detail–but his shock at hearing his dead brother's voice had kept him from paying enough attention. He was just now thinking about the fact that Taylor had said he needed help. Had he escaped from kidnappers? Or, was he sick and lost somewhere? How was he even alive? Isaac had seen Taylor's throat cut and had watched him bleed to death, or so he'd thought. What if Taylor had died since he'd talked to him five hours ago? As he pulled into a Shell station, his mind was working overtime thinking about everything that had happened and what exactly he was doing driving he and Zac someplace where he had no clue what he would find.

------

The clock struck twelve and Sonya stood up from the chair in Taylor's room. She'd gone down earlier, hoping when she returned, he'd say something or be sitting up or just anything. But, still, he just lay there. As far as she could tell, he hadn't moved a muscle. The shadows around his eyes were darker and his skin paler. Before, when she'd put a great deal of effort into it, she could hear a few of his thoughts. Now, she picked up nothing. "Taylor, please come with me–I can show you what to do. The longer you wait, the worse it will be." She pleaded. She still got no response. "You know, I never meant for this to happen."

She said sitting down on the floor next to the bed. "In fact, it was exactly what I was trying to prevent." She reached up to push his hair out of his eyes, "You know, if you don't blink, your eyeballs are going to dry up." She sighed, "Starving yourself is not a good idea. If you get too hungry, your body will take over and there will be nothing your mind can do about it. You're a predator now–no worse than a tiger or a shark is in the big picture. You use your head though, and you can choose your victims and take them humanely. You don't have to kill them, or play with them." She smiled, "Of course, I can't guarantee they won't feel a bit rundown the next day. Sort of like…a hangover." She put her face close to his, "I guess you know all about that though, don't you?" She sighed, "Taylor, I'm old. I can sit here and talk to you for a very long time. I know you can hear me. As a matter of fact, your hearing is so good now, you can probably hear my heart beating. We do have hearts you know. And they beat and pump blood and all that."

He still didn't move.

"Alright, if that's the way you want it–I'm just gonna tell you everything I can think of. Stop me if you begin to go insane. Now then…" she turned away from him and leaned her head back on the bed and proceeded to explain to him, just exactly what he had become.

------

At 1:48, Zac and Isaac pulled into Tulsa. Zac looked over at his brother. He hadn't said a word in the last hour. "Ike, you ok?" he asked.

Isaac sniffed and rubbed his eyes, then looked over at his little brother. Usually, Zac looked older than his fifteen years, but ever since their lives had been turned upside down, he looked like that little boy that was spooked by black and white movies and Goosebumps books and crazy fans. Isaac hadn't seen him cry like he had this morning since he was very small. The closer they'd gotten to Tulsa, the more Zac looked like he was going to break down again. "I'm alright, Zac. I'm just thinking."

"What about?" Zac asked quietly.

"Just…everything. I mean, what if he's not there when we get there?" he answered. Zac sighed and looked out the window, "All I know is I saw blood everywhere and he wasn't breathing or anything and those men just flopped him on that thing and covered him all up and stuck him in that truck like he wasn't special–"

Zac stopped, his throat was closing up as he tried not to cry, "Ike, he's dead. He's not gonna be at the house."

"But, what if he is!!? He called me on my phone, like 14 or 15 hours after his body went missing!" Isaac exclaimed.

Zac pulled his knees up to his chest and put both his hands in his hair, "God, I want him back so bad, Ike."

"I do too, Zac, but that's not why I heard his voice on that phone. It wasn't my mind playing tricks on me. He called me." Isaac said as he turned into their neighborhood.

Zac looked up, tears running down his face. He sniffed, "Okay Ike, I believe you." Then he wiped his face on the sleeves of his shirt. Isaac pulled into the driveway. "Well, this is it." He said.

------

Taylor bolted up, looking around wildly. Sonya looked back at him, then she realized a car was pulling into the driveway. He was out of the room and halfway down the stairs before she knew what was happening.

Isaac stepped out of the car and slowly walked up the path towards the front door, not knowing what he'd find inside. Zac sat in the car still, pulling himself together. Isaac stopped at the bottom of the steps. Suddenly the sound of glass shattering caused every nerve in his body to fire and he looked up to see his brother coming at him. A brother he'd watched die in his arms. Now, on his back on the sidewalk, Taylor's face and luminous eyes just inches away from his own, Isaac was somewhere in between overjoyed and scared shitless.

"Ike!" Taylor exclaimed, his face breaking into a huge grin, "You came! I knew you would–"

"Tay?" Zac squeaked out. When he'd gotten out of the car, he saw Isaac laying on the ground with Taylor on top of him. Both boys looked up into his astonished face. Zac walked slowly toward them. "You're dead. You died and they took you away." He said softly.

Taylor stood up, "Zac, oh God, I didn't think I'd see you again." He said. Zac started to back up.

The front door opened up and Sonya stepped out, her gauzy skirt blowing in the wind. "Taylor, you broke the front door." She said, gazing at the three boys.

Zac and Isaac looked at each other, both feeling uneasy in her presence, but not knowing exactly why. Isaac especially felt fear. "Sorry." Taylor muttered.

She looked up and down the street, "May as well come in, you'll freeze out here." She said, going back inside. Isaac stood up and brushed off his pants.

As Taylor walked past him on his way up the steps, Isaac took his arm, "Are you ok? You sorta went through the storm door."

Taylor looked up at the door, as a piece of glass fell from the frame onto the porch and shattered. He turned to Isaac and nodded, then he looked back at Zac who still wouldn't come near him. "Taylor, don't do anything stupid. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your brothers."

"Please come in," Taylor pleaded softly, "I missed you so much." He suddenly looked tired and lost, his joy at seeing them fading into dread. He realized then that he'd put his brothers in grave danger by calling them. He looked at the door, then down at his bare feet standing unharmed in the glass from the broken storm door.

_Come inside now Taylor._ He heard Sonya's voice inside his head as he closed his eyes. He wanted to jump in Isaac's car and drive as fast and as far as he could, away from what he'd become and away from the three exotic creatures who'd changed him from human to…something not human. As he walked into the house, turning his back on his two brothers, he prayed they'd do exactly what he'd thought of, and a tear rolled down his cheek as he faced Sonya sitting in his mother's old rocking chair. The chair she'd rocked he and all his brothers and sisters to sleep in and comforted them in their times of need. But, she wasn't there now.

"If you or either of them hurt one of my brothers, I'll make you sorry." He said coldly.

"I don't want to hurt them, I want to make them understand."

"Understand what!!?" he bellowed, "That I'm some undead zombie thing?"

"You're not a zombie." She said.

"Whatever!" he said throwing his arms out angrily.

She looked over to the door where Isaac now stood. "Where's Zac?" she asked.

"Um, he's scared to come in." Isaac said quietly, looking from Sonya to his brother. He still looked as if he might bolt at any moment and Sonya knew it was taking all his courage to stand in the same room with her and Taylor. "What's going on, Tay?" he asked, his voice whispery.

Taylor looked at him–he was staring at the scar on his throat. "Ike," he said and he stepped toward his brother.

Isaac backed up and put his hands out, "Don't–" was all he got out. Taylor's face fell and he turned and sat on the couch, his face a study in sadness.

"What is it you're afraid of Isaac?" Sonya asked.

Isaac looked back and forth between the two before answering, "I don't know."

"What do you think happened?" Sonya asked.

Isaac looked out the door as Zac sat huddled on the front step. When he looked back at Taylor, he had tears in his eyes, "I think you killed him." He stepped towards her, "What'd you do? What are you?"

She looked over at Taylor. He sat, looking down at the floor, the wind blowing in through the broken glass moved his hair about his face. "I suppose we're what you'd call vampires Isaac." She said.

"That's ridiculous…" he snorted, but even as he said it, he knew in his heart it was true.

Sonya stood up, moving close to him. Her eyes took on a slight greenish glimmer and she smiled showing her fangs, "Isaac, don't you believe your own eyes? Now do you understand?"

Taylor stepped between them, "Please don't….please." he pleaded. "I'll do whatever you want, just…don't."

"Taylor," she said, "I would never hurt anyone in your family again. I'd take it all back in a heartbeat if I could–but I can't. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"But you said–" he started.

Laughter from the front porch grabbed their attention and they turned to see Melanie and Camille come in the door with Zac sandwiched between them. "What the heck happened to that big old glass door?" Camille asked.

Sonya shook her head, "Taylor ran right through it." She said.

"You are nutty Taylor!" Melanie smiled.

"Camille, I think they were having a party without us." Zac was watching Taylor so intently, he hardly realized the danger he was in. In the light of the room, he was very pale and his bright eyes shown, though they were surrounded by dark shadows. He looked horrible and beautiful all at once.

"Zac, come here." He said, and his brother stepped forward, away from the two girls and stood next to Isaac.

"Well, he's got that down pat." Melanie said, then she plopped down into a chair and flung her legs over the arm of it.

Camille gazed at Taylor with her soft, blue eyes, "You know, they could be your first, Taylor." She said.

"I'd die first." He stated.

"Yeah, that's the way it usually works." Melanie laughed. Taylor's eyes took on the same shine that Sonya's had moments earlier. Isaac grabbed Zac and backed up, not believing what he was witnessing. Suddenly, both of them put their hands up to their temples. "Ow, God Sonya!" Melanie said, closing her eyes. Taylor staggered and Camille rushed to his side.

"We are not going to have a cat fight here tonight, thank you." Sonya stated looking from Melanie to Taylor. With Camille's help, he collapsed on the couch, still holding his head.

"How did you do that?" Isaac asked her, fascinated.

"With age, the powers of the mind grow. Even Taylor can call someone, as he just did to your brother. And, he can give tiny suggestions to the weak minded or unaware." She answered.

Isaac looked over at his brother who didn't look capable of taking another breath, let alone of performing Jedi mind tricks. Isaac stepped over to the couch with Zac close on his heels, clinging to his jacket. "Is he ok?" he asked.

Melanie groused, "He's got a big fucking headache."

Sonya silenced her with a look. "Actually Isaac, he's not ok. Perhaps you could help him. He needs to feed, and so far he has refused. Can you tell him it's alright to do what he must to survive?"

Isaac and Zac both looked at her, their eyes wide. "Um, you mean like…um, you know." And Isaac pointed to his own neck. Suddenly, he looked around and saw a roomful of cat-like eyes on him. Sonya nodded. A vision of her with her lips pressed against Taylor's throat flashed before his eyes and he looked down at his brother.

"He's getting weaker and eventually, he'll have to feed–the body won't allow him not to. If he waits too long though, he'll go mad from the hunger." Sonya stated, sitting back in the rocker. Camille ran her fingers through Taylor's hair, knowing the throbbing pain he was going through. It had hurt Melanie and she was much older than Taylor.

Isaac sat down on the couch next to him and immediately Taylor curled up next to him. "Ike, what're we gonna do? I don't know what to do…." He breathed. Zac backed up against the wall, eyeing the girls constantly. Melanie smiled at him and he felt goosebumps rise on his skin. He still couldn't believe this was happening, though he'd tried over and over again to wake himself from the nightmare he was experiencing.

"Yes, what _are_ we going to do?" Sonya addressed everyone.

"Can't he like, eat meat or something? I mean, does he have to drink it?" Isaac asked distastefully. Taylor burrowed his head farther into his brother's side.

Rolling her eyes, Sonya spoke, "Alright, I guess you need to know a few things before you make any decisions. No, he can't eat meat, it's dead, and it's one of the only things that will really make him sick. He doesn't need to eat anything. Ever. What goes in never comes out. Blood is all he needs."

"Hey, that sounds like a song, blood is all you need…" Melanie sang.

Sonya closed her eyes a moment as Isaac and Zac looked at the girl, astonished. "Do you mind?" she said to her.

"Just trying to lighten things up a little, jeez." She said.

Sonya looked back at Isaac, "There are a few of us who can throw up, but it's very rare. If he eats cake and ice cream, it will just stay in his stomach until it goes away–probably about a week-long stomach ache. But, dead things will make him violently ill and it takes a longer time to go away. He can't drink blood from a dead person either, same thing. Any questions?" she asked. Melanie was absently swinging her feet back and forth as Camille continued to watch Taylor closely, ignoring the looks of hatred she was getting from his brothers.

Zac spoke very quietly, "What about books and movies and stuff, is any of that stuff true? Like, can you, y'know, turn into mist and all that?"

Sonya used one foot to rock herself back and forth in the chair. "I guess it depends on the book Zac. We're not magical beings. We're animals like you. Just a different breed. I can't turn into mist, though there are stories of a very few, very old ones who could. Probably nothing more than stories. I've certainly not met anyone who could do that. Our instincts are sharper than yours as is our eyesight and hearing. We are strong and fast, and as we age, instead of losing those things, they just get sharper. We have some bit of psychic ability–some have more than others. Taylor here can hear my thoughts when I want him to, yet, Melanie and Camille can't. Go figure." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Is he gonna live forever?" Zac asked, his voice becoming stronger.

"Forever? That's a very strong word. He can be hurt and he can die. But as far as a natural, human death? No. He'll live hundreds of years though, as long as things go in a normal fashion that is."

Taylor had covered his ears, wishing away the situation, but to no avail. Now his stomach was telling him it needed food, and badly. He'd ignored it since he'd first opened his eyes, but now, it was beginning to make him feel sick and weak. As his brothers listened to the girls, his mind wandered to pancakes and pizza, and…water. He felt like he could drink gallons of it.

"Taylor," Sonya said, "you can drink all the water in the world, but you'll still be thirsty."

"Stay out of my head!" he cried.

"Until you learn to block your thoughts from me, and do what you need to do, I'll keep checking out that little brain of yours." She said back.

He looked up at Isaac, "It's like Mom on steroids."

For the first time in two days, Isaac smiled, Taylor really was still in there. "What're we gonna do about Mom and Dad, Ike?" Zac asked, "They still think he's dead."

"Zac, he is dead." Sonya broke in, "He can't just keep living the life he's led up 'til now."

Suddenly Taylor leapt up and the room was alive with Zac, Isaac and Taylor all protesting as Melanie giggled and Camille tsk tsk'ed. Sonya stood up. She was tall for a woman and that, along with her age and power, made her seem very formidable–and she was, when she had to be, but she preferred not to resort to physical force. She looked at Taylor, "You can NOT think that you can still be big brother to those little children. You drink blood to live Taylor! You can't just sit down at the dinner table with everybody and appear on the Tonight Show and make records and do concerts! That's not who you are now. You don't want to hurt anyone, do you?"

"I would NEVER hurt any of them–"

"REALLY?!" she exclaimed, "Well, let's lock you and your brothers up in your room for a couple days, and let's see who comes out in one piece." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

Taylor shook his head violently, "NO! I wouldn't do that! Why did you do this, why?!" he asked. Defeated, he sat back down on the couch. Zac and Isaac both sat on either side of him and he lay his head on Zac's shoulder, "I'm sorry Zac, don't be afraid of me. I'd never hurt you." He whimpered.

"I know you wouldn't Tay." Zac said shakily, putting his arm around his brother. Camille yawned and Sonya looked at the clock on the mantle, 2:45. She looked at Taylor as his face took on that blank stare again. Morning was still a few hours away, but the very young had a harder time resisting the heavy tiredness that would come with dawn. If he'd fed, she knew he'd have maybe a couple more hours, but his body had nothing to run on. Camille watched him as he slid his head down Zac's chest and into his lap, blinking slowly. Zac sighed and lay his head back on the couch. He hadn't slept since he and Taylor had gone to bed at the hotel the night it had happened. Isaac looked at them, afraid of what was happening, knowing Melanie's eyes were on him. Both the girls were watching them in a way that reminded him of his neighbor's cat when it sat in wait for an unlucky bird to pass by within it's reach.

"Isaac, your brothers are sleeping, why don't you go to sleep too?" Melanie asked.

"I don't think Taylor's asleep, his eyes are open." Isaac replied.

"Yeah, well, he was like that for hours and hours earlier, you'll be lucky to see him breathe." She stated.

"She's right Isaac," Sonya said, "his body's sort of conserving energy."

"Hmph. If I go to sleep, what's to keep you all from killing me and Zac like you did him?" Isaac asked.

Camille smirked, "What's keeping us from doing it now?"

Isaac looked over at her. Though she looked sweet and innocent, he knew better, "Nothing, I guess." He said.

"Actually," Sonya said, moving towards the front door, "If they kill you, I'll kill them. It's that simple." She said, pulling her hair back in a ponytail. "I'm going out. When I come back, I expect to see everything in the same condition it is now. Don't disappoint me." She said to the two girls ominously. "God, it's been a long day…" she muttered to herself and she flipped off the light and went out into the night, closing the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

**Note**: Rating-wise, this chapter puts the _"ee!"_ in teen. Nothing _too_ graphic, but if your Momma doesn't allow you to watch prime time TV without adult supervision, **DON'T READ IT**.

Thank you, and have a pleasant evening.

------

Chapter 8

As the clock struck three, Melanie flinched, hoping it wouldn't wake Zac or Isaac. But, it appeared they were still deeply sleeping, and of course, she'd help them out a little to insure that they stayed that way. She looked over at Camille, her blue eyes were still watching Taylor intently and his had finally closed moments before. Now, both girls looked at each other. _Kiss him._ Melanie's mind sent a mental note to Camille.

_What about them?_ She sent back, their eyes on each others.

_I'll make sure they don't wake up. Do it now._ Melanie demanded, knowing the blonde girl beside her really had no choice if she thought of it as a command.

Camille got up from the couch, then sat on the floor in front of Taylor. She ran her fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his face. His skin was so pale now, and his eyes so dark, she wasn't sure she would be able to wake him. _What if he can't…_ she looked over at Melanie.

_You're not having sex with him, all you need to do is make him want you. It doesn't matter if he can or not._ She returned.

Camille looked back at the boy in front of her, his head in his brother's lap. _Well, what if I want to?_ She asked not looking away.

Melanie smiled. _Then I think you're out of luck. First of all, he's out of it right now, and second of all–I think he's a virgin._

Camille turned and looked at her wide eyed. _What?_

"You heard me." Melanie said out loud into the quiet room, "I'm not blind, you're not the only one that's watched him. Just the only one dumb enough to bite him."

"What's the big deal?" she pouted.

"The deal," Melanie spat, "is that we need humans to survive and if they know about us, we won't last long. You don't go and kill somebody that famous. You just don't. It's not like nobody is going to notice that the middle Hanson is missing. You weren't born yesterday Camille, you've been around for a few years now."

"Yeah, thanks to you." Camille said back quietly, making no attempt to mask a sulk. Then she turned back to him, "Just so beautiful…." And she leaned in and licked his lips.

He furrowed his brow, but still his eyes remained closed. Melanie leaned back in the chair, enjoying the show. Camille began to kiss his lips, running her fingers over his shoulder and down his arm, then traced circles on his hand. She raised her eyes, Zac and Isaac still slept, oblivious to what she was doing to their brother. Melanie grinned watching as Camille slid her arms under the much larger boy and lifted him up, pulling him down to the floor with her, never breaking the kiss. Camille may have been a little slow in her opinion, but she was good at what she did. Though his eyes never opened, Taylor began to respond to her now, his hands instinctively moving toward her face. He may have been a virgin technically, but he was still a red blooded, teenaged boy–almost a man really --and he wasn't totally inexperienced in sexual matters. Melanie moved from the chair to join the two on the floor. Camille opened her eyes and looked at her. _Alright, now pull away._ She instructed.

With one last tiny kiss, Camille released Taylor and moved toward the older girl. Taylor's eyes opened to see the girls in front of him engaged in some very heavy petting. Melanie still scared him, but the sight of the two girls, their bodies and tongues entwined with each other, was stimulating none the less. Especially after having been aroused by Camille's mouth and hands on him already. The room was dark, yet he could see every detail, Camille's short skirt rose up on her legs and it appeared she hadn't bothered with undergarments of any kind that day. Melanie's hands roamed her body and she arched her back, the tiny buttons of her flimsy blouse barely keeping her breasts from being exposed to him as well. If he hadn't been so hungry and thirsty and sick, he was sure he would have had a raging hard-on. The thought momentarily went through his mind that, perhaps without any blood in his body, it was probably impossible anyway. He watched as Camille lay her head back, drawing his eyes to her creamy neck. Melanie slunk up and kissed it, glancing away to make sure Taylor was watching. She could see his eyes shining, not only was he watching, but he was full of desire for what he was seeing.

Lowering her eyes back to the vein pulsing in Camille's throat, she felt her teeth sharpen and she gently sunk them in, feeling the warm blood flood her mouth. She made sure to allow some of it to escape her lips and run down Camille's chest to gather in the dip of her cleavage. The next time she looked up, Taylor had pulled himself much closer. Again, she could see his eyes shining in the light that seeped in the front window. Melanie knew the inhuman part of him was taking over and she'd have to watch closely to make sure he didn't take too much--for his own sake as well as Camille's. As starved as he'd allowed himself to become, his mind would have little power over his body. Melanie slipped her finger into the pool of blood on Camille's chest, coating her fingers in the sticky nectar. She pulled her mouth away from the girl's neck and stuck her middle finger in her mouth as she and Taylor's eyes locked. He licked his dry mouth and she put her pointer finger against his lips. For a moment, he hesitated, but his hunger was so great and the smell so tantalizing, that he had no control as his tongue snaked out and licked the blood from her fingers.

Melanie smiled, knowing her job was done–one taste and she knew he would embrace what he was, and revel in it. Camille inched her way over to him and once more began to kiss him, tasting her own blood on his tongue. He ran his lips down her chin to her throat and placed his mouth over the small wounds left there by Melanie. The moment her warm blood passed over his tongue and down his throat, all the fears and inhibitions about what he was doing were forgotten. He'd had sensual experiences before, but never anything of this magnitude. A warmth spread throughout his body so complete that he could already feel it in his fingertips. Melanie watched in awe from her spot between his sleeping brothers as Taylor's face took on color once more. The more he drank, the more he felt his strength returning.

After a while longer, Camille moaned softly and tried to push him away. But as his body had begun to feel good again, he wanted more. His skin had begun to warm and his pulse to quicken. His senses became keener–he listened to his brothers' soft breathing and the tiny sounds Camille was making as he drank from her. No drug, no sex could ever have given him a feeling as exquisite as this one. Only one thing felt like this, and that was taking the stage and performing in front of an audience. At the same moment that thought came to his mind, he became aware that Camille was pressing against his chest with both hands and Melanie was trying to pull him away as well, "You have to stop! It's too much." She was saying.

Reluctantly, he backed away from her, leaning up against the sofa, laying his head back on Isaac's knee. Melanie leaned in towards him from her spot on the couch, "Well?" she asked.

He licked his lips, "I want more." He said.

"I know you do. And right here on either side of me are two sweet ones that would make you feel incredible."

He turned around and looked at her, his eyes still greenish and his teeth pointed, "I don't think so." He said, pulling up on his knees, "Those are my brothers, and I don't want anything to happen to them." He looked at her through his dark lashes, "Ever."

Their eyes were locked on each other. "They're not your brothers anymore Taylor. You share more DNA with Sonya than you do them." Camille had pulled herself over to the chair. He had very nearly drained her. Melanie looked over at her, knowing she would be of no help if Taylor decided to take her next, "You almost killed her, moron." She said, gesturing toward Camille and attempting to take his attention away from her.

Taylor's eyes didn't stray from hers, "I doubt she's that easy to kill." He said moving closer to her. Suddenly his hand was around her wrist and he jerked her off the couch. "Fair's fair, Mel," he spat, "you drink mine and I drink yours." She was trying to pull out of his grasp, but he was stronger now than before. "Just go with it. If you're nice, I might not hold you under water or punch you in the face like you did me." He said, straddling her and pushing her down on the floor.

"You can't kill me Taylor, if that's what you have in mind." She said.

He put his face so close to hers, their noses touched, "Who said anything about killing? You're like a sister to me, right?" He said. She glanced up at his brothers. Taylor cocked his head, "Ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. They might just saw a leg off my mom's dining room table and put an end to you." He put his mouth over the vein throbbing in her neck as he held her hands over her head tightly. She could feel his breath and she closed her eyes, preparing herself for what was to come. But, the sweet pain she expected didn't come, instead he breathed into her ear. "Do you want to tell me why you all did this to me?"

She opened her eyes and looked into his icy stare, "Camille thinks she's in love with you." She stated.

"Hmmm…" he said, kissing her lips lightly, then turning his head and looking at the girl slumped in the chair, blood on her skin and clothes, but no puncture wounds visible on the smooth skin of her neck. He looked down at the girl underneath him, hating her and yet finding himself attracted to her at the same time, "Do I want to know what she does to people she hates?" he asked bitterly.

"Probably not." She breathed.

"Well," he said smiling, "I hope you enjoy this as much as I'm going to."

Before she could protest, he had sunk his teeth roughly into her, not caring if he hurt her. She gasped, surprised and she raised her legs up trying to shove him off her, but to no avail. She felt her blood pouring from her and into his waiting mouth, when it didn't come fast enough, he began to suck in order to get more. Finally, she resigned herself to the inevitable, thinking perhaps she should just lie back and enjoy it. After all, he was alright to look at, even though he was a wimp. As he continued to drink, she began to feel a drowsiness coming over her, her limbs heavy. The thought passed through her mind that she should have kneed him between the legs when he first positioned himself over her–now, she couldn't raise her knee if she'd wanted to. Some males were sensitive there, some weren't, you never knew until you tried, she thought as her mind became foggy. "Taylor," she moaned, "you have to stop."

"Mm-mm." He replied in the negative, without moving his mouth.

"Yes!" she used her last bit of strength to shout, "If you don't you'll be sick." She reasoned. Her hands were aching from his vice-like grip.

"Tay?" Isaac's voice cut through the intense pleasure his brother was experiencing. At once, Taylor released the girl and backed away, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his white t-shirt. Isaac reached over and turned on the lamp beside the couch. When he turned back to Taylor, he gasped, "Oh my God…" and covered his mouth with his hand. Melanie lay on the floor, blood running into her silky red hair and Camille was draped limply in the chair opposite him, her skin as pale as Taylor's had been before. "Tay, did you do that?" he asked.

Taylor closed his eyes for a moment, then looked up at his brother, "Fuck yes, I did it." Then he stood up, "Wake Zac up, we're getting the hell out of here."


	9. Chapter 9

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

------

Chapter 9

Jessica lay on the couch in her parents' hotel room. Though the family had paid for three rooms, ever since the boys had gone, the other four children had camped out with their mother and father--needing to be close to each other. Out the window, she could see the Arch and it took her mind back to the trip up to the top. She missed Taylor: missed his dirty underwear laying in the bathroom and his constant humming. She missed his long legs stretched out in the walkway and all the dog-eared, half read books he left lying around. Those were all things she knew she'd have to learn to live without. As her mind continued to wander, she looked at the clock, 4:43 in the morning. When the phone rang, she jumped, "Hello?" She said into the receiver.

"Mom?" the voice said.

"No, it's Jessica. Zac?" she asked.

"Yeah, get Mom." He said hurriedly.

"She's asleep." She said.

"Jess, it's important—get Mom or Dad—it doesn't matter who."

She sighed loudly, and got off the sofa and walked over to her parents' bed, "Dad?" she said, softly shaking his shoulder.

His eyes opened abruptly and he sat up, "Tay?" he said.

"No, it's me, Jess." She said quietly.

"I must've been dreaming." He said, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Dad, Zac's on the phone." She said.

"Oh. Ok, thanks honey. What time is it?" he questioned, reaching for the phone next to the bed.

"It's a quarter to five." She said, walking back to the couch.

As she picked up the receiver to hang it up, she heard her brother's excited voice, "Dad! He's here! Ike was right, it was him!"

Immediately, the room was flooded with light as Walker flipped on the light on the table. "What!!? What do you mean—like, his body?" Tears had sprung to his eyes. Jessica held the phone to her ear and watched her father.

"No, Dad. I mean, he's here. He's…alive 'n stuff." Zac said, a little too calmly in her opinion. Her hand flew to her mouth and she nearly dropped the phone as tears and laughter took over her face.

Diana rolled over and looked at her husband, then at Jessica. "Who is it?" she asked sleepily.

"It's Zac, Mom." She said excitedly, "and he says Tay's alive! He's alive, Mom!!" she said, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Diana jumped up from the bed and ran to the couch. Jessica handed her the phone, "Zac! What's going on?" she demanded.

"Mom…" he said, "Ike was right, it was him. He's here Mom—" his voice trailed off.

Walker had finally found his own voice, "Where are you?" "We're on our way back to Springfield." Isaac had taken the phone from his brother.

"Ike?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, Mom." He answered.

It was hard for her to speak, "How is he?"

"He's ok." He answered. She knew there was something they weren't telling her.

Walker spoke again, "I don't understand. How did—"

Isaac cut him off, "Dad, I gotta go, ok? We love you. Go to New York and we'll see you there, ok?"

"Let me talk to Taylor! Now." Walker demanded.

------

Isaac looked over at Zac and held the phone away from his mouth, "He wants to talk to Tay." He whispered.

Zac looked in the backseat. As Isaac steered the car around a bend in the road, Taylor's head hit the window with a thud and his eyes fluttered open for a moment. The soft light beginning to brighten the black sky seemed to be sucking the energy from his brother quickly. Zac looked back to Isaac and shook his head. "Dad, he doesn't feel good right now, ok? But we'll call as soon as we can. Bye, Dad." And he ended the call before hearing his father's anxious words.

Zac wiped the tears from his face and turned in his seat watching Taylor again, "What do you want us to do, Tay?" he asked. All he could see were the whites of his eyes as his blue irises rolled up into his head. "Tay!" he said louder.

"I dunno Zac" he mumbled, "I think the sun is messing me up." And his head fell forward onto his chest.

"Ike!" Zac shouted.

"What!? What do you want me to do?! I don't know any more about this than you do!" Isaac yelled back.

"Well, if the sun comes all the way up, is he gonna, like, blow up or something? Should we stick him in the trunk or somethin'? Really, that's probably a good idea, 'cause that way, if he wakes up hungry, then he won't be able to get to us, y'know?" Zac blurted out.

Isaac looked over at him. He was staring at Taylor as if he were a snake about to strike. A glance back at Taylor though, told him he had more in common with an oyster than a snake right now. He was slumped in his seat so completely that he seemed to be part of the car's upholstery. "Zac, we're gonna just get a hotel room and we'll just sleep and see what happens. He's not going to do anything to you. He woulda already done it if he was." Isaac reasoned.

Zac raised his eyebrows, "I saw those girls, Ike. Don't tell me he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I didn't say that—I said, he won't hurt _you_." Isaac said, as his eyes searched for billboards advertising hotels. Zac didn't say anything for awhile, so they drove on, lost in their thoughts, until Isaac spotted a Motel 6. "Hey, there's one." He pointed.

"Hurry, Ike. It's getting light out soon." Zac said, looking out the window. The clock read 5:56.

------

"So let me get this straight—" Sonya said, her hands on her hips, "he suddenly got this big burst of energy, even though he hadn't fed yet. He jumped up, overpowered and attacked _both_ of you he tried to kill Camille and then Isaac woke up and saved you from him. Is that what you're telling me?"

Melanie glared at her, "No, not exactly." She hissed.

"Well, that's what it sounded like. Melanie, this is very important. Depending on where he goes and what he does—we could really be in deep shit here. Now, tell me what really happened." Melanie looked away for a moment, then, with a sigh, she began to tell Sonya what had happened.

------

"Ike, watch out!!" Zac shouted as a car pulled out in front of their car. Isaac jammed his foot on the brake and the car came to a sudden halt, sending Taylor slamming into the back of Zac's seat.

Zac yelped and leaned forward as far as he could, "Oh God! Is he awake?!" he panicked.

"Dammit!" Isaac cursed looking into the back seat. Taylor was now in the floor in a heap-- unharmed it appeared-- his sleep uninterrupted. "Zac, why isn't he wearing a seatbelt? Go back there and get him back up—that's got to be uncomfortable."

"No way!" he exclaimed.

"Yes." Isaac said, pulling into the parking lot of the hotel, "I'll go get a room. Gimme all your cash. I don't think we'd better use credit cards." Zac still stared back at him. "Zac!" Isaac was getting irritated. The boy just shook his head.

Isaac closed his eyes for a moment, then he looked over at Zac, "You know what? Yesterday, he was dead. We were planning his funeral. I kept thinking, can me and Zac get through a rendition of 'With You in Your Dreams' at Taylor's funeral? Or could we just play the recording of it? Would it just be too much for us to hear him sing that song at his own funeral?" Isaac's voice broke.

Zac looked back at Taylor, feeling guilty now for the fear he felt whenever he was near him, "I know, Ike. I know…it's just—I don't know, it's like, I get chills or somethin' every time I look at him or think about it."

Isaac sighed, "You think I don't?! God bless, those girls scare the shit out of me. And knowing he's like them—" He stopped, trying to regain his composure He took a deep breath and sat up straight—"Whatever I have to deal with, it's worth it to have him back. He might be one of them, but he's still Taylor too, and we need to help him deal with this."

Zac turned back to look again at Taylor. When Isaac had awakened him, telling him they were leaving, he'd been shocked to see Taylor looking fine. In fact, probably as good as he'd ever seen his slightly fragile brother.--especially after the last few weeks of Taylor looking pale and tired. The energy he exhibited earlier as he went from room to room, gathering things he thought they'd need for the trip, with his cheeks flushed as he took the stairs two at a time—and then, they'd driven away, leaving the three scary girls behind them, only to have him be overcome with fatigue and then an exhaustion so great, he appeared dead. That was what scared Zac more than anything. Though his brother walked around, spoke, smiled—as soon as the sun began to lighten the sky the tiniest bit, he was dead again. And what would he do when the irresistible urge to feed came upon him once more?

------

Sonya stood up, and then began to pace, "You do realize he's not only fed now, but he's fed from two vampires. And not just a few drops, either. There's no way either of you two are going to have any power over him now."

"God, I hate men." Melanie mumbled as she closed her eyes, giving in to the urge to sleep.

"Hmph!" Sonya snorted, "You're the one that caused it. You could have just given him a little, but you wanted a little excitement….well, you got it."

Melanie opened her eyes again and yawned, "Yeah, but it's not fair that men are so strong—"

"That's the way it is Mel—they're strong, we're smart." She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "usually, that is."

------

"Taylor, wake up! We're at the hotel!" Zac yelled in his brother's ear. At least, he thought it was his ear—he wasn't sure since he was just a pile of hair, arms and legs at the moment.

Isaac came out of the hotel's office to see Zac standing by the car, the back door open. The sun was now visible, peeking over the horizon, casting a pink hue over everything. "Zac, what are you doing?" he hissed, "You're gonna wake up everybody in the place."

"Yeah, well, now I know what they mean when they tell you you're loud enough to wake the dead." Zac replied, stepping back.

"He's not dead, stop saying that." Isaac scolded him. Reaching into the car, he gently patted Taylor's shoulder.

"Ike, give it up. We're gonna have to carry him and we'd better do it now—the sun's coming up fast." Zac said, looking up at the sky.

Isaac stood up and sighed, "Alright. Yeah, you're right. God, I hope nobody sees us." Isaac stooped down and grabbed Taylor's arm, tugging to get him in a position where they could pull him from the car. His body was so limp though, it was hard to maneuver. Finally, he got his arms around his brother's chest, "Zac, c'mere. You get the top half and I'll grab his feet."

"Why do I get the part with the teeth!!?" Zac exclaimed.

"Because that's the heaviest part and you're bigger than me!" Isaac retorted.

Zac wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. "Come on! I don't want the sun on him."

Isaac spat. "Ok, ok." Zac said and he took the top half of Taylor's body and Isaac grabbed his feet and then kicked the car door shut. Isaac looked behind him as they came to the little stairway. "What room number?" Zac asked, panting.

"209." Isaac replied.

"Upstairs?! Damn, is there an elevator or something?" Zac gasped.

"Oh, come on you big baby! You go first though, we don't want him all upside down like." Isaac said as he spun around so that Zac's back was to the stairs.

"Yeah, wouldn't want him to barf up all that blood…" Zac huffed, backing up the stairs, "Oh wait, he can't puke anyway, according to that Sonya person."

"That's not what she said," Isaac said, out of breath, "she said some could and some couldn't."

"Oh. Hmm. So, if he eats stuff, he'll feel sick, right?" Zac pondered.

"That's what she said." Isaac said, dropping Taylor's feet once they'd gotten to the top step.

Zac gently lay his brother back down on the concrete, careful not to let his head hit, "God, that would suck—can you imagine? No hamburgers, no fries, no pizza! Hey—do you think he can drink stuff? Like soft drinks or milk?"

Isaac looked down at Taylor. He appeared to breathe, just much slower than usual. He looked back up at Zac, "Hmm, I don't know. I guess we'll find out." He said as he slipped the key in the lock.

------

Sonya looked over at the two girls sleeping in Taylor's parents' bed. She'd grown fond of them, yet they were maddening to her. The Lady Beatriz was not going to be happy about this. She wasn't Queen of the Vampires, but she certainly was a high ranking Princess. At more than twice Sonya's age, her powers were great and her beauty legendary. And so, when she'd asked Sonya to find and watch the two girls, she'd been both afraid and honored. Whenever any one of their kind got sloppy or aroused suspicion where humans were concerned, they had to be dealt with immediately. Sonya had been sent to rein them in.

Camille, considered a baby really, at only three years, played cruel games with her victims, causing them to fall in love with her, or at the very least, make them so sexually attracted to her that it drove them mad. Melanie, on the other hand, left a trail of death in her wake, not thinking twice about killing two or three victims in one night, causing the local authorities to call out a manhunt in cities to find the killer in their midst. Then, she and Camille would go to some other city using the money they'd taken from their victims. And they had lived this way since 1998 when Melanie had turned Camille in the parking lot of a large arena in Nashville. She still claimed she didn't really know why she'd done it. Perhaps out of loneliness or sheer boredom. Together, they could be lethal. Sonya watched the sun inch it's way into the sky. With a sigh, she closed the blinds and reached for the cell phone in her backpack. Before dialing, she closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to locate Taylor's mind. The only thing she could pick up was a bit of light. He was obviously miles and miles away, though not so far that she could feel nothing. She hoped his brothers would be able to take care of him. She shook her head, then began to press numbers on the phone, praying for understanding from the Lady and her peers.

------

Once inside the room, Isaac and Zac laid Taylor down on the bed. "Geez, this reminds me of that time he got drunk at Wendy Peterson's graduation party, remember that?" Zac said, standing up and rubbing his back.

Isaac smiled, "Yeah, he was sick for like, nine hours the next morning. I don't think he weighed as much then as he does now though."

Zac put his hands on his hips, "Tomorrow, he's gonna walk. I am so not carrying his fat ass around again."

Isaac laughed, "You just called the guy Mom calls 'peanut butt' a fat ass." The smiles left their faces as the mention of their mother brought them back into their present situation.

"Ike, what if they come after him?" Zac asked quietly.

Isaac looked over at Taylor, "I don't know, man. Just pray, I guess."

------

Sonya swallowed nervously, "May I speak to Lady Beatriz, please? This is Sonya Linsworth." As she waited, Sonya tried to go over in her mind how to say what she needed to.

"Buenos dias, Sonya. Why do you call so early?" she heard a lovely voice with a Spanish accent.

"I'm very sorry, I just felt you needed to know—" Sonya started, but was cut off.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to call." Beatriz stated, "Would you like to tell me about the boy?" she asked.

"What do you need to know, my Lady?" she asked, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"Sonya, call me Beatriz. I've seen the pictures on the internet. The fans of this group are very distraught. They have pictures of the body as it was brought out of the vehicle. Pictures of an upset family. They are not stupid. What happened?" she asked. Taking a deep breath, Sonya began to tell the story of the short life, death and afterlife so far, of Taylor Hanson.


	10. Chapter 10

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

------

Chapter 10

Diana looked out the window of the plane at the clouds. In about thirty minutes, they'd be in New York City, where she hoped and prayed she'd be reunited with all three of her sons. Mackenzie slept in her lap, and she looked down at him and kissed the top of his head. She smiled as she thought back on the day Taylor was born. Every mother believes her baby is beautiful, but Taylor really was. People would stop them in the grocery store to comment on his angelic appearance. She always knew she'd been lucky and blessed to have seven healthy, happy children, so when a man whose face and voice she'd never forget had uttered the words to her that Taylor was dead, her world had crumbled. She'd nearly fainted, her legs turning to jelly, her heart pounding in her chest, her mind unable to comprehend what he'd told her.

And yet, Isaac and Avery both had seen him die and so, she knew it was true. Now, to be told it had all been a mistake was almost as insane as _that_ had been. _How could something like this happen?_,. EMT's had pronounced him dead—no pulse, no blood pressure, nothing. He'd bled to death right there on that bus. She'd seen the body; looked at his precious face. It had been him. And now, Isaac and Zac were both telling her he was with them in Tulsa.

Alive.

------

Zac awoke with a start and looked at the clock. It was 1:41 p.m. The sun was coming in the slats of the blinds just enough to make it possible to see the room and its contents. Next to him, Isaac slept on. Their backpacks had been tossed haphazardly by the door, their jackets discarded in the chairs at the little table by the window. On the end of the bed, two pairs of blue jeans, one with a spot of blood on the knee, and finally, in the bed farthest from the window, his dead brother, in the same position he'd been lain in six hours previous. Zac closed his eyes. Before laying down to sleep, he'd prayed that when he woke up, the nightmare would be over. But, nothing had changed.

He looked over at Taylor. If he watched closely enough, he could see him breathing. It was a little like trying to watch the hands of a clock move. For a little while, Zac found himself trying to breathe with him, but in no time, he was gasping for air. He wondered if Taylor needed to breathe now, or was it just out of habit? Never taking his eyes from him, Zac got up and cautiously made his way over to the other bed. Probably about four hours 'til the sun would be down, he thought. Would Taylor awaken before then, or would he really sleep for ten or eleven hours everyday?

He was so curious about his brother now. It was sort of like looking at a tarantula in a glass enclosure, except there was nothing between him and his brother but the veil of sleep. He turned and flipped the light switch over by the sink, the light shining on Taylor's face. Leaning in closely, he listened. He couldn't hear him breathing. He put a shaky hand on his chest and was relieved to feel the familiar thump of a heartbeat, though it was much slower than his own, which at that moment was working double-time.

Sitting on the bed, Zac looked at Taylor's face. His skin was smooth and a bit of the blush had left his cheeks now. Once he had gorged himself on the blood of Camille and Melanie, his face had gotten that old pink color back again and his lips no longer had that gray tinge to them. He had looked alive again. Carefully, Zac reached and pushed Taylor's lip up, exposing his teeth. The fangs he expected to see were not there. He then looked at his neck. The only reminder of his ordeal was the scar there. If he hadn't known it had just happened a few days ago, Zac would have said it looked to be years old, faded but still visible. In fact, today, it seemed lighter than it did last night.

His eyes went down to Taylor's hands. No claws, fingernails just the same as always. He picked up one hand and placed it on his own, palm to palm. Taylor's were still bigger than his own. Zac wondered if Taylor would continue to grow. He hadn't stopped so far, passing Isaac up a while ago. He smiled, looking down at his brother's feet thinking it would actually be a good thing if they stopped growing. Zac had always believed Taylor's propensity for accidents came from having hands and feet too big for the rest of him. Zac sighed as his gaze went once more to his face. He lay Taylor's hand back down at his side and reached for his eyelid, stopping to retrieve the key chain from the pocket of his jeans and the tiny flashlight that hung from it. He was more than a little frightened, not wanting to wake Taylor, but his curiosity was greater than his fear. With his thumb, he held in the little button and with the small beam of light it produced, he proceeded to inspect Taylor's eye. He wasn't even sure it would be there, having seen vampire movies and comics where only the whites show, but there it was, almost black the pupil was so dilated, but with a ring of blue surrounding it. As he shone the light directly in it, the pupil immediately became just a tiny point, but not before Zac saw that weird, shiny, greenish reflection they'd given off when he'd gotten angry at Melanie. The eye was still blue, but upon close inspection there were little bits of aqua there now that he was sure hadn't been there before. Pulling his hand away, his brother's eye closed again.

"Zac, what's wrong?" Isaac asked, sitting up.

"Oh!" Zac said, putting his hand on his chest, "Man! You scared me." He said.

"Sorry." Isaac apologized, "What time is it?"

Zac looked over at the clock, "It's going on 2." He answered.

Isaac yawned and got up, walking over, then stooping down on the other side of the bed, "What're you doing?" he asked.

Zac looked over at him sheepishly, "I dunno, I was just looking. Just wondering if he like... looked different. Y'know?"

"Yeah." Isaac said, rubbing his eyes.

"Know what?" Zac whispered.

"What?" Isaac replied.

"He smells weird." Zac stated.

"He does?" Isaac said, leaning over and breathing in, "I don't smell anything."

"Exactly. It's weird. No funky breath, no sweat. Just... nothin'." Zac said, wide eyed.

"Hmm," Isaac said rubbing his chin, "I think he feels weird." He continued, "When we were carrying him up here... He's not soft, it's like he's asleep, yet all his muscles are like, flexed."

Zac reached over and poked Taylor's arm, "It is." He said, "but, he's all... limp." And he picked up his wrist and dropped it with a plop.

Isaac stretched, "Well, I'm gonna take a shower, then let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

Zac nodded, "Yeah, me too. Hey, is your laptop in your backpack?"

Isaac stood up, "Yeah. You gonna surf?"

Zac was inspecting Taylor's fingers, "Didn't he have a scar on his finger here? Where he was cutting that apple at Halloween?"

Isaac walked over and looked, "Yeah, remember? He bled on Mom's cupcakes and grossed everybody out."

"Well, it's not there now." Zac said, then he looked up at Taylor's face, "The one under his eye is gone, too." He said, backing up and wrapping his arms around himself.

"Zac," Isaac said, "It's weird, but don't worry about it. He's still the same idiot brother he's always been. He's just... different."

"How do you know, Ike? How do you know he won't do the same thing to us he did to them?" Zac asked.

Isaac threw his hands up, "Look, here's my laptop. Surf, keep your mind off it. I'm not going into this again with you. You wanna stop by the cemetery and steal a coffin to lock him in? Go right ahead. I'm getting in the shower." Zac took the heavy case from him and watched as Isaac went in the bathroom and shut the door.

------

Chris Sabec sat on the plane next to Walker Hanson. He'd never seen the family in the state they'd been in the last couple of days. First, dealing with the death of a son, then finding it to be some sort of cruel joke, or so they hoped. He had rushed to St. Louis the moment he'd gotten the phone call from an incredibly distraught father, and had then set about handling the business of canceling shows and appearances. When Taylor's body had disappeared, he'd tried everything he knew how to do to try and help the family, but they'd been met with a dead end at every turn. He knew something insane had happened, he just didn't know what.

------

Zac went from one message board to another. The authorities may not have believed Taylor was dead, but the fans did. As soon as an ambulance had pulled up by the bus, the news had spread like wildfire through the girls at the hotel and they'd snapped picture after picture from their balconies. It didn't take a genius to figure out who was missing in the group of hysterical family members. Taylor Hanson had just been quietly transported, face covered by a blood stained sheet, away from a broken hearted family and a fan base that would be devastated. Only one person had gotten on the bus other than a detective and a photographer and she was assumed to be a fan, obviously unaware what had happened. The message boards were begging the mysterious red haired girl to step forward and tell what she'd seen. A blurry picture of Melanie stepping onto the bus was posted and Zac shuddered at the thought of her slinking around, not only his family, but the fans as well. He wondered exactly what her business had been, seeing as Taylor was long gone from there by then.

Once the police presence had mysteriously disappeared, fans had gathered around the bus watching for anyone they could ask about what had happened, but mysteriously, no media, police, or anyone of any official nature ever showed back up. Painfully, Zac hit the "next" button over and over, watching the events of that night unfolding before his eyes. The evidence was overwhelming and the girls were reacting. Memorial pages had already sprung up and they were demanding to know what had happened. Most were of the opinion that he must have committed suicide, that the pressure had finally gotten to him and so, not only did they feel a sense of loss, but of guilt. Some girls were saying their goodbyes to their online friends, deciding a world with no Taylor was a world not worth living in. Zac got chills, knowing some of them would actually go through with their threats, wanting to join Taylor in the next life. But Taylor was sleeping just a few feet away, he hadn't actually gone on to that next life. He was still very much stuck right here in this one, perhaps for eternity.

------

For the twenty second time that day, Walker tried calling all three boys cell phones. Even though he knew Taylor's was somewhere with the clothes he'd been wearing that night, Zac had lost his the week before and Isaac was always "unavailable". He was getting desperate. Chris had informed him that the fans were quickly going insane and they had no choice but to make some sort of statement right away. Whether it was to the media or directly on the boys' official site, it didn't matter, it just had to be soon.

Walker looked over at Diana, sitting next to him, still gazing out the window, Mackenzie in her lap. She clutched him as if she were afraid someone might try to take him away from her. He sighed, thinking if the boys didn't show up in New York, it would break his wife. He didn't know how much more she could take. He looked back down at the phone, sighed, then dialed the numbers again, praying for an answer.


	11. Chapter 11

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

------

Chapter 11

Taylor felt awareness come to him as if a switch had been flipped: asleep one moment, awake the next. He smelled pizza and could hear the click of fingers on a computer keyboard. He sat up and looked around. The room was dim but he could see as if it were midday. His brothers were both hunched over the small desk, looking intently at the computer screen. Getting up, he realized he was wearing the same clothes for the third day. He walked over and stood behind them, peering over their shoulders. "What are y'all looking at?" He asked.

"Dammit, Tay!" Isaac scolded his brother. "You shoulda cleared your throat or somethin'... I think I just wet myself!"

Zac was looking over his shoulder at Taylor. "What?" Taylor asked.

"Um, you awake now?" he asked.

"No, I'm still asleep." Taylor said back. "What is that?" He asked them, gesturing at the screen. Zac still watched him out of the corner of his eye.

"Well," Isaac said, "it would appear to be one of many memorial pages for you. Very nice."

Taylor's eyes widened and he leaned in closer, "You're kidding, right?"

Zac scooted over a bit, "No, we're not kidding Taylor. You were murdered on the bus in the parking lot of the hotel, an ambulance came and police cars and there was blood everywhere and all sorts of things happened. The fans aren't retarded, they saw it, they took pictures. Wait'll you see the bus."

"What happened to the bus?" Taylor asked, looking from brother to brother.

"Hit back a couple times, Zac." Isaac said.

A few clicks of the mouse later, an amazing scene popped up on the monitor. There was the familiar red bus, but it was covered with notes, drawings, trinkets and more flowers than Taylor had seen since viewing the same kind of outpouring of grief when Princess Diana had died, though this was on a much smaller scale. He stood up straight, covering his mouth with his hand. "That's for me?" He said softly, "but, I'm not dead."

"Taylor," Isaac said, flipping on the light, "We gotta do something fast, some of the girls are really freaking, some of 'em might... you know..."

Taylor looked at him, his eyes wide. "Don't say that Ike, they're not that crazy."

Zac laughed, "what are you, stupid or something? Of course they would."

Taylor knew his brothers were right, some of the fans did feel that strongly about them. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat back down on the bed. He looked at the clock. It was 4:48 in the afternoon. "Dammit!" He said. "Why didn't you all wake me up sooner? We're probably still fifteen or twenty hours from New York!"

Zac and Isaac looked at each other. "Tay, I hate to tell you this," Isaac said, "but, it can't be done."

Taylor threw his hands out, "What the hell are you talking about? Just wake me up next time."

Zac rolled his eyes and muttered, "A stake in the heart might do it."

Taylor looked at Zac and his blood went cold and he immediately wished he could take the comment back. "Yeah, I guess that would do it." Taylor said quietly.

"Tay, I didn't mean that..." Zac started.

"It could have been you." Taylor stated coldly. He then stood up and went to his backpack, pulling the t-shirt off over his head. Isaac glanced at Zac and he shrugged his shoulders. "Have you posted something on or what?" Taylor turned, pulling a thick sweater on.

"We tried," Zac said, "but it's locked up or something... too much traffic."

"Well, we gotta do something! Did you call Dad or Chris?" Taylor said, rummaging through his bag. "Where's my cell phone?"

Isaac shrugged, "Uh, it's with all your personal effects. Evidence, you know?"

Taylor stood there, dumbfounded for a moment. Finally, he spoke, "So, I'm dead. The world thinks I'm dead."

"Not exactly." Isaac answered. "It's the weirdest thing, the cops and everybody didn't believe it. They acted like we were crazy."

"Yeah," Zac added, "the ambulance guys pronounced you dead, told US you were dead, then threw your body in their truck. Then, the next time we see 'em, at the hospital and stuff, they say it was a prank. And there is no body, and we're all just crazy." Zac stood up and went into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Taylor looked back at Isaac. "How's Mom and Dad?" He asked.

"How do you think? Their seventeen year old son was murdered. Everybody was freaking, including them." Isaac answered.

"Do they know I'm alive?" Taylor asked.

"Yes." Isaac said, shutting down the computer.

"Um, do they know about my... problem?" Taylor asked.

Isaac shook his head, "no, we'll tell them that when we see them... somehow." He said, handing Taylor his phone.

Taylor took it from him and walked over to the window, pulling the blinds back a tiny bit and flinching at the soft sunlight. He took his hand away, then turned away from the window, punching in the numbers with his thumb. Isaac watched as Taylor began to pace, then stopped in his tracks. "Dad?" he said, "Yeah it's me. No, I'm ok... I am... I know, I'm really sorry. It's such a long story Dad, I don't even know if I know what happened, can't I just tell you when I see you?" Taylor nervously ran his hand through his hair again and sat down on the bed as Zac walked out of the shower, his hair dripping down his back.

"Who's he talking to?" He asked Isaac.

"Dad." He replied.

Zac raised his eyebrows and sat on the bed opposite Taylor and began the task of combing out his thick hair. Taylor spoke into the phone again, "Dad, we'll be there tonight, I promise. We'll get a flight out... I promise. We will... tell everybody I love 'em. Tell Mom I miss her, ok, bye Dad. Love you too." And he ended the call, flopping back down on the bed.

"Well?" Isaac asked, walking over and sitting next to Zac.

Taylor sat up, "Chris is gonna handle the internet thing till we get there. God! This sucks!"

"So, we're gonna fly? It's probably about two hours Tay, can you handle it?" He asked, looking at both his brothers.

Zac spoke, "Tay, you pretty much passed out when the sun came up this morning. Before that, really."

Taylor stood up and looked over at the clock, "Then we have to make sure we get there before that." He said, and he grabbed a clean pair of pants from their one suitcase and went into the bathroom, his brothers watching after him.

------

"I've been told the family is in New York." Beatriz spoke into the phone. On the other end, Sonya was pacing back and forth. "You bring him to me—I don't care how you do it. I'll be merciful since he was turned against his will, but he is a vampire now, whether he likes it or not and there are rules that must be followed. I don't think I need to remind you of that, do I Sonya?"

Sonya looked at the two girls going through Taylor's closet, "No my Lady, you don't."

------

"There has to be something." Taylor told the woman at the ticketing counter.

"I can put you on standby." She said coldly.

The boys had gotten to the airport, Zac and Isaac both amazed that Taylor was able to lug all their bags and run much faster than either of them when they'd seen a flight leaving for New York in twenty two minutes. As the two boys he'd left behind caught up with him watched, out of breath, with sweat rolling down their faces, Taylor looked at the woman, and his eyes locked on her face.

At last, she looked up at him, "Sir, the flight is full." She said, then Zac and Isaac watched as a blank look came across her face.

Taylor spoke very softly to her, "If you'll check again, you will find something. It can be done." For a moment, the two stood, their faces mere inches apart as Taylor leaned his long body over the counter, "You know you can do it."

She looked down again and typed something on the keyboard. Zac and Isaac's jaws dropped open as she handed him three tickets and said, "thank You for flying Delta, Mr. Simpson."

"No, thank you..." and he looked at her name tag, "...Jenny." He smiled at her, his eyes glittering as she smiled back sweetly. "C'mon guys, let's get on, we only have about five minutes." He snapped at his dumbstruck brothers, then he grabbed their backpacks and walked swiftly to their gate.

------

It was 8:42 p.m. as they boarded the plane. Taylor placed their bags in the overhead compartment, then waited for his brothers to take their seats, two together and one farther back to the rear of the plane. As Isaac and Zac passed him he caught their stares, "what?" he asked.

"What did you do to that lady?" Isaac hissed as Zac plopped down into the window seat.

"Nothing. She was being a bitch. Look at all the empty seats." Taylor said, gesturing around him.

"And who is Mr. Simpson?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know," Taylor said, putting his hands on his hips, "just a name I put in her head, alright? Why do you care, Ike?"

Isaac looked over at Zac for a moment, who was staring out the window, then turned back to Taylor, "It's just not right."

Taylor rolled his eyes, then gave a dismissive gesture. "Whatever." He then turned and took his seat 5 rows behind them.

Zac turned and peered through the seats, watching Taylor as he settled into the seat. As the flight attendants began taking their places and announcements were made, Zac whispered to Isaac, "Do you think he can read our minds?"

Isaac put his head back and closed his eyes. "I have no idea Zac. What did Sonya say about it?"

"I don't remember." Zac said, still watching Taylor.

"I don't either. I hope not. Quit bugging me man, go to sleep or something." Isaac said, yawning.

------

Once in the air, Taylor, time and again found himself asking the flight attendants for water. It had driven him crazy watching his brothers finish off the pizza before they'd left the hotel. Not because he was hungry at that moment, but because he knew how wonderful it tasted. He'd actually had to go in the bathroom at one point as he'd felt his teeth getting that familiar ache, telling him they were about to turn into fangs and he knew Zac was frightened of him already. Now though, his hunger was real. Watching the other passengers eat the sandwiches and drink soft drinks that had been passed out was torturous. He moved to the empty seat next to him to look out the window. Below him, he could occasionally see the lights of a city as they passed over it. Suddenly, his senses tingled and his nostrils flared as he smelled food.

Beside him, a girl had set in the empty seat he'd vacated. A fan. "Are you Taylor?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yes." He answered, hoping his teeth would remain the way they were.

"Oh my God, they said you were dead... Oh my God." She said, putting her hand on his arm. A tear rolled down her face and she wiped it away.

"I know, I'm sorry they're saying that. We've been trying to get through to tell everybody it's not true." He said, leaning in closer.

"But, there were pictures and everything..." She said back.

Taylor watched her, she was chewing gum... spearmint from the smell of it. "Um, you don't have another piece of gum, do ya?" He asked.

"Oh. Sorry, no. It's my last piece." She said.

"Ok, thanks anyway." He said back.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you alone..." She started.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow you off." He said, placing his hand over hers and looking into her eyes and when he opened them again, the clouds seemed to reflect offof them and she found she couldn't stop looking at them...

------

Zac smacked Isaac. "Ike!" he hissed.

"Huh?! What?" He snapped, opening his eyes.

"He's got a girl!" Zac said, peeking through the seats at Taylor and the pretty girl who was gazing at him.

Isaac turned around, then back to Zac, "Oh my God, it's a girl, talking to Taylor! What are we gonna do!?" He asked, mocking his little brother.

Zac just looked at him, "what if he kills her?" He asked calmly.

"Zac! Would you stop with the crap?" He whispered. "Why don't you just announce it to the world?" Isaac was angry. "He's not gonna do anything to her right in the middle of a bunch of people. Jeez, now leave me alone." He said, and he turned away from Zac in a huff.

Zac made a face at Isaac's back, then turned back to spy on Taylor again. But he was gone, and so was the girl. Zac's eyes widened. He stood up and looked around, hoping to see them sitting somewhere, but he didn't see her sitting next to her friend. He made his way past Isaac and down the aisle between the rows of passengers. Taylor's backpack was in his empty seat. Slowly, he made his way back towards the restroom. He leaned in toward the door, listening. He didn't hear anything, but the occupied sign was on. Just as he was about to knock, he heard someone inside, obviously right up against the door. He put his ear against it and then he could hear, "Oh... Oh, God... I love you..." He heard a female voice. There was some moving around, then quiet.

As the door opened, Zac stood face to face with his brother. "Zac, what are you doing?" Taylor asked, closing the door behind him.

"Uh, I have to use the bathroom." He said, backing up a little.

"Oh, uh, you don't want to go in there." He said, smiling.

"Tay," Zac whispered, "you haven't used the bathroom for like, three days or something. You don't even have to do that anymore."

Taylor looked away, "there's somebody in there Zac. She'll be out in a minute." He said quietly, then he made his way back to his seat and turned the light off above his head and looked out the window.

Zac looked at the door for a moment, then he reached down and turned the handle. Inside the tiny room, he saw the girl standing in front of the sink, gulping water from her hands. She then stood and pushed her hair off her forehead, the drops of water running down her face. "Are you alright?" Zac asked her.

She turned to face him. "Um... yeah." She said softly. She was pale and tired looking as she passed him in the doorway, walking slowly to join her friend, looking back at Taylor as she made her way to the front of the plane. Zac watched as she sat heavily in her seat and her friend immediately leaned over and began to whisper to her excitedly. Zac looked at Taylor, he was just sitting, unmoving.

He stepped into the restroom and shut the door. Nothing appeared to be out of place, there wasn't blood everywhere or signs of a struggle. Stepping back out, he walked back and sat down next to Taylor. "Tay, you didn't... do anything to her, did you?"

Taylor turned his head and looked sadly at him. "Yeah, Zac, I did, alright?"

Zac looked back up at the girl, "How come I didn't see anything?"

Taylor waved his hand and shook his head, "Something in my saliva... it just... heals really fast or something, Sonya said."

Zac looked up front again, to see both girls looking back at them, "Well, why isn't she freaking out? I mean, you bit her and stuff, right?"

Taylor looked at her and she smiled, "Yeah, she just thinks we made out or something." Zac looked at him, his hair was shinier, his skin was flawless, his eyes so clear they sparkled, yet, the air of sadness around him was thick. "I just..." Taylor started, then he looked away from his brother and covered his face with his hands for a moment. "I just don't want to do this, but it's like... I was gonna go crazy or somethin', and then she sat down... she wanted to make sure I was ok, 'cause she saw that stuff on the net..." Zac thought he was going to see Taylor cry, but he didn't. "How am I supposed to live like this, Zac?" He asked, looking Zac in the eye.

Suddenly, Zac felt as if Taylor were looking into his mind, and it took everything he had to look away from him. "I don't know Tay, but we'll figure it out. We have to. I don't know what else we can do." Taylor sighed. "Hey," Zac asked, "got any more gum?"

Taylor shook his head. "Nope, it's my last piece." He said and he looked back out the window.


	12. Chapter 12

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

------

Chapter 12

"Walk, what time is it?" Diana asked her husband.

Looking up from the plastic seat he was sitting in, Walker looked at his watch, "It's... 11:38." He said.

She sighed. "They were supposed to be here six minutes ago." She said.

"Honey, planes are never on time, you know that."

She sat down next to him. "I know. I just... damn." She said, tears in her eyes.

"I talked to him, Di. He's alright. They'll be here." He said.

She stood up, "I know all that. But, I need to see him with my own eyes. And I don't even know if I can trust that, because the last time I saw him, his throat was ripped open and his eyes were lifeless and he was dead, Walk." She covered her face with her hands. "My baby was dead." She cried.

Walker stood up and put his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest, sobbing. "I know honey. We just have to have faith, though." As the words left his mouth, he saw people walking towards him. In the middle were his three sons, Isaac, Zac, and between them, Taylor. "Diana, it's them..." He said.

She turned, wiping her face on the sleeve of her denim jacket. When she saw them, she froze where she stood. Taylor saw her and dropped the bag he was carrying. For one agonizing moment, they just looked at each other, then Taylor was in front of her, hugging her as tears streamed down both their faces. Isaac and Zac laughed as her feet actually left the floor. "They told me... they told me you were dead--" She sobbed.

"Oh Mom, I missed you so bad..." he said back, "I'm not dead, I'm right here."

Walker stepped up. "Son..." he said.

Taylor let go of his mother, setting her down gently and turned to his father. "Dad..." He said, and the two embraced.

"I can't believe you're really here." Walker said, stroking Taylor's hair and breathing in the scent of him.

Diana went to her other two boys. "Thank you for bringing him back." She said, and the whole scene began anew.

------

Avery lay awake, her fingers nervously playing with the loose threads on the edge of her blanket, blood still visible on one corner of it as no one had been able to get it away from her long enough to wash it. Her parents had rushed the family onto a plane in St. Louis, then deposited them in their New York City home away from home where they proceeded to wait. Wait for what, no one knew. This night, Walker and Diana had left them in the care of the boys' manager. Though he was a family friend, Chris wasn't usually asked to baby sit so an already strange situation just continued to get more strange. Beside her, Jessica, Zoe, and Mackenzie all slept soundly. She looked at the clock, 1:20 a.m.

------

"What happened?" Diana asked Taylor as they waited to pick up the boys' suitcase. Though the question was simple, she could tell by looking at him that the answer would not be. He looked healthy. In fact, amazingly so. He seemed full of energy and his cheeks were pink, but something wasn't right. It was a subtle thing, but to a mother's eye, it was obvious. All three boys had talked her ear off, yet, they'd said nothing. She and Walker looked at one another, both having the same uneasy feeling.

------

Sonya looked at her watch. She'd managed to get them a flight back to New York City, where she and the two girls would stay as guests of the Lady Beatriz. Whether they wanted to or not.

"Why do we have to go back there?" Melanie asked from the seat beside her.

Sonya looked at her incredulously, "Am I speaking Yiddish here?"

Camille looked at her, "I don't think so."

Sonya rolled her eyes, "Damage control. We caused this mess and she believes it is our responsibility to get things back under control."

"Why is he _our_ problem?" Melanie spat, "He's the one that attacked _us_!"

Camille pouted, "I want Taylor. I miss him."

"You are fucked in the head, Camille." Melanie said to her.

"Hmm, I think that would be the pot calling the kettle black." Camille said back, putting on her headphones and hitting play on her CD player. As the sound of Taylor's voice poured into her ears, a smile crossed her face as she tuned out the voices of her companions.

------

Taylor, his two brothers and his parents made their way quietly into the suite they were staying in. "Where's the kids?" Taylor asked.

"Asleep I would think." His father answered.

"Man, it's good to be here." Taylor said, dropping down onto the couch.

"I can imagine." Walker said, sitting next to him.

"Mom, I'm gonna go to bed." Isaac said, walking toward his mother.

"No, I need you to help me understand all this. You can sleep late tomorrow, Ike." She said.

Isaac sighed, then turned and sat down on the couch next to Taylor. Beside her, Zac readied himself for the next hour, wondering how much Isaac and Taylor would tell their parents. Diana sat facing Taylor and Zac pulled a chair from the kitchen in to sit next to her.

"Ok--" Taylor started.

"No, no." Diana interrupted, "We will ask the questions and you will answer. Alright?" Isaac and Taylor looked at each other, then both nodded silently. "Now then, Taylor," she said, "How are you feeling? Because I can't help but notice a rather large scar on your neck, which actually looks remarkably good, considering the last time I saw you, blood was pouring from it." She was looking directly into his eyes. Zac wondered if he would try to trick her somehow with his new found powers, but his brain appeared to be so rattled by her inquisition, that Taylor either didn't want to, or just wasn't able to pull it off.

"Um, I feel fine." He said softly.

"Good" she said, nodding, "So then, tell me why the last time your father and I saw you, you were dead." Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she didn't take her eyes off Taylor's. No one moved a muscle, waiting for his reply.

Taylor looked first at Isaac, then at Zac, neither able to help him out. He cleared his throat, then put his hand up, running his thumb along the place on his neck where Sonya had torn the soft flesh, "I don't really know, Mom. I just... I just woke up at home and these three girls were there and... I don't know what happened."

"Ike," Walker said. "Is that true?"

Isaac looked over at Taylor, then back to his father, "Yeah. I don't think he does remember exactly what happened."

"Well, then you tell me!" she said, standing up, "Because I need to know!" she cried. She then stepped closer to Taylor, looking down at him, "How are you here?" she said, stooping down and looking closely at him.

"They let me go." He said, his voice wavering.

Diana looked at her husband. Walker shrugged and looked at Zac who was looking at the floor. Putting her hand on his cheek, she said to Taylor, "how did you get that scar under your eye?"

He put his finger up to the familiar spot, "This one? I got it when I broke the patio door."

"What about the one on your ankle?" she asked.

"Mrs. Kennedy's dog bit me when I was eleven." He said back.

"What else?" she asked.

"He made me fall and skin up both elbows and you drug me over to her house and you yelled at her." Taylor said back.

She stood up again and backed away from him. Walker stood up and stepped towards her. "Di, calm down."

"How can you say that, Walker? You were there, you saw the blood. Isaac and Avery saw someone kill him and now he's sitting there looking and sounding like my dead son, but something's not right. He knows how he got the scars, but they're not there! If he took his shoes off, that scar won't be there, will it Taylor?"

Isaac and Zac painfully watched as Taylor just looked down at his hands. "Tay, you gotta tell 'em." Zac said.

Taylor swiped at his eyes, then nodded, almost imperceptibly. Walker put his arm around Diana as they each waited to finally hear the truth. "They didn't kill me." He started, never looking up, "They…changed me. Now, I'm like they are." Finally, he looked up and tears fell from his brilliant eyes. Standing up, he walked toward his parents, then stopped. In the doorway, behind them stood Avery, clutching her blanket. "Avie," he said. They all looked at her, her face a mask of fear.

"Don't hurt 'em, Tay!" she cried and she ran to her father's side.

Stricken, Taylor looked at her. "I wouldn't hurt them..." and he stepped towards her.

"NO!" She screamed and she hid her face in her father's chest as he picked her up and she pulled the blanket up around her head, hiding from the big brother she loved so much. Taylor blinked back tears for a moment, dying to hold her, but knowing he couldn't possibly. In an instant, he bolted for the door and had disappeared by the time Isaac made it to the hallway.

------

Once on the street, Taylor just ran. He ran past all kinds of people, down the streets of New York. His emotions on overload, his sensitive ears hearing snips of a thousand conversations, some snatched from people's minds, never meant to be heard by another. Eventually, he found himself in the Park, and thankfully some solitude as he sat down on a bench beside a statue of a soldier from some war unknown to him. His heart thumped in his chest and he could hear the blood pumping through his veins. As he calmed himself, he realized he didn't have a jacket, and yet he wasn't affected by the cold, nor was he sweating. He could see clearly, people across the park, walking hand in hand and, though it was dark, he could look up and see every leaf on the trees. When he breathed in, his senses were able to pick out different smells he'd never noticed before: perfume, sweat, smoke, the hot dog cart a block away. He pulled his knees up to his chest and tried to block it all out, putting his head down. He began to hum a melody and concentrate on it, shutting everything else out.

Soon, his mind was able to tune out all the other things around him. Sonya had told him he'd learn to only be aware of things when he really needed to. As he thought of her, he almost believed he could hear her voice. Moments passed and he realized he really was hearing her. "Taylor, are you alright?" she asked gently.

"Where are you?" He answered, looking up.

"I'm in New York, Taylor. You're troubled, what's wrong?" She asked.

Taylor sniffed and wiped his eyes with his shirt. "I don't want this!" He practically shouted.

"Taylor, I know it's hard, but it will get easier." Sonya was using every bit of her power to try and see through his eyes, to figure out where he was. She knew if she were able to read his thoughts, others may have been able to as well. She didn't know whether the Lady Beatriz had instructed others as well as she, Melanie, and Camille to find him, or not. And while the Lady wanted him alive, that didn't mean others wouldn't be harsh with him, a vampire could take quite a bit of punishment without merciful death taking them.

------

Isaac and Zac knew when Taylor was upset, he often headed for the serenity of the outdoors and the only bit of nature in this place was the Park. As they left the hustle and bustle of the city streets, they found themselves a little unnerved by the quiet of the trees and the path winding itself deeper into the place. Just as they were about to give up trying to find their brother, they looked ahead where, sitting on a bench, lamplight shining down on his blonde head, sat Taylor. They watched him as he raised his head, then turned, looking back at them. Both stopped and looked at the other, both feeling goosebumps rise on their skin as they realized their brother's senses were heightened to inhuman levels for him to have detected them from so far away. Zac found himself wanting to run as he saw the light glint off Taylor's eyes, another reminder, his brother was different from he and Isaac now. But, he could also tell from his posture that Taylor was very upset and so, instead of running away from Taylor, he ran to him.

"Tay, man, don't you know it's not safe for you to be out all by yourself in the city!?" Zac said, taking hold of Taylor's arm and pulling him towards Isaac.

"Zac, nobody wants me there." Taylor said, pulling away from him.

"Tay, it's just gonna take some time. Think about it. Mom's freaked right now, but it's a lot better than the way she was a few days ago. And Avie, well, she's just scared. She saw what they did to you." Zac reasoned.

Isaac joined them, looking at his watch, "It's really getting late, we gotta get back. Mom and Dad are upset enough without you taking off on them. C'mon."

"Did you tell 'em?" Taylor asked, sitting back down on the bench.

Isaac sighed and sat next to his brother. Zac leaned against the lamp post, realizing it was going to take a little more persuasion to get Taylor to come back with them. "Yeah, we told 'em." Isaac said.

"How'd they take it?" Taylor asked, sitting up.

"Well, I don't know if they believed it. I don't know man, what would you think if it was one of us? They don't know what to think." Isaac reasoned.

"Just come on home, dude. The kids have missed you and they'll be so happy to see you…" Zac said.

"Yeah, all of 'em but Avie, maybe." Taylor muttered.

Isaac shook his head and stood up, "She's always been weird where you're concerned Tay, you know that. Just give her time. It's been really hard on her. She hasn't said three words since it happened."

Taylor sighed and closed his eyes. Then, he stood up, "Am I doing the right thing, though? I mean, I don't want any of this to rub off on them, y'know? I just want to live my life, like always—but, is that even possible?! Did Mom and Dad tell everybody?"

Zac stepped over to his two brothers, "They just found out themselves. I'm sure they're not gonna wake them up to tell them something they don't even know if they believe. Are you gonna try and hide it from them?" he asked Taylor.

"Look, man," Taylor said, "don't tell 'em, ok? I don't want them scared of me. It's not like I'm gonna do anything in front of them anyway. They don't need to know."

Isaac looked at his watch again, "Ok, I won't tell them and neither will Zac, alright? Now, please, can we go? I am not dragging your ass back 23 blocks to the hotel when the sun starts doing a number on you. I swear, I'll just stuff you in a garbage can and put the lid on."

Zac laughed as Isaac began walking back to the path they'd used to get to where they were. "Hey, Tay—" he stopped his brother, "can you like, jump over this bench?"

Taylor gave him a look, then shrugged his shoulders. "Man, you know I'm always the one to get hurt when you start throwin' out dares and stuff."

"Aw, c'mon. Just try." He smiled. Taylor shook his head, but took a step backwards, then like a cat, he went over the back of the bench, clearing it by a good foot.

Zac stood with his mouth open, watching as Taylor caught up with Isaac. Suddenly, he felt very alone, standing there as they walked ahead of him, "Guys! Wait up!" he shouted.

As they approached the hotel, Taylor noticed a woman leaning up against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, the wind blowing her hair and the long fringed skirt she wore. As their eyes met, he smiled. She stepped away from the building and closed the distance between them quickly. Isaac and Zac looked at each other nervously as they recognized Sonya. "Taylor," she said, reaching up and pushing his bangs out of his eyes, "how are you doing?"

"I'm ok." He said back quietly. She looked over at his brothers, "Is he?" she asked.

Isaac spoke up, "Well, other than freaking out the family, brainwashing airline personnel and feeding off our fans, he seems to be doing pretty good."

"Oh, you've fed already?!" she said, happily, "I was so worried about you."

Isaac and Zac looked at each other again with wide eyes. She continued, "So, I hear you are supposed to be on that horrible MTV tomorrow—isn't 3:30 a little early for you to be up?" she asked Taylor in a motherly tone.

"What!? I didn't hear anything about that!" he said, looking at his two brothers.

"Oh, uh…yeah." Zac stuttered, "After you left, Mom and Dad said Chris had managed to get us on TRL tomorrow. So we can tell everybody you're not dead."

Taylor rolled his eyes up in his head in disgust as Zac and Isaac backed up a little, "Ew, don't do that Tay, it's gross!" Isaac said.

Taylor glared back at him, "Who cares? How the hell am I supposed to be on TRL? That's on in the daytime!"

"Well, we could get there late, like 4:00." Zac said, "Maybe even 4:15. Yesterday, you woke up about a quarter to five anyway. Do you think we could make you get up earlier? Somehow?" He looked from Taylor to Sonya.

"Taylor," she said, "they're not going to be happy with you going on television. They want you to come to them. Now. It's why I'm here."

For a moment, fear crossed all their faces, "But Sonya," Taylor implored, "the fans need to know I'm not dead, some of 'em, well, they're just so upset, they've been threatening all kinds of crazy things." He looked at her with the eyes he used on his mother when he knew the answer was going to be 'no', but he couldn't help trying. "I really need to do this. Please." Isaac and Zac watched the exchange, wondering if Taylor would be able to get his way with a vampire the way he did with every other female.

"You're a credit to your race, Taylor." She said smiling, "Just don't forget what race you belong to now." She said, looking first at him, then at Isaac and Zac. "You know, I listened to your CD. And, it's good. Very good, in fact... as that kind of music goes." She raised her eyebrow, "Just so you know, if you were one of those horrid groups of vermin they usually play on that channel, I wouldn't help you a bit." She put her hand up to his cheek, "I'll do what I can." She said, shaking her head, "But if they find out about this, they'll throw us both in the desert at sunrise."

While they stood there, a young couple walked by, hand in hand. Taylor and Sonya both watched intently.

"Tay, c'mon, let's go." Zac said, watching his brother raise his head and sniff the air. A chill went down his spine as he saw Taylor and Sonya look at each other with those eyes.

"Um, you all go on up—I'll be up in a little while." Taylor said. Isaac turned and stalked into the building, leaving Zac scurrying to catch up.


	13. Chapter 13

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

Remember what I said about the _"ee!"_?

Applies here too.

------

Chapter 13

The club was dark and smoky. Taylor had been shocked to just walk in, the man at the door giving him a casual glance and waving him inside. "What did you tell him?" Taylor asked as he and Sonya walked up to the bar.

"Only that he didn't need to see your I.D." She said back, looking at her watch again.

"What time is it? He asked, looking around the room.

"Almost 3:30, we don't have a lot of time." She said. They both cast their eyes out over the small crowd of people still left there.

After 15 minutes and nothing interesting happening, Taylor was about to call it a night, but just as he turned toward Sonya to tell her he would be leaving, a woman walked up to the bar next to him and ordered a rum and Coke. As she waited, she glanced over at Taylor. "Hey, are you that kid in that band? That Hanson kid?"

He shot a look at Sonya and she shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, that's me." He said back.

She turned to face him, her breasts conveniently brushing his arm, her dark hair spilling over them. "Well, damn. You grew up, didn't you?" She smiled and took the drink from the bartender, handing him a five dollar bill. "Keep it," she said, not taking her eyes off Taylor. "That your Mom?" She asked, looking at Sonya. Taylor watched Sonya's eyes flash as she pulled her long hair up into a bun and fastened it with a clip she'd pulled from her bag.

"Um," he grinned, "no."

"Good. So, how old are you now?" she asked, sipping from her drink. Feeling uncomfortable, he put his hands in his pockets and looked once more at Sonya. Over the woman's shoulder, he watched her as she fixed her gaze on the woman.

"I'm... uh... seventeen." He said back.

The woman put her hand on his arm, "Well, damn. I was hoping you'd say eighteen. That's the sexiest word in the English language, don't you think? You sure you're not eighteen?" Her warm hand on his arm caused his heart to beat faster and he could smell the cologne she'd rubbed on her wrists. Sonya narrowed her eyes and the woman put her hand to her head, "Whoa, I think I've had enough of this." She said and she held it out towards Taylor. "You want the rest?" His eyes lit up but as he reached for it, he felt a little jolt of pain in his head.

"Ow, dang." He uttered, looking over at Sonya who was looking right back at him, raising her eyebrow._ "Do NOT drink shit like that."_ He heard in his mind. "Um, no thank you." He said to the woman.

"Oh well... ok." She said, setting it down on the bar. "Boy," she said taking a deep breath, "that must've been some strong stuff."

"Are you alright?" Sonya said, feigning concern.

"Oooh, I don't know..." she said, staggering a little.

"Taylor, why don't you help her outside. She looks like she needs some air." Sonya said, looking at him.

"Oh, ok." He stammered, and he supported the woman's weight as he walked her back outside. The cold wind blew and she shivered, so Taylor drew her in close to his body. He knew he didn't have a lot of warmth to share, but at least he could put his body between her and the wind.

Sonya came out now. "Taylor, walk her around to the alley." She said.

"What're we gonna do?" he asked back.

"We're just going to have a little warm milk before bedtime." She said into his ear.

Taylor's eyes grew and Sonya put her hand on her hip. He sighed, then looked down at the woman. "Um, are you here alone?" He asked her.

Rubbing her temple, the woman furrowed her brow. "Uh... yeah, I was here with friends, but they left. I was just about to go home."

"_Taylor! Just do it!"_ Sonya commanded.

He shot her a look, then put his arm around the woman's shoulder and the two began to walk to the side of the building. "Ah, looking for some privacy?" She asked, smiling up at him, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, I don't like standing under those lights, reminds me too much of work." He smiled.

She laughed, "I'll bet it does, honey, I'll bet it does." She looked at him, trying to remember why she'd seen his face on the television that day. "So, do you boys get much action?" She said as they were enveloped in the darkness between the buildings. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sonya watching.

"_Taylor, the sun will be up before you know it."_

He looked down at the woman. "I guess we could if we wanted to." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

She leaned against the wall, looking up at the boy before her. "So, what, you don't want to?" She pouted, moving closer to him and marveling at the way his eyes shone in the dim light from the street.

"_Give her what she wants, Taylor. I'm not getting any younger here."_

Taylor lowered his face towards the woman and she responded. Their lips met in a kiss and Taylor could taste the wonderful sweet Coke she'd been drinking. "Mmmm…" He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her hair away from her neck. Opening his eyes, he looked down at her noticing she was shivering again. November in New York was not a time to be without a jacket and so she pressed herself even closer to him. He breathed in her ear, feeling the warmth coming from her and he felt the unmistakable sensation as his canines grew, enabling him to sink them easily into the soft flesh under it as the light glinted off her silver earring. Though it hurt, the erotic nature of being bitten by him as he touched her with his hands caused her more ecstasy than pain. Her mind suddenly clouded over and she thought she could actually hear him humming some delicate tune as he licked and sucked on her neck, sending shivers up her spine and heat to other areas of her body. Taylor raised his eyes to see Sonya standing beside him, watching with her own cat-like eyes. He stepped aside to allow her to taste the warm blood as it seeped down her front slowly. With his thumb, he caught the trickle before it stained her blouse, putting it in his mouth as if it were honey. As Sonya took his place, he continued to give the woman pleasure, having put his hand under her skirt. Sonya's eyes never left his face as she drank. He kissed the woman's mouth, silencing her as she let out a moan and he quickened his motions, knowing Sonya would have to stop soon as they didn't want to take too much from her. Sonya raised her head and licked her lips and Taylor put his face close to hers, then licked the two small wounds, knowing they'd close up almost immediately. He then pressed his lips to Sonya's and kissed the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Oooh…" The woman was getting very heavy on Taylor's arm. He and Sonya broke their kiss and looked down between them. Sonya backed away.

"_Leave her."_ She said. _"She'll be alright."_

Taylor furrowed his brow. "I'm not gonna _leave_ her." He said.

Sonya shook her head. "Taylor, she's fine, she won't remember anything--"

"She doesn't have her coat or her purse or anything. Stay here with her, I'll be right back." He said and he pressed the woman's nearly limp body into her arms, then darted back around to the front of the building. Sonya stood smiling, thinking Taylor was very possibly too kind hearted for this life. He came back and handed Sonya a black leather jacket and bag. "I got her a cab, c'mon."

"Well Taylor," Sonya laughed, "maybe you'd better slip some cash in her wallet, for pain and suffering, 'cause you sure did make her suffer. I don't know if I've ever heard anybody suffer that loudly." Sonya threw her head back and laughed as Taylor blushed, taking the woman from her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, helping her to stand on her own.

"Jeez, I wonder what was in that drink?" She asked as he helped her put her jacket on.

"Come on, your taxi's here." He said, handing her purse to her. Slowly, they walked into the light as Sonya watched from the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

------

Chapter 14

At 4:31 a.m. Walker and Diana heard a soft knock on the door. They looked at each other, then Walker stood up and went to the door, looking out the peephole. He opened the door to reveal Taylor standing there. "I forgot my key." He said softly.

"Well, come on in." His father said and he stepped aside so his son could enter.

Taylor walked in slowly, looking at both his parents' faces. Diana stood and walked towards him. "You didn't even take your coat." She said.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it wasn't that cold."

She was looking at him now, at his eyes and his hair and his lips. She put her hand to his face, "Well, your cheeks are awfully pink. Baby?" Her full question was silent.

He looked away from her.

"Taylor," his father spoke up, but then he didn't say anything. He just shook his head.

Taylor stepped away from his mother and sat down on the couch. He looked at the clock, it was almost sunrise and his body had already told him that. Both his parents joined him, "I'm sorry about everything earlier." His mother said, putting her hand over his. She furrowed her brow. "You're warm. Are you alright?" She asked, knowing her son's hands were always cold, even in summer.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine." He said, but he was beginning to feel sleep coming on him. His eyesight was starting to go in and out of focus.

"Taylor," his father began again, "your brothers told us something so... unbelievable... that it just... well, it's insane."

"It's true." He said back bluntly.

Diana smiled and shook her head. "Taylor, if you don't know what happened, I can accept that, but please, don't lie to us."

"Mom, it's not a lie. Now, I am just like the people who did this to me, that killed me. And there's not a damned thing I or anyone else can do about it. I can't eat food anymore, and I can't go out in the sun." He said, leaning forward and putting his chin on his hand. It was the only way he could keep his head up.

Both his parents just stared at him with their mouths hanging open. "But... that's ridiculous." Walker stated. His tone turned more severe, "Jordan Taylor-"

Taylor's eyes were beginning to shut. It was all he could do to stay upright. "Yes, it is, Dad." He mumbled, cutting his father off, and then his head slipped off his hand and for a moment, he was jolted awake.

"Have you been drinking?" His mother asked seriously.

Taylor couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, "Uh, yeah Mom, but not what you think…" and then he just fell over onto the couch.

"I knew it." She said. She stood up and grabbed his arm, attempting to pull him up into a sitting position, but he was limp and heavy. "Taylor, wake up! We need to talk about this!" She said, "Walker, help me." Her efforts seemed to be in vain though, as her son flopped back down on the couch.

Taylor was slumped over on the couch and his father took his shoulders and sat him up. "Tay!" He said, patting his cheek, but Taylor remained motionless. "Di, is he alright?" He said, holding him there with his hand on his chest. She stepped back over and pushed his bangs out of his face.

"Taylor!" She said louder, and she smacked him harder than before, but still, he didn't respond.

Avery could hear her parents in the other room, "Jess!" She shook her sister. "Jess!" She said louder. "Get up! Tay's back!" She wanted to see what was going on, but she didn't want to go alone.

Jessica was hearing her, but it just hadn't registered yet. "What?" She asked sleepily.

"Tay's back." Avery repeated.

Now Jessica's eyes flew open, "He is?!" She said, and she threw off the covers and jumped out of the bed, "Come on!" she said, and both the girls ran out to join the reunion. As they entered the room, though, Jessica didn't see the happy scene she'd expected. It was more reminiscent of a similar one a few nights before. Avery sunk to the floor, thinking about what had happened earlier. She'd known nothing would be changed, but she thought with Jessica there beside her, that she'd be able to deal with it all. She pulled her blanket up around her and began to rock back and forth.

"Go get your brothers!" Walker told Jessica.

In a few moments, Isaac and Zac joined the group as well, but instead of panicking as their parents had, Isaac looked at the clock and Zac peeped out of the blinds. "The sun's almost up." Zac yawned.

"Yeah," Isaac said, "it's almost five, Mom. You're not gonna be able to get him up. He then stepped over and looked at Taylor. "Yep, he's out."

Zac had picked Avery up. "He's ok, Avie. It's just… weird now, he can't stay awake in the daytime now. But he's ok." She was hugging him and peeping out from under her blanket at the scene before her.

As Diana and Walker tried to comprehend everything, Mackenzie and Zoe came out, rubbing their eyes. "What's going on?" Mackenzie asked.

Jessica looked down at them, "Tay's home."

"Cool!" Mackenzie said, and he ran over to see him. "Oh, he's sleepin'." He turned and whispered to Isaac.

Isaac ruffled his hair, "Yeah, he's sleeping, but he'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Okay, Ike." The little boy said, and he put his arms around his brother's waist. "Glad you guys are back. Mom missed you lots and she kept cryin' and stuff."

"I know." Isaac said, looking over at his mother, "but we're all back now and everything's gonna be alright." Zac smiled and began to hum the familiar song and to rock his little sister back and forth to the beat of Bob Marley, causing her to smile through her tears.

"This is real, isn't it?" Diana said as Zoe climbed up on the couch next to Taylor.

"Yeah Mom, I swear it. It's real. We wouldn't lie about it." Isaac said. "I coulda thought up a much better lie than that." He smiled at his mother.

Walker let Taylor sink back onto the couch, and then he turned to his family, "Alright. Jess, Avie, Mack and Zoe, it's too early to be up yet. Go back to bed and you can see your brother tomorrow." And he picked up Zoe, once she'd leaned over and kissed Taylor on the cheek. "C'mon Baby, time for bed."

"Night night, Tay." She called back and then she lay her head on her father's shoulder as he took her back to her bedroom, followed by Mackenzie. Jessica watched for a moment trying to figure out what had just happened, but giving up and following when Zac turned to take Avery in with Zoe.

Isaac looked at Taylor and then at his mother. She looked like she was in shock. "Mom, you alright?" He said, stooping down in front of her.

She was staring at Taylor but then finally she turned her eyes to her oldest. "How did it happen?" She asked.

"Mom," he said, shaking his head, "it's so complicated, I don't know if I really know."

Zac and Walker came back and joined them, Zac grabbing Taylor's feet and sitting them in his lap and Walker taking the chair next to Diana. Isaac began again, "As far as I can tell, this girl that kept hanging around backstage and stuff, Camille is her name, well, she's one of 'em and she's like, in love with Tay, or something."

"She's the one that made him space out on stage the night of the concert, remember?" Zac added, looking at his parents.

Diana spoke. "So, how long has this been going on? Did you two know about this?"

Isaac and Zac knew a loaded question when they heard one. Being the best at skirting the truth, Zac spoke up. "We just thought she was a fan, Mom. I mean, she wasn't chomping on him in front of us! But it must've been going on longer than any of us noticed, because Sonya said he was turning already when she bit him."

"So, he was bitten by more than one?! What, are we surrounded by vampires?" Walker asked, aghast.

Isaac spoke again, "Um, there were three of them. All girls."

"Yeah," Zac said, "and I think all three got him. But the one that actually killed him, Sonya, she was trying to keep him from becoming one of them. It wasn't 'til she killed him that she found out he was changed."

"So, she killed him to save him." Diana said, looking over at Taylor again. "I'll have to thank her when I see her." She said bitterly.

Zac and Isaac looked at each other, wondering if they should tell their parents they'd seen her just an hour or so ago.

Diana stood up and sat on the edge of the couch next to Taylor. "Why didn't we notice?" She said, running her fingers through his hair.

"Well, we all just thought he was tired and stuff, or getting a cold or something. And besides, they don't want you to know, Taylor said the bite heals up almost right away," Zac said, "and they don't take so much to make the person really sick or die or anything." He looked at the faces of Isaac and his parents. "I mean, not usually anyway."

Walker stood up. "Has Taylor ever… done that?" He asked.

Isaac looked at Zac. "Uh, well, yeah." Zac said.

"I don't want to know!" Diana interrupted. She looked closer at her son. "He's not breathing." She said and she covered her mouth with her hand. Zac got up and put his arm around her.

"I know it's freaky Mom, but if you watch really close, he is... and his heart's beating… just like always."

"Really," Isaac said, standing up and stretching, "he acts pretty much the same. You just gotta make sure when the sun comes up, he's somewhere out of it and where he can just pass out, 'cause there is no waking him 'til time. As a matter of fact, I'm praying we can get him up in time to be on TRL tomorrow. Or later today, or whatever you want to call it."

"Well, why don't you all go back to bed. At least you two can be rested. We'll figure this out when the time comes." Walker said, reaching over and flipping off the lamp.

"Okay, Dad." Zac said. "Hey, Ike, you think we oughta get him away from the windows?"

Isaac looked back and sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. God, tomorrow, can we just make sure he gets in bed when he starts to get tired. I've carried him around more the past couple days than I did when he was a freakin baby."

"I hope Mom didn't let you carry him around much when you were three. Hey, maybe that's why he's the way he is… bet you dropped him a bunch..." Zac said as the two once more dragged their increasingly heavy brother into the bedroom they would share that night under the disbelieving eyes of their parents.

------

Camille and Melanie had survived their meeting with the Lady Beatriz Lopez de Albra. At five feet ten inches, she towered over the two girls and her dark hair and eyes added to her powerful presence. Her apartment was on the top floor of a forty-seven story building, it's art deco styling still intact. The rooms were furnished in priceless antiques of the same period and she had servants always at her beck and call. "How did you let this boy drink from you?" She had asked.

"He was starving." Camille reasoned. "I let him do it. He didn't attack me."

"Why didn't you go and bring something back to him?" She spat. "You never allow one already changed to drink from you. It makes their powers greater, powers he didn't want to begin with."

Melanie was silent, hoping the lecture was for the both of them and that she would be spared any more of the Lady's looks and withering comments. But it wasn't to be.

Beatriz stood, rising to her full height. She wore a simple, but obviously expensive black dress, low cut and fitted, showing off a lean, yet womanly body. Around her neck she wore a silver cross with a tear shaped ruby hanging from it. She leaned in toward Melanie and looked her in the eye. "You are her sire. Why did you let her do these things?"

"I can't control her..." She started.

"Of course you can, and you should have! This boy is no average high school teenager! He is famous. And loved obviously by women who would rather die than live without him! And how, pray tell, did he manage to drink from you? You are fifty-three years old if I count the twenty you lived as a human, she is only eighteen counting her three as a vampire. You should have known better."

"But he's strong..." Melanie reasoned.

"And now he is stronger!" Beatriz walked away from her and tapped on the cage of a very exotic looking bird which walked closer to her as she made a cooing sound to it. She then turned back to both the girls. "You will bring him to me. Alive. By dawn tomorrow. Or I will take care of all of you myself."

------

When Sonya entered the apartment at sunrise, Beatriz was sitting with a book in her lap on a velvety soft couch. Approaching her, she bowed her head. "Good Morning, Lady Beatriz." She said.

"Good Morning to you, Sonya." Beatriz said back. "Sit with me." She said, moving her feet. Sonya dropped her bag to the floor and sat next to her. Beatriz raised her head and looked carefully at her. "And who have you been with this morning?"

Sonya looked down. "Taylor Hanson." She said quietly.

Beatriz' eyes flashed, but her voice was even. "And why isn't he here with me now?" She asked.

Sonya looked at her. "He was with his family when I found him." She said.

Beatriz sighed, "Sonya, I'm very uncomfortable with this situation. This boy has a charm and a talent that he can cast even over the strong, like yourself. Though he doesn't know it, his powers are great. In a weakened state he nearly drained the young one and it appears he was able to subdue our Melanie with ease afterward. And that was before he took her blood."

"Yes, I realize that," Sonya said, "but his brothers, they love him so much..."

"Of course they do! _Familia_. But that doesn't matter now. He is one of us, those ties must be broken. Now. For the good of the clan." Beatriz stated emphatically. Seeing the sadness in Sonya's eyes, she softened. "Sonya, your family loved you, as my family loved me. But you know what happens. Vampires can't live among humans. It just isn't done. The old ones won't stand for it. The sooner he understands that, the better."

"Yes, Lady." Sonya said gazing out the window as the sun began to rise over the city.


	15. Chapter 15

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

Andddd we're back! Everyone run and go thank Marcy for her God-like beta skills.

------

Chapter 15

At 2:30, Isaac, Zac, and Jessica all began the process of waking up their brother in order to get to the MTV studios in time for their scheduled appearance on TRL. Yelling, shaking, and smacking had, so far, only gotten them a few glimpses of blue eyes and a groan or two. As a half an hour passed, and her patience wore thin, Jessica finally went to the window and jerked open the blinds. As sunlight poured into the room, two things happened, first Taylor showed that he wasn't actually dead as he slithered off the bed to the relative safety of the shade between the two beds, and second, Isaac and Zac showed that they could move like lightening as they pounced on her and lowered the shades, bathing the room in darkness again. "What is with you two?!!" She shouted, pulling away from Isaac.

A groan coming from the floor caused them to all three look over to see first Taylor's elbow, then finally his eyes, as he pulled himself up, "God, what the Hell, Jessi? What happened?" he asked, now with both arms on the bed, his face scrunched up as he looked toward the window.

Zac looked over at Jessica, then back to Taylor, "Um, Jessica thought a little sunshine might help you to wake up."

A tiny smile graced his features, "Yeah, well…probably…" he said, and then they watched his eyes roll back and his head disappear with a thud as he fell backwards onto the carpeted floor.

Isaac rushed over, "No, don't go back to sleep, get up! Jess!" He called to his sister, "Go pick out some clothes for him to wear."

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "Finally, he's gonna look good when he goes on MTV." She said as she stalked past them and out the door wearing a clearly excited grin.

Zac came over to help Isaac, "This is not going to work. There's no way to keep them from knowing what he is." Zac said as he pulled Taylor up on his feet. Once upright, Taylor's head went backwards and his eyes fluttered open for a moment before closing again.

"Go turn on the shower, Zac. Make it cold." Isaac said.

"But…" Zac's mind went into rewind rolled back a couple years to a rather nasty incident involving himself, Taylor, and a broken nose. "What if he gets pissed, man?" Zac asked, "I so don't want to be trapped in a tiny little room with him when his eyes do that Blade Runner thing…"

Isaac cut him off, "Zac! We gotta do something. You got any better ideas?"

"No." Zac admitted, then he threw his arms up, "Alright, alright." And he went into the adjoining bathroom and turned the cold water on as far as it would go. Then, he went back and got on the other side of Taylor and he and Isaac "walked" him into the bathroom.

------

At 3:10, Sonya's eyes opened and she looked at the clock. Closing her eyes again, she called Taylor, knowing his brothers would most likely be trying to awaken him. "Taylor, can you hear me?" She sent the message out to him.

Isaac had pulled Taylor's shirt off of him and as Zac held him up, he attempted to get his jeans off as well. "Taylor, stand up!" he yelled at his brother. Diana had taken the youngest children to lunch, not wanting them seeing their brother's struggle. Walker now joined the boys, bringing in the clothes Jessica had chosen for Taylor to wear.

"What?" Taylor mumbled.

"I said, stand up, man!" Isaac repeated.

It took everything he had, but Taylor managed to balance himself on his own two feet. Zac and Isaac looked at each other with relief on both their faces.

"Taylor, are you awake?" Sonya called.

"Um, sorta." He said aloud. His father and brothers looked at each other.

"TAYLOR!" Sonya commanded. He opened his eyes wide.

"What?!!" he said very loudly.

"What are you yelling about?" Walker asked Taylor.

"She keeps yelling at me." He grumbled.

Walker looked at the other two boys and they shrugged their shoulders. "Who?" he asked.

Ignoring the question, Taylor looked down at himself, "Where's my clothes?" he asked, still groggy.

"You need to get in the shower, Tay. It's getting late." His father said. Taylor shook his head, trying to keep his eyes open. His father tried to help him into the shower, but he could just barely raise his foot high enough to get into the tub. Once in the small space, Walker guided him back into the spray of the icy water, expecting a yelp, but getting nothing. Zac and Isaac looked at their brother, leaning into the corner of the shower, barely able to stand, his eyes closing once more. Before Walker could do anything, Taylor slid down the wall with a splat.

"Tay!" his father exclaimed, panicked.

"Dad," Isaac said, moving in to help, "If that cold water isn't bothering him, bumping his head a little isn't going to either."

Zac sighed, he understood exactly what his father was going through. The physical changes he'd watched come over his brother were astounding. "Dad, don't worry about it, me and Ike will get him out there. Why don't you make sure there's a car in the parking garage. We gotta stay out of the sun." Walker stood there for a moment, looking at Taylor, then shook his head and went back out the door.

Sonya had continued to call Taylor, attempting to stimulate his brain, but she could tell she was only mildly successful. Sometimes he would answer her with a one or two word response—other times, he sounded far away and she assumed he was not thinking his answer back to her, but probably, he was actually talking out loud. Other times, she got no reply at all. _Oh well_, she'd thought, _I tried_. It also crossed her mind that it was time for him to learn how to use those mental powers he seemed to have gotten from her.

"Taylor, please." Isaac was pleading with his brother. He looked up at Zac, "I'm afraid he's gonna drown or something. Like a turkey in the rain."

Zac snickered, "I think his nostrils would have to be on top of his nose for that to happen. And so far, they're staying where they belong." Zac reached over and turned off the water, "I'm getting chills just watching that. It's a good thing he can't get a cold anymore, 'cause this would've given him pneumonia a couple weeks ago."

Isaac stood up and grabbed a towel, "What time is it now?" he asked Zac.

Looking at his watch, Zac answered, "It's…3:17."

"Damn." Isaac swore, "Let's get these clothes on him."

Once on his feet again, Taylor was a little more aware of what was going on. He was able to pull his pants and his shirt on, but not to get the buttons done. And he was able to get his shoes on, but Zac had to tie them. With Isaac and Zac on either side of him, he was able to walk out of the bathroom.

"I made some coffee." His father said, "And, they said they'd send a limo for you guys, so I took them up on it."

Isaac and Zac looked at Taylor, his eyes were open, but it was obviously a struggle. "Um," Zac started, "can you drink coffee, Tay?"

"Coffee?" he repeated.

"Yeah. Coffee. You know, it's black and hot and tastes like crap?" Zac said.

"Um…I don't know. I guess." He mumbled in response.

Walker handed the cup of steaming liquid to Isaac, "Why wouldn't he want coffee? He's an addict. He lives on the stuff."

Zac let out a sarcastic snort at the figure of speech.

"Yeah, Dad, but he doesn't eat the same now, remember?" Isaac said, looking over at Jessica watching television on the couch.

"Good grief, I keep forgetting. This is just so hard…" he said sadly.

"I know, Dad." Isaac said, "I guess once we get into a routine, it'll be easier."

"Yeah, you're right. We'll just take it as it comes." Walker sighed.

Just then, the phone rang and Jessica picked it up. "Hello?" she said, "Ok, thanks." She stood up from the couch and joined her father and brothers, "They said the car's here." She said, looking at Taylor. There was something so obviously wrong with him and yet, no one was talking about it. It was driving her crazy. Taylor plopped down in a kitchen chair as Zac and Isaac went to the closet to get their jackets and her father went back to the bedroom to get something he'd forgotten so Jessica took the opportunity to get close to Taylor without them, "Are you alright, Tay?" she said, bending over to look into his eyes.

"I don't know, Jess." He said, "I just can't wake up, it's like, I can't keep my eyes open."

"I can see that." She said, and she picked up a brush from the table and began to pull it through his hair. "Were you just gonna go be on TRL and stand next to Carson Daly without brushing your hair? And, it's soaking wet, geez." She said, running her fingers through a tangle. "Tay?"

"Hmmm?" he answered.

"What's wrong? We were so scared when they told us all that stuff—why did they tell us you were dead?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even. "And, Avie kept saying weird stuff…" He pulled her closer and she sat down on his lap.

"Jess, it was…something scary, and I don't want to talk about it, ok?" he said softly.

"Well, I missed you." She said and she leaned into him and put her arms around his neck.

"I know, I missed you too." He said, hugging her close.

"Jessica, no! Get away from him!!" Zac exclaimed, seeing her in Taylor's embrace.

Startled, she only held on tighter to Taylor. "Zac—" Isaac started, but Zac's horrified expression told him nothing he said would matter.

"Get off of her." Zac said menacingly to his brother and he grabbed his sister's arm and began to pull her away.

Taylor pulled his hands away from her as Zac jerked her off his lap. "You get off of me!" she cried and she tried to go back to Taylor. "What's wrong with everybody?!" she asked as tears rolled down her face.

Isaac watched the scene, and though he understood Zac's reaction, he also saw the hurt in Taylor's eyes. "Zac, nothing happened, he was just giving her a hug."

Taylor stood up slowly and faced his little brother, "I wasn't going to hurt her. I'm not going to hurt anybody, Zac."

Zac closed his eyes and took a breath. Jessica now ran to her father as he walked into the room, "What's going on here?" Walker asked as she cried into his shirt.

The three boys all looked at one another for a moment, and then Taylor spoke, "Nothing, Dad. Just a little… misunderstanding."

"Guys," Walker asked, "do you want to just skip this whole thing? Chris is downstairs, he can just call and—"

"No. We need to do this." Taylor stated. He was still unsteady on his feet and his eyes had a glazed expression, but he knew how important this was, not only for his brothers and himself, but for the fans as well.

------

The ride to Times Square was a quiet one. Zac situated himself between Taylor and Jessica. Across from them were Isaac and Walker. Taylor had made it to the car, but once inside, the quiet and darkness sent him right back to his daily slumber. As they pulled into the private parking area, Isaac reached over and shook his sleeping brother. "Tay, come on, man. We're here." He said, looking down at his watch, "It's after four already."

Zac leaned over and shouted in his ear, "Dude, get up! Wake up!" Slowly, Taylor's eyes opened and he looked around at the others. The driver had come around and suddenly opened Taylor's door causing him to nearly fall out as soft sunlight entered the dark interior of the car and Zac to reach over and yank it closed again. "Are you alright?" he asked, grabbing Taylor's hand and inspecting it, "We need to stick you in the middle next time I guess. I don't know how long you can hang out in the sun, and I don't wanna find out."

"I'm ok." Taylor said quietly, "I guess a few seconds is do-able."

"Here," Isaac said, tossing the hat to Taylor, "get set, we'll make a run for it."

Taylor nodded and reached down for the glasses hanging on his shirt. Once he had covered as much of himself as possible, Jessica opened the door and her father and two of her brothers followed her. She watched as Isaac ran to the door of the building and jerked it open, "C'mon, now!" At once, Taylor got out of the car and ran through the open door, leaving the driver watching. Jessica looked at her father.

"Jess," he said, shaking his head, "I know you don't understand. Just….trust me, because I don't either." Then he opened the door and he and his daughter followed the three boys into the studio.

Immediately, they were met by a woman who rushed them towards the make-up room. Taylor kept up, but he looked and felt drunk and sluggish.

Once all three were seated, they were surrounded by women brandishing brushes: some for hair; others for make-up to take away shine and just prepare the boys for the bright lights of the studio. Taylor seized the opportunity to close his eyes, but they soon opened again as he felt the breath of someone on his face, "Your skin is beautiful." She remarked, "What do you wash your face with?" she asked, peering into his eyes.

"Soap." He replied.

Isaac turned to watch the goings-on next to him.

"Well…it's flawless…" she breathed.

"So are you." Taylor said seductively.

"Taylor!" Isaac blurted, watching the dazed expression come over her face. "What the hell are you doing?!" he said, slapping his brother's arm.

As Taylor's attention turned to Isaac, the pretty girl shook her head, "Oh…I'm sorry…I sort of blanked out there for a second. Ok, well, you're done." She said, smiling at him and reaching for a brush, "I guess we better fix this real quick, though." And she brushed his hair, giving it some volume after being flattened under the Sooners cap he'd come in wearing.

Isaac continued to watch Taylor, but he seemed to have lost interest in the morsel at his side and he shut his eyes for the last few seconds 'til they were herded toward the studio. As they neared the area where the cameras and the audience were all gathered, they began to hear screams and applause as Carson introduced them. It wasn't until they were actually led into the room and on camera that they all three remembered the large windows that graced the set. "Zac," Isaac said, grabbing his brother's arm. "Try and keep Tay away from those fricken windows—I totally forgot!" he hissed.

Zac nodded and looked back at Taylor, slowly coming up the rear. As they came through the crowd in order to get to the host, the girls in the audience lost all control. Many of them were there only to see Taylor, to see with their own eyes that he was actually alive and well. The sight of him caused some of them to break down into tears and others to become visibly overcome with joy, security rushed in as two young girls appeared to pass out. Between the adrenaline and the hot blood flowing in their veins, Taylor's senses heightened, and he could feel himself waking up a bit. But, as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light, he flinched and shaded his eyes with his hand. Zac and Isaac came to his rescue, stepping between him and the dusky sunlight coming in from outside. Being later in the day, the autumn sunlight was not nearly as bright as it could have been and the thick glass helped as well. Taylor was not really in any real danger from it's rays, but it made him very uncomfortable none the less.

"Hey guys, thanks for being on the show." Carson said, shaking hands with his three guests. "Well, they're here, everybody!" he said to the crowd as the three boys all waved and smiled at the crowd.

It took a while for the audience to settle down and even then, some of them still had tears streaming down their faces. Taylor looked worriedly at his brothers, praying he would be able to pull off this first public appearance after the change that had been forcefully bestowed on him.

"So," Carson began, "it's good to see you, Taylor. Um, we'd all heard some crazy rumors about you guys, but it certainly looks like that's all they were. Are you doing alright?"

Taylor nodded and smiled, "Yeah, uh, well, I'm not dead, as you can see—" He was cut off by applause. "So, I suppose you could say the rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated…to coin a phrase." Already, he was struggling, not knowing what to say. Under the harsh lights of the studio and the unforgiving eye of the camera, Taylor looked very pale, and having not fed for ten hours, his eyes were beginning to darken, so even though he was obviously alive, he still appeared under the weather.

"Well, we're glad to see that," Carson said, "but, still, we gotta ask—what happened?" Suddenly the crowd became still, waiting to hear what had occurred to warrant his having been taken away in an ambulance and then all the other things that they'd all seen or heard about.

Isaac came to his brother's rescue, "Well, they tell us that Taylor is suffering from exhaustion and we just felt like we needed to postpone that concert and give him a few days off, so…..that's what we did." He said. The crowd murmured and some of the girls shook their head, knowing it had been much more complicated than that.

"Hang on to those tickets guys, that gig is gonna be rescheduled!" Zac tried to lighten the mood, slapping Taylor on the back, "He's been getting lots of sleep and stuff, he'll be good as new in no time!" At that, the crowd cheered, and though they weren't really satisfied with the explanation the guys had given, it was all they had.

"Well, can you guys wave to the crowd down on the street?" Carson asked, "A lot of those girls have been down there for a day and a half, since we first announced you'd be here." As they turned toward the windows, Taylor stood back a bit and waved, feeling his energy wane again as the sunlight shone on his face. Stepping backwards, he stood next to Carson who patted him on the back, "Really man, how're you doing?" he asked softly.

Taylor turned to him and shrugged, "I've been better, but, I'm hanging in there."

"That's good." He smiled. Then, as Isaac and Zac joined them, he asked if they would mind letting a few of the fans come up and shake hands as a few of them had been terribly upset. Both his brothers looked at Taylor and he nodded. "Well, we're going to the next video, we're up to the #2 slot—and while you're watching, we're gonna have a couple girls come up that need to be reassured that the guy standing next to me is the real thing—not just some evil twin." Carson laughed and sat down his microphone as they switched to a video. He gestured toward a few girls seated in the front row and they came up to meet the guys. As they shook hands with Isaac and Zac, they seemed to be barely holding it together, but as the first girl got to Taylor, her eyes clouded up and she couldn't hold in her tears any longer.

"I'm sorry…" she sniffed, "I've just been sick ever since I saw those pictures…" Her voice broke and he reached over and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I know, but, really—it looked scarier than it was." He reassured her, "I'm doing pretty good now, I feel much better. I'm just sorry all that stuff went out on the net and scared everybody." By then, the other three girls had joined them. All of them felt the need to touch him, to know that he was really standing in front of them. For two days they'd felt like they'd lost a loved one—though he couldn't possibly understand the depth of their feelings, he could tell by looking at them that they'd been very upset. Their eyes were red from crying and they just looked shaken.

"What about the blood?" One girl asked, "We saw it—and the police and stuff."

"There was no blood." He said, looking into her eyes, "It was just shadows." As he calmed them, he began to feel the hunger coming on him again. He could smell the blood in their veins and feel the heat from their touch on his skin. He closed his eyes for a moment and Zac walked over and took his arm.

"You okay?" he whispered in Taylor's ear. Taylor nodded, but when he opened his eyes, Zac saw the light reflect off them, showing that greenish tint that signaled he was about to get weird. He looked up at the monitor in front of them and sure enough, Taylor's eyes had a strange, catlike appearance. Not knowing what else to do, he stepped on his brother's foot with as much force as he could get by with without being obvious. As Taylor's eyes shot to him and he hissed through his teeth, Zac prayed he wasn't attacked and killed by his beloved brother on national television. "Oh, sorry, man." He said, looking innocently at Taylor. As Carson began to speak again and to announce the coveted #1 slot for the show that day, Isaac stepped over between them and put his arms around both their shoulders and the girls were directed to the side, out of the view of the cameras. Though he'd pissed his man eating brother off, Zac was happy—he had also managed to keep him from growing fangs and chowing down on a fan in front of Carson Daly and the millions of viewers at home.

------

As the video ended and the lights went down, the boys said their goodbyes to the audience and to Carson, Walker rushed them off the set and hurried them off to get their things and get back to the hotel. He wasn't sure what had gone down exactly, but he sensed they needed to get out of the spotlight.

Jessica was watching the door for her brothers to return. She had gathered all their things and was nervously tapping her foot as she sat on the couch watching the show as it aired. As she stood up to turn off the television, she heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Well, that was close." She heard Zac saying as he stepped into the room.

"Yes, it was." Taylor mumbled, "I'm pretty sure you broke my foot, you dildo."

"Taylor, don't be common." His father scolded him, not liking his choice of words. He shot a look at his daughter, hoping she'd missed it, but the smile on her face told him otherwise.

"Can't you control yourself? I mean, just because somebody gets close to you, you wanna eat them?" Zac accused.

Taylor sighed and leaned back against the wall, "Did you see me eat anyone?" He then shook his head and turned to Isaac, "Maybe you should take Jessica out to the car, she looks like she's ready to go." Isaac looked at both his brothers, wondering what was about to go down, but knowing they would have to work it out themselves.

"Dad, you ready?" he asked his father. Walker nodded and grabbed his camera bag and headed for the door. "Guys, we'll be waiting, ok?" he said, grabbing Jessica by the hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Oh, sorry," Zac smirked, "next time I'll let you follow your natural instincts. That should make for lots of publicity."

"Whatever." Taylor muttered. Just then, the girl from the make-up room came in.

"Are you leaving already?" she asked, looking at Taylor longingly.

"Yes." Zac stated, picking up his backpack and grabbing Taylor's arm, pulling him towards the door where his father and sister had already exited.

"Well," she said, pushing her long brown hair behind her ear, "how long are you going to be in New York?" she asked, following them.

Taylor looked back, flinching as Zac thrust his backpack at him, "Uh, I don't know…"

"Tay, out!" Isaac said, "and step on it! It's still pretty light out there." And all three went through the doors leading out into the daylight with the girl hot on their heels.

"Well, do you think we could get together? Before you leave?" she asked sweetly, stopping just outside the door.

Isaac got in the car and Zac waited for Taylor to get in behind him. Taylor pulled the cap down to shade his face better, "Be right back!" he exclaimed and he darted back towards the building, grabbing the girl and pulling her inside as his family protested.

"What is he doing?" Walker asked.

"He forgot something inside." Isaac said quietly, looking out the window of the car.

Zac leaned against the car with his arms folded over his chest, waiting.

Five minutes passed, then ten and Taylor finally emerged from the doors again and ran to the car, stepping inside, seating himself next to Isaac. Walker and Jessica watched as Zac got in and pulled the door shut. "Did you get it?" Jessica asked.

"What?" Taylor replied, licking his lips.

"Ike said you forgot something." She said.

"Oh. Yeah. I got it." He said back, pulling the hat from his head.

Walker noticed Taylor's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were bright. Zac and Isaac both looked out their respective windows. "So, we can leave, then?" Walker asked. Taylor nodded and his father told the driver they were ready.

-----

"So," Melanie said to the strapping young man in front of her, "are you one of the lucky ones?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." He smiled, his dark eyes twinkling. He moved closer to the small girl, "Why do you ask?"

"Well," she said, running her fingernail down his chest, "I was just thinking…."

"Yes?" he said, picking her up and setting her on the stone fence they were standing next to. Her eyes began to shine and her teeth elongated as she spoke to him.

"Are you aware of the Lady Beatriz' little…problem?" she asked as she leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips, running her fingertip down the small goatee he sported.

He chuckled, showing his own pointed canines, "Of course, who isn't?"

"Well," she said, wrapping her legs around his waist, "I was sort of hoping maybe, you might like to help me out with that." She said, smiling sweetly.

"Hmmm," he said, stroking his chin, "she's been seriously stressing about that. What are we talking about here? 'Cause I do NOT want her pissed at me."

"She won't be. You'll be doing her a favor." She reasoned.

"Hmph." He said, backing up a little, "You're lucky you weren't here when she found out he got away. How the hell did you guys manage to let that happen anyway?" he asked.

Melanie's eyes darkened, and she shook her head and waved her hands in the air, "Kirk, are you gonna help me or not?! It's a long story, ok?" she said defensively.

"Alright, alright. How long did she give you?" he asked.

"Until dawn." She said.

He raised his eyebrows, "Whoa. Why can't Camille and Sonya help you? I mean, you're all in it together, right?"

"Ha! THEY'RE the reason this whole thing got started. Besides, if it's left up to them, they'll bring him back in a baby carriage, sucking on a bottle of AB negative." She spat.

He looked at her and put his hands on his hips, "Did she say how she wanted him?" he asked, peering at her.

"Alive. That's all she said." Melanie replied coldly.

"How big is he?" Kirk asked.

"He's pretty tall, but he's skinny. And, he's a newbie." She said brightly.

"Hmmm," he thought again, "If I help you, you're going to be very nice to me, right?" he said, moving closer to her again.

"Right." She said, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"And, if anything goes wrong, you'll tell the Lady it wasn't my fault, right?" he asked, pointing his finger at her.

"Of course." She said pulling him closer.

"Cool. Let's do it. Who knows, it might be fun." He said, jumping over the wall and pulling Melanie down on the other side.


	16. Chapter 16

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

**A/N** to answer the review left by Isabel Hale: Simple. This story is a work of fan fiction… just not Twilight fan fiction (though characters from Twilight are referenced, but do not appear in this story,) and so the mythology used operates outside of that fictional universe. Add to that and the fact that this is being posted for regular of the Twilight Lexicon forums, makes more sense to stick it here than anywhere else.

------

Chapter 16

Jessica had studied Taylor the whole way home. As they walked into the suite, she watched Mackenzie and Zoë run to him. "Tay!" Mackenzie shouted, dropping the marker he was using at the coffee table. Taylor stooped down and put his arms out for both of them. Smiling, she then looked at her mother and father, and Isaac and Zac who all appeared…frightened. She told herself she'd get to the bottom of it before the night was over. Shaking her head, she walked into the bedroom she shared with Avery.

"We're back!" she said brightly to Avery, who was laying on the bed reading a book.

"Okay." Avery answered.

"Taylor's out there—don't you wanna go see him?" Jessica asked curiously.

"I will. Just as soon as I finish this chapter." She said. Jessica put her hands on her hips and stared at her little sister.

"Avery, you cried your eyes out when we thought he was gone. You had dreams about him constantly. I know and you know that he's your favorite—he always has been. Now, what the heck is up?!" Jessica demanded.

Just then, Taylor came in the door with Zoë on his shoulders and Mackenzie under his arm like a sack of potato's. Laughing, he pitched his little brother onto the bed and began to tickle him. Zoë laughed, watching her brothers. "What are YOU laughing about?!" Taylor asked her. More giggles as he pulled her down and gave her the same treatment. Avery backed up from the three slowly. At last, Taylor saw her and the look on her face. "Ah, I'm tired guys—" he said to the two breathless children, and he lay back on the bed.

Mackenzie looked carefully at his brother, "You're not sick, are ya, Tay?" At once, Zoë pulled the cover over him and patted his chest.

Smiling at the two, Taylor answered, "No, I'm not sick. I feel great now that I'm back here with you guys."

"Sing us somethin' Tay." Zoë said.

"Whadya wanna hear?" he asked.

"With You in Your Dreams" Avery said. As she and Taylor's eyes met, he knew that in her mind, he had died that night. For a moment neither of them moved.

"Okay. But only if you come over here and sit by me." He said softly. He looked at Jessica, "Jess will sit here too, ok?" and he gestured for her to join them on the bed.

Zoë reached over and took Avery's hand as Jessica sat down, pulling Mackenzie into her lap. "C'mon Avie, Tay's gonna sing." She said. Closing her book, Avery scooted over closer to her brother.

"Why do you want to hear that one?" Taylor asked her.

"I just do." She said quietly.

"Hmm, well I don't want you getting all sad on me, ok?" he said, tipping her face up. She nodded.

"_If I'm gone when you wake up…"_ he began. His voice sounded beautiful, as always, and the feeling was there that he always put into the song whenever he sang it, but, in her mind, Avery heard something her siblings didn't.

"_Avery, I'm not going to hurt you. My body is different, but my heart is the same. I love all of you and I missed you."_ She heard her brother's voice in her mind at the same time she heard him singing to her and the other children. She looked up at him, eyes wide. His were closed, but then he turned and looked at her. _"I know you can hear me. I can see it. Don't be afraid of me. There's no reason to be."_

Jessica watched Avery and Taylor look at one another. Though Taylor was singing, he was watching her little sister. As he finished the song, Diana called Mackenzie telling him it was time for his bath. Complaining the whole way, he bid farewell to Taylor and his three sisters and went out the door. "Tay, are you gonna stay with us now?" Zoë asked.

"Of course, baby girl. I wouldn't leave you for anything, at least not for more than just a little while, like always. Sometimes, we have to go, but we always come back, right?" he answered.

"Right." The little girl agreed. Taylor grabbed her up and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She turned her head up and kissed him on the chin. "I gotta go. Mommy said I could have a cookie while Mack took a bath. It's a secret though." Taylor smiled, and placed the little girl back down on the floor.

"Ok, be good, I'll see ya." He said after her. She went out the door leaving the other three still sitting on the bed.

Jessica stood up and walked over, closing the door. Turning, she looked at Taylor, "What are you? Are you like, a vampire or something? Avery was telling the truth when she told us about that lady, wasn't she?"

At first, Taylor wanted to lie to her, to tell her she was crazy, but he decided she was neither a baby nor was she stupid, and so the truth would have to do. He looked over at Avery. She was looking down at her hands and he watched as a tear fell on her sleeve. With a sigh, he spoke, "Yes. Avery saw a vampire kill me. I don't know how it's possible….but, it is." He said putting his arm around the little girl's shoulder.

"I KNEW it!!! I saw how scared Zac was of you and I just couldn't figure it out. Oh man, this is just………..I don't know. It's wild." She said, joining the two of them. Taylor looked at her, she actually had a smile on her face. "Can you fly?"

Now he smiled as well, "No. That's a myth."

"Taylor, the whole thing is supposed to be a myth. But, here you are. And your eyes got funny looking for a minute at the studio, what was up with that? Did you bite that girl and suck her blood? Ew, what does it taste like?"

"Jess, Jess—slow down, good heavens!" he said.

"OH! What about crosses?" she asked.

Now Avery spoke, "Are they gonna hurt us?" she asked. Silence engulfed the room as both Taylor and Jessica thought about the question.

"Avery, I would never let anyone hurt any of you. Ever. Please believe that." Taylor answered, looking into her eyes.

"I'm scared, Taylor." She said, putting her hand on his wrist. "I don't want them to come and get us." Then she leaned into him. He put his cheek on her head.

"That's not gonna happen." He comforted her.

Jessica looked over at the mirror on the wall. There reflected in it's surface was the image of her brother and sister and herself. He didn't look any different. He had a reflection. Around his neck were three crosses, all laying against his pale skin. When he had smiled, his teeth were just as always, white and with just a teeny bit too much space between them. She could see a very faint mark of some kind on his throat, that was the only obvious difference to her from the last time she'd looked at him. And yet, the changes in him were so obvious. She couldn't really see them, it was more of a feeling. And she knew her brothers were very aware of it, and though Isaac didn't seem to be too freaked out about it all, Zac certainly was. And Zac was no idiot. Her excitement passed a bit as she began to think of all the implications. "Tay, what does it all mean—I mean, what about the band and stuff?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to stop, that's for sure. But, I just have to be really careful. And you do too—no one can know about this. NO ONE." He said.

"Taylor, did you kill that girl?" Jessica asked softly.

"No! I don't have to kill anybody! And I'm not going to." He was getting exasperated, "I don't kill, or fly, or sleep in a coffin, or wear a long black cape! Just put all that stuff out of your head. The only difference between you and me is I can't eat like you and when the sun's out, I get really really sleepy and I can't wake up till it goes away again. It sucks, but it's what I am now and I just hafta figure it out and you are gonna have to help me. Please, both of you. I really need you guys right now—please, don't be scared of me, please." His eyes were glassy and his voice took on a tone of pleading. "I don't want Mom and Dad to think I'm gonna do anything bad. I want to stay here with you guys, even if I'm different from you now."

"Who knows about it?" Jessica asked.

"Just the family, I think." Taylor answered her. "We might have to tell Chris though, he's gonna have to handle all the crazy scheduling and stuff. I guess." There was a knock on the door and Diana stuck her head in.

"Everybody ok in here? We haven't seen you guys in a while." She said.

All three of her children looked at her, their faces a bit sad looking. She stepped into the room and sat on the bed with them. "What's going on?" she asked.

"They know." Taylor said.

Diana raised her eyebrows, "Oh. Well, I didn't think we could hide it very long anyway. How are you feeling?" she asked her son.

"Fine." He answered.

She smiled at him, "I didn't think they were going to be able to get you up earlier. What did they have to do?" she asked.

"Well, when Jessica jerked the blinds up—"

"Oh! Taylor, I'm sorry about that!" Jessica said, "I didn't know! Oh God, I could have killed you—"

"Jess, it's not that easy. I think it would take a while out in bright sunlight for it to kill me. Still, it's not very…….pleasant." he said, remembering his body reacting to the bright rays as they poured in through the window.

Diana was watching all three of them, still unable to believe what they were discussing. Sighing, she looked into Taylor's eyes, "We're doing the best we can with this, Tay. It might take some getting used to though."

"I know, Mom. I'm trying to get used to it myself." He said, thoughtfully.

Standing back up, Diana said, "Supper's ready. You all come on out and eat. Jess, can you get Mack out of the tub?"

"Mom, when is he gonna be old enough to get himself out of the tub?" Jessica asked.

As she walked out the door, Diana replied, "I guess when his wife tells him she's not gonna do it anymore."

Taylor smiled and looked down at Avery. _"Race ya to the table." _At once, both of them jumped up and ran for the door, Avery making it out just ahead of him.

------

"They're on the 38th floor." Melanie said to Kirk.

"Why the hell do rich people always stay up in the rafters? Dammit!" he cursed.

"Well, you know, we can take the elevator there, we don't have to climb like a spider."

"Don't they have bodyguards?" Kirk asked.

"Kirk, you don't think he's gonna take a bodyguard with him on the hunt, do you?" Melanie smirked.

"Well, I don't know him, Mel. I don't know what he'd do." Kirk answered.

"Well, he's not that stupid. He knows he can't let anyone know what he is. So, we just wait, and when he gets hungry, he'll come out and we've got him." Melanie stated, looking around the parking garage.

"Speaking of hungry…I could use a little something right about now." He stated.

"Well, where there's a Hanson, there's girls." She said, "Just go look around front real quick, you'll find one." Melanie said, leaning up against a blue Honda.

Kirk nodded, "Ok, don't have any fun without me." He said as he walked towards the street.

------

Taylor had sat down at the table with his family, but, within moments, the smell of the food had both aroused his hunger and made him feel sick, all at the same time. Asking to be excused, he went to the living area and turned on the television. Isaac shook his head, remembering his wispy little brother always being a big eater. He'd try anything, be it some exotic foreign food, or down home food from Oklahoma relatives at the family reunion. When he finished eating, he joined Taylor on the couch. "How you doing?" Isaac asked.

"I'm ok," Taylor answered, "it's just kinda weird sitting there and not eating anything. Plus, I'm afraid I'm gonna forget and eat a big bite of mashed potato's and it'll kill me or something, y'know?"

Isaac smiled, "Well, at least you never have to worry about gaining weight."

"True." Taylor smiled, "I'm not sure I had to worry about that before though."

Zoë came over and joined the two, squeezing in between them on the couch. In her mouth was a raspberry sucker, it's aroma filling Taylor's nose and causing him to stare at the little white stick in her mouth. "Um, you got anymore of those?" He asked her.

"Yep." She said, taking the remote control from his hand and switching the channel to Nickelodeon. "Mommy let me bring my Halloween candy with me, remember?"

"Well, could I have one?" Taylor asked her sweetly.

The little girl turned her gaze from the television to her brother, "Hmmm, well, I guess if Mommy says so, but you didn't eat supper good, so she'll say 'no' I bet."

"Mom," Taylor called in to his mother, "Can I have one of Zoë's suckers?"

"Oh, gosh," she said, walking in to the living room, wiping her hands with a towel, "I don't know, can you? It won't hurt you, will it?"

Taylor laughed, "I doubt it." He said, "I only asked because Zoë said I had to."

"Oh, well, yes Zoë, Taylor can have a sucker, but only because he ate earlier, ok?" She said.

At that, Zoë got up off the couch and left, coming back momentarily with a blue sucker like her own—the kind with the bubblegum in the center. Unwrapping it, she put it near Taylor's mouth. "Open." She said. He did as he was told and she stuck it in his mouth, "Good?" she asked, getting back up on the couch.

"Mmm-hmmm." He answered, savoring the sweet candy and the time he was spending with his family.

------

Melanie and Kirk had both partaken of the handful of girls at the front of the hotel. As it neared 10:00, Melanie sighed, "When's he gonna come out? Damn, doesn't he get hungry?"

"Maybe he's eatin' in tonight." Kirk smiled.

"You mean like, a girl from the hotel? Or the fam—'cause I can guarantee he won't touch one of them. He was starving and we tried to get him to take one of those luscious brothers of his and he wasn't having any of it." Melanie muttered.

"Hmmm, you guys sure picked a freak, didn't you? He sounds a little sketchy to me. So why did Camille want him so bad, anyway? She's a little hottie, it's not like she couldn't have just about anybody she wanted." Kirk asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

Melanie rolled her eyes, "She's in LOVE with him. I think she thought he'd be like, her mate or something."

Kirk laughed, throwing his head back, "You girls are nuts, man! Why do you need a mate, anyway?"

Melanie looked at him, "I don't know Kirk, maybe she was lonely or something, y'know? She loved their music before—I mean, maybe she's trying to hold on to something from her real life…"

Kirk hadn't expected Melanie to get upset, "Sorry Mel, I just don't get it."

"You will when you see him." She said, kicking a pebble with the toe of her shoe.

------

At 12:30, Melanie heard a voice in her mind. A friend and fellow vampire, telling her that Taylor had been seen coming out of the hotel. He had stopped to talk with the girls in front of the building for a bit, had signed some autographs and then had rushed off, heading for an area known for it's not so nice drinking establishments. "Dammit!" she cursed, grabbing Kirk by the sleeve, "He got away again. How does he do that?! I should be able to feel when he's near!"

"Did you drink from him?" Kirk asked as they trotted around the corner of the building.

"Yes, but not a lot—I sort of got, interrupted." She said as the wind blew her long hair across her face.

"But he drank from you?" He asked, watching as she flung her head so her hair was out of her way.

"Yes, quite a bit actually. Asshole." And with that, she sped up.

------

Taylor walked into the KitKat Klub and looked around. He hated the smoke and the smell of these places, but until he could control the minds of his victims better, he didn't want to risk taking from the fans, unless he had to. He smiled though, thinking he was getting pretty good at calling them to him. If he could get them to look into his eyes, it seemed they became willing very quickly. It had worked with the makeup girl. He thought back on her, wondering if she were alright. He'd actually taken a little more than he had intended from her. Still, she had been able to stand on her own and even managed to write down her phone number. Walking up to the bar, he ordered a coke, then turned to watch the activities going on around him, blowing a large pink bubble with the gum in his mouth. A band was playing up on a tiny stage and an equally tiny dance floor in front of it held the swaying bodies of people who'd had way too much to drink. Looking down the bar, men and women ordered drinks and dropped money into the jar to tip the bartender. Suddenly, a man tripped over Taylor's long leg as he tried to pass him to join his friends at the bar spilling coke on both of them. "Damn, don't stick your foot out in the road like that dumb ass." He shouted at Taylor.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was." Taylor said, wiping off the front of his shirt and handing the man a napkin.

The people seated at the bar began to take notice of the two as the man's voice rose, "Oh, does that make it okay? Hey," the man said, looking Taylor up and down, "you sure are a pretty thing—wanna go out?" The man laughed now, as his friends got up to join the party.

Rolling his eyes, Taylor turned back to the bar, "Sorry." He said to the man absently and then he asked the bartender for some water to clean off the stain.

"C'mon baby! Know what? I think you meant to go to that bar down the street. That's where your type goes." The three men laughed; beer making them think they were funnier than they were. Taylor ignored them, dipping the napkin in the water and wiping at the spot.

"Hey," the smaller of the three said, "Bill is talkin' to you! What's with you New York freaks anyway? Hell, I seen some man dressed up like a woman go in that place, and she was better lookin' than my wife! Bet you'd look sweet in one of them tight dresses." Now they all laughed.

Turning back to them, Taylor started to say something, but then thought better of it. Shaking his head, he walked toward the door, thinking perhaps he would just find one of the girls to be with tonight. This was definitely not his scene. He hadn't felt so out of place with Sonya beside him. Before he could make it to the street though, he felt the hand of someone on his shoulder. "Look," he said, irritation in his voice, "just leave me the fuck alone, alright? If you're looking for a gay guy, then go on down there, I'm sure you'll find someone to your liking." He then watched as the man's face went from amusement to anger.

"I ain't no queer." He said.

"Well, fine. Then go home to your wife, whatever." Taylor said back, looking into the man's eyes. His friends watched now, expecting Bill to take a swing at Taylor, but instead, they saw him lock eyes with the young man. Taylor backed up a little, then the men's jaws dropped open as their friend stepped closer to Taylor and reached up and kissed him on the mouth.

"Dude!" Taylor exclaimed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "Really, I'm not gay—sorry—I gotta be going." He then turned to the man's friends, "I think the place down the street is open pretty late, if you hurry, you might make the last show…since he likes the dresses and stuff." Taylor turned, leaving the shocked men behind him. Relieved to be out of the bar with nothing hurt but his pride, Taylor decided to just make his way back, hoping to find his next meal somewhere between there and the hotel. But before he could get far, the same man from the bar came up behind him, grabbed his shoulder turning him around and landed a punch to his jaw. If Taylor was angry with the man before, it was nothing compared to what he felt for him now.

Bill Ames was more than shocked when his fiercest punch not only left the boy still standing, but barely seemed to be noticed by him. First, Taylor spit out the large wad of pink bubble gum, then, grabbing him by the shirt, Taylor dragged him into the darkness between the KitKat Klub and the building next to it. Pulling him into the corner, he put the man in front of him and sunk his teeth into his neck. The blood was hot. Hotter than a woman's, he thought as it flooded his mouth. Perhaps it was adrenaline, or alcohol, he wasn't sure. At first the man struggled, trying to free himself, but, with the same technique he'd used to make the man kiss him in front of his friends, he commanded him to be still. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the blood sliding down his throat and into his stomach. Suddenly, he sensed something different. Looking up, his mouth still on the man's neck, he looked into the eyes of Melanie and another man, obviously a vampire. He froze, not knowing what to do. As his mind released the mind of his prey, the man began to struggle again.

"Hey! It'll be over soon dude, just sit back and enjoy it." Kirk said to the man. Taylor reached for the collar of the man's shirt and wiped his mouth, then pushed him towards the two ominous looking characters in front of him. Kirk threw the man to the ground roughly, then reached for Taylor's arm as he tried to get past them. "Where ya going?" he said, his hand easily wrapping around Taylor's arm.

"Taylor, the Lady wants to see you. Now." Melanie stated, smiling.

Taylor looked into her eyes, knowing he'd see hatred there. Sighing, he looked over to the man with her. Kirk was as tall as Taylor, but built much more solidly. "I'm Kirk." He said, pulling Taylor out into the street again. "I'm going to accompany you and Melanie to see the boss. So, don't try anything, alright? It can be very easy, or it can be very hard, your choice."

"What does she want?" Taylor asked Melanie, who'd linked her arm in his.

"I don't know. It's just customary for new ones to meet with her. I have a feeling she's gonna tell you about a few rules that you've broken and make sure you know what will happen if you do it again." She answered.

"It's nice to know you all are such law abiding citizens." Taylor snorted, flinching when Kirk's hand tightened around his arm.

Melanie smiled, "Don't say 'you all'—you're the same thing that we are. What were you doing back there anyway, giving that guy directions?" she laughed.

"He was an asshole." Taylor stated.

"Yep, he deserved what he got, didn't he?" Kirk smirked, "You don't have to make excuses, they all deserve it."

Suddenly, Taylor jerked his arm away from him and took off at a full sprint across the street, barely missing being hit by a car as it slammed on its breaks.

------

"Zac," Isaac said, as they both lay down in their room, "do you think we can make this work? I mean, we'll do whatever we have to as far as Tay's concerned, but—can we make the band thing work with him like he is?"

Zac turned over and looked at his brother in the other bed, facing him, "I don't know, Ike. I think if he can learn to control those…urges. I don't know if you could tell, but I seriously thought he was gonna put the bite on one of those girls today."

"Well, I noticed you stomped on his foot." Isaac smiled.

Zac smiled back, "Yeah, I was hoping he wouldn't get all medieval on my ass. Dang, couldn't you just see the headlines—Zac Hanson attacked by vampire brother on Total Request Live, film at eleven!"

"Yeah, I actually can. But, I mean, really Zac, what about concerts and stuff?" Isaac turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Don't worry about it, Ike. Taylor will find a way, you know that. I don't think anything could keep him from doing music. It's just a part of him, maybe even more than it is for you and me." Zac said.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, good night. Let's hope he gets his butt home before sunrise this time so we don't have to drag him out of the light."

"Really. Good night." Zac said, and he reached over and turned off the lamp.

------

Taylor ran. He ran across streets, into traffic and around corners and over fences. He ran through buildings and bushes, through puddles and stuff he didn't know what it was. But, no matter how fast he went, they were always just a little behind him. He'd been lucky a few times, able to time it just right to where a car or a bus could put a tiny bit of time and space between him and his antagonists. But, it just wasn't enough. Just ahead of him, he saw a welcome sight, the Columbus Circle entrance to Central Park. He knew now he was close to the hotel, but he didn't dare go there, he couldn't risk them following him to where his family was. So he took his last bit of energy and made for the park and the trees in the distance. Even for a vampire, running fifty city blocks was tiring. His legs were burning and he was actually sweating. It had taken probably thirty blocks for that to happen, but it did.

Kirk and Melanie slowed down as they saw Taylor duck into the park. Kirk bent down and took in a deep breath, "That little dude is quick." He panted. "When I get my hands on him, you might have to keep me from killing him, ok? I know the lady doesn't want him dead, but I sure do."

Melanie pushed her hair behind her ears. "I can smell him. He's sweating. That guy must've drunk a lot of beer." She smiled. "Well, that much is in our favor. He's probably hiding, so just keep track of that smell." She said.

Taylor had run into the trees. He ran a bit more, but he was beginning to feel sick. Soon, he found a tree he could climb easily and shimmied up it, then lay belly down on a large branch, praying they wouldn't find him. He looked through the little bit of November leaves left on the trees and he could see the hotel, four blocks away. He counted down from the top of the building, until he made out the floor he knew his family was on. His eyesight was excellent, not good enough to see in windows, but it didn't matter, he knew they were there. He listened in his mind, trying to maybe pick up some trace of Avery—he didn't know why, but for some reason, she could hear him when he wanted her to, so he wondered if he could hear any of her thoughts. Concentrating on her, he picked up nothing. Probably asleep, he thought. Down below him, Kirk and Melanie were searching for signs of him. His scent was there. As Melanie stood, she motioned for Kirk to be very still. As both of them listened, Melanie heard a tiny sound. Taylor was laying on the tree branch, his eyes closed. He didn't move a muscle, but sweat dripped from his bangs onto the leaves below with a rhythm only perceived by someone with supernatural senses. As their eyes met, Kirk heard it as well. He looked up from tree to tree and finally, he spotted him. He pointed up and Melanie nodded, "I see him." She mouthed. "Now what?"

"Well, I'll just have to go up and get him." Kirk responded, whispering. "Man, Mel—you're gonna buy me some new threads for this." He said, looking down at his pant legs, dirty and wet from the chase. He then went over to the tree and began to pull himself up. He was strong, but he was also not as wiry as Taylor, so the climb was not quite as easy on him. When he got close enough, he could hear Taylor's breathing. A sign he was not in the best of shape. He climbed a bit higher, so that he could just jump down onto the branch Taylor was sprawled out on. When his feet touched the branch, Taylor's eyes flew open and he began to back farther out onto the limb. "Dude, just give up, ok? There's nowhere to go now. We got ya." Kirk stooped down on the branch and looked into Taylor's eyes, the moonlight was reflecting off them and he knew the boy was panicking. Those with blue eyes had very distinctive colors in them while those with dark eyes like his own were barely noticeable. Taylor continued to back farther out. Just as he knew it would, Kirk heard the branch crack. Looking down, he saw Melanie below them, "Mel," he called, "you better back up, it's not gonna hold long." Another crack and she backed up as the limb went out from under Taylor. He felt the air underneath him and he felt it every time he hit another branch in the tree on his way down. He never made a sound, other than the one of his body smacking the ground and the leaves crumbling under the weight of him. Melanie rushed over to him and sat on his back, straddling him with her legs and pulling his arms behind his back.

"Hurry, Kirk!" she spat. Kirk had come back down and swung off the last branch before silently dropping down to the ground.

"Did he survive?" he asked, looking at the boy's sweaty face.

"Hell yes, he survived. He was hard to kill when he was alive, he's practically indestructible now." She got up off him and Taylor rolled over to look up at them. Kirk grabbed his wrist and pulled him up roughly. "You are a trip, man." Without a moment's hesitation, Taylor attempted to get away again, but this time, Kirk's grip was like iron and he pulled him up against his chest, his arm around Taylor's neck. When Taylor sunk his teeth into his arm, Kirk flung him against the trunk of the tree, "You little dick!" he said and looked at his arm as blood ran down his elbow. Now Taylor watched as Kirk's eyes took on a slight golden hue. Melanie was on one side of him, so he knew he couldn't go that way. Before he could decide though, he felt a blow to his stomach that was so severe, he couldn't see. He bent down and wretched, sickened by the sight of the blood he'd just drunk a half hour earlier going onto the ground in front of him. He was pulled up by his hair and he thought he could hear Melanie saying something, but he just wasn't sure.

"Kirk, you told me not to let you kill him! Now stop!" she exclaimed.

"Little fucker BIT me!!!" Kirk spat, before he leaned Taylor up against the tree, then punched him. Now his blood mixed with that of his victim's as his sharp teeth cut his own lip. One more blow, a kick to his knee and the fight was over. Melanie flinched when she heard the sound of the bone breaking. But, she understood, Taylor would do no more running that night.

The pain to his body was so great, Taylor couldn't form any words. Only a groan came from his lips as Kirk hoisted him over his shoulder, arms dangling, and his view of the world an upside down one. "Now then, let's see you get away from me now. I can't believe you actually bit me…" he grumbled as he took his _tall, but skinny_ prize back to the Lady Beatriz.


	17. Chapter 17

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

------

Chapter 17

Avery woke with a start. She looked over beside her and there was Jessica, sleeping soundly. She looked at the little digital clock, it was 2:43 in the morning. She pushed the covers aside and stepped out of the room. Walking down the hallway, she looked in the next bedroom, Mack and Zoë, asleep. At the end of the hall, her parents were also asleep. Across the hall, she carefully opened the door, inside, Zac and Isaac. No Taylor. She walked out to the couch, hoping he would be there, but he wasn't. She walked over to the large window and pulled the drapes back. Outside, she saw the moon shining and stars still in the sky. Clutching her blanket, she turned back towards the boys room. Once inside, she went over to Isaac. "Ike." She shook his shoulder. "Ike."

His eyes fluttered open. He sighed, wondering if he would ever get a whole night's uninterrupted sleep again, ever.

"What? Whatsamatter Avie?" he whispered.

"Taylor's not here." She said. An intense feeling of déjà vu came over him.

"Well, what time is it?" he asked her, looking at the clock.

"Soon it'll be three o'clock." She answered.

"Oh, well, really—that's not all that late. Since he sleeps all day, he stays up all night, Ave. He probably won't come back 'til the sun's almost up." He said reassuringly.

She looked over at Zac. "Would you wake me up when he comes in?" she asked Isaac absently.

"If I hear him, I will, ok?" he said, sitting up, "Let's get you back in bed. It's still nighttime."

And so, Isaac walked her back to her room and tucked her in next to Jessica. "Good night, pretty girl." He said, kissing her on her forehead.

"Night, Ike." She said, turning over. As he walked back to his room, Isaac couldn't help but be reminded of the last time Avery had awakened him looking for Taylor.

------

At 3:17, Kirk and Melanie walked into the room where Sonya and Camille sat on a sofa, watching the fire burn in the massive fireplace. The Lady Beatriz stood, her arms folded across her chest. All three looked up at the sight before them. As Kirk flopped Taylor down onto the floor like he were some old used carpet, Camille shrieked, "What in the hell have you done?!!" and she ran to him, kneeling and inspecting him, pushing his sweaty hair away from his forehead. Blood had traveled from his mouth to other parts of his face, making him look worse than he really was.

"How dare you." Sonya said icily, standing and stepping over to them. "I told you what I'd do to you if you did this…"

"Enough." Beatriz said joining the tense group. "You two go back where you were." She said to Sonya and Camille. But neither of them moved from the spot. Camille continued to look at Taylor and wipe the blood away from his lips and his chin. Sonya had locked eyes with Melanie.

"Sonya, he wasn't going to come on his own—" she started.

"I don't give a fuck why you did it, all I know is I told you what would happen if you did." Sonya said coldly, and then she stooped down and placed her hand on Taylor's chest. _"Taylor, can you hear me?" _she called to him silently.

A moan came from his lips and he opened his eyes very slowly. Camille and Sonya both smiled down at him as Melanie rolled her eyes. "Do you see what it's like?" she said to Kirk.

"Yep. I see alright." He said back.

"Do you care to tell us all what happened?" Beatriz asked Melanie.

"Well, we found him in an alley downtown, feeding from some gross drunk." She said, glancing down at Sonya, who shot her a look back. "Then, we told him he had to come here and when we started back, he took off. He ran all the way back to the park before we could catch up to him." She stated, looking over at Kirk, who nodded.

"I'd say you weren't trying very hard then." Sonya commented, standing up.

"Bullshit, Sonya! I don't think you understand—he is very, very fast. I guess we wouldn't have caught him at all if he wouldn't have had all that booze in him from that guy. It made him sick." Melanie said, glaring back at her.

Beatriz furrowed her eyebrows, "He outran you two for that long?" she asked.

"Yes! And, he fell out of a tree, and he still tried to get away—"

"A tree?!" Beatriz asked, "What…no, nevermind." She said, "What else?"

"Well, when we caught up with him at the park," Melanie continued, "He had climbed some big tree, and when Kirk went up to get him, he backed up 'til he fell and that was when we were finally able to get him."

Beatriz looked down at the young man, thinking he was obviously much more powerful than she had believed. Kirk and Melanie were both very capable. Melanie was cold and calculating and Kirk was physically about as strong as she'd seen other than the old ones. She looked over at the two, Melanie's usually silky hair was tangled and dirty as were her clothes. Kirk looked like he'd been drug through a dumpster, his hair coming loose from the neat ponytail he usually wore. "Why are you bleeding?" she asked him.

"Oh—" he said, looking down at his elbow, then holding it up for her to see, "He bit me! He is a mean little shit—oh, sorry Lady." He said.

Beatriz shook her head, and with a wave of her hand, she stepped over and shooed Camille away from Taylor. "Get up." She said to him. He had rolled over on to his side, ignoring her. 

As the seconds ticked by, Sonya was concerned that Taylor would make Beatriz even more angry than she already was. _"Taylor! Stand before her!" _she commanded. He looked up at her, anger in his eyes, but he continued to ignore both of them.

Melanie looked at Taylor, then at Kirk. He met her eyes, then they both walked over to him. "C'mon, dude." Kirk said, reaching down and grasping Taylor's arm. Melanie got on the other side, and together, they pulled him up. Pain played out on his face, but he managed to remain standing on one leg.

Beatriz' eyes went to Melanie's face and she raised one perfect, dark eyebrow.

"He wouldn't stop running." Melanie said quietly.

"How bad is it?" Beatriz asked.

"Uh, well. It _sounded _pretty bad." Melanie replied. Sonya immediately moved towards the girl, but Beatriz held her hand up, commanding her to stop.

"Oh, Taylor," Camille said, "I'm so sorry! I did this to you…" she said, crying.

Beatriz closed her eyes, willing them all to calm down. She was beginning to see what an intricate problem she actually had here. Not only did she have an unwilling, yet powerful, new vampire to contend with—but she had two who were in love with him already. In very different ways, but love all the same. "Kirk, take him to the guest room." She said. But, as Kirk moved toward him, Taylor backed away from him awkwardly. Kirk looked back at her and she nodded her head. As he went for Taylor, he was surprised by a shove that sent him backwards, falling into Melanie. When he looked back at Taylor, his eyes had gone shiny and his teeth were extended and bared, his shoulders tensed, his chest heaving with his labored breath. What with the blood on his face and his clothes already, it made for a frightening sight. But, Kirk had a job to do, and he was determined to do it. Camille and Sonya stood back and Beatriz joined them as well as Melanie. 

"Lady, can't you do something?" Sonya asked. "This is just…wrong."

Beatriz looked back at her, "It would have been good to have thought of this before you made him into a vampire." She said back.

"But, I didn't know he was changing—" Sonya started.

Beatriz raised her hand, "What's done is done! He must accept it, or be eliminated. That is the way it is. It is for the good of all of us, it's always been this way, as it always will be." And with a flash of her eyes, Sonya knew there was nothing more to be said. Sonya closed her eyes, attempting to make Taylor listen to her—"Do not interfere." Beatriz said to her, "You are not his mother, he must learn this if he is to survive."

As the women talked, Kirk had managed to get Taylor off his feet again. But still, he hadn't managed to subdue him enough to get him where Beatriz wanted him to be. Finally, straddling him, Kirk was able to grab Taylor's wrists and pin them to the floor. The weight of him on Taylor's leg was becoming unbearable, and so, with his mind as well as his body, Taylor threw Kirk back with all his might.

Sonya and Camille had turned away, but Melanie's eyes bugged out when she saw Kirk thrown backwards freeing Taylor's hands. Immediately though, they went to his head as Beatriz had seen enough.

Taylor forgot the pain in his leg as the one in his head was much greater. Beatriz, in her anger, had held nothing back. Blood trickled down his lip and he curled himself into a ball with an almost childlike whimper. She stood over him, "Kirk is going to take you to the guest room. If you still have it in you to fight, I would suggest that you hold it inside or I will be forced to end this new life of yours much more quickly than you lost the first one." But, the threat was unnecessary as Taylor was incapable of anything at that moment.

"I'm sorry, Lady." Kirk said.

"Don't be. You've done nothing to be sorry for. I can see that you had no choice before. Take him away from me. I need to think on this—then, you're free to go." Kirk nodded his head to her, then he went to Taylor and pulled him up, once more throwing him over his shoulder. As they left the room, leaving a trail of red drops on the white marble floor, the four women all watched.

Sonya sat down on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest, and Camille gave Melanie a cold stare. Turning toward them, Beatriz gestured for the two of them to sit as well. Once all three girls were on the couch, she looked at all of them before speaking. Melanie had a look of shame on her face, while Camille looked heartbroken. Sonya wore a mask of nothingness.

"Well, what do we do now?" Beatriz asked. None of them responded as they all understood it was not actually a question she wanted answered. "This boy has caused quite the problem for the three of you—four if you count me—and you should." She said, anger just under the surface of her stoic demeanor. Kirk came back in the room then and she turned again to face him.

"He's in there—so who wants to tuck him in?" He said, smiling.

Beatriz shot him a look and shook her head, "We don't need your input, thank you." And she winked at him. "Please ask Mr. Jones to see to him. I suppose we should see if we've damaged him beyond repair."

Kirk smiled at her, then bowed dramatically, "Yes, Lady. Good Night." And he turned and went out the door.

"Now then, I understand what you all see in him. I'm sure he is quite lovely to look at when he's not growling and grimy and covered in blood. And, I've seen him perform. He is very talented and charming. In fact," she said, staring pointedly at Sonya, "I saw him on television just today. His eyes reflect a lovely…sort of aqua color when he gets aroused." Sonya looked down at her hands. "But, all that aside, you will control him and teach him, or I will make sure he disappears for good." She was met with three pairs of eyes, one blue, one green, and one amber. Just then, a tall, distinguished looking gentleman entered the room. Beatriz walked over to him and discussed something very quietly. He then left, going down the hall in the same direction Kirk had taken. She turned to the three, "Go on, it's after four. If you need to feed, you'd better hurry, and I don't want to hear of any trouble. Do you understand me?" she said, giving all of them motherly looks.

Sonya stood and went towards the door, "Yes, Lady." She said without turning. Melanie and Camille followed quickly, just glad to get out of her gaze once more.

------

"Did you tell everything?" Sonya asked Melanie once they were out on the street.

"Yeah. Except, I'm pretty sure Kirk broke his leg—it sounded just awful and he pretty much freaked, so it had to hurt. I swear, we tried to get him to come. I didn't want to hurt him, but—he's just so stubborn. God, you should have seen him run—it was like a gazelle or something." Now she smiled, "And big ol' Kirk was trying to keep up." Now she looked at Camille, "Where were you? I figured you'd catch him before we did."

Camille still sported a pout on her young face, but she was beginning to believe Melanie, especially after witnessing what Taylor was capable of. "I was in the hotel. God, they have a bunch of bodyguards. But, he never came out of the room." She said, crinkling her eyebrows together.

Sonya looked down the street at the hotel where Taylor and his family were staying. "He must have gone out the window." She said.

"But, he came out the front. Elise told me." Melanie stated.

"Hmmm, I guess he went out his own window and came back in someone else's then. For crying out loud, that's like forty stories or something." Sonya exclaimed. "Does he think he really can't die?" she asked.

"Sonya, when he fell out of that tree, I was sure he was gonna be hurt bad. But he wasn't. First this big limb he was on crashed to the ground, and then he came right on top of it. SPLAT!!! I was sure he was gonna look like road kill."

"Melanie!!!" Camille hissed, "Don't say that."

"Well, it's true. You shoulda seen it. It was insane." She replied.

"Hmph. It's a good thing I wasn't there." Sonya said.

"Yeah, where were you?" Melanie asked. I really thought you'd be the one to find him, since you can sort of track him or something."

Sonya looked down at her shoes, "I think I was being punished. I was with him last night and I knew he was going to be on MTV today."

"WHAT!!?" both girls were aghast. Now Camille spoke, "And you didn't take him back to the Lady? Sonya, that's just not like you."

"I know. I just…I really feel guilty about killing him." She said, almost losing her legendary composure. "I never should have let it go this far. This is all my fault…" her voice broke and Melanie and Camille looked at each other, having never seen Sonya upset in this way. She looked away from them and brushed away the tears that threatened to fall. The wind blew their hair around wildly and all three girls stood silent on the corner, not knowing what to say to each other. Finally, Melanie broke the silence.

"I think all three of us caused it—but, whatever. Let's go find some good eats. There's a nice little crowd outside the hotel—"

"Melanie!!!" Sonya laughed, "have you been hitting the fans?"

Melanie looked back at her, "Yeah. Just a couple though, it's not like they're gonna miss 'em."

"You didn't kill them, did you?" Camille asked, knowing they'd been specifically told not to.

"No, but, damn—it would have been so easy." She said, dreamily.

Sonya shook her head, "Come on, we don't have much time. Let's hit it." And the three girls turned and walked in the opposite direction of the hotel.

------

In the dim light of one of Beatriz' many guest rooms, the man known only as Mr. Jones inspected Taylor's injuries. Looking up at the Lady, he spoke. "He must have had some very rough treatment. It's not easy to hurt one of your kind like this." He said.

Beatriz bent down closer, looking into the boy's face. "Well, it's not very often one of my line resists like he has." She answered him.

"The leg is broken just below the knee. An x-ray would be a beautiful thing right about now." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmm, I trust you can do a fine job without one. " She said, "However, if things do not improve as you expect them to, I'm sure I can lay my hands on whatever you need."

"What caused him to be sick tonight? I've not seen many vampires throw up." He inquired.

She rolled her eyes, "He seems to be very….special."

"And why is that?" he asked.

Sighing, she sat down on the bed, "It's been years I think, since we've had one changed like this. Gradually. He never drank to make the change. It happened very gradually. He seems to have retained some bit of human qualities."

"I see—" he began.

"Oh, but you don't." she cut him off. "On top of that, he has drunk now from two other vampires. I don't know what we are facing here—but he has shown incredible powers and yet, he is so young. He has no idea how to use them. He seems to get lucky now and then though…" she said, smiling slightly and using her finger to push his sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

"Well, he's definitely got some internal bleeding, look at the bruising here." He said, pulling back the covers so she could see his stomach. "And whatever you did to him out there, well, I fear he will have a headache for longer than it takes for his leg to heal."

She looked coldly back at him, "Only what he deserved." She said.

"Of course, my Lady." He said, averting his eyes.

Now she stood, "Is he going to be alright, or not?" she asked impatiently.

"I'll do everything I can." He said.

"That's all I ask." Her dark eyes fell to the broken figure on the bed before them. "Rest for now, _mi __belleza joven_." She said as she left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

The _Taylight_ Lives.

------

Chapter 18

Taylor opened his eyes. Even the soft light from the candles beside the bed hurt them. Slowly, he brought his hand up to his face, wiping the blood that had run from his nose away, then placed it to his forehead, wincing as the pounding in his head continued. He felt as though he'd been hit by a truck, and yet, he knew in his human form, the fall from the tree alone would have easily killed him. Looking around the room, he realized he didn't recognize it at all. The bed he lay in and the covers over his body were all obviously down filled, enveloping him in silky softness. His clothes were gone, and his aching leg was propped up on a pillow. His mind began to work as he wondered if he might be able to escape. There were heavy, velvety looking drapes on one wall, so he assumed there would be a window as well. But, before he could attempt anything, the door to the room opened and Beatriz, dressed in a black, slinky sweater and pants entered soundlessly.

"Don't even think about it." She said, stepping up beside the bed. "You wouldn't get far. You may be a vampire, but your leg is broken, and though it will heal in probably a tenth of the time it would take a human, tonight, you will be staying put." Her voice was smooth and she had a Spanish accent. Though Taylor thought her beautiful, she also frightened him immensely. She sat a bowl of water down on the table, pushing the candles out of the way. Taking a cloth from it, she squeezed most of the water out, then reached towards his face.

Jerking backwards, he tried to keep her from touching him, but the pain in his skull stopped him very quickly. "I'm not going to hurt you." She said soothingly. She began to wipe his face gently and to run her fingers across his forehead, all the while humming the tune to "Amazing Grace"—a song he associated with his mother. The pain subsided a bit. He closed his eyes tightly, wishing away the tears that threatened to fall as he thought to himself that he would probably never see his family again.

Beatriz watched him closely. His anger seemed to have left him, but it was replaced with a deep despair. As she let her mind listen in on his thoughts, she could feel his sadness as he thought of his mother and father, and brothers and sisters. "How many are there at home?" she asked gently.

He rolled over, away from her, and let loose the emotions he was unable to hold in any longer. She sighed, and dropped the cloth back down into the water. Standing, she walked over and pulled the drapes back. The sky was turning a golden color at the horizon. "The sun will be up soon, you sleep, _mi hijo_. That is when your body will do most of it's healing." She said. Then she walked and went out the door, glancing back one last time to see him, still with his back to her.

With a click of the lock, he was alone again.

------

As Sonya, Melanie, and Camille came back that morning, they didn't see Beatriz. "Thank God for small blessings." Melanie said.

Sonya sighed, "Yeah, I don't think she's too happy with me right now, so I think I'm gonna retreat while I still can. See ya later." She said and she went down the hall to her room. Melanie looked over at Camille, who stood gazing down the other direction.

"Uh, I think you're down this way." She stated.

Camille looked back at her, "You go on—I'll be there in a few."

Melanie shook her head, "Alright, don't do anything stupid. I'll just get blamed for it if you do." Then she left the girl standing in the huge room.

Looking all around her and finding herself alone, she made her way down the hallway where she saw Kirk take Taylor. All the doors stood open except one, and the lock had been turned on it. Carefully, she turned the lock and opened the door. Inside she saw a large bed and the god of her idolatry. Smiling, she reached back and turned the lock. It wouldn't do for him to get away again. She feared if he did, they would kill him in a most unmerciful way and she knew she couldn't take that. The only light in the room was from candles on the bedside table. She walked over to the bed and looked at Taylor sleeping. Kneeling beside the bed, she reached over and touched his lips. _Still beautiful, even bruised and bloodied_ she thought. _And mine, all mine._ She carefully pulled the covers back and winced, looking at his battered body, but she knew how quickly he would heal. She stood and went around to the other side of the bed, not wanting to be on the side with his sore leg, and climbed in beside him after taking off her shoes. She slid as close to him as she could get, reveling in his warmth. She hadn't fed that evening, wanting to get back to him as quickly as possible. She never liked to rush through that, it was too enjoyable. Reaching up and pushing his hair away from his face, she leaned in toward his lips, "I really do love you, you know," she said, knowing he was sleeping soundly. Already, she was feeling the effects of the sunrise, so she knew he was long gone. "I'd die for you, Taylor. I would. This time it was just your turn. You'll be glad, someday," She said, then she scooted back down and lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes draping her arm over his body.

When Mr. Jones returned a few hours later to check on Taylor, that was how he found both of them. Smiling, he wondered what the Lady Beatriz would think of that. He even considered taking her back to her own room, but the girl looked so content there, he decided against it. It amazed him how these incredible creatures slept so soundly. They literally seemed to go into hibernation. He had waited 'til the sleep had come on the boy to set the broken bone, and while he did flinch, it didn't wake him from his slumber. They really were very vulnerable then. Though, the old ones didn't sleep nearly as soundly as the young. Beatriz was very easily awakened, and Sonya as well. Lifting the covers, he was relieved to see some of the bruising going away already. He had always wondered if there were a way to market vampire's blood. And would it even work for a human anyway? He shook his head, guessing he'd never know. With one last glance at the sleeping young ones, he pulled the door shut behind him and locked it. He knew Beatriz would have his head if he didn't, and considering how much she paid him, he couldn't afford not to.

------

Diana got up and went to the kitchen. She had set her alarm for eight, not thinking she'd need it. One of her children always got her up before the alarm did. But, she supposed, the tension of the past weeks had taken a toll on all of them, especially the last few days. All seven of them had slept in. Although, it occurred to her, Taylor would sleep late forever now. It was a bizarre thought. She turned on the coffee maker then reached into the cupboard for juice glasses. It was actually nice to stay at the hotel—no child clutter .At least only what they could each carry in a backpack, which wasn't much. She looked up to see Walker coming in and sitting at the stool at the breakfast bar.

"Good morning." He said sleepily, "Can you believe we're the first ones up?"

She smiled at him, "No, I can't believe there's no Rugrats or Cat-Dog on yet."

He smiled back, taking the cup of coffee she offered him, "Thank God."

"And, I see there's no vampires on the couch either." She said. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back for a moment before facing him again, "Can you believe I just said that? I mean, did I dream that whole thing? Or is our son a nocturnal, undead, blood drinking……..whatever?"

"Di, I don't believe it either, but it seems to be true. I saw a girl come out of the studio yesterday after him. And, she leaned back against the wall, and I knew he had……..bit her. And she looked the same way he did. Remember how tired he looked? You know, I was thinking of asking you if you thought he was on drugs or something. He just always seemed, out of it or something. And always tired. For weeks. But I didn't want to worry you if I didn't really have anything to goon. I was hoping it was just the tour taking it's toll on him…..if only." He said quietly.

"Walk, do you think it's ok for him to be around the kids? I mean, I know Taylor would never ever have hurt one of them, but is this the same Taylor? Do you know what I mean? How will we know?" she whispered.

"I pray it is the same Taylor. I just don't know what to think. I'd never forgive myself if something happened and we let it. But, God—I love him so much, Di. After losing him…well, I just can't believe we got him back again. I thought we'd lost him and I didn't know if I was gonna be able to deal with that. I never let myself think about it…….but I know you did." He said.

Diana looked into her coffee cup, "Never, ever do I want to go through anything like that again. Ever." She looked up at him and blinked back tears, "So—what are we gonna do today? The boys don't have to do anything that I know of 'til the day after Thanksgiving in Chicago, right?" she asked. He knew she was changing the subject and he couldn't blame her. Before he answered, Jessica walked in and went straight for the cabinet with cereal in it. Behind her came Avery. "Morning girls." Diana said to her daughters, "You slept late today, did you stay up late gossiping?"

"No, just felt like sleepin'." Jessica mumbled as she sat and poured Lucky Charms into a bowl. "I don't know about her, though. She had some kinda…episode again." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I did not!" Avery spat. "I just had a weird dream or something." And she too sat down at the table. Diana handed Walker two glasses of juice for them and he sat them down in front of the girls.

"Was it a bad dream?" he asked Avery.

She shot a look at Jessica before answering, "No. All I know is, it woke me up. It was just…weird." She said, taking a bite of her cereal.

"Hmmm, well, you probably need to stop reading scary stuff before you go to sleep." Jessica commented.

"I don't read scary stuff. It's fantasy." Avery retorted.

"Whatever." Her sister said back.

Walker and Diana looked at one another and shook their heads .At half past eight, Mackenzie and Zoë joined them, and at 8:47, Isaac finally made an appearance.

"Hey guys," he said sleepily as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "what's up?"

"Nothin'." Jessica said back. "Just watching smellivision."

Pouring sugar into the cup, Isaac came and sat down beside her. "Where's Tay?" he asked, as he took his first sip.

Avery looked up from the chair she was lounging in.

"I don't know." Jessica replied, "I figured he was holed up in there with you guys."

"Not unless he's under the bed or somethin'." Isaac said, furrowing his brow.

"Didn't he come home last night?" Avery asked, sitting up, suddenly at attention. "You said he'd come home, Ike." She said, her voice becoming shrill.

"Don't freak." He said standing up, "He's probably in Mom and Dad's room or someplace like that." He sat the mug down on the table and went into his parents' room. Knocking on the door, he waited 'til his father told him to come in. "Dad? Uh, is Tay in here with you guys?" he asked, looking over at the empty bed.

"No. Isn't he in your all's room?" Walker asked.

"Well, no, actually." Isaac said, and he turned and went into he and Zac's room. With the blinds drawn, the room was still very dark. Flipping on the light, he only saw Zac's large figure in one bed and his own was empty. He walked over to his brother, "Zac. Hey, Zac." He said, getting nothing in response. Grabbing the covers, he yanked them off. "Hey!!! Wake up—we don't know where Taylor is—did you hear him come in this morning?"

Zac rolled over and pushed his long hair out of his face, then shook his head.

"Crap." Isaac said, pulling the blinds back and flooding the room with bright sunshine.

Squinting, Zac said, "Are you sure he's not like, on the couch?"

"I'm sure Zac. He wasn't there or in the girls room or Mom and Dad's. He's just not here. Do you think he stayed somewhere…like with Sonya or somebody like that?" he whispered.

Zac raised his eyebrow, "He was so glad to be home last night, I can't imagine he would, but, who knows? Maybe they stayed out too late and had to get out of the sun." He looked at the window, "What if he didn't get out of the sun, Ike? He could like, burn up or something." Now, he sat up and pulled on a pair of wrinkled pants from the floor.

"Don't panic. I'm sure he's alright." Isaac said.

"Well, how do we know that? What're we supposed to do, just wait?" Zac asked.

"What else are we gonna do, Zac?" he answered. "You know with all that sun out there, he is dead to the world right now."

"I know. And don't use that phrase anymore—it's too…creepy." Zac said, looking back at his brother.

"Sorry." Isaac said, and the two of them went out to join the rest of their family and wait to hear from Taylor.

------

As the sunlight became soft and purple, the rooms of the Lady Beatriz began to come alive again. Being the oldest, she was always the first to awaken. She pulled her long, wavy hair back in a tight ponytail and dressed in a very plain fashion. She knew she would be laying down the law to Taylor that evening, and it wouldn't do for him to be paying more attention to her breasts than the words coming out of her mouth. Vampire or not, he was a man and they couldn't always be counted on to keep their minds where they belonged. She smiled, thinking he probably couldn't actually be called a man. Close, but not quite. "Time to grow up, my lovely boy." She said out loud to her reflection, then she slipped her feet into her shoes and went out to prepare for, and greet her guests for that evening.

Sonya's eyes opened and she sighed. She wasn't looking forward to what the night would bring. She respected Beatriz and understood exactly where she was coming from. But she knew she also had a soft spot for Taylor. Underneath the brooding pout of a teenager, there was a softness there, a goodness…that they could very well have extinguished. She didn't know how it had happened or why, but she found herself wanting to protect him from anything that could harm him mentally as well as physically, and she knew when he was told he couldn't go back to his family that it would be a bad scene. She sat up slowly, then made her way to the shower. The water had a cleansing effect on her mind as well as her body and she resigned herself to supporting Beatriz in every way. For her own good as well as Taylor's.

When Sonya came out into the large central room, Beatriz was already there. She put down her pen and closed the book she was writing in as Sonya approached." Good evening, Sonya." She said. "Were you successful last night?" she asked her.

"Yes. Nothing out of the ordinary." She said, looking out the window as the sun dipped below the horizon, leaving the sky a dark azure color.

Beatriz walked over to her, "Sonya, I know you are angry with me—"

"I'm not angry with you! I'm angry with myself!" she surprised herself when she interrupted her, but she was relieved when she looked up to see a smile on Beatriz' face.

"And why is that?" Beatriz asked, raising her eyebrows.

Sonya turned to face her. "Because. I should have known he was changing before I took him. For that matter, as soon as I found out who Camille was after, I should have taken her away from there right then. But I didn't. And I don't know why." She reached up and put her hair behind her ears, "I'm sorry to have caused you trouble, Lady." She said, softly.

"Sometimes, people affect us. It can't be helped. I suppose we are all allowed a mistake every hundred years or so." Sonya looked up to see her smiling again." I just hope we can get things under control now." She said, turning and sitting on the couch. Sonya watched as a servant came in and started a fire in the fireplace, immediately giving the cold looking room some needed warmth. "Mr. Jones said he will recover quickly. He just needs to feed, and I will make sure something is brought to him this evening."

Sonya crossed her arms over her chest, "Good luck." She said. Beatriz raised her eyebrows, questioning the statement. Sonya walked over and joined her, "He won't do it."

"What?" Beatriz was puzzled.

"Feed." Sonya replied.

"Of course he will. The blood he drank last night sickened him. He will want to feed quickly I would imagine. And he needs it to heal." Beatriz stated.

"Yes, ma'am." Sonya said, the tiniest smile coming over her face.

In the room down the hall, Camille stretched like a cat before opening her eyes. The candles had gone out and the only light came from under the door. She stepped out of the bed and pulled back the drapes, allowing the lights of the city to illuminate the room a bit. She sat back down on the bed, looking at Taylor. She put her hand to his cheek. It was now as cold as her own. His bottom lip was still a bit rough looking, but nothing like the night before. She reached down and kissed it gently, then backed away, watching as his eyes fluttered open. His eyebrows came together and he looked around the room a moment before bringing them back to her. "What the hell are you doing here? Are you in prison too?" he asked, his voice sounding a bit scratchy.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." She said.

"Hmph." He snorted, "Yeah, I'm fantastic, Camille." He said, then he looked away from her.

"Oh, Taylor. Don't be mad at me, please. You know, I couldn't stand it when they hurt you. I'm so sorry they hurt you." She said sadly.

Now, he looked back at her coldly. "_They_ hurt me?" Her blue eyes were looking at him lovingly and she had wrapped her hand around his wrist and she pulled it up and kissed his hand. He yanked his arm free from her with a sense of resignation. "Whatever." He said. Then, he looked into her eyes again, an idea flickering into his mind, "You can get me out of here, right?" He sat up, wincing a little at the pain in his abdomen. "C'mon Camille, you can do it. We can get out of here, both of us." He said, using all the charm he could muster, considering his head was throbbing still and he knew he looked like he'd been dragged through a briar patch.

"Taylor, we're locked in. I can't even get out." She said.

"Why'd they lock you in? You're one of_ them_!" he said, incredulously.

She looked embarrassed for a moment, "They didn't. I locked myself in. I couldn't have come in if I hadn't. They'd have noticed." She said, looking down at his hand and running her finger over the knuckles.

He closed his eyes for a moment. Then, he opened them and shook his head, "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to be scared. I didn't want you to wake up alone." She said gently.

"I have to get out of here, Camille. My family doesn't know where I am—they're gonna be so worried." He told her.

"Beatriz isn't going to let you leave, Taylor." She said seriously.

He threw back the covers and swung his legs over the bed, "Gimme your pants." He ordered.

"Taylor, you're hurt. You need to stay in bed." She said." Besides, I have on a skirt." She said, smiling.

At once, he became angry. "Fine." He said and he pushed her away and stood up, wrapping the sheet around him. The pain was enough to make him feel dizzy and she saw the look on his face.

"Taylor, no!" she said, but again he pushed his way past her, and limping badly, he made his way over to the window, ripping the drapes down violently. But, the windows were not made to be opened. His frustration was mounting and he began to pound his fists against the glass. But even his superhuman strength was not enough to break the thick glass. Camille moved toward the door, knowing they would hear and come soon. And, just as she predicted, the door opened and there stood Beatriz and Sonya. Flipping on the light, Sonya ran to him.

"Please, don't do this! Calm down, please." She pleaded. "You're just making it worse, Taylor." She said moving to pull his hands away from the window. He turned to her.

"Sonya, I gotta go home. They'll be looking for me. It's almost supper time." He said, tears running down his cheeks.

"Taylor, you're going to hurt yourself. They'll understand. They'll want you to get better." She was trying to reason with him, and for a moment, it appeared to be working as his eyes softened, and he turned away from the window. Sniffing, he looked into her eyes, breaking her heart.

"My Mom…" he started, "she's…my…" but he couldn't finish the sentence and he sunk to the floor, the sheet still wrapped around him. The three of them watched as he put both hands up to his head and cried on the cold, marble floor. He looked up at Beatriz, "Please, let me go home. I'm not going to tell anybody, I'll be more careful." He pleaded.

"That's not possible. Your home is here now. With us. We are your family now." She said. But before she could finish, he put his hands over his ears like a small child having tantrum.

"NO!!!" he shouted. Sonya backed up to stand beside Camille who was crying as well. Putting her arm around the girl, she whispered comforting words to her.

Beatriz walked over and stood directly over him." Yes." She said coldly." You are not to go back there—"

"FUCK YOU!" he cried, and Sonya's hand flew to her mouth and Camille buried her face in her shoulder.

Beatriz looked at him and their eyes met in a fiery gaze." You are one of us now. Accept it, or don't, but if you decide not to—you won't make it out of this building alive. It's your choice." She then turned and headed for the door. Sonya and Camille watched. Taylor sat up and then painfully pulled himself up to stand, reaching over to grab a small statue from the table by the window. He flung it at the mantle where it shattered, the tiny shards clinking as they hither floor.

Before she went out of the room, she turned to Sonya, "I'm going to have Kirk bring him something to feed on." She said, and then she walked through the tall doorway and down the hallo her own room, rubbing her temples. The boy had been worse to deal with than she had imagined and she wanted to gatherer thoughts alone for a few moments before all the other problems came to hears well as this one. She sat on the tiny chair in front of a mirror. Looking at her reflection, she pulled the tie from her hair and let it fall, then she ran her fingers through it, easing her stress. She closed her eyes for a moment until a sound in the hall made her open them again to see Taylor pulling himself into her room, holding the sheet up with one hand, holding onto the wall with the other. "You know, I'm just about to put you over my knee—" she started.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I just…I need to be with them. Please. I know you're like, a Queen or something. If you say I can, then nobody will be able to say anything. Please." He said, inching slowly toward her.

She sighed and stood up, walking to his side. "I'm not a queen and I didn't make this law." She said gently, "It has always been this way. I have no power to change it. There're reasons for all of this." She said, taking his arm, and allowing him to put his weight on her. "You must realize, you are not human anymore. You will never be human again, Taylor. There is no cure for this, but death. You react differently to situations now, you are stronger, more physical. Humans and vampires cannot live together. It always ends badly. I know you think you would never hurt one of them, but you would. Your family will learn to live without you. And they will be better off for it." She said, her eyes searching his for understanding. For a moment, he looked at her, then he looked down at the floor, saying nothing. Suddenly, she felt him pull away from her. Leaning against the wall, he slid down onto the floor, silently. Beatriz looked up to see Sonya and Camille standing in the hallway, watching.

"I hate you." He didn't specify who it was he hated, he didn't need to. The sentiment was directed toward all three of the women staring at him as he sat on the cold marble floor.

Beatriz sighed quietly. She stooped down to look at the boy, "Taylor, you're going to get used to it all. You'll see." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He continued to stare at the floor. Standing up, she stepped past him and went to the others. Both of them looked distraught as well. "He's going to be fine. He'll get hungry before you know it, he'll feed, he'll feel better." Sonya looked at her, then turned and walked back into the large living room. The fire was blazing and she held her hands out, needing to feel the warmth. Beatriz soon walked in as well. She picked up a phone and began calling whoever's services she needed. As people began to come and go, Sonya still watched. Beatriz had many responsibilities and she felt bad for adding to them—but she knew Beatriz wasn't seeing the big picture. Taylor had not been a predictable person in life, and certainly not now. Sonya knew he was going to give her fits and she just hoped he'd survive it.

Camille walked in and stood next to her, both of them looking into the flames. "He's way out of it, Sonya." She whispered." I'm serious—he's like, catatonic or whatever you call it. Remember how he was at his house? I think this is going to be worse. What're we going to do?" she asked.

"There's nothing we _can _do. He just has to accept it." Sonya said.

Camille smirked, "Yeah, right. You know that's not going to happen. He's gonna end up getting killed and it'll be my fault." She sniffed.

Sonya looked over at her and put her hand on her shoulder, "Don't count him out yet. Beatriz is not as cold as she seems. I've seen her look at him." Sonya said, gazing over at her. She was speaking to Kirk who had just been brought in. Sonya narrowed her eyes at him, remembering his rough treatment of Taylor. But, then she sighed, realizing he had probably gone easy on him if the truth be known. He saw her and a smile came on his face. When Beatriz was finished talking to him, he walked over to the two.

"So, what's the story? What's the problem with Speedy?" he grinned.

Sonya gave him a look, "If you're referring to Taylor, he's upset and he seems to have been hurt pretty badly this morning. If you remember."

Raising an eyebrow at her, he backed up, "Ouch, I keep forgetting he's got you guys wrapped. So, in order for him to have you all in his pocket like he does, he must still be good lay—who had him first? I'm just so intrigued by it all."

Camille stared at him, her eyes going cold, possessive, "Kirk, if you have the hots for him, you probably should treat him a little nicer. I don't think he was into the rough stuff you tried last night."

Kirk laughed, "Well, he is a looker, I'll give him that. But, I have better things on my plate tonight. Now then, I hate to leave sexy company, but, the Lady asked me for favor, and I can't disappoint her. I'm off to drag your boy-toy back to the nursery." And with that, he turned and headed down the hallway.

As they watched him walk away, they turned to each other, silently cursing him. Just then, Melanie walked into the room dressed to the nines. She wore fishnet hose, a short black skirt and black lace-up boots. Her blouse was a see-through lace with spider webs worked into the design. "What's with the outfit?" Camille asked.

"I got a date. May as well look the part." She said.

"A date?! Who with?" Sonya gasped.

"Who do you think? I had to get him to help me some way." Melanie stated.

"Ah, I wondered how he got involved." Sonya said, nodding her head.

"I guess he earned it." Melanie smiled.

"He earned a kick in the balls." Camille complained.

"Oh Camille, just because you're in love…doesn't mean we can't have fun. I mean, Taylor's basket case. We blew his mind or something. You're going to have to just pick somebody else. Somebody that's not such a goody." Melanie said, sitting back on the couch and twirling her hair around her fingers.

Sonya smiled, thinking of Taylor's kiss. _Still waters run deep_, she thought. But soon, her thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Kirk." Your boy looks like he's hurting, Camille. What's up with that?" He asked.

Camille sighed, "He wants to go home and Beatriz says he can't. They sort of got into it."

"Yeah? She didn't zap him again, did she? She might turned his brain to mush—" he said, his eyes wide.

"No, no. Nothing like that." Sonya said. "She just laid down the law and he didn't like it. That's all."

"Oh. Well, that's cool. He'll get over it. Humans." He said, turning to the girl on the couch, "Ready? We gotta bring home a doggie bag for the little dude, ok?"

Melanie stood and pulled down her skirt, "Sure thing. It'll be fun. See you guys later." She said, and she and Kirk sauntered out the door leaving Camille and Sonya watching after them.

------

"_Avie." _Avery sat up. It was eight o'clock and still, the family waited. _"Avie, can you hear me? If you can, I miss you so much. I can't come home right now. But I will, ok? I love you guys, tell everybody. Tell Mom and Dad I'm ok, I just…can't come home right now."_ Looking around, Avery saw that she was the only one who had heard her brother's voice.

------

Camille walked down the street, the wind whipping leaves around her feet. She'd fed on a young man, probably 17 or 18, his senior ring telling that he would graduate the following spring. Looking up at the hotel, she counted up to the 38th floor. It was 2 am according to the clock on the bank across the street. Finally, she watched as the light went out in the window of the room she knew Taylor's family had sat in all night. She walked faster now, knowing it would take a bit of work other part to get past the bodyguards and gain entrance to the suite.

------

As Isaac and Zac made their way back to their room, they talked quietly." Do you think Avie really heard him, Ike?" Zac asked.

"Well, she sure thinks she did. And she stopped freaking out so bad afterwards. So, yeah, I think so. I just want to know why he's not coming home tonight, y'know? Is he just, tired of us now—are we not as exciting as his undead friends?" Isaac pondered.

As they walked into the room and closed the door behind them, Zac answered, "I hope it's something like that.' Cause, really, I'd rather think he was leaving us, than that something happened to him." Sitting on the bed, he flipped on the light, "I mean, those—OH GOD!!" he said, his eyes wide.

"What!??" Isaac asked. And then he saw her. Camille stood behind the door. "Zac, get over here." Isaac said quietly. Zac rushed over and stood behind his older brother. "What do you want? Where's Taylor?" he asked.

"Settle down. I'm not here for a meal, alright?" she said, stepping out into the light. She'd worn a simple blue blouse, and blue jeans. Once again, Isaac found himself thinking she was very pretty, but he also knew she was a cold blooded killer. She watched as the boys backed up a little, Zac almost falling over a small table between the two beds. "I just want to pick up a few things for Taylor." She said, looking around the room.

"Do you know where he is?" Isaac asked, forgetting momentarily that she wasn't human as he walked closer to her again.

"He's alright. I know where he is. You don't have to worry about him." She said sadly.

"Well, where is he, then?" Zac asked. "Why didn't he come home this morning?"

"Zac," she said," actually, he got hurt a little last night—"

"What did you do to him?!" Zac exclaimed, stepping away from Isaac.

"I didn't do anything to him. It's actually kind of funny…" she smiled, "Um, he fell out of a tree." She said, feeling a little better knowing she was at least halfway telling the truth.

"Do what?!" Isaac asked, his older brother instincts kicking in, "What was he doing in a tree? And I thought you guys couldn't get hurt anyway." He said, crossing his arms across his chest.

She shook her head, "Of course we can." She said, "He just hurt his leg and he needs to stay off it for a little while, that's all. And Just thought he might like to have some clean clothes and stuff. Make him feel more at home, y'know?" she said, looking at their backpacks in a pile in front of the window. "How about if I just take that to him?"

Zac and Isaac looked at each other. "How bad is it?" Isaac asked. Zac sat down on the bed again, trying to take it all in.

"Don't worry, he's being taken care of. I promise. I won't let anything happen to him, alright?" She said, trying to reassure them both.

"How about if we go with you, and we'll give it to him." Isaac stated as Zac's eyes widened.

"No can't do that. You wouldn't make it out alive." She said, walking over to the backpacks. "Which one is his?" she asked.

Zac walked over to stand next to her, "Um, it's this one." He said, picking up the red bag. As he handed it to her, he looked into her blue eyes, "Look, I know you think you care about him and stuff…So just take care of him, ok?"

She looked up into his dark eyes, shining with emotion, "I will." She said. Turning to Isaac, she said "Is this all you think he'll need?" she asked.

Ignoring the question, he asked her one instead, "Is he in pain? Is somebody able—"

"Yes, there's a doctor. He's fine. I promise." She said.

Zac reached into Isaac's suitcase and pulled out an old bear that had belonged to Mackenzie and then Zoë. Thad almost been forgotten in the rush to get out of St. Louis and had been stuffed into Isaac's bag at the last moment, "Here, this'll keep him company. Tell him we're gonna wait here 'til he gets back." He said, letting her know they wouldn't just go away.

She looked from Zac's eyes, to Isaac's seeing fear and distrust, but also strength. She understood why Taylor wanted to come back. His family's love for him was incredible. But, sadly, she knew it wouldn't happen. "Ok, I'll tell him. Well, gotta jet!" she said smiling, "The sun waits for no one." She tried to lighten the mood, but they just looked at her.

She put the bear in the backpack and put it on, then walked out the door humming quietly to herself, leaving the two boys watching after her.


	19. Chapter 19

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

------

Chapter 19

Kirk and Melanie stepped out of the elevator accompanied by a lovely young girl named Michelle. They'd managed to make her believe Taylor had asked to meet her. When they walked in, Beatriz stood up from the couch where she was having a discussion with some others of her kind. "Hello, how are you this evening?" she asked the girl.

"Oh, I'm fine. Are you the guys' manager? 'Cause, I thought he was a guy." She asked, looking around the posh interior.

"I'm just his assistant. I'm so glad you came to see Taylor." She said as she slowly walked with the girl down the long hallway. She stopped at a closed door, "Well, here we are." She smiled, then she looked down at the girl, "Taylor's been feeling a bit down lately. If you could cheer him up it would mean so much to us. When you are done visiting, just knock on the door and Kirk will escort you back to your friends. Do you live here in New York?" she asked.

"Oh no. I'm from New Jersey. Not too far though. When we heard about everything, me and some of my friends just decided to come over and see the guys, you know, let 'em know we're still here." Michelle smiled, her excitement showing. Beatriz smiled back at her, then reached down and quickly turned the lock, not wanting the girl to notice it had been locked in the first place.

Entering the darkened room, Beatriz flipped on the light and put her hands on her hips, looking over at Taylor on the bed. He didn't move, but his eyes turned toward her.

"Taylor!" Beatriz said brightly, "Why are you sitting here in the dark?" In his mind however, he heard something else. _"Taylor. Sit up now. Your dinner is here. Do with her what you will. But please, don't make her panic, I have company." _"Michelle is here to see you. Are you feeling better?" she asked, placing her hand to his forehead as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. Immediately, he felt some of the pressure in his head subside.

"Not really." He said to her, looking into her black eyes.

"Well, you will." She said and she turned and walked back out the door, shutting it with a loud click.

The moment she was gone, Taylor flopped back down onto the bed.

"Um, I was really excited when they told me you wanted to meet me." The girl said, walking a little closer. "Are you doing ok? I know you've been sick and stuff." She asked. She was answered with a sniffle. She stepped closer and sat down on the bed beside him. "You looked a little tired on MTV. But, really, you sort of look worse now." She said looking down at the boy she'd dreamed of meeting for years. His skin was pale and his eyes glassy.

"I _feel_ worse." He said, trying not to cry.

"Oh god, don't feel bad, everything is going to get better! You'll see." She said with a motherly tone. "What happened?" she asked.

He just shook his head and put his hands over his eyes, wiping away the tears.

"Well, how come you wanted to see me?" she asked.

He turned over onto his side so that he was facing her. She had long, wavy brown hair and large dark brown eyes—and a beautiful, creamy long neck just begging to be bitten into. Taylor closed his eyes, willing himself to forget about the warm blood flowing through that tasty looking neck. He snuffled into the covers, trying to concentrate on anything else. "What's your favorite song?" he asked her, looking into her pretty face.

"Oh gosh, that's a hard one. Maybe, "Song to Sing"? I love that one." She smiled at him.

He smiled a very sad smile and said, "It doesn't have to be a Hanson song."

"Well," she said, "that's my favorite song by like anybody. I just…think it's a great song."

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah, really." She said back. "Taylor, so what happened? Are you depressed, or I don't know…like, on drugs or something? I mean, if you don't want to talk about it, I understand." He didn't say anything back to her, he just looked at her. "God, I can't believe I'm meeting you. I have this poster of you, and I talk to it all the time. Creepy, huh?" she laughed, changing the subject .

"A little." He said back, "Do I ever talk back?" he said quietly.

"No. Never." She said. His bangs were falling in his eyes and she was dying to push them away, but she didn't feel like she could touch him. And yet, she was sitting right there next to him, on his bed. It was surreal.

"I guess this is pretty disappointing, huh?" he said to her, turning over onto his back.

"No! I'm just sorry you're sick." She said sweetly.

He turned his head and looked again at her, then he pulled his arm out from under the cover. He squeezed her hand, reveling in the warmth of it. She smiled at him, thinking his were incredibly cold.

"Um, are you wearing anything under there?" she asked, noticing his bare shoulder.

He looked up at the ceiling, "No. My clothes got messed up and so, lucky you, not only do they drag you here to baby-sit me, but, you get to look at my scrawny body on top of it."

She giggled and he looked at her, "What?" he asked.

"Not only do I get to baby sit Taylor Hanson, but he's naked. There's no way anyone will believe this!" She laughed.

"Thank God." He said.

She finally gave in and pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes, "Well, I owe you anyway." She said.

He furrowed his brow, "Yeah? Whatever for?" he asked.

"You saved my life. You and your brothers. And "Weird"." She said, softly.

"Weird?" he questioned, turning to face her again, and wincing as he twisted his knee.

"Yeah." She sighed, "I was like thirteen and I just knew I was a total freak and no one would understand me or love me…and then I heard it. And it wasn't just the lyrics; it was the voice. I really, really knew you understood." She said, "And, I've just always wanted to say 'thank you' to you all for that. I wasn't alone anymore after that."

Taylor looked at her face; at her eyes. She was just totally beautiful, and he couldn't imagine her ever feeling like that. And yet, at that moment, he knew _exactly _what it felt like. Here she was, thanking him for saving her life, and it was all he could do to keep himself from taking it. One look from him and she would close her eyes, and allow him to sink his teeth into that beautiful throat and drink up all of her. And, she would enjoy it and wish she had more to give. "God…" he said, once again having to hold back tears. "I can't tell you what that means to me…" he said putting his arm over his eyes, then swiping the tears away. "Michelle, thanks for coming to see me. You probably better go though, it's getting late and I don't want your friends to get worried. I'd take you back, but…I'm afraid I'd catch cold." He joked.

"Oh, don't worry about it. That Kirk guy is gonna walk me back." She said, standing up.

"You walked?" he asked. "Where did you meet Kirk?"

"Oh, he and some girl were out in front of the hotel. Well, it was just so cool to finally meet you Taylor. I hope you feel better soon. You know, we're all praying for you. Everyone on Hnet is." She said.

"Thanks. Listen, be careful, ok?" he said.

She leaned in close, "Um, I will. You know, I'm sure I'll never get the chance again, so, you know, a girl's gotta try…I don't suppose I could get a hug, could I?" she asked, embarrassed.

He smiled, "I can't imagine why you'd want to—I'm in desperate need of a shower, but, sure."

She reached down and wrapped her arms around him. He could smell her and feel her heart beating. She released him, and with a smile and a wave, she was knocking on the door. Within moments, it was answered and she was led out.

The door was locked again with a click.

Taylor looked around the room. It was richly furnished and the marble floor gleamed in the moonlight pouring in through the window. He turned over, thinking he almost couldn't feel the pain in his stomach anymore. However, he did feel an emptiness there that was becoming bothersome. His head was better. It didn't feel like his skull was going to split open anymore, but still, he had a nagging headache. He covered his head with the soft comforter, shielding his eyes from the light. He began to think of his family again. He wanted to call them and tell them he was being held prisoner and have them hire an army to come and rescue him, but he knew, the army would want to kill him as well as his enemies. After all, he'd drunk the blood of his victims just like they had. Besides, he didn't want his family anywhere near this place; he'd learned his lesson the last time. He heard the door open and close, but he didn't move.

Beatriz and Sonya stood over the bed. Taylor was there, but he'd pulled covers over his head completely. Sonya watched Beatriz. She was angry. Suddenly, she pulled the covers away from his face. "Why didn't you feed?" she demanded. When he didn't reply, she asked again and again she got no reply. "I told Kirk he could have her." She said.

Now Taylor turned to face her.

"Well," she said, "no need to waste it. I just hope he doesn't kill her." She shrugged. "Tomorrow, when I bring another to you, you won't be able to stop. The hunger won't go away Taylor."

He looked at Sonya, "Don't let them hurt her!" he said.

Beatriz walked closer, "You could have had her yourself and taken as little or as much as you pleased." She said. "So, if Kirk takes too much, it will be on your head." She said.

His eyes flashed, seemingly lit from within. "Stay the fuck away from my fans. You freaks can choose anyone, so leave those girls alone."

Beatriz's expression showed his request was going to e denied. Taylor gave her the most hateful stare he had and she returned it. "Get cleaned up. You're going to draw flies." She said to him. Still, he just lay there.

"I said, get up!" she said, her voice becoming louder. Sonya backed up. She'd never seen Beatriz become physical, it'd never been _needed_ in her presence before. Taylor didn't flinch. When she unceremoniously dumped the mattress, sheets, covers, and Taylor all included onto the floor, he still lay there in a messy heap. Sonya looked up as Mr. Jones appeared in the doorway.

"Lady, is everything alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I want him in the tub. And he'd better smell like roses when I see him again. Change the sheets and once he and this room are clean again, I want him standing in front of me. I'll be in the library." She said. She then looked back down at Taylor, he had his arms over his face. He had no clothes on so the only thing she could get hold of was his hair and she reached down and grabbing a handful, she pulled his face up closer to hers, "Don't make me come in there, little one." She said menacingly. She then grabbed one arm and slung him towards the bathroom, his body still entangled in the sheets, spinning and sliding like a rag doll across the slick floor. Then, she spun on her heel and was out the door.

As soon as she was out of sight, Sonya rushed over to him. "Taylor, why are you doing this? She could kill you so easily." She said, as she tried to get him to sit up.

He had rolled himself up into a protective ball, silently suffering the pain and humiliation. Sonya looked up at the man who was watching. He shook his head, then reached down to help her do the job they were just instructed to do. Sonya could see the wall Taylor had put up again and she knew he could keep it up for a long time. She wasn't looking forward to the next couple of days.

------

Camille walked into the large central room and looked around. Though a fire was burning in the fireplace, the room was empty. Listening, she heard noises coming from down the hall. She walked to Taylor's room, but it was empty as well. She did hear Sonya's voice though, and a man's voice as well. Probably that man from last night, she thought to herself. She sat the backpack down, then opened it, taking out the teddy bear. She walked over to the door to the bathroom and knocked. "Yeah?" Sonya called.

"It's me, can I come in?" Camille answered.

"Go wait out in the big room." Sonya responded, "We'll be out in a few."

"Oh. Well, is Taylor in there with you?" the girl asked, glancing down at the bedraggled looking bear, then at the mess the room was in.

"Yeah—" Sonya began.

"Is he ok?" Camille interrupted her.

"Yeah, he's just getting cleaned up. You go on, we're almost done." Sonya called through the door again.

"Well, I brought him some clothes. They're in this backpack, ok?" Camille said before turning to leave.

"Oh, great! Thanks!" Sonya brightened.

Sighing, Camille walked back through the door and down the hall to wait. When she got there though, Beatriz was standing at the window. Turning, she looked at the girl. "Come with me." She said and she walked past Camille and down the opposite hall, turning into a room. Once inside the room, Camille sat on a couch, then looked around. It was very warm looking compared to the cool elegance of the first one. Here, dark wood dominated the room whose walls were lined with books of all colors and sizes. Large paintings decorated the walls, landscapes, stilllifes, and one portrait of Beatriz hung over the fireplace, her dark hair and eyes set off by a wine colored gown. Lamps with stained glass shades were on tables and various books were laid out here and there. In the corner, a piano, it's black finish gleaming in the soft light. Beatriz sat down on a large, soft chair in front of her. Camille felt very intimidated as the woman looked at her intently. "Have you been good lately? Haven't lured any famous actors or politicians to their death, have you?" she asked.

"Um, no ma'am." Camille uttered.

"Well, that's good to hear." Beatriz said back. The two looked at each other for a moment, then, thankfully for Camille, Sonya walked in. She pushed her hair off her forehead, sighed and plopped down in the seat next to Camille.

"What's with the bear?" she asked, looking at Camille and the ratty old stuffed animal she clutched in her hand.

"Oh, it's for Taylor." She said. Both women looked at each other.

"You didn't kill some little kid to get that, did you?" Sonya asked, half serious.

"No, I didn't kill anyone. I just thought…you know…he might like it. Um, where is everybody?" she said, looking around the quiet room.

"Well, Kirk and Melanie are still out and about. Guess he's getting his money's worth." Sonya smiled, "And, Taylor is getting a bath, whether he wants it or not." She smirked. As soon as she said it, they heard noises coming from the hallway and then a slightly dampened Mr. Jones made his way towards them, running his hands through his hair and straightening his tie. His jacket was long gone and he looked tired.

"Are you sure you want him staying here with you, madam?" he asked Beatriz. "He's so…unruly. We could keep him in the basement until he comes around, or chained."

Beatriz stood and looked at the man. "I've never seen you look defeated Mr. Jones." She said. "He's just a boy."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Hmmm, I seem to remember someone dumping over a bed just over an hour ago." He said.

She looked over at Sonya. She had been too angry before, she knew. But she was so unaccustomed to her orders not being followed it had enraged her. "True." She said. "He _is_ maddening, isn't he?"

All three of the women looked at each other and nodded while Mr. Jones just shook his head. "Well, where is he?" Beatriz asked.

"Dressing. I'll go escort him here." He sighed, "Some crutches might have come in handy this evening if he is expected to get himself from room to room." He said.

Beatriz waved him off, "Psssht—nonsense. He's strong as a horse." She said.

Mr. Jones looked at her with an eyebrow raised for a moment, "Of course madam." He said, then he turned and walked back out the door. As he entered the room, Taylor sat on the bed in a worn pair of blue jeans which hung even lower on his hips than usual since he hadn't fed for more than two days. His fair skin was now even lighter and his eyes had taken on the shadowed appearance he'd had when he'd first awakened.

"Are you ready young master?" he asked the boy. Taylor just looked away. Mr. Jones had been relieved when Sonya had stayed to help him. Taylor had practically had to be carried in to the bathroom, and though he was thin, he was still a couple inches taller than he was. It would have been very hard for him to have gotten the boy there by himself. Once she'd gotten him into the large, sunken tub, Sonya had begun to wash him and speak to him as if he were a little child. And Taylor had sat through it all, resigned to the fact that he had no choice in the matter, but in no way making it easy for any of them. It had reminded Mr. Jones of Reggie, the little dog he had as a boy, sitting there with his tail between his legs and water dripping down his face and sad eyes. The only difference was, Taylor didn't perk up when he was allowed out of the tub. In fact, after Sonya had left, he'd become much worse to deal with, jerking backwards when Mr. Jones had come near him, splashing water up and over the tub as well as on him, then sliding back in the water allowing it to cover him completely. No matter how long he dealt with these creatures, it was disconcerting for Taylor to remain under the water like that. Even a dead person would float or something. After ten minutes, Mr. Jones had let the water out and Taylor had been almost no help in getting back out again, having to put almost his entire weight on the man, the leg not healed as well as they'd hoped since he had refused to feed. Now, he sat on the bed next to Taylor and looked into his blue eyes, feeling for him. "Son," he said gently, "the Lady expects you to come to her. You don't want to disappoint her. Let me help you." He stood back up and put his hand out. Surprisingly, Taylor grabbed it and pulled himself up. Slowly, they made their way out and down the hallway, through the central room and finally, to the library. They stopped in front of Beatriz, and after making sure Taylor could stand on his own, Mr. Jones backed away and stood in the corner of the room.

"Hmmm, so glad you saw fit to dress so nicely." She said, standing up. It appeared that blue jeans were the only thing he was wearing and Camille couldn't help but have a tiny smile on her face looking at him. He held one foot up, using only his big toe for balance, his hair was wet and messy and he had crossed his arms in front of his chest, making the pectoral muscles stand out even more than usual. His face showed no emotion whatsoever and his eyes were dark beneath his brows. "I was hoping the fourth member of your little gang was here, but, I will deal with Melanie when I see her. I suppose she has made up for a few of her transgressions anyway. Still, she, like you three, is not off the hook entirely." She gestured for Taylor to sit down. Sonya moved over and Taylor very gingerly limped over to the couch, looking at both of them before plopping down between them. "Thank you, Taylor. Now, first of all, you managed to take an unwilling person into the fold. Taylor, I am very sorry you were taken from your life and thrust into this one. That actually is a forbidden act—do you wish for Sonya and Camille to be punished for this?"

She watched his eyes flash and the tiniest hint of a smile cross his face. "Like how?" he asked coldly. Sonya and Camille both held their breath, looking over at him, then up to Beatriz.

"Beheading, fire, the other usual ways. Your choice." She said, knowing what his answer would be.

His eyebrows furrowed and he looked up at her, "No." He said, looking away in clear disgust.

"Very well." She said, and she walked over to the fireplace and looked at a small vase, before turning back to face them. "You, Taylor have also committed a sin or two. Let's see, you took blood from another vampire…" she shook her finger at him, "an absolute no-no. Is there anything you do not understand about that?"

He shook his head. "Very good. Your second sin, you took blood from another vampire." She walked back and stood directly over him, "Is there anything you don't understand about THAT?" she asked, placing her hand on her hip. He just looked up at her, his eyes huge. Again, he shook his head. "Good." She said. "Camille, do you want Taylor to be punished for this?" she asked the girl.

"No!" Camille said hurriedly.

"Very good." Beatriz said, stepping back from the three. "Taylor, when I say that I want to see you—you are to come to me. I don't want to hear about chases or trees or biting people. End of story."

"Whatever." He said, causing her to raise her eyebrow.

"Think of me as your manager, bodyguard, mother—"

"I HAVE a mother!" he said bitterly.

"Whatever." She said back. "Now, you have two." He looked at her disgustedly, then he looked over at Camille, noticing the small brown teddy. For a moment, he just looked at it, then it clicked in his mind.

"Where did you get that!!?" he asked. Surprised, she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She'd wanted to give it to him later, when she could make him feel better about his situation. Now he glared at her,

"WHERE did you get it?!!" he repeated in a harsh whisper, and before Sonya or Beatriz could do anything, he had his hands around her throat and was pressing his knee into her stomach, "If you touched her, I will KILL you, bitch!" he shouted. Sonya tried to pull him off the girl, but he was not giving an inch. With Beatriz' help, finally, they pulled him away from her. He held the priceless object up to his face, breathing in the scent of his baby sister, then covering his eyes with it, sobbing into it's tattered brown fur. Mr. Jones had run to them, helping Camille up. Pulling away from him she went to Taylor.

Beatriz and Sonya looked at each other, both still holding onto him. "Taylor, I swear, Zac gave it to me—he said it would make you feel better. I'm sorry," she cried, "I swear it! He gave it to me!" She placed her hand on his head and leaned down to look into his teary eyes, "I would never hurt one of them. I just wanted you to feel better…." She said, wiping her own eyes.

Beatriz took a breath, then closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she looked down and Taylor had put his head in her lap, "Please, please, please…don't let them do anything to them! Please, I'll do whatever you want. I'll quit the band, tell the fans I died—they already believed it once. I'll change my looks so nobody recognizes me—" he cried. Sniffing and sobbing and just generally turning into a hysterical mess, he clutched at Beatriz, begging her to keep his family safe.

Sonya looked at the two of them. She never thought she'd see the day that the Lady Beatriz would be sprawled out on the floor, rocking a new vampire like a baby and whispering sweet words into their ear. But, there it was, right in front of her. And Taylor, enraged one moment and melting into an emotional puddle the next, holding a soppy, frumpy old teddy bear…well, she'd known that he would be an adventure, but this was more than she'd ever dreamed of. Camille stood beside her, gazing down at the pair in front of her. The boy she loved who had just tried to kill her—had she been human, the deed would be done…and Beatriz, the most powerful vampire she knew of.

When Camille had decided she wanted more than anything to drink from Taylor, she had no idea where it would lead. If she had, she would have never come within fifty miles of him. She'd wanted a piece of him to have forever. His beauty and his talent had been a shining light to her before she had become what she was now, and she had never wanted it to change. Now, she had been the cause of the greatest change that could ever have come to the boy. And yet, she would give him the appearance of being unchanged for centuries to come. That is, if he survived the next hours and days to come. She wasn't sure he wouldn't just die of a broken heart. Beatriz nodded to Mr. Jones, then she maneuvered out from under Taylor. "Stay with him. I'll be back." She said, then she gestured for the others to follow her.

Once out in the other room, Beatriz turned to the other two. "Are you alright?" she asked Camille. Camille shrugged, then nodded her head, sniffing. "God! I can't believe this is happening!" Beatriz exclaimed, flopping down onto the couch in a most un-ladylike manner. Sonya and Camille looked at one another, then back to her. "You know," she said, "Taylor may not want your heads, but I do." At that moment, voices were heard and Kirk and Melanie walked into the room. Standing, Beatriz looked over at the two. Both of them froze and she gestured for them to join them, "You need to hear this too—Kirk, you get to be a part of it as well."

As they walked in, Melanie looked at her friends. Sonya shook her head and Camille just looked over at the fire. "What's up?" she asked. Then, she and Kirk sat on the sofa.

"Camille, I need you to listen." Beatriz began, "I know you're upset—but, we've got to get control of this situation. Now." All four of her charges were watching her, not knowing what to expect. Walking over to the window, she looked out. The sun was still an hour or so away from rising, but she knew the younger ones would be getting tired very soon. She turned back to them. "I just hope the elders don't end up wanting ALL our heads once this is over. In all my years, this is the first time I've had something like this come up."

"Well, what happened?" Melanie questioned. Kirk looked at them all wishing he'd never agreed to help Melanie in the first place. Mr. Jones walked out and over to Beatriz at that moment and whispered something in her ear. She looked back at him, then turned to them, "Excuse me for one moment. Don't go anywhere." She said, then she followed him back to the library.

"Alright, now what the heck happened, man?" Kirk asked Sonya.

Sonya shook her head, "I have never seen her do that before." She said.

They all turned to her. "What?!" Melanie asked impatiently.

"She slung him across the floor like a Frisbee. A flick of her wrist and he was sliding and spinning….God, I thought she was gonna kill him. Then, she just walked away and made him take a bath." She looked at the others, "What is up with that?" she furrowed her brow.

"Well, he was getting ripe, Sonya." Kirk said matter of factly.

She looked over at him, "Whatever." She said, then she looked back at Camille. "And why did you bring that bear? Damn, he went off the deep end."

Kirk made a smirking expression. "Picked a real winner there. Didn't you, Cami?"

Kirk and Melanie were thoroughly lost. Camille spoke quietly. "I just wanted to help. His brother gave it to me. I guess he thought I stole it or had to do something in order to get it."

"What did he do?" Melanie asked, wishing she'd been here to see it all.

Just then, Beatriz walked back in still looking a bit stressed. "Alright. Now, Kirk, I know you are really not to blame at all in any of this, but I would take it as a personal favor to me if you would continue to assist me in this….situation." she said. She pulled a chair over and sat in front of them, "Did you drink from the girl?" she asked him.

"No, you told me not to." He replied.

"Good." She said, relieved. She then looked over at the clock on the mantle, "It's 4:15, see if you can find her again and bring her back here. If not, then bring another, another of the girls who stand outside the hotel. And hurry, I think our boy is starting to lose it. He's hard enough to deal with without his starving himself."

Kirk stood, "What if she doesn't want to come?" he asked.

"Then you MAKE her want to come." Beatriz stated.

"Uh, I'm not as good at that as you guys, remember?" he said.

Beatriz looked at the three girls before her, then back at Kirk. "Then tie her up, or whatever it takes. Just _don't_ get followed."

Once he'd gone out the door, she sighed and leaned back in the chair, "Men." She muttered. All three nodded. She then looked at Melanie, "Did you have fun this evening?"

"Yeah," she grinned, "a good time was had by all." Sonya rolled her eyes and Beatriz just watched all three for a moment. Camille still seemed far away. Add in Kirk and they made for an interesting group.

Sighing once more, Beatriz sunk down in the chair and put her feet up on the table between them. Sonya watched closely. She'd never seen her so casual, and yet, so intense. Beatriz was always…regal and formal, very unemotional, but two days with Taylor had taken a toll on her. "Lady, what are we going to do?" she asked.

Beatriz shook her head, "I can't actually believe what I'm going to do. I just feel this situation is different than what we're all used to dealing with. This one has special considerations." She put her finger to her mouth and chewed on her manicured nail. All three were silent, watching her closely. Suddenly she looked up again, "Who or what is A.V.?" she asked.

The girls looked from one to the other, shaking their heads and shrugging their shoulders. Sonya looked at Beatriz, "I don't know, what's it about? Where did you hear it?" she asked.

"Taylor is lying on the floor in the library, holding his teddy and talking about this…whatever it is. He's not responsive, he's white as a sheet, he won't feed…he's making me crazy." She said.

"Imagine that." Melanie said as Camille elbowed her.

"My point is…" Beatriz started, "I'm going to let him go back. I may live to regret it, but at this point, I just think it's best."

Three mouths dropped open and three sets of eyes widened. "What?!" Sonya stuttered, "Can you do that?"

"I _am _doing it. It's not like there's any set way of dealing with this. As far as I know, this is a unique situation. If the elders aren't happy…well, then we may find ourselves in a bit of trouble."

"But, what if—" Melanie started but Beatriz cut her off.

"I've decided. I suppose I could go in there and slit his throat and it would all be over, but I can't do that. We owe it to him to let him stay with his family until he finds out for himself that it won't work. And we all know he _will_ realize it. That is, as soon as he's taken one of them." She said softly. She then sat up again as Mr. Jones walked into the room. "Yes?" she said.

"I believe, Lady, that he seems to be calling someone. Avery is the name." He said.

"Oh." Camille said, sitting up.

All eyes turned to her. "And who would Avery be and why is he calling him?" Beatriz asked.

"Um, Avery is a girl. That's his little sister." She said.

"He is a total whacko—I told you guys that from the beginning." Melanie said, draping her leg over the arm of the velvet sofa. "Are you _sure_ you can't just go in there and slit his throat? It would make it all so much simpler." She said.

Beatriz stood up, "No, I don't think I will." She said and she followed Mr. Jones back to the library. Sonya and Camille followed as well and Melanie took the opportunity to stretch out on the couch.

Pushing the door open, they all looked in the room. Just as Mr. Jones had said, Taylor was lying on the floor. His right leg propped up on his left knee. He was gazing at the bear and a lovely sound was coming from his lips as he hummed a child-like melody to it. As the clock sounded half past four, Beatriz spoke to Mr. Jones, "It's too late tonight, but, I'm going to need you to go to his parents tomorrow. Let them know I will be visiting them in the evening." She then turned to Camille, "You stay with him tonight. When Kirk gets back, we're going to have to make him feed." Camille nodded, thinking of the last time she and Melanie got him to do that—and of the consequences it had brought about.

Walking in the room, she looked down at him, "Well, we'll do what we can…" she said, and then she sat down, leaning against the couch, listening to Taylor's sweet voice.


	20. Chapter 20

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

Note: This drifts into _"ee!"_ territory again.

------

Chapter 20

As Kirk walked towards the hotel, he didn't see any of the girls out front. The cold wind had forced them all indoors or into their cars. The sky was getting lighter at the horizon, he knew time was running out to find Michelle. Once he got to the front door, he could see in the large windows and even the lobby seemed to be deserted. Since no one from Hanson had come out that day, the girls had tired of waiting. He just hoped they'd be back the next day. It wasn't good to disappoint Beatriz when she asked for something. He wasn't really afraid of her, having never seen her lose her cool before, at least not until the night before when she had subdued Taylor with only her mind. That was a little scary. He loved the women, but it bothered him some that his strength was no match for the psychic powers they held. And now, here he was, suddenly pulled into this all female group, well, other than Taylor. But Taylor wanted no part of the group.

Turning away from the hotel, Kirk decided that if he were going to manage to find a victim for Taylor, he'd have to find some poor unsuspecting person in the park. His mind went back to the mess he was in. Melanie was hot and fun to be around, but even she scared him a little. Camille was a total space cadet in his opinion, always watching Taylor and seemingly pining away for him, while he wanted only to be as far away from her as possible. Sonya…scary. Her powers were almost as great as Beatriz, yet her patience was not. He thought he would witness a serious catfight the night Melanie and he had brought Taylor in. The look in her eyes was absolutely terrifying. And ever since then, he could feel those eyes on him. Taylor had elicited some sort of fierce motherly affection from her that was not to be messed with. Sighing and shaking his head, he crossed the street and went into the gates of the park, hoping he wouldn't have to offer up some dirty old wino to the young prince. He chuckled, thinking to himself that whether he wanted it or not, Taylor was obviously powerful. It might be nice to see a man in charge finally. Kirk had felt a blow from Taylor's mind that night that was as strong as anything a woman had ever thrown at him. As he walked past the same tree he and Taylor had climbed, he laughed out loud wondering how long 'til the victim became the master.

------

Camille watched as Taylor finally closed his eyes. She listened carefully for the voices of the others. They were back in the other room, discussing Taylor's future. Slowly, she made her way over next to him. His bodily functions had slowed. She could barely discern his breathing or his heartbeat. Leaning in closer, she could smell the shampoo in his hair and the scented soap he'd been washed with. His dark lashes rested against his cheeks, and his lips, though perfectly shaped, had very little color to them. He was nowhere near death yet, still she couldn't bare to see him suffer from hunger. She knew he wouldn't drink from whomever Kirk brought back. Cautiously, still listening for any sign that they were not alone, she reached down and kissed his eyebrows, then his nose, and finally, she placed her own heart shaped lips over his. Pressing harder, she parted his lips with her own, then ran her tongue along his teeth. She felt him take in a breath and she began to run her fingers through his damp hair, then down his throat and his chest. _"Oh Taylor, I love you so much, please drink for me. You're too weak…" _she said to him, knowing at one time he could hear her call. She suspected he could hear her still, that his stubborn streak just made him ignore her. Ok, bottle feeding it was then. Closing her eyes and concentrating, she felt her teeth come forth and she bit down on her own tongue, blood quickly filling her mouth. As the salty elixir entered his mouth, Taylor's body responded. The blood his body needed so badly was right there for the taking. His mouth opened and welcomed the gift, their tongues mingling with the blood. Swallowing again and again, he took every drop she offered. His hands went to her shoulders and up her neck to her face. His eyes opened to see hers closed as she kissed him. Realization hit him finally, that he was doing the one thing that Beatriz had told him was not allowed. He was drinking the blood of another vampire. Reluctantly, he closed his mouth, ending the life-giving kiss. Camille pulled back, looking into his face, praying she wouldn't see anger there. But he was just looking at her. No malice in the look, just a curiosity. She watched as his face took on a tiny bit of color. He licked his lips and brought his hand to his mouth, wiping every guilty drop away. As the clock on the mantle struck five, Camille lay down next to his now warm body and placed her head on his shoulder. Sighing, Taylor put his arm around her and lay his cheek against her soft, blonde hair. As the sun began to lighten the sky, both closed their eyes and drifted away into a deep sleep.

------

Sonya felt something. She wasn't sure what. She looked over at Melanie. So far, the girl hadn't gotten that glazed look that signaled she was about to succumb to the daylight. But, she appeared to have felt nothing out of the ordinary as she listened or spoke with Beatriz. Standing, she turned to the Lady, "I'd like to check on Taylor, if that's alright." She said.

"Of course." Beatriz said and she waved her hand toward the library.

Silently, Sonya walked toward the door, listening intently, but hearing nothing. She stepped up to the doorway and looked inside. There, Taylor lay in the same spot they'd left him in with Camille curled up next to him. Walking in, she sat on the sofa and looked down at the two. She found it hard to believe that less than an hour before, Taylor had his hands around the girl's throat. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes, wanting the day to end. When she opened them again, it was to see Kirk standing in front of her with a man slung over his shoulder, obviously an early morning jogger. "Hey, this dude's pretty heavy. Can you get him up so we can get this show on the road?" Kirk asked her.

Sonya looked up at him and shook her head, "Can I tell you a little secret, Kirk?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Uh, sure." He said, stepping a little closer.

"There is no way we are going to get Taylor to do that. Beatriz does not understand." She then looked back toward the two on the floor.

Kirk walked over to the sofa and bent down, depositing the man on the end opposite where Sonya was sitting. He then sat down between the two, "Why not? This guy looks very healthy to me—"

Sonya shook her head, "That's not the point." She said.

"Well," Kirk began again, "he was drinking from a guy when we found him, if that's what you're thinking."

Sonya raised one eyebrow, "Yeah. That's what I hear. I'd like to hear how that one came about…I had a hard time getting him to drink from a woman that had a serious thing for him. He's just not into this. At least not yet. I'm sure it's hard for you to understand…it's hard for me. I just wish I'd never laid eyes on him." She said sadly.

"I wish you hadn't either." Kirk whispered to her.

Sonya turned and looked at him. He had long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and large dark eyes. He actually had a very kind face. "Sorry we got you into this mess with us." She said. "But, maybe once she lets him go back to his family, you'll be free to move on." She said.

"Hmph. I'll believe that when I see it." He said, standing. He then walked over to the two on the floor. Stooping down, he shook Taylor's shoulder, "Hey, dude. Breakfast is served. Wakey, wakey." He said. Getting no response, he picked Camille up like she was a toddler and sat her on the couch next to Sonya, who was smiling.

Waking up a little, Camille looked over at Sonya. "What's going on?" She asked, her voice sleepy.

"Kirk brought back somebody for Taylor." Sonya replied.

"Oh." Camille said back. Then she looked at the man hanging limp on the sofa next to her. Leaning over, she sniffed him, and then turned back to Sonya, "He won't like it." She said. Sonya looked back at her, thinking.

"Probably not." She retorted, "But, we gotta do something before he goes comatose on us."

A tiny smile graced Camille's features and Sonya picked up on it. "Yeah, we wouldn't want that."

Kirk continued to rouse Taylor. Pulling the boy up into a sitting position, he held his head up, "Yo! Time to eat!" He said loudly. Beatriz and Melanie walked in then and joined them.

"Mmmm, that looks good." Melanie said, peering down at the man. "What'd you do to him?"

Kirk looked up, "Nothin' really. I just sort of gave him a tap. He's not dead is he?" He asked, panicked.

Beatriz answered, "No. He's breathing. I suppose you couldn't find that lovely young woman?" She said, touching her hand to the man's head.

Kirk put his arm around Taylor's chest and stood up, bringing him up with him.

"Hey! Watch out for that leg you busted!" Camille spat. As Taylor's eyes fluttered open, he shook his head a little as Kirk dumped him in her lap.

"Here then. You do it. I've never been too good with babies." He said, and he backed up to watch. Taylor's eyebrows came together and he pulled himself out of her grasp, but then he saw the man next to him and backed away. He turned and looked at all of them.

"What?" He asked, still groggy. Then he looked back at the man, "Who's that?"

"That is for you." Beatriz stated.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Uh, thanks but…I don't think so." He then stood up on one leg, holding on to Camille for a moment until he fully regained his balance.

"Taylor, Mr. Jones informs me that you need to feed in order to be back in tip top shape. I'm losing my patience here." Beatriz sighed.

"What the fuck do I need to be in 'tip top shape' for?" He asked her.

Kirk smiled and Melanie nudged him. Sonya rolled her eyes and Camille looked at Taylor's pants falling lower on him and the delectable trail of hair below his navel, disappearing into them. Beatriz put her hands on her hips and stepped over to him. "Because, you are what you are and the longer you go without feeding, the worse it will be when you can no longer control yourself. I assume you are against killing, am I right?"

"Of course." He said back, looking down at her.

"Well, then you will feed now. Or you will kill later." She said. Putting her finger under his chin, she spoke again, "Kirk will be bringing that little Michelle girl back here tomorrow…if you are a good boy, and drink from that nice man right there, it will probably save her life. If not, I hope her mother doesn't miss her…"

Taylor looked into Beatriz dark, glittering eyes. She was most definitely beautiful and he had a lovely view of her cleavage even though she had tried to hide it, "How about if I drink from you?" he said, moving toward her.

She smiled, "Ooooh, I wish you would…I would love to see your blood splattered on every wall in this room." She said, running her finger down his chest and into his navel. "The elders would make a meal of you in about two seconds flat."

"Oh well." He said, and he closed his eyes for a moment. Opening them again, the light from the other room caught in their depths and stayed there. His teeth gleamed when he smiled seductively at her.

"Oh God, I could fall in love with you…" she said, smiling back at him adoringly, then she pushed him backwards, back onto the sofa, landing on the poor prostrate man with a grunt. "but not tonight." She said, her smirk was mocking. "Do as I say, or that little girl will pay with her life." And she turned and left the room, heading for her own bedroom and slamming the door once she got there.

Kirk stepped over and effortlessly pulled Taylor back up, setting him on his feet, "You are a trip. When I go to your funeral, I'm gonna put a bunch of daisies on top of the coffin. I have a feeling it's gonna be a closed casket affair."

Melanie stepped over looking down at the man, "How about if we all just split him up? We'll help you…." She said to Taylor.

"Be my guest. Just make sure you leave some for him. It's _his_ blood after all." He said coldly. Then, he sat down on the floor, leaned back and shut his eyes.

"Taylor." Sonya said. "Why don't you go lay down in your room?"

Without opening his eyes he muttered, "I don't have a room. This is not my home."

"Unbelievable." She said, rolling her eyes again, then looking at the other three. "I can't believe I'm trapped here with all of you. Good night." She said and she got up and went towards the door.

"Sonya!" Kirk exclaimed, "Are we like, supposed to MAKE him feed or something?"

"If you think you can, you go right ahead, it'll save us all a lot of grief from the boss." She said disgustedly.

Kirk looked at his partners. Melanie was leaning down, inspecting the man, who seemed to be waking up very slowly. She and Camille looked back at one another as both of them moved toward him. Taylor turned over with his back to them all, one hand on his knee and the other holding the old brown bear. Momentarily, he brought it up and placed it under his head and that was that. He was out. "Man, it's getting late, I'm gonna head out. Want me to get rid of that guy for you? You probably don't want him waking up here."

Melanie looked at him, "Give me 5 minutes, ok?"

"Is she gonna be mad about this?" Kirk asked impatiently.

Camille put her hand in the man's hair and pulled his head back, exposing a tantalizing vein there. "She's gonna be pissed either way." Melanie said, then she put her head down and Kirk could tell by the look on the man's face that she had pierced his skin with her teeth. This would be the third time she had fed that day. Sighing, Kirk walked over to the fireplace and looked up at the portrait of Beatriz there. Here in New York, what she said was law. There weren't really as many vampires in the city as one would imagine. Most preferred to be farther away from the elders, yet, no one was so far as to be totally out of their view. Chicago had a larger group than New York. And the really odd ones preferred the dark, old streets of New Orleans. San Francisco was another enclave of the un-dead. Kirk grinned thinking of the term. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder as Melanie walked up beside him. "A little sweaty, but, you know….that's ok." She said, delicately dabbing at the corner of her mouth with her pinky.

He looked over and Camille was pulling back from the man. She stretched, then got up and lay down on the floor next to Taylor, draping her arm over his waist and her face against the back of his head. Taylor was oblivious. "How old is he?" Kirk asked Melanie, watching her yawn.

"Seventeen, I think." She answered.

"No, I mean, how long since the change?" he asked her.

"Oh, uh…not very. But, it feels like years." She said, shaking her head and looking over at Taylor and Camille. "She was drinking from him for quite a while. Hanson fans are tastier than Hansons though, I think." She smiled. "Don't you?"

Kirk looked at her as she yawned again. "Well, I don't know. I never tasted a Hanson." He said, then he walked over to the couch and picked up the man and put him over his shoulder. "If I get a sunburn 'cause of you—you're gonna owe me big time." He said, and he made his way out the door and headed for the elevator. Melanie stretched again, and went out the same door and down the hall to her own room.

------

It was sometime before noon when Mr. Jones woke up. Normally, he kept normal hours, his job being more or less nine to five, but, the past few days, Beatriz had kept him up almost as late as she and her kind stayed up. And it was taking its toll on him. Today, his instructions were to go to the Hanson's at the hotel they were staying at and let them know that Beatriz would be paying them a visit. He was to answer questions they might have and then he was to leave and Beatriz would go into more detail and decide for certain whether or not she would be allowing Taylor to return to them. She had given him a phone number so they would be expecting him. Sighing, he pulled himself up to get ready for one of the strangest jobs she'd asked him to do thus far.

------

Avery had slept late. She had listened for any little bits and pieces of messages from Taylor as late as she could. Finally though, she'd fallen asleep. As strange as it was to hear his voice in her head, it was somewhat comforting to know he was out there somewhere and able to contact her. And he'd said he'd be coming back to them. That alone had calmed her fears and she hoped that she had been able to convince her mother that Taylor was alright. She hated to see her mother upset again. They'd just gotten him back and now he was gone again. At least this time they knew he wasn't dead. She listened in her head for his voice. Instead of her brother though, she heard the telephone ring.

------

"So, who do you think this Beatriz person is?" Isaac asked Zac. The two boys were each lying on their beds, staring up at the ceiling.

"Maybe she's like, the head vampire. Remember in "Lost Boys"? If you killed the head vampire, the other ones would turn back into people?" Zac asked, looking over at his older brother.

Isaac turned over and faced Zac, "What, are you planning on killing this lady when she walks in the door?" He turned back to look again at the ceiling, "Besides, that was the half vampires. Once they'd drank blood, it was too late. And you and I both know, our little brother has already done that."

"He's _your_ little brother. He's my big brother." Zac said sadly.

Isaac sighed, "Sorry. Anyway, the point is, I don't think all that crap in movies means diddly-squat." He thought for a moment, "I wonder if there is some kind of magical thing you can use against them though…. obviously crosses don't do squat or Taylor would be in trouble. If crosses don't work, then holy water wouldn't either. So, that's out." He mused.

"Hmmm," Zac replied, "what about a gun? They bleed, right?" he asked. He turned to see Isaac staring at him. "Well! I just want Taylor back!" he exclaimed.

"I thought he gave you the creeps." Isaac said softly.

"He does. But that doesn't mean I don't love him and want him to be around. I'm really starting to miss him, y'know?"

"Yeah…" Isaac said. "Hey, what time did that guy say she was gonna come?" he asked, leaning up on his elbow.

"Evening." Zac replied.

"Hmmm…wonder when that is, exactly." Isaac said, looking at the clock.

"Well, we know it'll be after sunset. Hope she has breakfast before she comes here to see us." Zac said, getting goosebumps. He then sat up and pulled the curtain away from the window. The sky was turning an orange color and the shadows were becoming very soft.

------

Mr. Jones sipped coffee from a beautiful china cup as he looked out the large window that graced the wall of Beatriz sitting room. "I see you are still hard at work…" She said, startling him.

The cup clattered against the saucer, "Ah, Lady…you scared me." He said.

"So sorry." She said walking up beside him. She looked out the window. Snow flurries were floating about in the cold November air. "I had the strangest dream." She said. "I was in a cemetery and all around me were skeletons and white rabbits. What do you make of that?" she asked looking over at him.

He looked at her for a moment, taking in her lovely face. Her eyes were so dark they were black, like her wavy hair and her lips were red. She'd obviously fed the night before, or the morning. He didn't know when exactly. "I don't know what to make of it…I'm sure it's symbolic of something." He replied to her query.

"Hmmm, perhaps." She turned and sat on the windowsill facing him. "Did you go to see his parents?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. I did." He answered.

"And?" She said, impatient to find out what he had seen.

"And they are very nice people who are very worried about a son they love and miss. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He asked, setting the cup down.

She sighed. "I don't know _what_ I want to hear. Maybe that they are glad he is gone. Maybe I just need to go there and wipe the memory of him away from them." She said. She turned and pulled her knees up to her chest and looked out the window. "But, I don't suppose that is possible. He and his brothers are everywhere. He can't just disappear. He has fans and media watching his every move. Already, the rumours are starting again. Luckily, they believe he is into drugs though, rather than that he is a vampire being held against his will." She turned back to Mr. Jones and smiled at him, "Isn't that wonderful?" She said sadly.

"Oh yes, that whole pesky rock star thing might come in handy after all." He said back, feigning excitement.

"Be nice to me. I've had a bad week." She pouted.

"Yes, ma'am." He said, and he backed away from her.

She raised her head, "I'm serious. I'm suddenly surrounded by children. Remember the good old days when I worried about the occasional territorial issue? Or an officer of the law sniffing about? Those were easy things to deal with."

"Well, at least it's not boring." He said, smiling.

"No, indeed. It's far from boring with this little group in town. So, what do I need to be prepared for this evening?" She asked.

"Hmmm, well, speaking of children…" He began.

------

At 6:40, Diana made sure all the children had eaten dinner and were sitting in the area that served as a living room in the suite. "Peter Pan" was in the VCR and Jessica and Avery had been put to work addressing the families' Christmas cards. Though it was a little early, it was the only thing she could think of, having purchased them at a Museum at one of the stops on the tour. Isaac and Zac had been sent out to bring ice cream back for desert. They'd been underfoot all day and she felt they needed to get out. Walker sat in the dining area, reading the newspaper and watching the clock. When the knock came, they both jumped. As Walker got up to answer it, Diana told the children once again that it was quiet time, that an important person was visiting and they were to be on their best behavior. Avery and Jessica looked at each other, knowing something was going down.

Diana stood by the table, not wanting to be too close to the woman she knew was some sort of vampire royalty, or leader, or whatever. And she wasn't sure she wanted to hear whatever the woman was coming to tell them. Though Avery had tried to assure them Taylor wasn't dead, she couldn't help but be afraid that was what the woman would tell them. They knew already he'd been injured. What if he'd not survived whatever had happened? All sorts of visions were running through her mind, but they all stopped when her husband opened the door. There before her was a woman, very tall and looking like she'd come off the pages of Vogue magazine. She wore a black suit and her hair was pulled up in a bun at the back of her head. Her large, almond shaped eyes were mesmerizing and her skin flawless. Like Taylor's. "Please, come in." Walker said and he backed up, allowing her to enter. Jessica and Avery both looked up and their mouths fell open. "This is my wife, Diana, and I'm Walker. We're Taylor's parents." He said, reaching his hand out to shake hers.

"I'm honored." She said, as she took his hand in her own, "I am Beatriz Lopez de Albra. Please, call me Beatriz."

"Um, shall we sit?" Walker asked. Diana just watched the woman as she and Walker approached her.

"Yes, that would be wonderful, thank you." She said, putting her small bag down on the table.

"Where's my son?" Diana blurted out.

"Di—" Walker put his hand on her arm.

Beatriz dark eyes met Diana's icy ones. "He is safe in my home right now." She said.

Ignoring her husband, she stepped closer to the woman. "What have you people done to him now? It wasn't enough to kill him once—have you done it again?" She demanded.

The only sound heard in the room came from the television as Peter convinced Wendy and her brothers that they could fly with a burst of song. Beatriz bowed her head a little, knowing she deserved the comment. "No, I assure you he is anything but dead." She said quietly. She turned her head to see the four children watching from the living room. Zoe got up from her spot in front of the television and got up on the couch between her sisters as Mackenzie just stared at the three grown ups.

"Guys," Walker said, "everything's ok. Mommy's just a little bit upset."

"When's Tay comin' home?" Mackenzie asked, his eyes glassy.

"That's what we're gonna find out, alright?" Walker said in a calm voice. He didn't want things to get crazy, and he knew Diana could easily lose it after what she'd been through the last few days and weeks. "Hey, look! They're going to NeverNever Land, that's my favorite part! You guys watch it for me so you can tell me what happens, ok?" He said brightly.

Mackenzie nodded, "Ok, Daddy. But let me know when you find out, okay?"

"Sure thing, buddy." He smiled at the little boy. Just then, the door opened and Zac and Isaac walked in.

Eyeing Beatriz, they went into the kitchen and opened the freezer, placing four tubs of ice cream in the top. Zac threw away the bags as Isaac took his coat off and threw it on the back of one of the chairs. Then he stood back and crossed his arms and was soon joined by Zac who took a similar stance. It was an unusual sensation to her, but Beatriz almost felt frightened. Even though she had had nothing to do with Taylor's being taken into the fold, she knew his family were holding her somewhat responsible. And, she couldn't really find fault with their logic. "You must be Isaac and Zachary." She said, standing. "You need to be a part of this discussion. This involves you as well as Taylor." She said, hoping to ease some of the tension in the room. Isaac and Zac looked at each other, then to their parents. Walker nodded and they both sat down. He then turned to Diana.

"Come on, Di. We need to talk with this lady and find out what's going on." Walker pleaded. She looked at him, then sighed and sat down across from Beatriz as she did the same.

"I know this is hard for you. Whether you believe it or not, I'm not happy about the situation either." Beatriz stated. "You must realize, this is very out of the ordinary. Your son was a victim of love, it seems. Humans are not taken forcefully and turned into vampires. It is against our laws. Please, accept my apologies for all of this. And I know it will never make up for what you are going through. But I'm hoping to help here, that's why I wanted to talk to you." She said.

"Well, what happened that he didn't come home the other night?" Zac asked.

Beatriz sighed. This one was straight to the point. "Zac, Taylor is no longer human. You realize that, right?" She asked, looking into his brown eyes.

He returned her look, though it made him uncomfortable, "Yeah. So?" He asked.

"Your brother has powers now that he needs to be able to use and most importantly, to control. Physically, he is superior to anyone of your race now. But, until he understands that, he is a danger to himself and to you and your family." She said.

Diana leaned back in her chair, not believing what she was hearing. "You're not telling us anything we don't know. Is he sick? Is he hurt? Why hasn't he called us?" She asked.

"He took a bad fall. His leg was broken." Beatriz explained.

"Broken?" Walker asked, now getting as upset as Diana. "Has he been to the hospital? I mean…how bad is it?"

"He's been seen by my personal physician. I'm sure you can understand, our kind do not go to hospitals. That would be impossible. It's been set, it's healing. He's fine. But, that's not important—"

"Not _important_?!" Isaac exclaimed.

Beatriz stood up, knowing she was getting nowhere fast. "The reason Taylor is not here is because it isn't allowed. He is a vampire now—" as she spoke, she saw all four of them about to attack her. "Let me finish!" she said, holding her hands up and shooting each of them a look. "When hunger strikes him, he _needs_ to feed. When the sun comes up, he _must_ be someplace dark. And he _must_ sleep when it's time. But, most importantly, a vampire can _never_ let humans know what they are." She turned and looked into the other room where all four children were staring at her. She looked at Diana, "I cannot tell you how important that is. If the elders believe he is putting the rest of us in jeopardy in the least, his life will be forfeit. And anyone else as well." She watched as what she was saying sunk in to all of them. Walker looked over at the boys as Diana wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her blouse.

"Are you trying to tell us he's never coming home?" Diana asked. Her voice came out in a whisper.

Beatriz sat down again and leaned forward, "I'm telling you how things are supposed to be. Vampires either don't have families, or they have families they just want to get away from. This…" and she gestured toward all of them and the children on the sofa, "_never_ happens. My mother and father sacrificed me to a vampire that threatened our village. Sonya's children and grandchildren are all dead of old age. Melanie was a runaway and Camille suffered from an unhappy home life as well. That is the story of the vampire. Not this." She placed her hand on her forehead and took a deep breath. Looking up into Walker's worried eyes, she spoke again, "If this doesn't work, we will _all_ pay with our lives. And if you decide not to do this, I won't tell Taylor any different. I will tell him it was my decision." All four of them waited as she prepared to tell them her plan.

------

Outside the hotel, the girls had gathered again. Excitement was running high, not only because Isaac and Zac had made an appearance, but because one of them had gotten to see the now elusive Taylor. At one time, he had been the one most likely to mingle with the fans, but, he'd been mysteriously missing from the usual gatherings for weeks now. Michelle's story had been believed because it had fit. They all knew something was terribly wrong. After what they'd all witnessed via the internet and then seeing him on TRL, looking beautiful and awful all at the same time, they'd all formed opinions of what was really happening with him. So, when Kirk had spotted her, he'd had to wait until she crossed the street to get her coat from her friend's car to approach her. "Michelle?" he said, walking up to her.

"Oh, hi!" she said excitedly, "How's Taylor doing now? Is he any better? I was sort of worried about him after I left."

"Well, I guess he's a little better physically. He's just kinda down still, though. You wouldn't like to go see him again, would you? He seemed like he was doing a little better after you all hung out and we were just thinking, y'know, maybe it might help again." He said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, sure! Just let me tell my friends—" she said, but he cut her off.

"Actually, they really don't want anybody to know where he's at. You understand, don't you?" He gave her a little smile.

"Oh, yeah, ok. I understand. You know," she said, getting her coat and shutting the car door again, "I was trying to tell them where I went the other night, and I just couldn't remember where exactly the place was." She pulled her long hair out of her jacket and then looked up at him, "You promise you're not just kidnapping me? My friends were sort of scared when I just disappeared the other night." She said, smiling.

He smiled back, "Well, if you consider me taking you to see Taylor kidnapping, then, yeah, I'm kidnapping you." He said laughing.

------

Beatriz watched as Avery, Jessica, Zoe and Mackenzie all joined them at the table. "What's happening?" Avery asked.

"Miss Beatriz is telling us about Taylor. Why don't you guys go in your room, and Ike and Zac will bring you some ice cream. I promise, we'll tell you everything as soon as we know it. Ok?" Walker said to them. Zoe walked around the table and stood very close to Beatriz. She smiled at the little girl, thinking she looked very similar to her big brother. The same bright eyes and inquisitive expression. "Zo, you go on now, ok?" Her father said to her, then he kissed the top of her head and patted her on her butt, made fat by the pull up she was wearing. As the children all walked out, Jessica looked back at the beautiful woman, hoping somehow, she'd bring her brother back home for good.

"If Taylor will cooperate with me, and so far he hasn't," she said, raising her eyebrow, "I want him to come back and resume his career and to be with you. But, I have to tell you, I have doubts about it. Sometimes, vampires and humans come to tragic endings. I can't guarantee he won't come in your bedroom and attack you or one of your children. Is that a risk you want to take?"

"So, you can do that? You can let him come back?" Zac asked.

"Yes, but it would have to be on my terms. Your people would have to be replaced with my people. At least, your bodyguards and anyone else who works very closely with Taylor. When I saw him on the television the other day, it was obvious to me what he was. That kind of thing can never happen again. Luckily, the elders don't seem to have been informed and I will do what I can to make sure they never find out. He has to be able to control his mind and his body. He has to feed more often, so he doesn't get in those situations where he can't stop the change that comes over him. And you may have to make him do these things. He's very stubborn." She said, shaking her head.

"Yes, he is." Diana said, finally smiling. She then pushed her hair out of her face and settled back in her chair. "You don't really think he would kill one of us, do you?" She asked her.

"He actually appears to avoid that at all costs. But, those who own exotic pets never believe their beloved animal would turn on them, but it happens. He's no different." Beatriz stated, shrugging her shoulders. "That's why I want others of his kind to be with him, they can help him. They will be under strict orders from me as to their behavior."

------

Taylor had been sent back to his room upon waking that evening. The door was locked once more. He turned on every light and looked in every nook and corner of the room, but found nothing of interest. His leg, broken only days before had done a great deal of healing during that day. Once he'd drunk Camille's blood, his body had sped up the process greatly. He was still hungry, but it was bearable. He was tired of looking at antique vases and floral arrangements and had found the windows really were absolutely escape proof and so, he finally decided to try and get out using the door. The handle was secure, obviously locked from the outside and it appeared to be made of some horribly solid wood. The hinges however were another story. They were in immaculate shape and so, with no old paint or rust to tighten them, he was able to pry the pins out using the key to his front door in Tulsa. Sighing, he put the keys back in his backpack, wondering if he'd ever need them again. As quietly as possible, he pulled the door toward him, then by shifting it sideways, the lock was rendered useless. He carefully leaned it against the wall and peeked out into the hallway. The place was silent. It seemed everyone had gone out to feed or do whatever it was they did in the evenings, leaving him alone in the place. His bare feet made no sound and he stepped out and turned, pulling the door back into place. Turning, he headed down towards the large room in the middle of the apartment. The floor was cold and slick and he pulled the shirt he was wearing closed and buttoned the middle two buttons, wishing there were a fire in the fireplace. Looking around, he saw a large cabinet against the wall. He crossed his fingers hoping for a television or a stereo, anything to ease his boredom. His luck held out when he opened the doors and found a very nice looking, big screen TV. "Yes!" he said to himself. Pushing the power button, he was delighted when it came to life. He walked back and flopped down on the couch, propping his leg up on the arm and putting his hands behind his head. The bliss he experienced seeing television again was short lived however. Soon, he tired of all the commercials and wondered why in the world Beatriz did not seem to have cable. He pulled himself up, wincing a little at the pain in his leg, but still amazed that he was able to walk around with no real problem. Once again, he checked out the room to find nothing but expensive looking art and furniture. He sighed again and decided to go back to the library. There, his eyes lit on the piano he'd seen. He walked over to it and began to play. It was tuned to perfection and the sound was sweet to his ears.

------

Kirk and Michelle walked out of the elevator and into the large apartment. Hearing the sound of the piano, they both stepped into the room where the sound was coming from to see Taylor, his eyes closed playing a beautiful, soft melody. Kirk watched as Michelle put her hands together and brought them up to her face, her eyes glassy. He shook his head and smiled, admiring the music and the effect it had on the young girl. Silently, he turned and left the room, but settled in the larger one on the couch, wondering where everyone had gone. His mind wandered, and he listened to the girl and Taylor as they reacquainted themselves with each other. Soon, the elevator doors opened again and Camille and Melanie both came in. "Do you live here now?" Melanie asked, giving him a look.

"Ouch, how soon they forget…" Kirk replied. She looked at him, then shook her head, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Well, it just seems like you've gotten very chummy with Beatriz here lately." She said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What do you mean _lately_?" He said back, "While you all are off gallivanting around the country, chasing friggin rock stars, some of us are here doing all the shit jobs. And frankly, this is another shit job." He said, crossing his arms and glaring back at her. "It didn't bother you when you needed my help, now did it? God! I'd love to have seen you bring the little prince back here all by yourself." He laughed.

Camille was mildly amused at the two squabbling on the couch, but she really just wanted to go be with Taylor. As she turned toward the hallway, she heard soft laughter come from the library, "Who's in there?" She asked Kirk.

"Your boy's got a little honey pie in there." He grinned. Her eyebrows came together and he watched as the small girl stalked toward the room. He turned to Melanie, "Oh, this could be good." He said, twisting on the couch to get a better view.

Michelle sat on the piano bench next to Taylor. She was amazed at how much better he looked. His skin was not nearly so pale and his eyes were brighter and not so sad. He had played her a lively rendition of Mary Had a Little Lamb and had even guided her hands to play along. Tonight, his hands were warm, like her own. Suddenly, his head shot up and she saw a girl standing in the doorway, staring at them. Taylor and the girl looked at each other and their eyes locked onto each other. If she weren't so young, Michelle would have assumed she had to be his girlfriend. Finally, the girl walked in and right up to the piano, "Who's this?" She asked.

"This is Michelle." He replied, then, "And Michelle, this is Camille. She's….a very good friend of mine."

Michelle held her hand out and Camille shook it. "Well, Michelle, it's so nice to meet you." She said, looking at her with incredibly blue eyes. Bluer than Taylor's. His were an icy color where this girl's were almost a violet.

"Same here. I guess you get to hear Taylor play all the time, huh? This is a fantastic place." Michelle said brightly. Camille looked around the room, "Yeah, I guess." She said, "So, how exactly did you meet Taylor?" She asked the girl with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, well, Kirk brought me up here to meet him yesterday. And now, here I am, back again!" She said.

Camille looked at her again and Taylor watched her eyes begin to change. "Excuse us for a minute, Michelle." He said and he got up and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the room. Once they were in the big room, she jerked away from him.

"You better feed and get it over with, Taylor!" She spat.

"What I do or don't do is no concern of yours." He said coldly. "So, you just stay away from me _and _her." He then turned to head back into the room.

"Fine. When you're done fucking around, I'll just have a little snack." She said.

Kirk's eyes got wide when he watched Taylor fly back in front of her and put his finger in her face, "You do and I swear to God, you'll be sorry." He said looking down on her menacingly. Melanie bristled and Kirk felt her stiffen.

"Why? What are you gonna do, attack me again?" she spat.

Kirk leaned back, waiting for the show to begin, as Taylor stepped closer to her. "If you hurt her, I will make your life miserable. Just like you did mine." He said, so quietly, Kirk had to strain to hear it. He then turned back toward the library.

"Well, don't even _think_ about fucking her!" Camille spat in her best spoiled brat tone, "Not that you could anyway, now that you _and_ your dick are both dead."

Kirk's eyes widened. Taylor was back standing in front of her in a flash and his eyes shot daggers at her and his fist was drawn back as if he would hit her. Immediately, Melanie jumped up, but before she could get there, Taylor was going through the door of the library and it slammed loudly behind him. Camille's hands had gone up to her head and she staggered, nearly falling as Melanie caught her. Kirk stood up then went over and picked the girl up and walking back, he laid her on the sofa. Melanie sat down beside her and pushed her hair out of her face. "Camille, what happened?" Kirk was just looking at the door.

"I don't know…" she said, and she brought both hands up to her head and closed her eyes, her eyebrows coming together.

"Did he hit you?!" Melanie asked.

"He never touched her." Kirk said. He looked back at the girl; "He did the same thing to her that Beatriz did to him."

"You mean _he_ can…."

"God, I hope Beatriz knows what she's doing." Melanie said.

------

Taylor walked back in and leaned up against the door. Michelle watched him. "Um…girlfriend troubles?" she asked.

He opened his eyes, "She is _so_ not my girlfriend. I don't have a girlfriend." He said, walking over to her, "Don't you read Teen Scene?" He said, smiling.

"Not for a few years now." She smiled back as he sat down on the bench next to her, "Not since Hanson isn't on the cover anymore." She joked.

He looked into her eyes, "Well then, I guess you are never gonna read Teen Scene again."

She laughed, "No, but considering the road you're on, maybe I can pick up a copy of People, or who knows? Maybe Newsweek."

"Very funny. I'd settle for Rolling Stone, though." He reached over and pulled a hair from her lip where it had stuck to her shiny lip gloss. He then reached over and put his hand on her cheek.

Covering his hand with her own, she sighed. As he leaned in closer to her, she watched him close his eyes. She couldn't believe she was actually here, about to be kissed by Taylor Hanson. An hour ago, she was standing out in the cold, hoping to get a tiny glimpse of him and now, she was about to go to first base with him. She wondered as she closed her own eyes, just how far he was planning on going. He stood up and took her hand in his, pulling her towards the couch. He lay down on it and propped his leg up, then pulled her down on top of him. Reaching up, he pushed her hair out of her face. He could feel her trembling. "Are you scared?" He asked.

"I don't think so…" she answered, "I don't know, should I be?"

"No." He answered softly, and then he reached up and kissed her again. He reveled in the warmth of her skin and the smell of her and the beating of her heart. He ran his hands down her sides to her waist and then under her sweater and back up again. Second base was definitely coming up fast. Relief washed over him as he felt his body reacting. Between his legs, a familiar warmth was gathering where her body was pressed against his.

------

Kirk crossed his legs as he stretched out on the couch. Melanie and Camille had gone back to the room they shared. Melanie would say mean things about Taylor and Camille would sulkingly defend him as they made their way slowly down the hallway. Kirk shook his head thinking he'd never understand women. He then listened to the sound of Michelle's voice drifting from beyond the door. It was a sort of a breathy, moany kind of thing. Taylor was obviously doing a good job, whatever it was he was doing. "Oh…god…Taylor…" she was saying. He looked over at the fire he'd built in the fireplace. The room was definitely getting warmer.

------

Second base was very enjoyable to both Taylor and Michelle. She couldn't believe she was letting this boy she hardly knew touch her in the ways he was doing. Soon, her sweater was on the floor and her jeans were unzipped. As his hands were making her feel things she'd never felt before, his mouth was humming and singing some song she'd never heard before. He was using all his skills to make her _want_ him to touch her. And it _was_ a skill. One none of the other guys she'd been with had. As he gently pushed her pants down over her hips, he pulled back from her a bit, "Are you sure you want this? We can stop right now." He said, searching her face for a sign of what she was feeling. She looked up at him. In all her fantasies, he'd be sweating and breathless by now and his eyes would be incredibly blue. Instead, his eyes were a steely gray and he did have a certain glow about him, but she was pretty sure it was because of the soft light coming from the expensive Tiffany lamps that were scattered around the room.

She answered him with a kiss that deepened quickly. Again, he began to hum and she could feel his throat next to her own as he kissed her ear and she could feel the vibrations from the sound coming out of him. His hand moved down and soon, her pants had joined her sweater and her panties were pushed aside by his fingers. She could feel him and she knew he had left second base behind and third was in sight. He continued his song, but as he moved away from her ear, it became harder to hear. When she felt his lips on her, she laid her head back on the couch. His fingers and his mouth were working together to make her warm and wet. He brought his face back up to hers and he kissed her, running his tongue along her lips. He ran his finger down her jaw and to her chin. She could smell her own scent, but it didn't gross her out like she thought it would.

He kicked his pants off and straddled her. As he pressed himself against her, she gasped and he stopped. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." She answered and she put her hand behind his head and pulled him down for another kiss. Slowly, he entered her and both of them became wrapped in their own thoughts. Michelle never believed she'd ever actually meet the boy, whose face was on her wall, let alone touch him and let him touch her in a way no other boy had. And for Taylor, she was more than just home base, she was home. And home was what he needed more than anything right now.

------

Kirk listened still. Now it wasn't Michelle's voice he was hearing, it was Taylor's. Suddenly, he decided he needed to check on the girls and he got up off the sofa and made his way down the hall.

------

"Oh…so that was just…incredible." Taylor whispered to her. He looked at her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were red. If it weren't for the tears in her eyes, he would have believed she had enjoyed the experience as much as he had. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He said, concerned.

"Taylor, I'm not gonna tell you it didn't hurt…it did. But, it felt…good too. I guess I don't have to tell you, that was my first time." She said quietly. Then she pulled away from his arms and reached down for her panties. As she slipped first one foot in and then the other, she stood up and Taylor watched as she pulled them up her legs. She wasn't model-thin, but she wasn't fat either. She was soft and curvy.

"You were my first too." He said, sitting up on his elbow.

Michelle pulled her sweater over her head and looked over at him, "Taylor, you don't have to say that. I'm ok with it."

"I know I don't have to say it. But, it's true." He said back softly, and then he put his hand in her hair and pulled her closer to him. They both lay back down and she smiled, but the tears still fell from the corners of her eyes and into her hair and her ears. He reached up and wiped the wetness away thinking she was his first and she would be his last. A smile pulled at his face as he thought about how much Camille as going to just _love_ this. There was no way he was ever going to fuck one of those cold bitches he thought as he lay his head down on her shoulder, burying his face in her wavy, clean smelling hair. They both lay there thinking until the clock struck nine.

"God, I really have to go. My friends are gonna be worried." She said and reluctantly, Taylor released his hold on her. She reached down for her jeans and he sat up, looking around for his. He got up and found his shirt lying on the back of the couch, but his jeans were a few feet away. By the time he had them on, Michelle was putting on her shoes and had her purse on her shoulder. Walking over to her, he put his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. Looking up at him, she smiled. "Guess I should get rid of that silly poster of you now, huh?" She said.

"Why?" he asked, "Now, when you talk to me, you'll have a better idea of what I might say. Now that you know me. Besides, when my eyes follow you around the room, you can remember tonight. 'Cause I'm gonna remember it."

"What movie did you steal that line from?" She said laughing.

He grinned, "Shhh….No talking." Then, he put his fingers to his lips as he opened the door. The room beyond was empty. He took her hand and pulled her silently out the door and around the corner to where the elevator was. He started to push the button, but then he thought better of it. They passed that up and checked the doors until they came across a stairway. As quietly as they could, they went down seven floors, then Taylor decided it would be alright to take the elevator.

Once inside, Michelle whispered, "Why are we sneaking around?"

He pushed the two on the panel and turned to her, "Oh. I don't think they want me to leave. They think I'm too sick." He answered.

"Well, you seem just fine to me." She said, grinning.

"Thanks." He blushed. The door slid open and they stepped out into another hall like the ones above them. At one end was a window. "C'mon." he said and they went down the hall and stood before it. Looking down, he knew it was only one story, but still, it just looked far. He opened the window and poked his head out.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"I need to get you out of here." He said. He stuck one leg out the window as she tried to hold him back.

"Taylor, it's too far, you're gonna kill yourself." She pleaded.

He looked back at her and snorted, "No such luck." He muttered, then he pulled the other leg out. "Michelle, really, it's not as far as it looks." He said, hoping he could make it alright. He knew there could be some sort of guards or something in the lobby and he wanted to get Michelle back to her friends and on her way home. Tonight. Not only was Beatriz insisting that he make a meal of the girl, but now, Camille had it in for her as well. He stood up and braced himself for the landing. Stepping off, he had a similar sensation to jumping off the high dive at the public pool in his old neighborhood. When his feet hit the brick alleyway below him, it did give him a dose of pain in the leg that had been broken, but it was bearable. Now, looking up, he saw her stick her head out, her long hair blowing in the breeze, and he said, "See? I made it. Now you." And he held his arms open for her, looking up expectantly.

Michelle carefully pulled one leg over the sill. Her knees were shaking. "Taylor?!" she called, "Are you sure?" He nodded and continued to hold his arms out. "Oh god, please…" she prayed, pulling the other leg out. She closed her eyes and readied herself to splat on the ground and kill both she and Taylor. "Amen." She said and she stepped off the ledge. She felt the wind envelope her as she went down, but as she prepared herself for pain, it never came. She suddenly found herself wrapped tightly in Taylor's arms.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked, sitting her down. She thought she might throw up, but instead, she hit him on the shoulder.

"I am NEVER going out with you again." She said. As they began to walk, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. When they stepped out into the street, they walked quickly past the doors of the building.

"Where are your friends?" he asked.

"Last I saw them, they were in front of the hotel." She said.

"Oh God," he slapped his forehead, "I can't go there." He stopped and turned her around to face him.

"Well, just take me to the car. That's where we've been sleeping." She said, noticing he was barefoot. "Taylor!!" she exclaimed, "Where's your shoes?!"

He ignored her question, shocked at what she'd just said, "You slept in the CAR!? Why did you do that?!"

"Well, we didn't have much money, just enough to eat, really." She said.

He sighed, "Why are girls so crazy?" He muttered, more to himself than to her. "Where's the car?" He asked.

"It's across the street and down a little from the hotel." She answered. He pulled her by the hand now and they crossed the street.

"Michelle," he said as they walked, "I don't want you coming here ever again. I don't want you going anywhere with Kirk or anyone else, alright? Only your friends, and I want you to go home. Tonight." He said, looking over at her. She held her arms around her trying to keep the cold away.

"Ok." She said reluctantly. "Taylor, did you really tell them you wanted to meet me?" She asked.

He put his arm around her shoulder, wishing he'd brought his jacket for her. "Yeah, I did." He lied.

Her face lit up, "How come?" She asked.

They came to the row of cars and he slowed down. "Which one is it?" He asked.

"Oh. Um, it's the yellow bug, right there." She said pointing to the old car.

"How many of you are there?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"Just three. It's not so bad." She smiled. Walking up to the car, they stopped and he put his hands on either side of her as she leaned up against it.

"Now then, why did I want to meet you?" He asked. She nodded, looking at his hair blowing in the wind and thinking he was just perfect, barefoot or not. "Because, I thought you were beautiful. And you looked like a nice person. And I was right." He said, leaning in to place one last kiss on her mouth. "Here," he said, reaching into his pocket, "take this." And he placed a wad of bills in her hand.

"Taylor, I can't—" He cut her off, placing his finger over her lips.

"Yes you can. I need to know you're gonna get home safe." He said, looking into her eyes. Once again, it felt to her like he was staring at her soul.

"Alright." She said, "Taylor, I'm going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you, too." He said, and he touched her cheek, then he backed up. He reached around his neck and took off one of the necklaces he was wearing, a small wooden cross on a leather cord, and then he placed it over her head, "Now, get in the car, and lock the doors. And when your friends get here, you guys go home, promise?"

"I promise." She said, clutching the smooth feeling pendant, and she opened the door and got in the car and watched him walk back the way he'd come. The wind blew his blonde hair and his shirt, but he didn't seem cold like she was. Smiling, she laid her head back on the seat and closed her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

Continuing on from the last chapter, this one also has some rather "EE!" elements. Enjoy!

------

Chapter 21

Beatriz stepped out of the elevator, and into the penthouse apartment she lived in. It was very quiet. Too quiet, considering all the goings-on of the past few days. "Hello…" she called out, and threw her bag on the sofa. A fire was still burning in the fireplace, and she walked over and held her hands out, warming them. She hadn't fed yet, not wanting to walk the streets in the clothes she was wearing. Sighing, she walked towards her bedroom, taking off the high heel shoes and enjoying the feel of her bare feet on the cool marble floor. As she walked past the room the two young girls were staying in, she heard laughter from inside: male and female. She stopped for a moment, wondering if it was Taylor, but when she heard it again, it didn't sound like him. Though, she realized she had yet to hear him laugh. Perhaps it _was_ him after all.

She continued to her own room and threw her shoes in the closet. Looking in the mirror, she pulled the pins from her hair and let it fall loose. She thought back to Diana and her haggard appearance. She felt terrible seeing how much Taylor's situation was affecting his family. As much as he looked like his mother, the woman had to be lovely, but worry and an obvious lack of sleep had taken a toll on her beauty. Even the youngsters looked stressed. She turned away, took off the stylish clothes, and put on a turtleneck sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. She then slipped her feet into a pair of tennis shoes, not even bothering with socks. Walking back out into the room, she headed down the opposite hall to where Taylor's room was. When she placed her hand on the door handle though, the entire door shifted. Looking over, she noticed it was just leaning there. Pushing it, it lingered there a moment before falling into the room with an enormous bang as it hit the floor. Stepping into the room, she looked around even though she knew he would not be there. She turned and walked over the ruined door, stalking back out.

------

Melanie and Kirk had themselves made it almost to home base when they heard a disturbing sound. Beatriz was on her way, with a steady stream of Spanish words spoken in a manner that made them certain she was not a happy lady. Just prior to that, they'd heard a loud bang. Hurrying to throw their clothes on, when the door flew open, they were at least half dressed. "Where is Taylor!?" She demanded.

"Uh…" Kirk started as he zipped his jeans, "He's in the library with Michelle." He said. Then he grabbed his shirt and put it on, praying he wouldn't spend his last few moments of life in only a pair of pants. Melanie pulled her top down, covering herself, then stepped into a broomstick skirt.

Turning, Beatriz went back out the door with the other two behind her, "Where is Camille?" She asked.

"She was in there with us. She has a headache." Melanie said, trying to keep up.

Beatriz stopped and turned around, looking at the girl for a moment, then she shook her head and continued her walk. When they came to the library, the door was standing open and the room was empty. Melanie and Kirk both stood, wide-eyed and looking around the room. "Well?" Beatriz said, turning slowly to face them.

"He was here—" Melanie started but Beatriz cut her off.

"Do you think he is stupid?" She exclaimed, looking at the both of them. Then, she reverted back to her native Spanish again as she went back to the sitting room. Pacing in front of the window, she continued her diatribe. Kirk and Melanie stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do. All three of them looked up when the elevator opened and Sonya walked in.

"Hey, Mel, you guys can—" she started, and then she saw their faces. "What? What's going on? Is Taylor alright? Did something happen?" She said, looking around the room.

"He's gone." Beatriz stated.

Sonya looked at the other two. "Where did he go?" She asked, throwing her bag down on the couch.

"Well, uh…" Melanie said, and then she shrugged her shoulders.

Sonya smiled and sat down on the sofa. "Hmmm…how exactly did that happen?" She asked. "And where's Camille?"

"She's laying down. Taylor hit her." Melanie said.

Kirk shook his head, "He didn't _hit _her. He just wanted to." He said.

Beatriz stepped closer to all of them, "I don't want to know how it happened right now. I just want him back here. If I have to shackle him to the wall or the piano or whatever it takes…" She took a deep breath. "I want him back here, now." She said and the anger in her voice was unmistakable.

Sonya stood and walked towards the elevator as Kirk and Melanie practically ran to the bedroom to get their shoes and head out into the night once more to search for Taylor. Beatriz closed her eyes and tried to locate his mind, but she felt nothing. The sound of the elevator opening caused her to open them again, but instead of Sonya getting on, she saw Taylor stepping out of it. "Where are you going?" He asked Sonya nonchalantly, "No wait, probably the orphanage down the street, right?" He smiled at her. He then looked over at Melanie and Kirk as they rushed into the room. They stopped and watched him as he walked gingerly over to the couch, pulled the very elegant table over closer, then plopped down and perched his foot up on it, wincing. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "What the hell are you all looking at?" He asked, pulling his eyebrows together.

Sonya stood with her hands on her hips and Beatriz took a very similar stance, while Kirk and Melanie let out a collective sigh of relief. "Where've _you_ been?" Sonya asked, walking towards him.

He laid his head back on the couch and looked over at the television, even though it was not on. "I took my supper home, so none of you would get any."

He said.

"So, you did feed?" Beatriz asked.

"Yep." He said. She looked from Taylor to Kirk and Melanie and raised her eyebrow. Melanie nodded, not actually knowing whether he had or not.

"Thank you for returning. How considerate of you." Beatriz said coldly.

"Yeah, well, where was I gonna go? I guess I coulda found some cardboard box somewhere that mighta kept the sun off me, but you know, I didn't want to take the chance of some wino getting pissed off 'cause I was in his house." Taylor answered sullenly.

"You could have gone to your family." Beatriz stated, watching his face.

He turned to her, "Sure, and have you freaks kill my brothers and sisters? I don't think so." He snorted.

Sonya sat down beside him, "Taylor, we are not going to kill your family." She said, looking into his eyes. She saw his sadness and his anger come together in one expression as he looked back at her.

"Sonya, don't even try to tell me that! There is no way you can guarantee that. You might not, but any one of these other things would." He stood up, a little off balance for a moment, then turned to her, "For that matter, you might do it just as easy as they would. You did it to me." He said, and then he walked over to the television and turned it on. "And WHERE," he said to Beatriz, "is the remote for this piece of crap?! Some rich bitch _you_ are—don't even have fuckin' cable." He went back to the couch and proceeded to ignore them and mindlessly watch the screen.

Sonya sat with tears in her eyes, but said nothing. Beatriz looked at Kirk and Melanie, "Go on." She said. The two of them left the room, heading for the elevator without a sound.

------

"Mom, he didn't kill me or Zac and he had every opportunity." Isaac reasoned. Diana wanted Taylor back as much as everyone else did, but she believed she owed it to her other children to think about all the pros and cons of living in the same house as a vampire. More than one vampire. Beatriz wanted four others besides Taylor to be with them on the road. They would act as bodyguards and just generally keep an eye on things.

"Isaac," she replied, "we're not just talking about Taylor here. Don't forget what they did to your brother." She said, looking him in the eye.

Zac and Isaac looked at each other. They couldn't believe their parents even had to think about whether or not they wanted Taylor to come back or not. "Look, guys," Walker said, "Taylor is my son and I love him as much as I ever did, but we also have to think about Jess, Avie, Mack, and Zoe."

Isaac slumped down in the chair; it was going to be a long night.

------

Camille opened her eyes and shielded them from the light of the lamp on the table. Slowly, she pulled herself up off the bed. She knew she needed to feed and it was getting late. If you waited too late, all the possible eats would get drunk or just be…yucky. Smoothing her hair down with her hands, she slowly walked out towards the sitting room. There, Taylor was lounging on the couch, looking just as grumpy as before. Beside him, Sonya sat staring off into space and finally, Beatriz sat in a chair next to the fireplace, watching. As she stepped from the smooth floor onto the rich, carpet under the sofa and the surrounding furniture, she stumbled and landed on her knee. Beatriz raised her eyebrow, "What's wrong?" She asked the girl.

Plopping down in the chair opposite Taylor and Sonya, she shook her head. "Nothing, I'm alright." She said back. Taylor looked at her, his eyes unwavering and his face showing no emotion at all. She looked back for a moment, then looked away. Both Sonya and Beatriz watched them. Finally, Camille could take no more of his stare, "Stop looking at me!" She shouted, then she put her hand to her head.

"Taylor, stop it." Sonya said, looking over at him. But, he continued. Camille turned her head and looked out the window.

Finally, Taylor spoke. "Hey, guess what?" He said to Camille.

She turned back to him, "What?" she said.

"It seems I _can_ fuck after all, Camille. I hadn't really given it any thought 'til you said something about it. So, thanks. I never knew what I was missing." He said, leaning up and pulling his leg down off the table. Camille's eyes clouded up and she sat back in the chair and put her hand to her mouth, chewing on her nails, pouting like a toddler.

Beatriz stood up and walked over to where the group sat. "What happened here while I was gone?" she asked them.

Sonya shook her head, "I wasn't here. When I left, Taylor was in his room and I assumed that Mel and Camille were going to be here until Kirk got back."

Now Beatriz looked at Camille. Camille looked back at her, her blue eyes glassy, "He was locked in," she said, looking over at Taylor, "we knew Kirk would be back soon, so we left."

Beatriz looked at Taylor. He had closed his eyes. "And then what?" She asked.

"Well, then, when we got back, he and Michelle were in the library. That's it." Camille answered.

"Did Taylor hit you?" Beatriz asked. Now he opened his eyes and furrowed his brow.

Camille looked at him, "No. I don't know. I don't think so."

"Oh please!!!" He said, sitting up. "I didn't _hit_ her. Even though she deserved it—" he said, looking at her and narrowing his eyes. Camille turned her head away from him and looked at the fire. Sonya and Beatriz watched the two. Taylor then stood up and walked into the library, leaving the three women all watching him. He returned, carrying the teddy bear and a hooded purple sweatshirt, belonging to Michelle. In their haste to get away unnoticed, she had forgotten it. "So, is this like, where I live now?" He asked Beatriz, placing the small bear in the jacket and zipping it up, leaving only its worn face sticking out. He sat back down on the couch and tied the drawstring in a bow, then brought it up to his face and breathed in the scents of his sister, brother and the girl he'd been with earlier.

"Well," Beatriz answered, "for the moment, yes. This is where you live." She watched him as he admired the toy, wondering if he was losing his mind. "Taylor, you hurt Camille, whether you touched her or not. Your mind can hurt worse than your hands. You realize that, don't you?" She asked.

He looked up at her and shook his head, "I didn't do anything to her. She's lying."

Beatriz walked over and sat next to him on the sofa, "Vampires don't get headaches, Taylor—" she started, but he cut her off.

"Bullshit. My head _still _hurts from the other night." He muttered.

"My point exactly. I used my mind to hurt you Taylor. Just like you used yours to hurt Camille. You're a male and you appear to have the instinctual abilities characteristic of a female of out kind. It's a very dangerous power…and if you don't learn to control that, you could really hurt someone. You could kill a human if you did it to them." She said.

Taylor looked over at Sonya, questioning with his eyes.

"It's true. I don't know how you got it, but you did." She said.

"You are his sire," Beatriz stated, "I'm sure he got it from you." She said to Sonya.

"I'm not his sire, I just killed him." Sonya said coldly, her feelings still hurt by his earlier jab.

Beatriz waved her hand in the air, "A technicality." She said. Suddenly, Taylor's eyes fell on her and he raised his head and sniffed the air. Then he brought the bear back up to his face. Before his anger could manifest itself, she hit him with the same kind of power they had just discussed. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, then he pulled his knees up and put his head down on them. "Yes, I went to see your family." She said to him, "But I didn't hurt any of them, I only let them know you were alright and I assured them that you were being taken care of."

Taylor looked up at her, "Are they alright?" He asked, his eyes glassy, "You're not gonna let anything happen to them, right?" He asked softly.

"Nothing will happen to them. I promise." She said. She then looked at Camille and Sonya, both of whom were feeling as guilty about the whole situation as she was.

"Thanksgiving is next Thursday." He said, looking down at the bear again and rubbing his temples.

Beatriz sighed, "Yes, I suppose it is." She said.

"Do you think they'll go back home without me?" He asked, looking at Sonya.

"Only if you tell them to." She answered. He leaned over and put his head on her shoulder.

"My Grandma makes the best pumpkin pie…" he said. Sonya nodded her head and reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to ease not only his pain, but also his sadness.

"I'm sure she does. Mine did too." She said.

"Do you miss her?" He asked.

"Every day." She answered.

Camille sniffed and stood up, "I'm gonna go back out." She said to Beatriz.

"Take Taylor with you." Beatriz replied.

Camille shook her head slowly, "He doesn't want to go anywhere with me." She said.

"Well, that's too bad. You all made him and now you are going to teach him what he should have learned immediately. His powers are stronger than most young ones. It's time he learned how to use them." Beatriz said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"His powers are greater than _mine._ How am I supposed to teach him how to use them?" Camille groused.

"Don't underestimate yourself. You are very good at bending someone to your will. You can call out to a victim as well as any of us here. Teach him what you know. Sonya will do the same tomorrow night. We are on a schedule here!" She barked.

"My leg hurts. I don't want to." Taylor said into Sonya's neck.

"It didn't hurt when you were taking doors off their hinges and leaping tall buildings in a single bound. You are just fine." Beatriz said to him.

"Here," Sonya said picking up the bear, "we'll put your buddy right here…" and she placed the frumpy animal and it's new coat on the arm of the sofa, sitting up, "and you go with Camille. If you eat something, you'll feel better." She said.

Reluctantly, Taylor pulled himself away from Sonya. She was very warm and she was reminding him of his mother right then, so he felt compelled to do as she asked. "Can't you come, too?" He asked her. But Beatriz answered before Sonya was able to.

"No. She will accompany you tomorrow and Melanie the night after." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards his bedroom.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ with Melanie…" he said as she led him away. Before they could hear Beatriz' response, their voices had faded away. Sonya looked at Camille.

"What really happened?" Sonya asked the girl as she stood and walked over to her.

"He hates me." Camille answered, tears in her eyes. "He had _sex_ with that girl, he didn't feed from her!" She hissed.

"Oh, I doubt that." Sonya said. Then she moved closer to Camille, "Besides, if he didn't feed from her, who did he feed from? They're gone now, but I saw those pink cheeks of his." Sonya whispered. Camille just looked back at her. "You have to stop this, Camille. You're hurting him, too. That's why his powers are too much for him. You keep adding to them, and it's going to cost both of you. He's too young and he doesn't have the personality for it. If she finds out…" Sonya shook her head. As Taylor and Beatriz joined them again, they were still going back and forth. Sonya was taking some satisfaction from seeing Beatriz deal with a problem child for once. In the past, it was always her that was sent to deal with them while Beatriz dealt with the more "important" issues.

"Those are the most pitiful excuses for clothes I've ever seen in my life." Beatriz was saying as she and Taylor walked into the room. "Tomorrow, I'm going to have Mr. Jones bring you some proper garments to wear."

"Oh sure, like I want to look like a butler. I don't think so, these are fine." He stooped down to tie his shoe, wincing as his leg reminded him of its questionable condition. He stood up and looked at Camille. She was wearing a skimpy black blouse and a red skirt, slit up the back with black lace around the hem. "Look at what she's wearing! Nobody worries about _them_ looking like prostitutes." He said, turning to Beatriz.

"They take care of themselves. What they wear is their business. When you start doing what is asked of you, you can dress like an idiot as well." Beatriz said, and then she pushed them toward the elevators. "Don't make me sorry I haven't killed you yet, Taylor. Leave." And she turned back toward Sonya, who was smiling. Camille and Taylor both stood uncomfortably by the elevator, when Beatriz turned back to them, "Aren't you going to wear a jacket? At least _pretend_ to be one of them." She said, and then her words turned into Spanish and she went back and sat on the sofa with a huff. Taylor came back over and took the purple jacket off the bear and then placed him back on the couch gently.

"He better be here when I get back." He said, pulling the too small jacket over his wide shoulders. Beatriz shot him a look, but didn't say anything. Camille came back in wearing a denim jacket. "Hey! That's my brother's!" Taylor spat as they walked into the elevator. The doors shut and the room was silent again.

Beatriz looked over at Sonya, "How old were your children?" She asked her.

Sonya cocked her head, "Well, my son was seven and my daughter was four and the baby was almost two." She said, softly.

"I almost had a child." Beatriz said, "I miscarried."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sonya said, "I never knew that." She put her hand on Beatriz arm.

"Well, it was four hundred years ago." Beatriz said back. She sighed and then laid her head back on the sofa. "Are they all like that?" She asked, referring to Taylor and Camille.

"From what I hear," Sonya began, "the teen years are the hardest." She laughed, "But, I never got that far, so, I wouldn't know."

Shaking her head, Beatriz smiled as well. "You know, I am sending you along with the three others with Taylor. The day after the Thanksgiving feast, he must be in Chicago for a performance. I think if he misses it, it will bring a great deal of attention to him, and we don't want that." She said, looking over at Sonya.

"What does his family think of this whole…plan?" Sonya asked.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. I know they want him back with them. But, understandably, they are concerned for the other children." Beatriz pulled herself up from the sofa and walked over to the window and gazed out into the night. Beside her, the colorful bird in its cage ruffled its feathers and she turned to it and whispered something. At the soothing sound of her voice, it shut its eyes and swayed upon its perch. She looked back at Sonya, "I can't leave here. You have to be able to keep things in order there. I believe Taylor's parents will be able to keep him in line, but they must know what is expected of him and what his special needs are. They haven't quite grown accustomed to the idea that he is no longer a human." She said, raising an eyebrow. "You have to walk the line there. His mother is going to hate you, I can tell you that, but you will have to turn a blind eye to that and do what must be done. I don't want ANYTHING happening to one of those children or anything that could cause police or fans or media to get interested in Taylor's…habits."

"I'll do everything in my power, but you must know, I don't have total control over Melanie or Camille, and certainly not Kirk. He considers you his boss, not me." Sonya replied.

"Let me handle that." Beatriz said, then, she walked over to her, "Now, let's go out and tie one on." She said with a glint in her eye.

"Well, I already had my fill tonight, but I'll come along just for the fun of it." Sonya said, and the two of them put on their coats and headed out into the city.

------

Camille and Taylor had walked for quite a bit without saying a word to one another. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "Where do you want to go?" She asked him.

"I don't know. You're supposed to be teaching me something here. Where do you usually go to kill people?" He said back.

"Well, when I kill people, I like to take them in a church and tear them to bits up on the altar. But, I only do that on Saturdays so the body is still fresh on Sunday morning." She said dryly.

She stopped and looked up into his face. For one horrible moment, he believed her. She saw it in his eyes. "Taylor," she said softly, "I don't kill people. Most vamps don't. That's all just silly stuff for TV and movies."

"What about Melanie?" He asked, flipping his bangs out of his eyes, "I heard Sonya telling somebody she killed her victims."

Camille looked away, "Sometimes." She said. She turned back to him. "I'm sorry Taylor." She said. "I never wanted this to happen."

He sighed, "Yeah, well…" he said and then he stopped and shook his head. "Let's go. You're looking a little pale."

"ME?!" She laughed, "You should see yourself."

"I've always had fair skin. God, I burned like a lobster before, now I guess I'd just go up in flames." He said as they continued on their way.

"Don't even joke about that!" She said. Taylor looked up; they had come to an intersection with a few clubs and a liquor store. "This looks good." She said, pointing to the sign, which read, "The Basement". She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the steps where there were a few people standing in line. "Got any money?" She asked him.

"Yeah, sure." He said, searching his pockets, and then he remembered he'd given all his money to Michelle. "Well, crap. I don't have a cent." He said.

"Well, let me see what I can do." She said and she began to watch the doorman very closely. A few more people came down the steps and stood behind Taylor. Raising his head, he smelled perfume. Turning, he saw two women, holding their arms around their bodies, having left their coats in their car. He also smelled blood. They'd obviously walked a bit to get there. He hadn't fed since Camille had given him her own blood and suddenly, he found himself wanting and needing more. The line moved and he turned his attention back to Camille.

The doorman looked at his clipboard and then up at her, "Seven dollars." He said.

She moved her head 'til he was looking at her face, "Um, how much?" She asked innocently. Taylor watched as the man's eyes glazed over. "Go on." He said, then he stopped Taylor, "You with her?" He asked. Taylor nodded. "Go on." He said. As they walked in the darkened room, Taylor heard the girls protesting and he smiled. Being a vampire did have a few perks.

Once inside, Taylor looked around. This clientele was a little younger than at the last bar he'd been in. Still, Camille stuck out like a sore thumb, obviously underage. She pushed her way past the others and pulled Taylor behind her. She made her way close to the stage where the lights were brighter. People were dancing and sweating and drinking as the two watched them. Taylor watched the door they'd come through and saw the two women who'd been behind them in the line. Both of them went straight to the bar and ordered drinks. He shook his head thinking, if he was going to get either of them, he'd better do it soon. He didn't like the feeling he got after drinking from the very drunk gentleman the night Melanie and Kirk had chased him. In reality, just drinking from someone with alcohol in their bloodstream didn't usually affect their kind, but combined with his panic at being chased and running for miles without stopping to take a breath all combined for a feeling of sickness that he didn't want to experience again. He turned to Camille. In the colored lights she looked striking, her pale skin and blonde hair all picking up vivid hues and her eyes reflecting as her hunger got the best of her. He looked over at the women again. They'd found a table and sat down to watch the action around them, turning to one another and laughing. Taylor watched the silver chain around the dark haired girl's neck glint in the light. When she sat still, listening to her friend, he could watch the rhythm of her heartbeat in the shiny surface of the tiny links. He turned back to Camille, "I'll be back. Meet me here later if you leave this spot." He said, loudly.

"You don't have to yell, Taylor. I can hear you." She smiled.

"Oh, yeah." He said, shaking his head, "Sorry."

"I'll call you if I need you." She said knowingly. He looked at her for a moment, and nodded, then went on to where his prey sat, drinking and laughing. When he got close to them, he could pick out the perfume he'd smelled earlier. He was very nearly suffering from sensory overload with all the different sounds, scents, and sights being picked up by his heightened senses. He didn't usually notice, but when he tried to locate the smell of her, suddenly, it all came at him at once. He hadn't really needed it, he could see both of them right there, but it was all part of the experience he'd enjoyed before. And so, when he got there and stood behind them, he lost his nerve. He didn't know what he should say to her in order for her to look at him. He knew once he locked eyes with her, he could probably get her to do whatever he wanted. Suddenly though, he wasn't a suave, worldly, powerful vampire—he was a teenaged boy in a bar full of older women. The last time, Sonya had been with him and had helped him to get the woman out of the place where they could take what they needed. He looked back over at Camille. She was still there, but now a man had joined her. Sighing, he decided to go back and watch her do her thing. He made a mental note that he had to get her to show him how she did that mind trick on the doorman. He had managed it on the woman at the airport, but it had been hard work. Camille had done it with ease and in about a fourth of the time it took him. As he got closer, he watched the man as he looked down at Camille. Her blouse was a bit revealing and the man didn't even try to pretend he wasn't looking at her breasts. She batted her big blue eyes at him and he stepped a little closer to her. Taylor stopped, not wanting to get any closer, but the more he watched, the more disgusted he became with the situation. The man looked to be at least in his forties, and Camille was so obviously a teenager. Taylor stepped over to the wall where he could watch better and crossed his arms over his chest. The man leaned down and whispered something in her ear and she smacked him on the arm playfully. Taylor narrowed his eyes. He watched as the man laughed and very purposely spilled his drink on her, then reached up and brushed his hand across her chest. The next few moments were a blur to everyone involved. All Camille knew was that suddenly, her midnight snack was looking up at a very angry Taylor. "Ah, is this your brother?" The man asked, backing up, looking into a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Taylor!" She hissed, "It's alright. He didn't mean to." She said, putting her hand on his arm.

Taylor continued to look at the man. "Yeah…I'm really sorry little lady." The man said, looking past Taylor at Camille.

"Very sorry." Taylor said to him.

"Look—" the man started, but Taylor moved closer to him and he stopped.

"No, you look—she's fifteen, what the hell do you think you're doing touching her like that?" He spat. Before the man could say anything, Camille was pulling Taylor away from him. It was taking all her strength, but she knew she needed to get him out of the place before he really lost his temper and something happened that they'd all be in trouble for. He continued to glare at the man even as he was being pulled through the crowd and finally, back up the stairs and into the cold, autumn night.

She stopped and looked up at him. His eyebrows were all pulled together and his lips were pursed. His eyes were blue and angry looking and they were beautiful to her. "Taylor, that was our food for tonight. You can't freak out like that. It's not like he wasn't gonna pay for being a dickhead." She smiled up at him.

"It's just gross. That's just gross." He said, looking away and shaking his head.

"Well, yeah…but we gotta get 'em somehow. And if they want to get all horny before I drink from them, so what?" She asked.

He turned and looked down at her. She couldn't have been more than five feet tall and there was no way she tipped the scale at more than a hundred, he guessed. And she wouldn't have when she was human. Now, her dense muscle and bone made her weigh more than she appeared to. Isaac and Zac would attest to the fact that Taylor weighed a bit more now than he had before as well.

"I don't care. Its just gross." He said, looking down at her.

"You didn't think it was gross when it was that Michelle girl." She said, looking back up at him.

He leaned down into her face, "That's because it wasn't." He said menacingly.

"Hmph. Whatever." She said, and she walked away from him and down the street again. He stood there watching her for a moment, but he decided he'd better go with her or risk pissing off the queen, so he followed her. He picked up his pace until he caught up with her.

"Dang, slow down. My leg is starting to throb." He said. "I thought you all told me it would get better really fast—"

"Taylor, it has. If it had happened before, you'd still be in the hospital, and I'm sure you'd be covered in plaster and a nice pair of crutches would be in your future. And you _wouldn't _be walking down some New York City street. It's only been a couple days, jeez." She said, linking her arm in his and allowing him to put some of his weight on her. They'd walked a few feet when he raised his head.

"Oh God, do you smell that?" He said dreamily.

"I smell a lot of things. What are we talking about?" She replied, watching his lips turn into a wide smile.

"Coffee." He said, closing his eyes.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I smell it, it stinks. Yuck." She smiled.

He looked down at her, "How can you say that?" She almost thought he would cry.

She shook her head, "Wanna go in?" She said, pointing to the little coffee shop they were outside of.

"Well, actually, I'd love to sit for awhile. I just sorta feel crappy." He said, giving her the look.

"Alright, but it'll be torture. It's not like you can drink it. You really need to feed. It'll make everything better." She said, giving him a knowing glance.

As they walked into the little shop, Taylor sat at the first booth, putting his leg up on the opposite seat. "That feels goooood." He said, leaning back. Camille sat down and pulled his foot into her lap, then she ran her small hand up his pant leg and began to gently massage the area she knew was giving him trouble. "So, do you walk your legs off every night when you go out to….eat or whatever?" He asked her.

She looked at him. He looked like he should be purring. "Well, I usually get some guy to come on to me and then I just take him in the back room and we have a little get-together. But, tonight, someone messed up my plan and drew a little bit too much attention to the whole scene."

"Oh." He responded, looking a little ashamed. "Sorry about that." He looked at her. Her blonde hair was silky and cut straight off just under her ears and in the fluorescent lights of the little diner, her eyes were striking. He wondered if they'd always been that color or if they had changed in any way since she'd been turned. "But, I have to warn you, I'd do it again. If that's the way you do it, fine. But I'm not gonna watch it."

Just then, a tired looking girl with hair so red it had to be from a box walked up to the table, "What can I get you tonight?" She asked, looking at the two. Camille pointed to Taylor.

She looked at the boy: messy blonde hair, clothes wrinkled, and a jacket way too small. Typical pair of street kids. But when he looked up at her, she almost gasped. His eyes were beautiful. She looked back at the girl, wondering for a moment if they were brother and sister. His voice brought her back to him, "Coffee. The best you got. Large." He smiled. For a moment she just stood there, looking into those eyes. Camille watched the exchange, then she cleared her throat. Taylor looked over at her, "What?" The waitress continued to stare at the spot where the eyes had been for a second, and then she blinked.

"Oh, um…is that it?" She asked them.

"Yeah. Thanks." Camille said. As the girl walked away, Camille laughed. "You are just as bad, Taylor. At least I let them come to me."

"What? She _did_ come to me." He protested, not liking the smug look on Camille's face.

"It's her _job_." She said, leaning over the table towards him. "And don't think I didn't catch that little trick you were pulling on her."

Taylor gave a dismissive gesture with his hands and pursed his lips, "Whatever."

"You are such a man. It's alright for you to do something, but if a woman does it, then she's a slut or—" He cut her off.

"I didn't say you were a slut." He said, his eyes flashing angrily, "I understand what you are doing and why. I just can't stand to see some nasty drunk treating a young girl like that. I'm sorry, I just wasn't raised that way."

"I'm as old as you are. I've been doing this for three years now." She said.

"If he'd been hitting on _me_ it would have been just as bad. Hell, I won't be eighteen for a few more months." He spat.

Camille looked at him, "No, you'll never be eighteen, Taylor. You'll always be seventeen. Even when you are a hundred. Do you know how old Sonya is? She was born sometime after the Revolutionary War, but before the Civil War, to put it in class room terms." The blank look on his face gave her no clue as to his thoughts about what she'd just told him. She didn't want to upset him more, but she felt he needed to come to grips with what he was.

The silence between them was broken when the waitress walked up to the table. "Here ya go," she said as she sat the cup in front of him, "strong and delicious."

Taylor looked at her nametag. "Thank you, Jill." He said, turning on the charm. Camille sighed and sat back. His methods may have been a little different, but the result was the same. Jill would be spending some time with her new friends this evening. "Um, what time do you get off?" He asked her softly, looking up into her greenish eyes.

It was all she could do to think. "Get off?" She asked.

"Yeah," he smiled, "Get off—from work?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh. Oh, I get off…." She looked at her watch, "in, two hours and forty three minutes." She said, gazing once again into the oceany depths of his eyes. Camille's eyes registered disgust as she rolled them up into her head.

Taylor took the girl's wrist in his hand and turned it to look at her watch, "Ok, so you get off at 3 o'clock. Could I maybe meet you at the back door? Walk you home or something?" She didn't say anything; she only nodded without taking her eyes from his. "Cool." He said. She continued to stand there. "I'll see ya then." He said. She stood. Finally, he looked over at Camille.

"Don't look at me, you wanted her, now you got her." She said, shrugging her shoulders. After a few more awkward moments, Camille stood up from the booth, "Taylor, we better go." She said to him.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said, sliding slowly out of the booth. Camille put her hand on the girl's back and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, he'll be back." Then she took Taylor's hand and pulled him back out into the street once more, leaving the girl staring after them and his coffee untouched.

"Well, how nice. You have a little dinner date in three hours. I'm hungry NOW." She said. "And you are too. I'm telling you, if you wait too long, they pay for it. Come on." And she pulled him with her farther on down the block. They came to a spot that seemed a little less bright and Camille pushed him up against the wall. "Stay here. I mean it. I'll call you." And then he watched as she walked over to the corner and leaned up against the light pole, allowing her leg to stretch out seductively. Within a few minutes, Taylor watched as a car pulled up and the passenger side window went down. Straining his ears, he could hear the man asking her if she was "working." Nodding, she bent down and looked into the car. Though it drove him mad to stay there like she'd told him, he just watched as the car door was unlocked and she stepped into the car. For a moment, he just listened as he heard the man ask her carefully phrased questions, which she answered in one-word answers. "Yes." "No." "Whatever." When the car suddenly drove away, he almost ran after it, but he knew in his heart, she knew exactly what she was doing. Leaning back, he thought about what she had said, that he was no different than she was. Sighing, he thought of his family. He looked around him to try and figure out where he was. Perhaps two or three blocks from where they were staying, he realized. He pulled Michelle's jacket tighter around him and began to think of Avery. _"Avie. I don't know if you're still awake. I just wanted to say 'hi'. I sure am missing you guys." _He knew she would hear him. Even in her sleep, she could hear him. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Camille's voice in his mind.

"_Taylor, I'm in a parking lot around the corner. Just take a left at the light, about a block up. It's the red car, remember?" _She said.

Putting his hands in his pockets, he started walking to where she told him she'd be. Sure enough, there it was. When he stepped up to the car, he could see Camille leaning over the man. She looked up at him, then reached back and opened the back door for him. "No thanks." He said, looking over at the man. His eyes were glazed over, but he didn't appear to be afraid or even uncomfortable.

"Shit, Taylor! You have to. You can't just put it off." She said, getting out of the car.

"I'm not. I'll go back to the coffee shop at three and I'll do it, ok?" He said, looking away. The wind blew his hair and she could see little sparkles in it. It had started to snow tiny little flurries.

She reached her hand up to his cold cheek, "Alright." She sighed. "Just give me a minute. I hate to waste it." She said, and then she got back in the car. Taylor leaned up against it, listening to the sounds of her taking the man's blood. Sounds so soft, the man couldn't even hear it. Looking up, he wished he could see the stars. In Oklahoma, you could see stars, in New York, just dark sky. He laid his head back on the top of the car and waited. When Camille got out of the car, she straightened her clothes and hair, and then she began to count the money in her hand.

Taylor stood up straight, "Did you rob him?" He asked, aghast.

"No, I provided him with a service which he paid me for." She said.

"Oh my gosh, you _are_ a prostitute!" He exclaimed.

Camille turned to him, "No. I am NOT a prostitute. He had money he was gonna spend on a prostitute. Instead he had a good time with me. No diseases, no laws broken. A valuable service rendered in a most pleasant way. He owed me." She said as she walked past him. Taylor shook his head and caught up with her. "Now what?" She asked, "We still have a couple hours to kill." She said.

Taylor tried to put the idea of what had just happened out of his mind. "Well, since we're so close and everything, do you think we could maybe go by the hotel where my folks are staying? Just to look and stuff…" he said quietly.

She stopped for a moment, "We're just gonna look?" She asked, looking at his face. He nodded. "Ok, but don't tell anyone, I doubt that Beatriz would approve."

He put his arm around her shoulder and they turned back to where they could see the hotel standing amongst the other buildings surrounding it. As they walked, Taylor realized he really was very hungry; every person they passed had begun to look and smell like a meal to him. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew they were all right. He needed to start feeding regularly. The difference in the way he felt when he did and when he didn't was huge. He was on the verge of becoming slow and sluggish, not full of energy and warmth like after taking blood from someone. In fact, he could feel Camille's skin warming under his arm. It seemed he could go about two days without feeding before it really got to him. As the hotel came into view, he stopped. He could see a few people milling around in front of the building. "Let's cross." He said, grabbing her hand. When they got across the street, he stood next to a tree and gazed up at the building. He didn't want to get caught by any fans, though he felt they would all have retired for the night. His thoughts went to Michelle for a moment and he prayed she had left the city. He counted up the floors of the hotel 'til he got to the 38th. There was a light on, but he couldn't see any movement. He dropped Camille's hand and put his arm around the trunk of the tree. She stepped back, watching him. He closed his eyes and she was certain he was calling someone, but try as she might, she couldn't break into his mind. She leaned up against the cool gray building behind her and watched the windows of his family's rooms.

------

Avery lay in her bed. Beside her, Jessica was breathing softly, a copy of Teen People lying open on her chest. She had been in that dreamy place between awake and asleep when she'd heard her brother's voice. Just a hello from him, and a miss-you. Then, silence again. But now, she couldn't get back to that sleepy place. Sitting up, she reached down to the end of the bed where her backpack lay. She had a book in there she was trying to read and she thought it might help her settle her mind. As she lay back again and pulled the covers up, she heard him again. _"Hey Ave, are you there? It's Tay. I'm sorry I keep bugging you. I'm just feeling kinda blue and I been thinking about you guys. If you're awake, could you do something for me? Would you come to the window? I'm down here looking up. You probably can't see me, but I can see you." _She tossed the book down and jumped up. She pulled the curtain aside and looked down at the street below. She could see a few people, but they were so tiny she couldn't possibly make out anything about them. She placed her hand on the cold glass and pressed her forehead against it. "I'm here." She said, knowing he couldn't hear her, but hoping he would know.

It was so high up it was hard to tell, but he was almost certain he could see the silhouette of his sister in the window. A smile graced his pale features and Camille shook her head. She didn't understand it. But she knew it was for real. Then she heard him, "Good night, Avery." He said, and then reluctantly, he turned toward her and away from the sight of the familiar building that held every single thing he cared about in the world. "Let's go." He said softly, offering her a hand to get up off the sidewalk. She took his hand and was amazed at how cold it was.

"Taylor, I don't know if you should wait two more hours." She said.

"Two more hours isn't gonna kill me. In fact," he said thoughtfully, "if I thought it would, I might try it."

Camille placed her hand on his shoulder, "Please don't say that, you're breaking my heart, Taylor. I know you miss them right now, but…." It took everything she had not to tell him what Beatriz was planning. But she also knew if his family decided not to take him back into their fold, it would kill him. Literally. She looked up into his face, his hair blowing into his eyes, darkening once more as he put off drinking the blood he so needed.

"Let's just go to the park. It's not that far and we can just wait 'til then and you can let me in on a few of those little tricks of yours, ok?" He said, wanting to change the subject. She smiled at him, then linked her arm in his and once again, pulled him down the street towards their destination.

------

At 3 o'clock sharp, Jill Bassett walked out the door of the coffee shop she worked in. If he wasn't there, she thought, she would just die. She didn't _ever_ go out with the customers, not even a phone number, she just wasn't comfortable. But for some reason, this boy had gotten into her head and just wouldn't leave. She'd lost receipts, spilled coffee, and squirted a man with one of those little plastic creamers in the few hours since he'd left. It had been the longest three hours of her life. She pulled her jacket closed and zipped it, feeling the wind cut through the leather as if it were linen. As she looked up, she saw him. He was standing across the street, and she could see his eyes looking at her. He was tall and lean, and he looked incredibly strong—yet, he looked so delicate. He just _had_ to be on drugs she thought, shaking her head and not believing what she was doing. It was written all over him. He crossed the street and was suddenly standing right in front of her. "Where's your girlfriend?" She asked, looking around.

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend." He said, smiling down at her. She smiled back, certain he was lying, but not caring. A gust of wind blew her hair in her face and she shivered and put her hair behind her ear. Taylor looked at it, noticing her ear had at least ten silver loops in it, "Are you cold?" He asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, she answered, "Yeah, a little."

"It's starting to snow." He said, looking up. She saw an odd flash of green in his blue eyes when the streetlight caught them just right. "Is there someplace close where we can get out of the cold?" He asked.

"Uh…" she uttered, "well, I just live around the corner, above the deli." She said, not believing she was telling a dangerous—yet handsome—drug addict where she lived.

"Well, do you want to go there? I don't think there's much open this late, except for sleazy clubs, and I really _don't_ want to go there." He said, smiling at her.

"Sure." Why was she doing this? She thought to herself. But, before she could talk herself out of it, he had taken her hand in his and they'd begun to walk to her apartment. She shivered thinking his hands were like ice. And yet, he didn't even bother to zip up the thin jacket he was wearing. _Definitely trouble, yet too tempting to turn down_ she thought, looking over at him. She just hoped he wasn't a serial killer.

Camille followed the two, curious as to how Taylor would take the girl. They'd already walked past at least two perfectly hidden spots where he could have done the deed, yet, he continued to walk. When they came to a deli, closed for the night, the girl pulled out a key and unlocked the small door just to the left of the business. _"Taylor, what are you doing?" _She asked him silently. As the girl headed up the stairs, Taylor hesitated, then looked back, seeing Camille a ways behind them. He said nothing, just turned and followed Jill up the stairs. Sighing, she sat down on the small bench outside the place, and she waited.

Inside, Taylor watched as the girl nervously opened her door, allowing him to follow her inside. She threw her purse over on the couch, "You know, I'm really not into one night stands…" she said.

Taylor looked over at her. "Oh?" He said. She then began to undo the buttons on her uniform.

"I hate this stupid thing they make me wear." She said, walking towards him. As she pulled the blouse open at the top, Taylor looked at her throat. His hunger had pushed everything else out of his mind so that when she pulled the blouse away from her breasts, the sight of the tiny silver rings threaded through her nipples didn't even cause him to linger there more than a moment. She reached up and roughly pulled his jacket off his shoulders, then threw her own blouse off and onto the floor. As he leaned down and kissed her neck, the smell of her was enough to torture him. Not only was the sweet aroma of coffee on her, but the blood pumping through her veins was increasing as she became aroused. It took every bit of strength he had not to just rip her open right then. She was unbuttoning his shirt and running her fingernails down his chest. She stood on her tiptoes and began to kiss his shoulder. He leaned his head back as he felt his teeth begin to grow. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open as she bit into his smooth skin.

"Ouch!" He squeaked, looking down at her and half expecting her to have fangs of her own. She looked up at him and she smiled, perfect, human teeth. Then she pushed him back against the door as her hands ran up and down his body.

"Don't make me hurt you…" he said playfully.

"Oh god," she breathed, "would you?" And she pressed herself up against him.

Taylor smiled, not believing what he was hearing. He then leaned down and licked her neck and nipped at it. The moan that came from her was enough to push him over the edge and he sunk his teeth in. Her grasp on him became almost painful as he began to drink in the warm, salty blood. As his mind joined hers, he could almost feel how much she was enjoying the experience. Her eyes fluttered open and she began to feel his skin warm under her hands. His eyes were closed and she could hear him sucking on her. There was pain, but it was incredibly sexual to her. She reached back and unzipped the skirt she was wearing. Taylor continued to feed, feeling his body regain the strength and energy he needed. She wriggled out of the skirt and it fell to the floor around her ankles and her panties soon followed. She put her legs on either side of his thigh and pressed herself tightly against him. The friction was quickly bringing her close to orgasm. As the blood left her body, her eyesight began to blur and Taylor's face became even more beautiful to her. Just as a wave of pleasure went through her body, her blood loss became enough for her to pass out in his arms. He pulled back and licked his lips, still holding her limp body against his. Effortlessly, he picked her up and brought her over to the couch, laying her down gently. He stood back and looked at her. She was now pale and her red hair against her white skin was breathtaking. He watched and listened carefully. Her chest rose and fell and he could hear her heart beating in her chest. Smiling, he pulled his shirt together and hastily buttoned it and grabbed up his jacket, then he went back down the stairs and locked the door behind him. Camille was sitting on the bench, her eyes closed, her head leaning on her shoulder. At the horizon, the tiniest bit of light was forming and he knew they needed to hurry. He reached down and touched her shoulder, "Hey, get up. We gotta go." He said softly. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were bright.

"Hmmm, I smell sex and……..coffee." She sang, smiling up at him as she stood up.

"Shut up, Camille." He said, smiling back. And the two made their way back to the high-rise apartment they called home.

-----------------------------------

_A.N. Two quick questions before I leave you all (I know, sad huh?) First of all, I am intentionally not-so-graphic in my handling of the…er…intimates scenes in my writing. This is why I rated this story T-rated as opposed to M-rated. Do you think if goes too far for a rated-T story, or does the rating seem acceptable to a reader?_

_And question two: Does anyone other than Taylight Lexicon regs even read this monster? Lol…_


	22. Chapter 22

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

Note: Thanks to all who reviewed and said they're enjoying the story! Makes it feel worth the time invested. 3. Oh, and here comes a little more "_Ee!_"

------

Chapter 22

"You're sending me _where_?" Mr. Jones, said, glaring at Beatriz?

"You'll begin your travels in Chicago, next Friday." She said matter of factly. It was 9 a.m. and she had waited up for him to come in.

"I'm not going to go on tour with a rock band— that's ridiculous!" He stated.

"No, you're not. You are going to accompany five of my charges on a trip and make sure nothing happens that shouldn't. I need someone to be awake and to know what is going on at all times, therefore, you get the day shift." She said, looking over at the clock. She turned back to him, "Is there a problem?"

"Lady, I…" he stopped. "I just really would rather not leave the city to go traipse around the country–"

She waved her hand between them, "Oh, it will be an adventure. Live a little."

"But–"

"No buts, I'm paying you double. You'll have fun. End of discussion." She walked towards her bedroom, but then, she turned back, "Oh, and please, I need you to go see the family today, I need to know their decision. It may be a moot point if they don't want him back." She hesitated for a moment, "Do you think that is possible? That they would not want him back?" She asked softly.

Mr. Jones put his hands on his hips, "Well, he _is_ a brat, but I don't believe it is so bad that they would not want him with them. If they didn't, they'd be gone by now."

------

"I think it's time we went back to Tulsa." Walker said. The looks he received from his family were priceless. But it was Diana's that was the most telling.

"If you think for one minute that I am going to leave my son here all alone in this city with a bunch of–" She exclaimed. Walker held his hands up.

"Alright, alright. That's all I wanted to know. If you all feel that way, especially you, Di–then why are we even worrying about this? Obviously, we all want him back, no matter what it entails. I took a call from that Mr. Jones guy this morning, he's coming by around noon and they need to know our answer. It seems Taylor is driving them all a little crazy. I find that hard to believe, don't you?" He smiled. Tears filled Diana's eyes and she prayed they were making the right decision.

------

Melanie watched Beatriz talking on the telephone. She paced back and forth in front of the large windows. The sun had just ducked below the horizon and she had begun to feel a familiar surge of energy. She hated the sun. It didn't matter how old she was, it still had the same effect on her, sucking away her ability to remain awake. Even Camille could outlast her usually. Only Taylor seemed to be more bothered by it, and he was more like a preemie than a newborn. But, once it was gone, and the sky got that fabulous cobalt look, she was in control of her amazing body and she took full advantage of it. She loved nothing better than to take a human and let them know exactly what they were dealing with. The only thing better than the taste of their blood, was the look and the smell of their fear before she sunk her teeth into their throat, or their breast, or their wrist. Whatever worked at the moment. A smile sat on her lips as she watched Beatriz. Someday, she hoped to be as powerful as her. Beatriz looked like a cat. Her body was so perfectly proportioned and her eyes so sharp and clear. Melanie knew she was incredibly strong, though she'd never really seen her do anything. Oh, what she wouldn't have given to have seen her fling that brat Taylor across the room. She still hadn't forgiven him for taking her blood. Not only did it make her look weak, but it had added to his powers. He'd been physically strong before, but after that, he'd become even harder to deal with. Men were too stupid to have that kind of psychic power. He'd already hit Camille with it and he didn't even have the sense to realize he'd done it. She shook her head and laughed. Beatriz' eyes went to her, but she didn't end her conversation. She was making some sort of travel arrangements and other boring things. Finally, she heard her say 'goodbye' to the person on the other end of the line and Melanie sat up straight in the chair.

"So sorry to have made you wait." Beatriz said, walking over to her. She sat down on the sofa and looked into the gray eyes of Melanie. "I suppose you are wondering why I got you up?" She asked.

"Well, yeah." She said, looking around. "Where is everybody?"

Beatriz leaned back and pulled her feet underneath her. "Taylor and Camille were out late, I'm sure it will be awhile before they join us. He's still healing." She said.

Melanie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Hmph. Yeah, I'm sure he is." She said dryly.

Beatriz smiled, "You don't like him much, do you?" She asked the girl.

"Oh, no, I think he's a peach." Melanie said sweetly.

Beatriz just continued to smile at her, "Well, that's good, because I need you to do something for me. You are taking Taylor out on the hunt with you. Tonight."

Now, the girl's eyes took on a bit of the amber color that Beatriz had seen before. "Why?" She asked bluntly.

"Because I am sending him home. I want him to be self-sufficient. I want him to do what he needs to do. Mr. Jones informed me this evening that his family wants him back and that they are willing to do whatever is necessary to make it work. I need to know I can trust you to do what I expect." Beatriz said, the seriousness of her words and her face not lost on the girl.

Melanie looked at her, "What exactly are you wanting _me_ to do? He knows how to get what he needs. He's got you all snowed with that lost little boy act. The kid is even crazier than fucking Camille." She said, knowing she was risking the wrath of the woman before her, but just finding herself unable to keep her mouth shut any longer on the subject.

"Well Melanie, who is at fault for creating Camille, still too young and still no more than a child?" Her dark eyes glittered in the friendly-toned reprimand. She continued, "As for Taylor, he is a _very_ lost little boy. He died, but instead of waking up in heaven, like he'd always known he would, he woke up one of us. I don't think you realize just how much he lost. His family dotes on him, loves him more than anything." Beatriz stood up, "Come with me." She said, and she led the girl down the hall to where Taylor and Camille lay. Though the room was dark, neither of them had a problem seeing. Taylor, still wearing Michelle's jacket and clutching the old bear to his chest had his back to Camille and her arm was draped over his waist. "He cares more for that old bear than he does for any of us. It represents the family he has had to leave behind." She turned to her, "And we are certainly no kind of replacement." She said, and then she walked back out into the hallway as Melanie followed.

When they returned, Mr. Jones was standing in the room waiting for them.

"I purchased suitable clothes for the young one like you asked My Lady." He said. Beside him was a stack of boxes, obviously from high-end stores.

"Call him 'Taylor', he doesn't want you calling him 'master' and such. Even if it is your way." She said, pulling a black sweater from the top box. "Very nice." She said, running her fingers across the ribbed material. "So–" she said, turning to look at both of them, "are we all getting our bags packed and tying up all our loose ends?" She asked.

Mr. Jones sighed, "Yes, madam." He replied, while Melanie merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Very good. Now then, Melanie, are you ready for this evening's adventures? I see you have your little combat boots on." Beatriz said, gazing down at the girl's boots.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess. God, he's such a pansy…" she muttered, then she plopped down in the chair and folded her legs over the arm of it.

Beatriz looked at Mr. Jones and drew in a deep breath, "My children...don't you just have to love' em?" She said, then she looked up to see Sonya walking towards them. She wore a skirt with black leggings underneath and a t-shirt that read 'I wish my boyfriend was a skater'. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a messy bun and the bracelets on her wrist jangled as she walked. "Good evening, Sonya." Beatriz greeted her.

"Hello. How is everyone?" Sonya replied. Melanie made some sort of sound and she looked to the other two, but they just shrugged their shoulders.

"She's pouting." Beatriz said.

"Ahh, I see." Sonya said, sitting down on the couch. "How about you, Mr. Jones? Doing alright tonight?" She asked.

"Yes. Just waiting for Mr. Hanson to awaken, so that I may give him his new clothes. Do you think he would be angry if I burned the present collection while he is out tonight?" He asked her. Sonya seemed to know the boy better than the rest of them, so he thought he should ask her first.

Sonya smiled, "Uh, I don't think that's a very good idea. He seems to get attached to things…"

"Hmmm, perhaps you're right." He said, stroking his chin. "Still, I believe I will box them up so they are not so easily accessible. Just then, they heard bare feet slapping the marble floor and they turned to see a very groggy looking Taylor coming into the room. Behind him, Camille followed, but she went on to her room instead of stopping there. Taylor walked over and sat, putting his feet up on the table.

"Must you do that?" Beatriz asked.

"Well, it just feels better that way." He said. His hair was messy and his clothes wrinkled even worse than when he'd pulled them from his backpack the night before. He looked to Mr. Jones, "You said it would be well by now, why does it still hurt?" He asked, his blue eyes searching the older man's face for an answer.

"No, I said it would be better very quickly. Can you walk?" He asked the boy. Taylor nodded. "Can you run?" He asked him. Again, Taylor nodded. "Then it's better."

Beatriz smiled watching the exchange. "Taylor," she said, "Mr. Jones brought you some clothes to wear."

"I don't need any clothes." He said back.

"Of course you do." Mr. Jones said and he held up the sweater. Though he tried to hide it, Taylor's eyes lit up.

"Oh, that looks soft…" he said, and he took it from the man's outstretched hand and put it against his cheek, closing his eyes. "Well," he said, opening them up again, "I'll take this one, but I don't want any more. Just take 'em back."

"I'll just put them in your room for now." Mr. Jones said, and he picked up the stack of boxes and walked back down the hall.

"Go with him, please, Taylor. When you're dressed, come back here, I need to speak to you." Beatriz said to him.

Begrudgingly, he stood and followed the man down the hallway. Upon his return, he had showered as well as put on the sweater and a dark blue pair of jeans. Even Melanie couldn't help but notice that he could be very pleasing to the eye when he put forth the effort. His cheeks were pink and his eyes sparkled, he'd obviously fed the evening before, much to the relief of Beatriz. The designer sweater fit him perfectly, his toned chest filling out the fabric as though it had been cut around it. The only thing that looked rough about him were the old boots he'd insisted on wearing.

"Why are you still wearing those old shoes?" Beatriz asked.

Plopping down on the couch next to Sonya, he replied. "Because I like them. They're comfortable. It took me a long time to get them like this." And he leaned over and lay his head on Sonya's shoulder. "Besides, those new ones he picked out were too small. So, do you have a boyfriend, Sonya?" He asked with a winning grin.

She laughed, "Uh, no. I don't see the need for one." She said.

"Hmmm, well I was just wondering, 'cause I know some skaters and stuff. I could hook you up." He said, smiling and quirking up one blonde eyebrow.

"That's quite alright. I'll do my own hooking up, thank you." She said.

"Alright, if that's the way you want it. So, where are we going tonight? Can we actually go do something fun before we eat people?" He asked Sonya. "I'm bored."

Sonya looked at Beatriz.

Beatriz spoke, "Actually Taylor, I've changed my mind. You're going out with Melanie tonight."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "That's not what you said! You said I would go with Sonya tonight and Melanie tomorrow." He pulled himself closer to Sonya.

Beatriz stood up, "Yes, I did say that. But there's been a change in plans." She started.

Taylor looked over at Melanie, she was looking back at him and suddenly, he caught a flash in his mind of her as she pushed him under the water. He shook his head and looked back at Beatriz, "I don't want to."

Melanie smirked, "You big baby, I'm not gonna hurt you, _wittle Tay-wer._" She said.

"I know you're not, 'cause I'm not going anywhere with you, crazy bitch." He spat back at her. Sonya and Beatriz looked at each other.

"Fine by me." She said and she leaned back in the chair again.

"Hush, both of you! Taylor, Melanie is an accomplished hunter. You need to learn–" Beatriz was cut off by him.

"I'm sure she is! And she's quite the murderer too! And I bet she can dish out some torture with the best of them. No thank you. I don't need to hunt people down like they're animals." He said, looking pointedly at her.

"Well, if you're gonna run away like a scared little deer, you have to expect to be chased!" Melanie said back.

Taylor stood up and stalked into the library muttering under his breath as he walked.

When Beatriz walked in, he was sitting at the piano playing very softly. She leaned on the shiny surface and watched him for a moment. "Did you write that?" She asked him. He looked at her and nodded. "It's lovely." She said.

"Thanks." He said, continuing to play. He stopped and looked up at her, "Is this what the rest of my life is gonna be like? Just going out night after night, finding somebody to suck on?"

"Taylor," she answered, "when you put it like that, it just sounds….I don't know, gross or something. But, I don't find my life uneventful or boring."

He shook his head and began to play again. Melanie stepped into the room. "Can we get on with it? I'm getting hungry." She stated.

Taylor ignored her. "Yes, you need to get going." Beatriz said. She and Melanie stood watching him. The women exchanged looks. "Taylor, come along now. Melanie has been instructed by me to be on her best behavior. You needn't worry."

Taylor looked up at them, "I'm not afraid of her. I just don't like what she does. I don't want to learn anything from her and I don't need to."

Beatriz looked at him and sighed. "God, why do I have to go through this with you every night?" She asked. "The bottom line is if I say 'jump' you need to say 'how high?' And I am saying that you are going out with Melanie tonight." She then walked out of the room and came back with a very stylish black leather jacket. "Here, I can't bear to see you going around in that tiny purple thing." She said, holding it out for him to take. Melanie eyed the jacket thinking if he didn't take it, she would. He finally stood up and snatched it away from her. He didn't say a word as he put the jacket on and walked out of the room and stood in front of the elevator, his arms crossed over his chest. Melanie followed him and took the same stance. When the door's slid open, both of them walked in and began the tedious task of spending the evening together.

------

Beatriz walked over to Sonya. "I wonder if I'll miss him?" She said.

Sonya laughed, "I don't know. I suppose we'll find out, won't we?" She said.

"Well," Beatriz said, "It will feel awfully quiet without him. He's quite a troublemaker. Now, _you_ will get to play referee between he and the girls. You know, I'm sending Kirk along too. He is loyal to me and should be of help if anyone gets out of hand. Mr. Jones will be there as well to keep an eye on things in the daytime. I can't tell you how important this is, Sonya. If anything goes wrong…well, I don't even want to think about it." She sighed.

"You know," Sonya said, "I don't really expect much trouble out of him once he's back with his family. He looks up to those brothers of his. He is going to know he can't screw it up or he'll have to leave again. It's the rest of us I'm worried about."

"Well, don't worry, they will know before they leave here that they will die a slow, painful death if things don't go exactly the way I want them to." Beatriz said. Both of them sat quietly for a few moments and then Beatriz spoke again, "I'm going to see if his mother would like to come here tonight. I want her on our side. His father and his brothers are already there. She is the key to this working."

Sonya raised her eyebrow, "You're bringing her _here_?" She asked.

"Yes, if she'll consent to it." Beatriz answered.

"Oh, she will." Sonya said.

"Well, I hope so. I'm going to give them a little time, just to make sure they're not going to rush back here to tattle on each other, then I'll give her a call and you can go meet her and bring her back here." Beatriz said, gazing out the window as the stars began to come out.

------

"You people sure like to go to bars and stuff." Taylor said as they looked up at a sign that said 'The Living End'. They'd just gotten out of a cab as Taylor had refused to walk again.

"That's where the food is. At least, the easy pickings." Melanie said, looking at her reflection in the window.

"It looks awfully dark in there." Taylor said, trying to see through the window.

Melanie shook her head, "The windows are tinted."

"Oh. Whatever." He shrugged. "So, if we're just doing the same old thing tonight, why do I have to hang with you? I know how to get some drunk to let me make out with them and then put the bite on them."

"God, how boring. Is that the only way you've gotten them?" She asked, turning to look up at him. In the streetlight, her auburn hair glowed and her eyes glinted.

"Pretty much. Well, actually, I only drank from a couple that were drunk." He said. His blonde hair and fair skin along with the black clothes made him look very good to her and she continued to watch him as he spoke. "Really, I only bit that one guy 'cause he pissed me off."

"Did you enjoy it?" She asked, smiling.

He smiled back, "Uh…well, actually…a little." A blush made it's way across his cheeks.

She pushed her hair behind her ear, "Well, then what's the problem? People are assholes, Taylor. All you have to do is sit around for a while and someone will do something that pisses you off. They may not even do it to _you_. But they'll deserve whatever you dish out."

Taylor put his hands in his pockets, "Hmmm…I don't know…"

Melanie turned to go into the place, "Don't be such a pussy. Come on." She said, holding the door open for him. As they walked into the place, Taylor was surprised there was no doorman collecting money or checking for I.D.'s. Music was playing, but it wasn't the loud, pounding bass or shrieking guitars of the last places he'd been in. This was hypnotic; ethereal sounding. He followed Melanie as she walked to the bar and ordered. Taylor looked around, noticing people were beginning to stare at him.

"Is this an underage place?" He asked her.

"Nope." She said, taking the drink from the man behind the bar. She then walked over and sat in a booth and Taylor sat across from her. The lighting wasn't bright, but his eyes allowed him to see all the same. The patrons were a very eclectic looking bunch. Some wore leather and others, sleek expensive looking clothes. Some looked like they hadn't bathed in ages, while others looked like pages from a fashion magazine. "What kind of place is this, Melanie?" He asked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable as he noticed some of them walking towards their table.

Melanie looked at him and smirked, "It's a place just for us. Well, not _just_ for us. But, any humans who wander in here probably won't be coming back out again. Or, if they do, they'll be minus a pint or two of the red stuff."

She watched his pupils dilate and she knew he was frightened. "I'm just gonna wait outside for you, alright?" He said and he started to slide out of the seat. Just as he stood up, he was met by three women, all just staring at him, their eyes shining in that strange, reflective fashion. Now he understood why Zac had so easily recognized it when it had happened to him. Melanie looked at them.

"_You gonna run, little boy?" _Taylor heard in his head. He didn't know which of them had said it as none of them had opened their mouth. Behind the women now stood a few men. One, a blonde with spiky hair and sunglasses, spoke, "What are you, like, two or three weeks old? You still smell like one of _them_." He sneered.

Taylor looked at Melanie, "What?" She asked.

"I'm waiting outside, ok? If you don't show, that's cool, I'll just go on without you." He said and he attempted to get past them, but none of them moved. Now, more of them were gathering around him and he backed up until his legs were pressed up against the seat. _"What the hell is this, Melanie? Did you bring me here so they could kill me or something?" _He said to her silently. She watched his eyes as the greenish glimmer came into them.

"That's against the rules, Taylor. No one's gonna kill you." She said. "I just thought you should meet your peers."

Quickly, he backed into the seat and put his back against the wall, "Yes, well, I'm feeling very welcome already, thanks Mel." He said with a fake smile.

"Anytime." She said, and she took a drink from her glass.

"What is that?" He asked. As soon as the words left his mouth, chuckles went around the group.

"It's water, Taylor." Melanie said, rolling her eyes. "It's just got coloring added to it so it doesn't look weird to the humans when they come in."

Taylor looked around at the crowd. It seemed to have grown. "Oh." He said.

"Hey," one of the men said, "are you hungry? Sam over there makes a mean ribeye."

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry right now." He said.

"Suit yourself, Hanson." The man spat. The hair stood up on the back of Taylor's neck when the man said his name.

"I think he oughta sing 'MMMBop' for us. I mean, _we _are his brothers and sisters now." A young looking girl said, moving closer to him. Now Taylor just remained quiet, not knowing what was going to happen next. He watched as the crowd parted a bit and a man walked through and approached the table.

"You," he said, and he pointed at Taylor, "were on television the other day. I saw you." Taylor just looked at the man. He'd felt his fangs grow moments earlier, but he couldn't imagine what exactly his body thought he was going to do. He was glad he never used the bathroom anymore as he was certain he would have wet his pants when the man pointed at him.

"Yes, sir." He stuttered. More laughter followed, and again, he felt his cheeks redden. There were definite advantages to _not _feeding, the inability to blush being one of them.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" The man hissed. Taylor looked over at Melanie, but she looked away.

"I-I didn't mean to…" he said.

"I think Beatriz needs to teach you a lesson for that. If you don't know anymore than that, they need to stick you in the dungeon until you do. She is getting soft."

"Hey Sam!" Someone called, "You still got that coffin in the back room?I think we got somebody that needs to learn a little lesson!" Suddenly, Taylor felt hands grasping him and pulling him into the center of the room. As he struggled, he called for the only person he knew.

"Melanie!" He cried, just before a hand was slapped over his mouth and his arms were jerked behind his back.

His eyes grew wide and some of the girls laughed when his eyes turned nearly black with fright as two of them drug an old casket through the doors and set it on the floor with a loud bang. Loud enough for Taylor to know it wasn't some Halloween prop made of cheap plastic. And dirty enough for him to know it had once been under six feet of earth. When they opened it, the satin inside was ragged and soiled and Taylor felt his vocal chords strain as he screamed, but no sound escaped the iron handover his face. The man approached him again, his steely eyes glaring at Taylor, "I don't care who you _used _to be, now you are one of us. And that means you are nobody. No one can know who you are or what you are."

Melanie stood up in her seat to see what was happening. She cringed when she saw the coffin, "Alright, alright. You scared him good, I'm sure he gets the point, right Taylor?" She called. He nodded as best he could.

But, it was too late and the game had become too much fun for some of them and they began to pull him over to the monstrosity. He kicked and drug his feet, but one of the men grabbed them up and before she knew it, Melanie was watching them shove the boy into the box. Once the hand was removed from his mouth, she could hear his frightened shouts and pleas for mercy. As much as she disliked him, she had in no way wanted or expected this to happen. She did the only thing she knew to do. She called Kirk. As loudly as she'd ever called anyone. She knew he frequented the area. In fact, this was the very place she'd met him to finalize their little deal the night they brought Taylor in to Beatriz. She covered her ears, not wanting to hear anymore. As they shut the lid and locked it, Taylor was silenced, but the laughter and jeers continued. The loud banging from inside the box was sickening to her. "That's enough! Let him out now!" She demanded, and she jumped down off the seat and went towards the center of the room. The closer she got, the more she could hear Taylor kicking and beating the lid, trying to get out. Around the fringes of the room, some were sitting, not liking what was happening any more than she was. But before anyone could make a move to stop it, the lid of the thing burst open of it's own accord and the lock slid across the floor. All of them gasped and jumped backwards, staring at the thing, not believing what had happened. Melanie rushed over to him as he sat up, panting and his cheeks flushed red.

"What's going on, Mel?!" she heard Kirk's voice as he ran through the front door. "Aw, geez, man." He said when he saw the sight before him. He rushed over to she and Taylor and pulled him up and out of the casket. "What the fuck was this?" He asked, looking around the room as Taylor leaned into him.

All of them had backed up except the man. "How did he do that?!" The man exclaimed. "He is too young!"

"You'll have to ask Beatriz about that." Kirk said, "He's her favorite." He whispered in Taylor's ear, "Stand up, man. You've got way more power than any of them, including the Count." Melanie watched all the faces of the other vampires as they backed away from Taylor and Kirk. "Man, when she hears about this…" Kirk said, and then he shook his head. As he led Taylor out the door, he poked his head back in and said softly, "He's gonna be the new prince. I'd stake my life on it."

"We don't have a hierarchy here." The man said, "Beatriz is not a queen, and we are not her subjects."

Kirk smiled, "Keep tellin' yourself that, man." He laughed and then he backed out of the place and joined Melanie as she led Taylor over to lean against the building. He looked at her, "Mel, what the hell did you think you were doing taking him in there?" Taylor had leaned his head back against the wall and shut his eyes, trying to envision anything but the inside of the coffin. He could still smell the musty scent of the thing on his clothes and it was sickening.

"I didn't know they were gonna do something like that!" She defended herself.

Kirk shook his head, "You know they're pissed about the whole thing. He's rich and famous to begin with and suddenly, he's living up in the penthouse with Beatriz while everybody else is out here scratching and clawing to make it. You guys fuck up and suddenly, you're in there with _her_. Some of them are seriously pissed, Mel!" He turned to Taylor, "Hey, you gonna be alright, man? You're looking kinda…flushed or something. Look at those cheeks Mel!" He smiled.

"He always looks like that." She said quietly, "Unless he's on one of his hunger strikes."

Putting his arm around Taylor's shoulder, Kirk could feel him still shaking and he pulled him back upright, "Come on little dude, let's go get some grub."

"No! I don't want to–I wanna go back." Taylor said. Kirk looked at Melanie and she shook her head.

"Aw, let's not go home! It's still early." He said to the boy, "Let's go…to the park. I want you to show me how you do that thing with your mind. You scared the crap out of them! Very cool…" Melanie watched as Kirk linked his arm in Taylor's and walked him towards the comforting grass and trees nestled among the concrete maze of the city. She followed, feeling guilty about what had happened, and yet, she understood where they were all coming from. The older ones like Beatriz and Sonya had had the time to build a nest egg and they also had the support of the elders. The younger ones like Camille and herself had to pretty much make their own way. Getting into trouble and having Sonya sent to reprimand them was actually the best thing that had ever happened to them. She saw Taylor stumble and she rushed up to get on his other side.

"Stop panting like that, it's not like you actually need to breathe that much anyway." She said.

Taylor pulled away from them and backed up against a wall, running his hands through his hair, "Oh…God, oh God…" he was saying as tears slid down his cheeks. It didn't matter whether he actually _needed_ to breathe or not, the feeling was the same. He thought he'd felt claustrophobic in the small elevator in the arch in St. Louis, but it was nothing compared to the feeling he had when the lid was closed on the casket and he was on the inside listening as the lock was clasped shut. The smell of death was overwhelming to his sensitive nose and with no light for his reflective eyes to pick up, the darkness was complete and horrifying. His heart was still pounding in his chest.

"Hey, c'mon…"Melanie coaxed, "the park'll be nice and quiet. You need to calm down–"

Taylor turned to her, "Calm DOWN?! Are you crazy?! They locked me in a coffin!!!" he cried.

Kirk approached them, "Look, guys, that was a bad scene in there, but we got out okay. Let's just head out and figure out what to do. I sort of want to get away from here in case they decide to come after us."

Taylor looked stricken, "What do you mean, 'come after us'? I thought you all weren't allowed to hurt each other and stuff. Isn't that what I was in trouble for?" he asked, looking around.

Melanie shrugged her shoulders, "Vamps are no different than anybody else. Some of them don't like each other and some of them do. There's cliques and clans and gangs just like with anybody else."

"Yeah," Kirk added, "I think you got in trouble 'cause you drank from the girls. Now THAT is some serious rule breakage." He laughed.

Taylor glared at Melanie, "You _made _me do that…" he spat as Kirk took his arm and pulled him, still shaking, towards the park.

------

Diana was tired. It had been another long day. Mr. Jones had stopped by early in the day and had asked them what they wanted to do. Walker had told the man they would do whatever they had to do in order to have Taylor come back to them. Vampires, it seems, are very protective of their own. They somehow felt they were doing her a favor, allowing her son to comeback home to them. In some ways it was comforting knowing Taylor would be looked after by these fierce creatures and yet, it was also horrifying to her. As elegant and stately as Beatriz was, there was something wild about her as well. She'd watched a tape of the boys' appearance on TRL and she'd seen the same look about Taylor. When he'd looked at those girls, it was a look she'd seen before. When he'd come in from a long day at the studio and hadn't eaten, the sight of a plate of leftovers, set in front of him hot from the microwave had the same effect. She imagined his mouth must have been watering. Laying down on the bed, she took a much needed break from her family. After being cooped up in the suite for days, they were all getting snippy with one another. She'd sent them all to the pool. Isaac and Zac were old enough to be responsible for them and Jessica was as efficient as she was. Avery on the other hand, had been a bit spacey that morning, claiming to have heard Taylor again the night before. Certainly, she knew nothing was impossible, after all, she'd learned that her son was a vampire, why couldn't her daughter have a psychic bond with him? They'd always been a little freaky where the other was concerned, so she really wasn't surprised that Avery was the one he would link to. When the phone rang, she rolled her eyes and picked it up. "Hello?" She answered.

"Mrs. Hanson, this is Beatriz, how are you this evening?" She heard.

"Oh. Hello. I'm fine. Is something wrong?" She asked, sitting up.

"No, not at all. Mr. Jones tells me you and your family have decided to have Taylor come back to live with you, is that correct?" Beatriz asked.

"Yes, he was here today and he gave us all the details he had so far. Has anything changed? Is Taylor alright?" Diana asked.

"He's fine. I was only calling because I felt that you and I needed to talk. I have sent Sonya to your hotel to meet you. I was hoping you would agree to come and see me here. I expect Taylor to come back tonight and I thought it would be a nice surprise for him if you told him the news."

"Sonya? Is she…like you? Or is she like Mr. Jones?" Diana asked worriedly. She knew the answer. In fact, she knew that Sonya was the name of the one who killed Taylor.

"Sonya is like me, I'm afraid. But I assure you; you are perfectly safe with her. I trust her with my life, and with yours." Beatriz spoke.

"Hmmm. Well, I don't know that I have a choice. You are holding all the cards here. I love my son and I'd go through Hell for him, but I'm hoping I won't have to." Diana said.

"We have nothing to do with Hell. I look forward to seeing you. Sonya should already be there. She's waiting in the lobby for you. She's wearing a ridiculous black T-shirt and a skirt with some sort of reddish, shiny…somethings, on it. Her hair is blonde and is pulled up in a bun. You can't miss her." Beatriz said.

"Thank you, Beatriz. I can't tell you how much I've missed him. I'll see you soon." Diana replied. When she hung up, she just lay there a moment, tears streaking down her face into her hair. She had no choice but to trust them. They were her only link to Taylor. Sighing, she got up and left a note for Walker. She knew if she called him, he wouldn't allow her to go there. And that was out of the question.

------

After walking a little way into the park, Taylor found his legs wouldn't carry him another inch. He was still reeling from the terror he'd endured at the hands of the other vampires. He couldn't help wondering how long they would have kept him locked in there if Kirk wouldn't have come along when he did. "Here, come on over here and sit down on the bench." Kirk said to him. Kirk and Melanie stood back from him a little and watched as he sat down and put his hands between his knees, rocking back and forth on the seat.

"Taylor, you look insane doing that." Melanie said. She walked over and sat down next to him. "This is a pretty good spot, actually. If we sit here for a while, somebody will probably come by and we can grab 'em." She said, looking up and down the path they'd just come down. Taylor looked over at her in a way that made Kirk think she was about to be given a mental smackdown, but nothing happened. "What?" She asked. "Get over it, Taylor." She said, standing up. Kirk crossed his arms over his chest and leaned up against a tree, thinking the show was about to start. He watched as Melanie walked across the grass to the dark cover offered by a large bush. Taylor continued to sit there for a moment, his eyes following her. As he watched the two, his nose picked up the scent of a human. Looking up, he saw a policeman walking towards them. It appeared he only saw Taylor though.

"What are you doing out here?" The man asked him. Taylor just shook his head. "You comin' down?" The officer asked him, backing up a little.

"What?" Taylor asked, confused.

"What're you on? What did you take?" He asked him. Kirk rolled his eyes, still watching.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Taylor said, furrowing his brow, looking up at the man.

"Stand up." The officer said, and Kirk almost laughed when he watched him take his nightstick from his belt. Taylor did as he was told and the man roughly turned him around, "Put your hands on the back of the bench. You got anything in your pockets I need to know about? Needles? Anything like that?"

"No, this is ridiculous–" Taylor said.

"Just do what I say!" The man said and he put the end of the stick in Taylor's back. Before anything else happened, the man found himself looking into the eyes of Melanie.

"What's the problem, officer?" She asked sweetly. Startled, the man backed away from both of them. Taylor and Kirk both watched as she stepped closer to him, her eyes boring into his. She smiled at him, baring her fangs and the man gasped. As he raised the stick, she grabbed it and ripped it from his hand, "Are you afraid of me?" She asked, still advancing on him. Kirk stepped out of the shadows and the man found himself sandwiched between the two of them as Taylor looked on.

"Guys! That's a cop! For crying out loud!" He hissed.

"Their blood is as good as everyone else's." Melanie said and then she pulled the hat from his head and placed it on her own.

"Please, don't hurt me." The man pleaded.

"Ah, it was okay for you to hurt somebody, but _you _don't want to be hurt. I think you are a hypocrite. Your blood is going to taste…….mmmm, delicious." She said, licking her lips. Her eyes glimmered and she had him. He didn't struggle when she sunk her teeth into his neck and Kirk just looked down and watched as she drank from the man. Taylor on the other hand was not happy.

"This is fucked! Somebody could come by here anytime! At least get behind a tree or something!" He said.

Melanie pulled away from the man, leaving him in Kirk's arms. As Kirk took over, she walked over to Taylor. "Live a little." She said. "Look, Kirk's enjoying it, why can't you?"

"Because he's a cop, that's why." Taylor said to her.

"Oh, and that makes him special?" She said, raising her eyebrows and pushing the hat back on her head.

"No, but we'll get in trouble!" He spat.

Kirk and Melanie both laughed and Kirk dropped the man down on the ground. "By _who_?" She snickered.

Taylor just stood there, realizing how silly he sounded. "Well, isn't he gonna remember this? I mean, you didn't do anything to make him forget or anything." He blurted.

Melanie rolled her eyes again, "He won't have a scar. It's healed already. He'll wake up tomorrow with a cold and he'll feel weak and he'll think he had a terrible dream. Or, better yet, he'll remember exactly what happened and he won't feel nearly so superior and powerful for a while. Who cares?" Taylor just looked at her. "Now, I don't know if he has enough left for you, but if you want, you can go on and take what's left and we'll take his gun and shoot him. They'll just think he bled to death from the wound."

Taylor looked at Kirk. He didn't seem bothered by the thought at all. "You all are as bad as those people at that place! I'm going back." He said, and he turned away from them.

"No you're not! Beatriz said for you to go with me tonight and that's what you're doing!" Melanie shouted at him and she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled back.

"You're so fucking spoiled! Poor little rockstar, boo-hoo! He's too good to feed like the rest of us. He'd rather have it brought to him up in the penthouse! Well, guess what Taylor?! I'm not doing it anymore. You're on your own and Beatriz can find somebody else to do her dirty work."

"Fine. And for your information, I didn't drink from Michelle. I've found my own victims and I didn't have to scare them to death or jump them from behind!" He said, looming over her.

"Of course you didn't, you used sex and those freaky psychic powers you got from drinking from US!" She retorted.

"You MADE me do that!" He growled. Melanie felt a twinge of pain behind her eyes and before he could do anything worse, she drew back and punched him. His head snapped back and Kirk clapped his hands, laughing at the two of them. Taylor brought his eyes back to hers, "When was the last time _you _were afraid?" He asked.

She knew the honest answer to that question would have been 'right now', but she wasn't going to let him know it. She spun on her heel and marched away from him and towards Kirk. Before she got very far, Taylor had tackled her and the two became a mass of arms and legs and fangs, rolling around at Kirk's feet. He backed up and picked up the man and moved his body onto the bench. Sitting down, he watched as hair was pulled and punches thrown and eventually, Melanie found herself pinned, looking up into the sparkly greenish eyes of Taylor, his lips parted and his teeth glinting in the moonlight. "Don't you dare…" she said.

"Why? You said I needed to find my own victims, Mel. I think I found me one." He smiled. Kirk sat up, there was no way he could allow Taylor to drink from her. But before he could move to separate the two, Melanie did what she'd wanted to do the first time. She brought her knee up between his legs as hard as she could. Both Kirk and Melanie watched as his eyes shut tight and he took in a breath. His arms gave out and Melanie found herself holding all his weight as he fell forward on to her. Pushing him off of her, she stood up and grabbed his sore leg, twisting it.

"Camille might let you pull that shit on her, but don't even try that on me again!" She said, looking down at him. She dropped his leg, and though he was obviously still in pain, he pulled himself up to a standing position.

Kirk moved to help him, but he held his hands up. "You know, I don't give a rat's ass about you, or Camille." He said to Melanie. "You all lured me into drinking from you, and now you try to act like I _attacked _you or something…well, that's bullshit. And I wouldn't drink from you if you were the last victim on earth. I don't want any part of you. You are a sick bitch and you belong back there with all your friends. I'm going home. Screw you _and _Beatriz." And with that, he limped off leaving Kirk and Melanie watching.

------

Diana had pulled her distinctive hair up and under a hat as best she could. The fans would approach her or Walker just the same as they did the boys, so she wanted to get out of the lobby without anyone noticing. When the elevator opened, she looked at all the people there and she saw Sonya standing beside a fountain, watching the other patrons. As she stepped out, Sonya turned her head and their eyes met. Diana looked at her. She appeared to be in her late twenties or early thirties. Her hair was long and blonde and pulled up in a spiky bun and her green eyes were penetrating. "Are you Sonya?" Diana asked.

"Yes. And you have to be Taylor's mother, the resemblance is striking." Sonya replied. Both women stood for a moment, taking in the other. Diana's eyes were unwavering .Finally, Sonya cleared her throat, "Well, I guess we'd better go. It's only a few blocks, but we could take a cab if you'd rather not walk." She said.

"You know, I probably need the exercise actually." Diana said, "It seems like I've just been laying around for the past few weeks." She said.

Sonya nodded her head in a way that could almost be construed as a bow. Then, the two made their way out of the building and out into the dark, New York night.

They were almost to Beatriz' building when Diana spoke, "How is Taylor doing?" She asked.

Sonya sighed, "He misses his family."

Diana fought back tears, "We miss him too." She said softly. Then she stopped and leaned up against a bus shelter. She looked at Sonya, "Why did you kill him?" She asked as a fat tear rolled down her cheek. Sonya didn't say anything, only looked at her.

"My sons said you did it to save him. What does that mean? Save him from what?" She shook her head and wiped the tear away, sniffing.

The cold wind blew and though Sonya wasn't affected by it, she knew it wasn't comfortable for Diana. "Let's go inside and I'll tell you." She said, now fighting her own emotions .She was trying to keep a distance between she and Diana, knowing at any moment she could break down and fall to her knees begging for the woman's forgiveness. If it was hard to look at Taylor's face, it was nearly impossible to look into his mother's. Once they got through the door, Diana looked back out at the street. A tiny part of her was afraid she'd not come back out again. But, as Sonya pushed the button for the elevator, she knew it would be worth it to see him again, if only for a little while .The doors slid open and they both stepped in. As the elevator went up, Diana watched the numbers light up. Forty-three floors up, the doors opened and they stepped into a beautiful penthouse apartment with an incredible view of the city to be seen out the windows that totally made up a wall of the room they'd entered. A woman entered the room, a servant. "Coffee, please." Sonya said to the woman, then she turned to Diana, "How do you like it?" She asked her.

"Um, cream and two sugars, please." She answered. "Sonya looked at the woman and she went back into the kitchen. She then motioned for Diana to sit on the sofa. Pulling off the hat, she sat down and looked over at Sonya, "Are you going to join me?" She asked.

Sighing, Sonya sat on the other end of the couch. She marveled at Diana's hair. It was long and wavy and blonde. It just made her look alive. Her face though, was tired. "I know you won't understand…I don't expect you to…" She started. She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, Diana was still looking at her with eyes too much like Taylor's. "When I was sent to be with Melanie and Camille, I was told that they were young and that they had been doing some things that were…questionable. We do have laws and someone is always paying attention." Diana nodded. Sonya continued, "Well, when I got there, they'd already fed from your son. Well, at least, Camille had. Melanie, I'm not sure about. But, the point is, I didn't know it, but she had been drinking from him for a while. He'd already been changed in some ways. I only wanted to keep him from becoming like us. So, I decided it would be better to kill him, than to have him changed. But it was too late. The night we killed him…I could feel him come back." Sonya blinked back tears, "I'm so sorry…" she sobbed, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I just…."She stopped, unable to go on. Diana watched her until the woman came in carrying a tray with an ornate silver coffeepot and one cup. She set it on the table, and poured the coffee. She then looked to Sonya who waved her away. Diana found herself shivering and she picked up the cup, taking in the warmth from it. She took a sip from it and then set it back down on the table.

"Is he here? "She asked, taking her coat off and looking around the room.

Sonya wiped her face on the sleeve of her T-shirt, "No, he went out with Melanie, I'm not sure how long they'll be gone." She looked up at the clock, as it struck ten, the elevator doors opened and Beatriz walked in. Her hair was down and it was obvious to Sonya, she had just fed. Standing, Sonya stepped over to her, "Mrs. Hanson is here, Lady." She said and then she backed away a bit.

Beatriz looked at her, "Are you alright?" She asked. "Nothing happened, did it?"

Sonya smiled a little, "No, no. No problems." She then turned to Diana, "It was an honour to meet you. I hope we can talk again later."

"Yes, I'd like that." Diana said. Beatriz wasn't sure exactly what the tone was, but she was sure more than just small talk had been exchanged. They both watched as Sonya walked back to her own room. Once she had left their sight, Beatriz felt Diana's gaze turn to her. "When will he be back? I want to see him so badly…" she said.

Beatriz took her jacket off and tossed it on the chair, "Well, I'm not exactly sure. He went with one of the girls to feed." She said bluntly, watching Diana for a reaction. Just as she suspected, Diana's face registered a tiny reaction. Disgust. Beatriz stepped closer to her, "I cannot tell you how important it is that Taylor feed regularly. I know it seems…distasteful to you, but it is necessary if he is to continue to live." Beatriz' dark eyes bore into Diana's blue ones.

Diana swallowed, "What do you mean by 'regularly'?" She asked. "How often is he supposed to do that?"

"How often do you eat?" Beatriz asked her, sitting down on the couch and pulling her feet up.

Diana sighed, "About three times a day." She answered.

"Once a day is plenty for him. Though there are some who prefer more. The more he drinks, the more human he will appear. Since I suspect he will be surrounded by temptation, and of course, photographers, perhaps you should encourage him to drink more often." Beatriz said.

Diana took another sip of her coffee, "So, when he…feeds–he won't be so pale? And he won't get all hungry looking when the girls are around?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

"Ideally, yes." Beatriz said. "Diana," she said, leaning closer, "I am sending Mr. Jones with you. He is skilled in whatever kind of legal or medical situation that may arise–"

"What kind of medical situation?" Diana asked, confused.

"Hopefully, none. But, things sometimes happen beyond our control, no differently than with your other family members. But, his needs are different now. Don't let him eat or drink anything that he shouldn't. He can't fly or jump from a twenty-story building unharmed. A bullet will put a hole in him as will a knife. Wood can be extremely irritating, that part of the myth is at least partly true." Beatriz smiled, "I'm sure the other children would call him a baby if they saw the fit he would throw over a splinter. It's really very painful."

Diana shook her head, "This is just unbelievable to me, still."

"I understand. Your whole life you've been told we aren't real. And that is the only reason we are still here. If humans knew of our existence, we would be hunted down like animals. And yet, vampires are responsible for far fewer deaths among you than other humans. And the majority of those deaths are accidental. We are not vicious creatures." Beatriz said.

Diana stood up, "I know…" she said, running her hand across her forehead, "but one of you killed my son! Can't you see…what that did to me? To his father?" She cried. She walked over to the window and looked out at the city for a moment, then she turned back, "I want him back so bad. But I want him the way he was. Is he going to be different? We've only gotten to see him a couple of times since it happened…" her voice faded away and Beatriz stood and joined her.

"If it makes you feel any better, he's very different than us. And, very strange to us. I believe the way in which he was changed caused him to be different, somehow. That is why I believe he can come back and be with you. He _needs _to be with all of you. But–" she said firmly, "Make no mistake, he _is _a vampire. That much is certain. And he is a very powerful one. That is why I am sending the others along. He has things to learn still and he needs to be watched. I need to know the moment something out of the ordinary happens. It may not seem out of the ordinary to you, but the others will recognize anything strange. Be careful. Physically he is very strong. If he gets upset, it will take one of the others to subdue him, your husband or your other sons are no match for his strength. His mental powers are extreme as well. But he doesn't fully know yet how to harness them. He could kill a human with his mind, he knows this, but it doesn't mean he will remember it in the heat of battle." Beatriz stated. Diana was dumbfounded. She couldn't imagine Taylor hurting another person for any reason, making it sound all the more insane to her. Beatriz saw the look on her face, "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to scare you, but I want you to be prepared for anything, and pray for nothing. Hopefully, this is just me being overly cautious." Wanting to lighten the mood, she took Diana's arm, "Would you like to see where he's been living? I could give you a tour." She said brightly. Diana rubbed her eyes and then nodded, following Beatriz down the hall to Taylor's room.

------

Taylor entered the lobby of the building and the doorman rushed over to meet him, "Are you alright, Master Taylor?" He asked the boy.

Taylor furrowed his brow, "Please don't call me that, it sounds gay."

"Um, yes sir." He said, taking the boy's arm.

"Look, dude, I'm fine." Taylor said, "I just need to go upstairs." He said, pulling his arm away.

"Yes, sir." The man said, and he pushed the button on the wall for the elevator. When the doors opened, Taylor saw his reflection in the mirrored wall. His hair was sticking up every which way and dry grass and leaves clung to it and his sweater. The new jacket had a tear in the sleeve and his jeans had mud caked on the knees. He had a scratch on his chin and another on one cheek. Rolling his eyes, he stepped in and pushed the same button Sonya had pushed earlier. Leaning back against the wall, he rode up to the apartment, eager to just fall into his bed. It didn't matter that he would be going to bed hours earlier than necessary, he just didn't think he could take anymore vampirish activities that night. "Come on!" He said, wanting the elevator to get there. It was much bigger than the one in the arch, but he was getting the same, closed in feeling. His mind kept taking him back to the inside of the coffin. Finally, the light flashed and the elevator stopped. As the doors slid open though, his thoughts went to his mother. He almost felt like he could feel her presence around him. Maybe she's thinking about me, he thought to himself as he stepped into the quiet apartment. That was what had been the hardest thing to get used to here, the lack of noise. No TV blaring, no video games, no little sisters squabbling over whose shirt was whose or sound effects from action figures engaged in imaginary battles. And most of all, no music. No Isaac tinkering with a melody on a guitar or Zac smacking his thighs with his eyes closed. He went over to the couch and flopped down on it. He put his hand under the pillow and pulled out the old bear he'd tucked there and pressed it to his face. The smell of his family was overwhelming to him and he found himself wanting to cry. But he couldn't bear the thought of Melanie walking in and finding him that way. Hearing footsteps, he looked over to see Sonya walking toward him.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting on the side of the couch and running her fingertips over his cheek. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He shut his eyes and ran the bear over them, swiping tears away he didn't want her to see. She reached up and pulled a leaf from his hair, "Where did she take you?" She asked, concerned. Sitting up, he looked into her green eyes, then he reached up and pulled the black, shiny stick from her hair that held it in place. As her blonde hair fell around her shoulders and down her back, he pulled himself over and put his face in it, breathing in the familiar scent of her.

"I don't want to talk about her…" he said, sulking.

"Well, I want to know what happened. You're all messed up and you haven't fed. I felt something earlier. Tell me what, you know I'll find out." She said. He pushed her back against the couch and wriggled over, almost on her lap.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled, holding the bear and fiddling with the string on the sweatshirt it wore on its small body.

"Did she scare you? I'll beat the crap out of her, if she did!" Sonya muttered. His silence told her all she needed to know. Looking over at the chair, she noticed Diana's coat thrown over the back. She wondered if he could smell her and if it had anything to do with his clingyness right then. Looking down, he had her hair in his hand, running it around his fingers.

"Hey Sonya," he said, "can you sing?"

She smiled, "Well, I _can_, but you wouldn't enjoy it. My sister used to tell me I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket."

"Yeah?" He said, smiling.

"Yeah." She said back. She looked down at his face, then she licked her finger and ran it along the scratch on his cheek.

"I feel like Mackenzie…" he said. She raised her eyebrow. "That's my little brother."

"Ah. I see." She said. They sat there for a moment longer, a comfortable silence between them as Sonya ran her fingers through his hair. She looked at his eyes, trying to read his thoughts, but, his mind seemed jumbled, rattled. "Are you going to tell me what happened? Your heart is beating like a rabbit. I can smell something on you…"

He nuzzled into her shoulder and said nothing. Sonya looked up as Beatriz and Diana came down the hall towards them. When Diana saw him, she stopped. She brought her hands up to her face and tears rolled down onto her fingers. She couldn't help the tiny pang of jealousy that went through her upon seeing Sonya holding him the way she had wanted to for days. Sonya felt Taylor tense up, then jerk his head towards them. "Mama?" He said softly. For a moment, neither of them moved, but then, as tears rolled down his own face, he bolted from the couch and had his arms wrapped around her in seconds. Sonya smiled, watching them.

Beatriz stepped past them and walked over to join Sonya. "What is he doing back so soon?" She asked. She then raised her face up, sniffing the air in the room, "What's that smell?"

Sonya sighed. "He won't say. But whatever happened tonight frightened him terribly."

"Taylor," Beatriz called, "please, come over here. We'd like to speak with you."

Holding his mother's hand, he pulled her over and guided her to sit in the chair facing the other two. He then sat on the floor next to her and leaned against her legs. "Why did you bring her here?" He asked them, his happiness at seeing her tinged with fear for her wellbeing.

"Don't worry, she's perfectly safe. We just needed to talk about some things. But first, I want to know what happened tonight." Beatriz said.

Taylor lay his head on his mother's knee and she leaned down and kissed his head. She then proceeded to pull tiny pieces of grass from his hair and shoulders. "What happened, baby?" Diana asked, touching his chin and the scratch left there. The one on his cheek had disappeared.

He shook his head and sniffed, "Nothing. I _don't _want to talk about it. What's my Mom doing here?" He asked, furrowing his brow and looking into Beatriz' dark eyes.

She returned the look and moved a bit closer to him, "Where did you go tonight?" She asked, standing up. "If you don't tell me, I will take it from you." She said.

Diana looked at Sonya, not understanding. Beatriz walked closer to him, standing over him. He closed his eyes, trying to think of anything but what had happened that evening. She reached down and took his chin in her hand, forcing him to look at her. Diana watched the woman's eyes as they looked unmercifully into her son's. "Did Melanie take you there?" She asked him. He looked at Sonya. "What did they do to you? Did they hurt you?" She said, swiping her thumb across the scratch. He shook his head. She stood up straight and put her hands on her hips, then she turned to Sonya. "We have an errand to run in a bit." She said, then they just looked at each other and Taylor knew they were talking silently.

"Mom," he whispered, "I want you to go home. Now."

Beatriz stepped forward, "You will be taking her home yourself in a little while. Please, for once, do as I ask, Taylor." Beatriz sighed.

"But, why is she here?!" he asked, standing up.

Beatriz looked over at Diana, "Has he always been like this?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so." Diana answered.

"Well then, I've had my fill of him. Tomorrow night, after he feeds," she said, glaring at Taylor, "you take him back to that little town you are from. The rest of your party will meet up with you in Chicago next Friday."

Taylor was dumbfounded, not understanding or believing what he was hearing, "What?" He asked.

"I am sending you back to your family, Taylor. You'll pick up the tour next Friday. The only change being you will have new bodyguards." Beatriz stated, smiling at him. Still, he stood, his eyebrows furrowed, confusion etched on his face.

Sonya walked over to him and put her arms around him, "You are going home, Taylor. You need to pack your bags tonight. Tomorrow, you'll be back in Tulsa."

He searched Sonya's face, praying it wasn't some cruel joke. But, nothing made him think she wasn't serious. He looked at Beatriz then. "Don't disappoint us, Taylor. We are all counting on you to make this work. You know the rules. I trust you." She walked over to him, "If you are to appear human though, you must feed. Are you prepared to do that? It's the price of your homecoming." She smiled at him. He looked at his mother, then ran to her and wrapped her in a sweet embrace, giving them all the answer they needed.


	23. Chapter 23

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

A/N: I am SO sorry about the delay in this update! Hanson's new album release (shameless plug warning! Check out "The Walk" this album truly has the potential to change the world… or at the very least, to change _you_,) coincided with the tragic death of my laptop, and then hot on its heels? Eclipse! I hope a 4 chapter update will ease me toward forgiveness. Reviews/comments make me smile and go the goofy white-girl dance.

Less than three times three.

------

Chapter 23

Camille had gone back to her room to shower and dress, and upon coming back, found that Melanie and Taylor had already left for the evening. She'd gone out alone, easily found a meal, and come back, hoping Taylor would return soon. Now, the apartment was empty, except for the couple of servants still milling about. For a while, she sat on the couch, gazing at the little bear with the purple jacket that had become a fixture of the place. Reaching in her bag, she pulled out her CD player and placed the headphones on her head. "You Never Know" poured into her ears and a smile came across her face. By the time Melanie came in, "Wish That I Was There" had just started. As she reached down to hit the 'skip' button, she noticed her walking in from the elevator. "Hey, what's up?" She asked, pulling the headphones away from her ears.

"Nothing, just gonna pack my stuff." She said, heading down the hallway.

Camille sat up, "What? What are you talking about?" She asked, standing to follow the girl. When she got to their room, Melanie had already pulled her backpack out from under the bed and was shoving clothes from the floor or chairs where she'd thrown them into it. "What happened? Where's my Taylor?" She asked, hey little girl, over dramatized voice was panicked.

"_Your_ Taylor," the red haired vampire snorted from her closet. Melanie then looked into her eyes, "It didn't go so well tonight, Camille. He's alright though, don't worry." She said, holding up a black lacy piece of clothing, "Is this yours or mine?" She asked.

"It's both of ours." Camille said, taking it and throwing it in the corner. "Well, what happened?" She said, sitting down on the bed.

"I fucked up. I took him to the End." Melanie stated with a sigh.

"Mel!" Camille's eyes widened.

"I know, I know! I didn't think anything would happen though. I mean, it's not like he can't take care of himself, y'know!" Melanie defended herself.

"He's got the power, but he doesn't know how to use it. You know that." Camille said.

"Yeah, I know. I just thought…" Melanie sat down on the bed next to the girl. "If you'da seen it…God, I just…I almost feel bad for the little dumbfuck. He was so scared." Melanie said softly, closing her eyes.

Camille didn't think she'd seen Melanie sorry for anything she'd ever done. "Well, are you gonna tell me what happened?" She asked.

Melanie looked around the room, "Where is everybody?"

"I don't know. They were gone when I came back." Camille answered.

Melanie walked over to the closet and pulled out a long, velvety dress, and carefully folded it, "Well, I took him there–I just thought I'd show him the place and they'd make fun of him a little and I'd watch him squirm and that would be it, right?" She said, pulling up her skirt and licking her finger, then rubbing her knee, "Well, they all ganged up on him, including the trio of terror–"

"I _hate_ those bitches." Camille spat.

"Yeah, well, I guess they don't much like us these days either. It seems everybody thinks we're Beatriz' little pets or something and they're a little pissed." Melanie stated shaking her head. "Anyway, they had this nasty coffin in the back room and they decided it would be funny to lock him in it…" Melanie's voice faltered.

Camille gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh no…"

"Yes." Melanie said, meeting her gaze. "They fucking locked him in that thing and…he just freaked Camille. I didn't know what in the hell to do!" She cried. "I knew I couldn't stand up against them by myself, so I called Kirk."

Camille let out her breath, "Thank God."

Melanie shook her head and shoved the delicate dress into the bag, "No, no–that's…not all. Before Kirk got there, the lid on the thing just…blew off. The lock was all bent up and the lid just…opened up all by itself. Bam!" Both of them looked at each other, letting it sink in.

As the clock struck twelve, Melanie opened a drawer and grabbed a handful of underclothes, dropping them on the bed as Camille watched.

------

"Dad, it's midnight!" Zac exclaimed. "Let us go out and look for her! This is crazy, what if they did something to her to get back at Tay or something?!"

"Zac, she left a note. She's an adult. We just have to trust her. Besides, I don't know where we would go to look for her…" Walker was just as worried as his sons, he just didn't want them to know it. He'd managed to get the younger children in bed without them really knowing Diana wasn't just out shopping or whatever, but the older two knew all too well what could happen in the city.

Isaac sat on the couch, tapping his fingers on the arm. He'd gone down earlier and spoken to the few fans that had been hanging around and none of them had seen Diana come out of the building. He was incredibly worried, scenes playing out in his mind of Sonya's eyes as she drank from his brother. His memory had become so much clearer of that night as time passed that he woke up at night sweating as he remembered details that hadn't come to him the day before. He didn't know how Avery could take it. She had known from the beginning what had happened. He looked up as she walked into the room, sleepy eyed and hair all mussed.

"Daddy," she said softly, "Tay says Mommy is with him. He's bringing her home now. Ok?" She watched as Zac sat down heavily in a chair at the table, his head in his hand. "What's wrong?" She asked sleepily.

Walker let out a breath, "Nothing baby, thanks for telling us that." She shuffled over and hugged him. He looked into her face, "How do you…hear Tay?" He asked. He hadn't believed her the first time she'd told them she could hear her brother's voice in her mind, but in the last couple of days they'd all come to know she was telling the truth.

"I don't know, I just do." She said.

Walker reached over and pulled her up into his lap, rubbing his cheek across her silky hair. "He told you he's coming here? Tonight? "He asked her. She nodded, closing her eyes. He and Isaac locked eyes, then both looked over at Zac: already stressed, the news that he would see Taylor again shortly was almost too much for him to take.

------

Beatriz and Sonya walked a bit behind Taylor and Diana, both watching the interaction between mother and son. When they got to the hotel, both women stopped at the corner of the building. Taylor and Diana had stopped there as well, checking out the front of the building to see if there were fans or photographers waiting for them. It seemed a miracle to Taylor, but it appeared no one was waiting there to accost them. "It looks safe, Mom." He said. He turned to Beatriz, his eyes asking her what she wanted him to do.

"You go on up, Taylor. We'll wait for you here." She said. He closed his eyes, still not believing he was actually about to go up to see his family.

"Aren't you coming up?" Diana asked her and Sonya. "We'll have private time tomorrow." She said, looking up at Taylor and smiling.

"That's actually a good idea. Sonya needs to meet the rest of the family, doesn't she?" Beatriz said, looking over at her.

Sonya wasn't so sure, but Taylor nodded and looked at her with those eyes and she knew she couldn't refuse. After all, she knew she would be spending quite a bit of time with them all starting the following week.

------

When the door opened, Zac, Walker, and Isaac all looked up, praying it was Diana. She stepped in the door and immediately, Zac was by her side, his arms wrapped around her. "Mom! God, I was so scared!" He exclaimed. Then, he looked up to see Taylor standing in the doorway as well. He tried to blink away the tears that had clouded his vision, but only succeeded in causing them to trickle down his cheeks. "Tay…" he said just before he launched himself at his older brother.

Sonya smiled at seeing the joy on both the boys' faces.

"Zac, man–it's so good to see you. I think you've grown!" Taylor teased. But Zac was in no mood for jokes, he buried his face in Taylor's shoulder. Isaac and Walker ushered everyone into the room.

"Diana–" Walker said, embracing her. "We were about to get worried, hon. I wish you'd called before you left." He said. "How's Tay?" He asked her, watching his sons reunited again. Isaac had now joined the two and all three wore huge smiles on their faces, letting each other know what all had happened during the last few days of their separation.

"He's pretty good, I think."She said, watching them as well. Beatriz and Sonya had stepped back, allowing the family to greet each other. "Um, Walk, this is Sonya." Diana said, gesturing to her.

Sonya stepped forward and shook hands with him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hanson." She said respectfully.

"She'll be accompanying us when the tour begins again. "Diana stated. "Sonya, have you met the boys yet?" She asked, not certain if Sonya was one of the girls they'd seen at the house or not.

"Um, yes ma'am, I have." She said quietly. Beatriz was watching the exchange very carefully. Sonya had always conducted herself very diplomatically. It was one of the reasons she'd chosen her for certain jobs and she was nearly always pleased with the way she had performed the things she'd asked of her. Isaac, Zac, and Taylor now joined their parents.

"Yeah, we met already."Zac said, eyeing her suspiciously. Of the three girls, she scared him the least, yet she was still scary all the same. There was something about her that made him think she was holding back—that there was more to her than the calm, cool demeanor that she let through. He remembered the other two girls being a bit afraid of her as well. His brown eyes looked at her green ones and a silent understanding passed between the two. She knew how afraid he was of their kind, so she wasn't going to do anything that might set him off. In fact, she knew he was afraid of his own brother, and rightly so. Isaac on the other hand was perhaps in a bit of denial, in her opinion. Glancing over at him, though, she felt fear coming from him as well— more than the last time they'd met—and she realized he'd begun to dismiss the images she'd put in his mind about the night of Taylor's death.

"Hello, Isaac." She said, "Are you glad to have your brother back again?" She asked, smiling.

He stepped a little closer to her, "Yes, I am. But I'm sure you know that." He said back.

"Yes, I do .I know how much you were missing him. I'm glad things are working out for you all now." She said sincerely.

"Me too."He said quietly, turning to watch as Taylor hugged his father.

"I missed you, son. When are you coming home?" Walker asked, looking up to catch Beatriz' eye.

"As long as he feeds tonight, as well as tomorrow, he may return to you tomorrow night .He'll have tickets for you and your family for a flight back to Tulsa. You should be there by midnight I should think." She responded. She was met with wide eyes as they all let the information sink in.

"Is that cool, or what?" Taylor asked, laughing. "Hey," he said, slapping Isaac on the arm, "Where's Avie? I want to tell her."

Isaac rubbed his arm and shook his head, "She's asleep on the couch. She told us you were coming."

"Yeah?" Taylor said, walking towards the living room, "I hoped she would, and that you guys would believe her." He said, looking over at Isaac.

"Well, at first, we thought she'd sort of gone a little whacko, y'know? But then, I don't know, we just knew she was telling the truth. It's probably the only thing that was keeping Mom sane." Isaac replied.

Stepping up to the couch, Taylor stooped down and leaned in close to his little sister as she slept peacefully, her arms wrapped around the blanket she always slept with. He slid his arms under her and picked her up effortlessly. Isaac watched as she began to wake up and find herself in the arms of her brother.

"Tay?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, babygirl." He said, as he pressed his face into her hair. He knew the scent of her and he breathed it in now as if it were the finest perfume or the delicate smell of a tea rose from his mother's garden. "Oh God, I missed you so much." He uttered. She put her hands on either side of his face and looked into his blue eyes.

"Tay, what scared you tonight? I felt it, but I didn't know if I dreamed it: if it was me or you that was scared." She whispered.

Sonya had stepped away from Beatriz and Taylor's parents to see where the boys had gone. Zac followed her. "Does she hate me?" She whispered to him.

"Yes. She knows what you did. She remembered it all." He answered bluntly. He didn't really care if he hurt her feelings. He liked her more than the others, but that wasn't saying much. Isaac felt the need to be polite and to pretend these people weren't monsters who'd killed their brother, but Zac did not.

Sonya met his eyes again and sighed, "Well, I can't say that I blame her. I'm sure you don't believe me Zac, but I really never wanted anything like this to happen. "She apologized to the boy.

"I believe you, but it doesn't change anything." He said back. They watched as Taylor continued to sway with Avery in his arms and to whisper in her ear.

"True." She said with a sigh. Sonya walked over to stand next to Isaac, "We need to leave in a few minutes. But, he'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

Isaac looked back at her, his eyes tired looking and dark, and he nodded. She walked back in the kitchen, allowing them to say their good-byes again. At least, she comforted herself, they knew it was only temporary this time.

------

The buzz at the bar known as "The Living End" was all about Taylor that night: who he was; where he came from; what kind of powers he had to have in order to have done what he'd done. Debates had begun about whether they'd been wrong to have treated the boy the way they had and about Beatriz and the power she held over the city. Some believed she was the leader they needed while others resented the fact that anyone should feel themselves to be held above any of the others. When the door opened and Beatriz stepped into the room, every head shot up and every voice quieted. They hadn't even had to see her to know she was there.

"Good evening." She said, looking from face to face. Behind her, the door opened once more and Sonya stepped in as well, with Taylor bringing up the rear. A collective gasp was heard and she looked back at him. He leaned up against the wall as close to the door as possible and she smiled, knowing it was taking every ounce of courage he had to walk into the place. Sonya stepped over and seated herself in a booth next to him and she put her hand on his shoulder.

_"Just stand. You don't have to do anything. Just watch. And keep your head up, don't act afraid. Don't give them the satisfaction." _She said in his mind. He looked up then, and into the eyes of all the onlookers. To his relief, he seemed to be the least of their worries. They were much more interested in Beatriz. Her dark hair was down and she wore a black leather jacket along with black pants that accentuated her long legs. Her boots had heels high enough that she was nearly as tall as Taylor now.

"So," she said, turning at the bar, "I hear we all had a little fun here tonight." She pulled herself up and sat down on the slick wooden surface, pushing the glasses toward the bartender.

"Sam, give me a drink if you don't mind. And none of that water stuff. I'm in the mood for something a little stronger." Behind her, the man hurried about and poured her a shot of whiskey of some sort and then a glass of red wine. Her eyes went around the room, registering exactly who all was there. Most she recognized, but there were a few very young who she knew she'd probably only met once. "Thank you." She said, taking the glass from him. In one gulp, she downed the whisky, then she held up the wine to the light, "Ooooh, what a beautiful color, don't you think?" She asked the crowd. Still, no one spoke. Setting it back down on the bar, she looked over at Taylor. "Taylor," she said, "I don't think _anyone _wants to talk about what happened here tonight. So, you're not alone there." She looked at Sonya and something unspoken passed between them. Standing up on the bar, she towered over them all, "Where is it?" She asked, placing one hand on her hip. "If someone doesn't speak to me, I will just take it from you. I had to do it to Taylor tonight. I'll do it to you as well. You see, he didn't want me to know what happened, so please, just put all those wicked little thoughts about all the horrid things you are going to do to him to rest. Besides," she said, grinning, "I don't think you want him to unleash his powers on any of you. As I look around, I don't see anyone here that could stand up to him anyway." The place remained silent, even the music had stopped. The seconds ticked by.

"Alright," she said, turning. "Sam, if you would like for me to continue to pay the rent on this place and to make sure it remains hidden from the eyes and minds of New York's finest, you will have someone bring it out here. Now."

The guilty looking man eyed her for a moment, and then he nodded to a couple of rough looking characters who went into the back room and came back, dragging the coffin behind them. Her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands and looked over at Taylor, "Well, it looks like it's never going to close properly again, and the lock looks a bit…uh, broken?" She smiled. Her eyes left his and went out to the people all staring at her, "Who wants to be first?" She asked. Of course, no one said anything. She jumped down from the bar with the ease of a panther and made less noise doing it.

"Well? Did you not enjoy the game the first time? Oh, I suppose it is much more fun picking on a young boy who has done nothing to deserve your cruelty, isn't it? Hmmm…how interesting. "She walked over to the casket and peered inside, "I don't know…I think it would be much more of a challenge to put someone in there that fucking deserved it." She looked around the room, her eyes landing on the three girls hiding in the corner, the mirth gone from her faces. Taylor felt the tension rise in the room. "Let me show you something Taylor, you _are _supposed to be learning tonight after all." She walked over to him and he watched as finally, the crowd began to murmur among themselves and shift away from them a bit.

In his mind, he heard her voice, _"Direct your anger. Just as one trained in martial arts knows that you put all _your _energy into the thrust of a fist or a foot and the voice as well, you can put all your power into your mind and if you use your__ hand, it helps your mind target__ what you want to hit. "_He watched as she stepped forward and looked at the coffin. When her hand flew out towards it, it slid across the concrete floor with a force that made Taylor jump back against the wall and all the onlookers scatter like mice. It slammed into the wall and splintered the wooden seats and table that had been in its way. In the metal of the coffin was an indentation as if it had been a car that had plowed into a telephone pole. She turned to Taylor,

"Now, see what you can do to that mirror there behind our kindly bartender. Oh, Sam, so sorry, you might want to move…" she said and the burly man scrambled out from behind the bar. Taylor looked around as everyone stared at him.

"Um, do I have to?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so. If you don't, I will and I won't stop there. Though you may if you'd like. Your choice." She said, shaking her head. "He's shy." She said, smiling at the crowd.

Taylor took a deep breath, looked at Sonya who nodded and then he stepped forward. _"You can do it." _She said. He looked at the faces all watching him and he remembered how they had grabbed him and shoved him into the nasty box. He looked behind him at what was left of it, then turned back toward the bar. His hand shot out in front of him and the mirror shattered into thousands of angled shards, then fell to the floor with an ear shattering crash. The wine glass exploded, too, sending red drops all around. He raised his eyebrows and looked back at Beatriz. She smiled, then stepped closer to him.

"I told you." She said, then she leaned in and looked into his blue eyes. His pupils were large, his fear causing them to dilate. She looked at his lips then before placing her own over them. It took a moment, but he returned the kiss and put his hand in her hair, pulling her closer. Their eyes remained open, each looking into the others'. Their tongues met and mingled for a tantalizing moment before she pulled back. She brushed her thumb along the scratch on his chin, then she leaned in and ran her tongue across it, knowing it would heal almost immediately. Turning toward the crowd, she shouted, "Beautiful _and _talented!" Then, her face took on a serious look, "And _mine._" She stated. "I'll be back tomorrow and if that thing is still here, I will level this place. Do _not_ fuck with me." She said and she marched out the door.

Taylor looked at Sonya. She stood up and out of the booth and made for the door as well. He looked at them all for a moment, then at the mirror and then he, too, followed Beatriz out onto the street, his heart pounding in his chest.

-----

Melanie sat on the couch, her bags beside her. Camille sat across from her. They were waiting. At a little after two, the elevator began to come up. The two girls looked at one another, not knowing what would happen in the next few minutes. The doors slid open and Sonya walked into the hallway, followed by Beatriz and then Taylor.

"There you are." Sonya said to Melanie. She plopped down in the chair next to Camille and kicked her shoes off. Beatriz walked over and stood behind them, looking at Melanie with black eyes and her arms crossed over her chest. Taylor sat as well on the other end of the couch the girl was sitting on. He let out an exhausted breath, then propped his feet up on the table. Beatriz looked over at him, then pointed to the floor. Rolling his eyes, he took his feet down. Melanie looked over at him, relieved that he appeared to have not suffered any permanent damage from the night's activities.

"Well, now that we are all here together," Beatriz stated, "we can get some things straight." She stopped, then looked at Melanie, "Did you achieve whatever it was you hoped to by taking Taylor to that hive?" She asked her.

Melanie shook her head, "No…I didn't mean for anything to happen." She stated quietly.

"Well, it did. Didn't it? Look at you, you look as bad as he does." Beatriz said, stepping closer to her.

"Yes, I know." The girl answered, looking up at the woman. Camille held her breath. Looking over at Taylor, she noticed he just looked down at the floor.

"Well, I suppose if this was a test, you failed miserably. I wanted to see if I could trust you and it looks like I can't. I have one question for you–and your answer will determine your future." Beatriz looked into her eyes, "Are you in or out? Either you are with me or you are against me. There is no in-between."

Melanie looked at Camille. Her blue eyes were frightened. Sonya leaned back in the chair, waiting. She turned to Taylor as he ran his hands through his hair nervously. She looked up at Beatriz, whose face showed no emotion whatsoever. "In, please, if that's possible." She said quietly.

Beatriz remained motionless for a moment, then she spoke. "It is. Make a mistake though, and you are out. And I do mean _out ._And I believe you owe Taylor an apology." Again, she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting. She knew that was the worst punishment she could give the girl.

Melanie turned to him, "I'm sorry. I swear I didn't know that was gonna happen." She said.

"It's ok." He said back, "I'm sorry I punched you." He muttered. Camille, Sonya and Beatriz all exchanged glances, their eyes widening as they realized they'd probably never know exactly what had gone down between the two.

Melanie shrugged, then looked back at Beatriz. Beatriz held her hands up and shook her head, "Don't tell me–I don't want to know." She walked towards her room, "I'm going to bed, I don't think I can take anymore tonight. Taylor," She said turning, "pack your things tonight. You'll be leaving us tomorrow. We don't want you pressed for time." And then she disappeared behind the door to her bedroom.

-------

At 4:42, Beatriz awoke sensing she was not alone. She looked over and in the doorway was the soft silhouette of Taylor. "What is it?" She asked, pushing her hair away from her face.

He stepped into the room, then stopped. For a moment, he just stood there, then he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know…I'm just…scared, I guess. "He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Taylor, they can't hurt you–just remember what I told you–" she started.

"No, that's not it. I just don't want to mess up." He said it so quietly, she barely heard him.

She reached over and turned on the lamp next to the bed, illuminating his face. His brow was furrowed and he looked older than his seventeen years. "Come sit." She said, gesturing for him to sit on the bed. Slowly, he walked over and sat next to her. When he turned his face towards her, she couldn't help but look at him, thinking he was probably one of the most lovely young men she'd seen in her four-hundred years of life. But she hadn't really noticed it until she had spent time with him. Of course, he was pleasing to the eye. Any female over the age of eleven could have attested to that. But it was his sweet nature that had caused him to be more beautiful than the others. Even though he had tried so hard to be a problem. It had only made it more obvious that he was a genuinely nice and kind person. A true rarity in this century, she mused. "What are you afraid of?" She asked.

"I'm afraid something bad is gonna happen. I don't want my family to get hurt or anything…but, God, I want to go back there so bad. And what if people can tell I'm weird now? I can tell, why won't they be able to?" He said, his eyes searching hers for an answer.

A tiny smile passed over her face, "Well, I'd think there was something wrong with you if you weren't afraid. Hell, I even saw Melanie afraid tonight, so there must be something in the air."

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, well, she was afraid of _you_, I can't imagine anything else scaring her."

Beatriz chuckled and slowly pulled her legs around and got out of the bed as Taylor watched intently. She wore a silken, cranberry colored nightshirt that went to her mid-thigh. He couldn't help but notice her long legs and the curve of her body as she slipped on a robe, equally as smooth, but now covering her legs. Turning to him she spoke, "I'm sure in your line of work, you've been scared before. Stage fright, perhaps?"

He looked up at her from the bed where he still sat, "Hmmm…not really. I always had my brothers with me, and of course, the music. That always just takes my mind away."

She watched as his eyes took on a faraway, dreamy look. For a moment, she looked into his mind and she could almost feel it as he drank in the adoration of the crowd. But stronger than that seemed to be just the song itself, swirling around in his mind. He seemed to leave all the physical things behind then and take refuge in the sound of his voice and the pictures it brought behind his eyes. She wondered if the fans had any idea where he really went as he sang or played.

"Well then," she said, pulling him back from his memories, "how about playing something for me?" She asked.

"Really?" He asked, "What do you want to hear?"

She held her hand out and pulled him up, "Surprise me." She smiled.

They stepped into the library. They were alone as the dawn had almost broken and the others had gone to their daily slumber. Taylor sat down at the piano, and though he, too, could feel the pull of sleep, the need to leave his thoughts behind him was too great. Beatriz sat on the bench next to him and watched as he began to run his fingers across the keys. At first, he only played, but then he began to sing the words to "Save Me" very softly. It wasn't the same song from the CD, it was more of a lament. His eyes were closed and his face showed all the emotion he was feeling. She was beginning to understand the pull fans could feel for him, the need to be close to him or to touch him.

_Suddenly the sky is falling_

_Could__ it be it's too late for me?_

_And if I never said I'm sorry,_

_Well I'm wrong, yes I'm wrong._

_Then I hear my spirit calling._

_Wondering if she's longing for me?_

_And then I know_

_That__ I can't live without her._

_Won't you save me?_

_Savin__g__'s what I need._

_I just want to be b__y your side._

_Won't you save me?_

_I don't __wanna__ be._

_Just drifting through the sea o__f life._

Beatriz leaned her elbow on the piano and just watched and listened to him. When he finished the song, she smiled. "You are so lucky," she said, "you can have something beautiful with you wherever you go. You are very talented, Taylor."

"Thanks." He smiled. If he'd fed that night, his cheeks would have turned pink.

"So, you don't know any Spanish songs, do you?" She asked, raising one perfect, dark eyebrow.

He put his finger to his lip, "Hmmm, let me think…" A grin spread across his face." Yeah, I know one–I just don't know the Spanish words for it."

"Well, I guess it will have to do." She said, smiling back at him.

"Alright. My brothers and me used to love this song when we were little." He said, then he began to play and sing a childish tune.

_Oh Senor Don __Gato__ was a cat_

_On a high red roof Don __Gato__ sat_

_He went there to read a letter,_

_Meow, meow, meow_

_Where the reading light was better_

_Meow, meow, meow_

_Twas__ a love note for Don __Gato_

_I adore you wrote the lady cat_

_Who__ was fluffy, white and nice and fat_

_There was not a sweeter kitty_

_Meow, meow, meow_

_In the country or the city_

_Meow, meow, meow_

_And she said she'd wed Don __Gato_

_Oh Don __Gato__ jumped so happily_

_He fell off the roof and broke his knee_

_Broke his ribs and all his whiskers,_

_Meow, meow, meow_

_And his little solar plexus_

_Meow, meow, meow_

_Ay __Carumba__ cried Don __Gato_

_Then the doctors all came on the run_

_Just to see if something could be done_

_And they held a consultation,_

_Meow,meow__, meow_

_About how to save their patient_

_Meow, meow, meow_

_How to save Senor Don __Gato_

_But in spite of everything they tried_

_Poor Senor Don __Gato__ up and died_

_And__ it wasn't very merry_

_Meow, meow, meow_

_Going to the cemetery_

_Meow, meow, meow_

_For the ending of Don __Gato_

_When the funeral passed the market square_

_Such__ a smell of fish was in the air_

_Though his burial was slated_

_Meow, meow, meow_

_He became reanimated_

_Meow, meow, meow_

_He came back to life, Don __Gatoooo_

Beatriz had smiled at the first verse, but by the time he was at the last, she was laughing with her head shaking back and forth on the top of the piano . "Oh Taylor, I beg you never to sing that again!" She said. "You are such a strange little thing."

He smiled back at her, but it was a sad smile, "I guess that song has new meaning for me now. I've sort of been…reanimated, too. Like Don Gato. We all have, huh?"

Beatriz sighed softly then, "Yes, I suppose we have. I shall want to call you 'Mr. Cat' now, forever." She said, and she reached up and pushed his hair behind his ear from where it had hung in his eyes.

"Thanks, Beatriz." He said softly.

Her eyes widened, "For what?" She asked.

"For letting me go back." He replied.

"You're welcome. I'm almost sorry now, though. I fear I'm going to miss you terribly." She said, looking into his eyes and licking her lips.

He moved closer to her, "Oh, I doubt that. Men must fall at your feet all the time." He said, returning her look.

"I don't want fallen men." She said, looking down at the curve of his lips. She watched as his tongue ran across the bottom one and then he leaned in so close, she could feel his gentle breath. "I bore so easily," she breathed. Slowly, he touched his lips to hers and his hand found its way to her shoulder where he pushed her hair away from her neck. She leaned her head back and he ran his lips down her throat to her chest where he placed another kiss between her breasts, then made his way back up to her ear. His tongue touched the spot below her ear before his lips did.

"Are you ever coming back to me?" She asked, closing her eyes.

His breathy whisper in her ear made shivers go up her spine, "Yes." And when he sunk his teeth into her neck, a smile played on her lips. Her blood tasted like fire and wine and chocolate and sex and cherry lifesavers. It felt like ice sliding down his throat on a hot, August day, or coffee warming his hands in the winter. He tingled down to his toes and to the tips of his hair. And it was for a fleeting moment, then he pulled back, knowing she would probably kill him, but knowing it had been worth it. Her eyes looked intense, but not angry. Even with her blood now making it's way through his body, the sun was edging its way towards the horizon. The feverish feel of her inside of him now was only enhanced as his brain began to shut down. His heart beat was slowing and his eyes were becoming heavy. She stood up and held her hand out to him once again. He rose on unsteady feet, wondering if he would be dead by morning. Morning, which was almost here. She led him over to the couch and he lay down. The same couch where only days before he'd lost his virginity and his innocence. Perhaps now, he'd lose his life as the force of Beatriz' blood raced through his veins, he thought as he closed his eyes.

Reaching down, she pushed his hair away from his face again. "Good night, my little kitty." She whispered in his ear, and then she went back to her bedroom, knowing it would be almost impossible now to tell him 'goodbye' the next evening.


	24. Chapter 24

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

A/N To put an end to the stream of "You can't post this in a Twilight section!" reviews, my original plan was to have a few small Cullen cameos in these next 2 chapters… and though it Was possible, it just didn't flow well with me. But have to near! I have found a place a little further on in the story to add a little Taylor meets Edward undead-metrosexual-bitch-boy spat, that didn't mess up my timeline too badly. Should be good times.

As always, endless amounts of thanks to my favorite master-betaer… who just might be cool enough to be promoted from #1 bar wench to random bikini-clad pool chick. 3.

------

Chapter 24

Camille woke up in Taylor's bed, alone. Darnit. She looked at the clock, it read 4:38. Stretching, she pulled herself up and quietly walked into the hallway, peeking in rooms to see if she could find him. When she got to the large central room, she still didn't see anyone. Finally, she stepped into the library and there she found what she was looking for. On the rich, velvety sofa, Taylor lay, sweat beaded on his lip and his forehead. His hair was damp and his cheeks were fiery. Stooping down next to him, she ran her fingers through his hair. She could feel heat radiating off him. Placing her hand on his cheek, she tried towake him, "Taylor?" She said, quietly. She saw a tiny movement behind his eyelid, but that was as much of a response as she got. "Taylor, wake up!" She said louder. Slowly, he raised his arm and plopped it back down over his eyes. Relieved, she leaned closer, "Taylor–please, open your eyes, you're scaring me." She lifted his hand and pulled it to her chest and watched his face intently. His eyes fluttered openfor a moment, bright blue under dark lashes, then they closed again. Reluctantly, she stood up and left the room to find Sonya.

It was rare for Sonya to sleep so late, but after the long week she'd been through, her body was making up for lost time. When Camille entered her room though, immediately, her mind felt the girl and she opened her eyes. "Now what?" She asked.

"Um, I think Taylor's sick or something…" she uttered. Sonya closed her eyes for one moment, then she sat up and got out of the bed, not bothering to put on shoes or a robe. She wore only a T-shirt and a pair of flannel shorts.

"Where is he?" She asked as they left the room.

Camille had to practically run to keep up, "In the library, on the couch." She said.

Sonya turned on the lamp on the table next to the sofa. She looked at him for a moment, then back to Camille, "What did you do last night?" She asked as she placed her hand on his forehead, pushing his sweaty bangs away from his face.

"I didn't do anything. I went in his room and he was packing his stuff, then we laid down and that's the last time I saw him." Camille answered.

Sonya looked back at him, puzzled. "Here," she said, "help me push him up."

The two women maneuvered around and pulled Taylor up into a sitting position and Sonya patted his cheeks and spoke to him, both in his mind and in his ear. In his mind though, Taylor was not only hearing Sonya's voice, but also Camille's anxious worries, Melanie's thoughts about her situation and Beatriz humming along to the meow's of Senor Don Gato. Shaking his head to clear it all away, he brought his hands up to his face and wiped his brow. When he opened his eyes, Camille actually laughed and sat next to him, "Oh, thank you, God!" She said and she looked up and blinked away the tears that had almost fallen.

Sonya stood back, studying him. His brows were furrowed and he looked off balance, the way he held his head was just off somehow. "Taylor, look at me." She said. He didn't respond , so she stepped closer to him, taking his face in her hands, "Taylor. What's wrong?" She asked when his eyes finally met hers.

"I don't know…" he said slowly. "Everybody's talkin' and stuff…" he said sleepily. He pulled away from her then and covered his ears with his hands.

Sitting on the other side of him, she looked at Camille, "Did he drink from you last night?" She asked. "Don't lie to me because I'll know and I'll kill you."

Camille shook her head, "No! I swear it." The girl answered. Taylor stood up from the couch shakily and began to pace.

Standing up as well, Sonya stepped in front of him and took his hands, "Remember how I told you to focus?" She asked him loudly. "You have to just tune out all that stuff. Just focus on your own thoughts. Hum a song in your head, chant, whatever it takes."

He was looking scared and she knew they didn't want him to go off the deep end. After she'd seen what he was capable of the night before, she knew he could do some damage if he got too upset. "Make it stop…" he said, looking into her eyes.

When Beatriz stepped into the room, Taylor's head shot around to face her, "Make it stop…" he said, covering his ears again.

"Bring him some water." Beatriz said to Camille, "Hurry up." She then turned back to Taylor, looking into his eyes, "Listen to me." She demanded. Sonya watched as Beatriz' voice took on a soothing tone once she'd gotten the boy's attention. Slowly, she could see him managing to calm himself. Camille rushed into the room with a pitcher of water, leaving a wet trail behind her. "Thank you." Beatriz said, taking it from the girl. She pulled Taylor over to the sofa and gestured for him to sit down, then she handed him the pitcher, "Drink this." She said. Immediately, he began to gulp down the water, little streams of it trickling down his chin onto his chest. Beatriz turned and began to walk away from him and he grabbed her shirt. "I'm just going to find Mr. Jones, I'll be right back and Sonya will stay here with you." She said, touching his cheek with her fingers. Sonya moved over to sit next to him. She took the pitcher from him and sat it on the rug. It was nearly empty. He closed his eyes and lay his head in her lap. Humming, she ran her fingers through his hair and continued to try and keep him calm.

Camille sat down on the floor next to them, looking up at him. "What's wrong, Sonya?" She asked. Sonya shook her head and gave a tiny shrug of her shoulders. Melanie stepped into the room then.

"What's all the running around for?" She asked, plopping down next to Camille. Taylor opened his eyes and watched her. She looked back, "Did you O.D. or something? Look at those rosy cheeks! And you're all sweaty." Still, he just looked at her.

Beatriz returned with Mr. Jones. "Check him out please, he's got a long flight ahead of him this evening." She said to him, then she turned to the girls, "Out." Reluctantly, Camille rose and followed Melanie out the door. Sonya assured Taylor she would be right outside the door and maneuvered herself out from under him.

Once out in the hallway, Sonya watched Beatriz as she stepped over to the window and pulled back the drapes. A tiny arc of sun was left, seen between two buildings as it shone its last bit of light on the city. _"Did he drink from you?" _She asked silently. Beatriz turned and their eyes met. It was all the answer she needed. Sighing, she went back over to the two girls.

"I don't know what happened!" Camille spat at Melanie, "I just came out here to find him and he was like that."

"Hmph! I'll bet you don't know…" Melanie shot back.

"Yeah? And I'll bet it's something that happened at the End. They probably poisoned him or fed him McDonald's or some shit like that."

Before the argument could escalate, Mr. Jones stepped out of the library. Four pair of eyes went to him. "Well?" Beatriz asked.

"Well, he looks fine. In fact, amazingly so. His leg looks perfect, his never ending headache is gone, there's not a mark on him." He said. "I don't have a thermometer at the moment, though I would suspect his temperature is probably higher than the rest of you. Keep giving him water and that should subside. It doesn't look like he consumed much of whatever caused this reaction, all the same, you're going to need to dilute it, whatever it was." He said, eyeing her.

"Thank you." Beatriz said.

Camille looked to Beatriz, "Can I go back in?" She asked. Beatriz nodded and the girl jumped up from the couch and pulled Melanie in with her.

"Do you have the tickets?" Beatriz asked Mr. Jones.

"Yes, Madam. I had just returned when you called for me." He replied.

"Very good." She said. She looked at the clock, "Well, you don't have a lot of time. Are you finished packing?" She asked the man.

"Yes. I suppose so." He said softly. Beatriz walked over to him and walked him down the hallway, leaving Sonya standing and watching them.

Upon her return, Beatriz found Sonya still watching with a serious look on her face. "Go ahead." She said, "I know you are wanting to say something."

"What do you want me to say?" Sonya said, "That you should know better? That he's too young?"

For a moment, the two women just looked at each other, then Beatriz walked up closer to Sonya. "It just happened." She said. "I never thought he'd do something like that."

"Have you forgotten what he did to Camille and Melanie?" Sonya asked. "He's young, and he doesn't yet understand it all. He'll go mad before this is all over." Sonya turned to walk to the library, then she stopped and looked back at Beatriz, "You're falling for him. And he's going to pay for it." She said, then she went in to join the others, leaving Beatriz thinking about what she'd just said.

------

Kirk stepped into the elevator, wondering what crazy thing was going down this time. He looked down at his watch. It was 6:14, rather early for him to be out and about. Usually, he liked to just hang around his apartment for awhile, watching television, listening to or playing music, surfing the net–all the things that other guys did before going out into the city for a bite to eat. But, this evening, Beatriz had called him to come and see her. When the door slid open, he stepped into the familiar hall and made his way into the big room. Melanie was sitting in a chair, her feet under her and a half-finished blouse in her lap. He walked up just in time to see her prick her finger with the needle and curse under her breath. "What's up, Mel?" He asked, then he sat down across from her and laced his fingers together, his arms on his knees.

"Just making myself a new outfit. What do you think?" She said, holding up the skimpy garment.

"Nice. Why don't you model it for me?" He said, a wry smile curling across his lips.

"It's not finished!" She spat.

"That's ok." He said, suggestively. She rolled her eyes.

Beatriz stepped in, and over to the two. "Good, you're here on time." She said to Kirk. "Now, I want you to take Taylor with you tonight. And I trust nothing bad will happen this evening. Understood?"

Kirk looked over at Melanie. "What?" She asked.

"I don't know. Where are we going?" He asked her, confused.

"Uh, I'm not going. I did my time last night." She said softly.

Kirk looked up at Beatriz, "You want _me_ to take him out?"

"Yes. Take him with you. Show him how you do it. I think he needs to get away from all these females." She said with a smile. She stepped up close to him, "And _don't_ let anything happen to him. And _don't_ stay too long. He has to be at the airport at 10:00–his flight leaves at 11:20." She then turned away from him and walked down the hallway, leaving him open mouthed.

"It's easy. He's a baby, he'll do whatever you tell him. Don't worry about it." Melanie said, still pushing the needle through the thin fabric and pulling the thread in and out again.

"Bullshit. I guess you didn't hear what went down last night, huh?" He asked her.

Looking up, she shook her head and leaned in closer. "What? Tell me." She demanded.

Kirk looked around the room first to make sure they were alone, "Elise told me there was a pretty wicked scene after midnight over there." Melanie raised her eyebrows. He continued, "Beatriz and Sonya came back there and all hell broke loose, plus–" and he leaned over the table and said very quietly, "they brought the little prince with 'em."

Now Melanie's mouth dropped open as well, "Uh-uh!!!"

Kirk nodded, "Yep."

"Well what happened!?" She exclaimed.

"What do you _think_ happened? Lucky for him, the Count wasn't there, or I'm sure fur would have been flying." He replied.

Melanie covered her mouth with her hand and then closed her eyes for a minute. "Fuck, it's a good thing I'm going to Chicago or wherever…it sounds like my ass is grass in this town for a while." She muttered.

"Well, all I know is, nobody's gonna be using the coffin again and Taylor zapped the big old mirror. Glass went everywhere–"

Melanie cut him off–"What!!!? Taylor's sick as a dog, you should have seen him earlier! No way!"

"Hey, I'm just tellin' you what they told me. Him and Beatriz looked at each other for a minute and he stood out in the middle and pulled a Obi Wan on the mirror. So, now he knows how to use it. What do ya think of that?" He asked incredulously.

Melanie shook her head, then a tiny smile came across her face, "God, I don't want to think about it…he's too much of a freak already. I guess nobody's gonna shove him in any more coffins though…"

"Uh, no…I don't think so. Hey, get this," he leaned in again and whispered, "Beatriz told them he was _her's_ That was her word, she said 'he's mine' and told 'em nothing better happen to him or there'd be hell to pay."

Melanie smacked him on the arm, "No way!!! Oh my god…" she was speechless for a moment, letting it all sink in. When Camille walked in, she sat next to Kirk on the couch and began to comb out her wet hair.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sullenly.

"Me and your boy are hitting the town tonight." He smiled, then sang, "and we'll have fun fun fun 'til her daddy takes her t-bird away…"

Camille just looked at him with disgust, "Just make sure he doesn't mysteriously fall out of any trees or anything." She said, then she put the comb down on the table and pulled up the navy blue knee socks she wore.

"Damn, you're like the third person to threaten me about that. I wanna know what he's got that makes all you girls get all protective and stuff. Man, we better get out of here before Sonya catches me, she might put some serious hurtin' on me beforehand just to make sure I know she means it…" He stood up and looked down the hallway. "Where's he at, anyway?"

Camille buttoned her sweater and mumbled, "In the shower."

Beatriz and Sonya came into the room at that moment and Kirk held his hands up, "I swear, I'll guard him with my life. Nothing will happen to him." He said to Sonya.

She furrowed her brow and shrugged her shoulders, "What are you talking about?" She then sat down on the couch and rubbed her shoulders and stretched her neck.

Kirk stepped over behind her, and began to rub her tight muscles, "Oh, well I figured you were gonna give me a lecture about not letting Taylor get into any trouble and stuff…"

"Hmph, good luck. If you can keep him out of trouble, then you're a better man than me." She said quietly, "…oh god, that feels good. I am so ready for a vacation." She moaned.

Beatriz smiled, "Well, in a week, you'll be travelling all over the country, hanging out with a rock 'n roll band, partying 'til all hours of the morning, living the wild life. Won't that be fun?"

Sonya gave her a half smile. "Hmmm, actually, I think we'll be riding on a bus, perhaps with seven children and a pair of parents who hate us, watching over a vampire with powers greater than our own, but considerably less knowledge about them, trying to make sure he feeds even though he doesn't really like to and making sure none of the thousands of girls who are in love with him find out what he really is. Oh yeah, and we have to keep him out of the sun, even though all these radio stations and TV people will be wanting to talk to him between the hours of nine and five. Sounds like fun." She said.

"The tour is over in December, you'll survive." Beatriz said. Just then, Taylor walked in. He wore khaki pants and a navy blue sweater with a white shirt underneath. Sitting down on the arm of the sofa, he looked over at Sonya.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She answered, "Just a little tired."

He smiled, "Nonsense." He retorted, "Vampires don't get tired. Vampires don't get headaches. Vampires don't get sick." He then looked over at Beatriz and raised one eyebrow, "Right?"

"That is correct, Taylor." She said seriously. "If vampires do what they are supposed to do, their bodies remain in perfect working order." She walked over to him and put one hand on her hip, "Of course, if they do things that they shouldn't, they pay the price, just like humans." She narrowed her eyes at him and the rest of them all watched, wondering what would happen next.

"Yeah, it's all my fault." He said, standing up to his full height and looking down at her. He then reached behind the pillow for the old bear. He straightened its jacket, kissed its nose, and then placed it in Sonya's lap. "Here, he always makes me feel better." He said, then he stepped over to the window and looked out, before turning to look into the cage of Beatriz' bird, touching the bars with his fingers and watching as the brightly colored parrot backed away from him.

"It's getting late, you need to be going." Beatriz said, having walked over to him. He looked at her, his icy eyes going over her face. "You know, I'm going to miss you." She said softly.

He smiled, "Really? I thought you'd be glad to get rid of me."

"That, too." She smirked. Then, she reached up and put her arms around him, "Be careful." She whispered.

"I will." He said back.

Beatriz turned away from him and back towards the rest of them, "Alright, go on. Taylor, you're going with Kirk tonight. Bring your bags out here, Mr. Jones is sending them ahead so you don't have to worry about them. Kirk, when you are finished, just take him straight to the airport. Be there by ten or I shall have you drawn and quartered. Hmmm," she said looking at him, "it's been a long time since I've witnessed that…"

Kirk's eyes widened, "Tay, let's go man, we're on a schedule here!" He barked. Taylor shook his head thinking it odd to hear the nickname his family always called him. He guessed it must be inevitable that people would shorten it, though. After all, his fans did it as well.

He stepped over to them and Sonya rose and walked with him down the hall to retrieve his backpack and the suitcase that had been purchased for the new clothes. She held the bear out to him, "Don't forget him, I'll just have to make do I suppose, since he's leaving early." She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I can give him back to Zoë now, huh?" He said to her, looking into her green eyes.

"Yes, you can. How does it feel to be going back home?" She asked.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, "I can't describe it." He then looked around the room he'd called his own for the last week or so, "But, it's weird, I guess I sort of got used to this place, I might miss it a little."

"It's probably not the place you will be missing, it's the people. We really aren't as bad as all that now, are we?" She asked.

"No, some of you are pretty cool. Some of you still scare the crap out of me though." He said, lifting the backpack onto his shoulders and picking up the suitcase.

"Well, some of us will join you again soon and some of us will only be a phone call away. She _does_ answer the phone you know." She said knowingly. He just looked at her, then they turned and walked back out to join the others.

Taylor sat his bags down then stepped over to Camille who had tears in her eyes. "Gee whiz, I'll see you next Friday…" he said.

She put her arms around his waist and hugged him, "I know, but I'll miss you 'til then." He rolled his eyes and the others shook their heads and smiled.

He looked down at Melanie, "You don't have to come if you don't want to." He said to her, "I know all your friends live here and stuff."

"My friends are assholes. Besides, I think it's part of my punishment that I have to go and hang with you and your dorky brothers while you make the little girls scream. God, that hurts my ears…you just wait, you'll need better ear plugs than you used to…" she said, not looking up from her sewing.

He shook his head and looked at Beatriz, his eyes pleading, "No, really–you don't have to come…"

"Of course she does." Beatriz stated, "You don't want her to stay here–I believe she is on the most wanted list now. You would be sentencing her to eternal torment if she were to stay."

"Really?" He asked brightly.

"Would you please leave? You're skinny, but you're still in my light here." Melanie stated.

"Hey, y'know? You and Camille really have that Catholic school girl thing going on there…" Kirk stated, looking at the two. She wore a plaid skirt and a navy sweater and navy knee socks while Taylor wore an almost matching ensemble. "Let's take the subway into Queens tonight. St. Anne's has volleyball practice 'til about seven, if we hurry, we can catch some of them."

Taylor's face took on a look of horror while the others pushed them towards the elevators. Camille handed him Isaac's denim jacket, "Here, since you tore the other one." She said, and she reached up and patted his cheek. "Have fun." She said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sure I will…" he said and then he and Kirk disappeared into the elevator, leaving them all staring at the empty space in front of them.

------

"Ike! Have you seen my swimming trunks?!" Zac yelled to his brother.

"No. How do you lose stuff like that?" He asked him.

"I don't know, they were here last night. Man, I'm getting tired of swimming. My hair's turning green like Jessica's did last summer." He muttered.

"Well, we're all sort of trapped here, so they gotta do something for fun. God, I'm so glad we're leaving tonight." Isaac said, flopping back down on the bed. He sat back up, "Maybe you could wear Tay's. Somehow, they got in my suitcase."

Zac looked back at Isaac, "First of all, they probably have blood stains on them and second of all, I don't think I can still wear a 2T."

Isaac laughed. "They've been washed, jerk." He replied. "And they've got a drawstring."

Zac sat down on the bed opposite him. "Alright, hand 'em over." He said. Isaac got up and went over to his suitcase, throwing the trunks over and hitting Zac in the chest with them. Zac looked at them, then back up at Isaac. Both boys' minds had gone back to the last night when they'd all gotten into the hot tub. "Do ya think everything'll be the same, Ike?" Zac asked.

"Well, he seemed the same last night. Except, he's strong as an ox. I think he left a bruise on my arm." Isaac said, pulling the sleeve of his T-shirt up and rubbing where Taylor had smacked him.

"I know. He hugged me and my feet left the ground. I guess we'll have to sort of remind him about that." Zac's voice faded and for a moment, neither of them said anything. "Hey Ike," Zac started, "he'd never hurt one of us, right? I mean, not on purpose anyway."

"No, I don't think he would, Zac." Isaac looked over at his little brother. His eyes gave away his fear, but also a longing to have Taylor back with them. "We just have to keep our eyes open and stuff. It kind of gives me the creeps, though, having the rest of them around. I know that was the deal and all, but they are the ones I'm scared of. Mom wants them on a different bus from us. Which one do you think Tay will be on, humans or vampires?"

Zac smirked, "I think once Mom gets her hands on him again, he'll be lucky if she lets him go to the bathroom by himself."

Isaac laughed as well, "You might be right about that."

Just then, Avery walked in, "Come on, Zac. Mom says we only have an hour. And I want to go to the gift shop first." She said.

Zac looked over at Isaac, "How did you get out of swim duty?" He sighed, standing up.

"She's sending me to the store." He said, sitting up again. He looked down at his watch. "In five hours, we'll be on the plane." He looked up, "Please God, let everything go ok?"

------

When Taylor and Kirk had gotten on the subway, there were very few people in their car, but as they pulled to a stop near Queens, Kirk's eyes lit up as a steady stream of young girls piled into the aisle, all laughter and ponytails and short skirts, their legs pink from standing in the cold. Taylor didn't understand why all of them didn't wear sweat pants under their skirts like a few did. "Now," Kirk whispered to him. "when we get out to the 'burbs, we just find a couple that get off together, sisters would be nice, and then we just follow 'em home. Easy as pie." He stated. Taylor looked over at him and shook his head. "What?" Kirk asked.

"I don't know, man. It's just…crazy. I never thought I'd ever be doing something like this. Ever." He answered.

"It's crazy, I know. But, you get used to it." Kirk said, watching the girls. A few of them were taking notice of the two guys watching them. Giggles and stolen looks bounced around the car as the miles passed under them.

"So, how long have you been one of them?" Taylor asked, avoiding the eyes of the girls.

"You mean, 'one of _us_'…let's see…" Kirk thought, "I was born in 1949–"

"WHAT!?" Taylor exclaimed, sitting up in his seat and looking over at the young man next to him.

Kirk returned the look, "Yeah, and then I was turned in 1973. So, I've been doing this for a little less than thirty years." Taylor continued to stare at him.

"That's really not that long, dude." Kirk laughed at the expression on Taylor's face. "They still consider me a young one."

Taylor shook his head, "It's just so weird…" he said.

"Yeah, I guess it's sorta weird. It's not all that different from what I did before though. I took off for California in the sixties and I guess I just never came back." Kirk looked over at Taylor, the lights playing across his face, "But, I think that happened to a lot of people then." He smiled.

Taylor smirked, "Yeah, I guess so. So, you were in California in the sixties?" He asked, suddenly very interested.

"Yeah. There was some freaky stuff going down there, man." He smiled at the boy, remembering. As they rode, they stopped paying attention to the girls, getting lost in Kirk's stories of the music scene of his young years. Taylor was enthralled, hearing about bands he'd seen in person that Taylor had only dreamed of. And, like Taylor, he'd been a writer of songs and had been in a band of his own. Even the name enchanted him; Peace in the Jones. It brought visions of smoky clubs and tie-dye to his mind and he imagined seeing Kirk on stage, playing with his band mates and fighting off girls.

"What happened?" Taylor asked.

Kirk's dark eyes got a faraway look, "I don't know, I met some people, got caught up in their scene…the rest is history." He was quiet for a moment, then he looked at Taylor and smiled, "What happened to you?"

Taylor smirked, "I don't remember. All I know is I woke up in my bed, but Sonya, Melanie and Camille were all there. Telling me I was dead."

"Dude, that kinda bites. At least I did it on purpose and stuff." Kirk said. Looking up, he noticed some of the girls had already gotten off at their stops. There were only a few left. "Hey, do you like the looks of any of them?" He asked Taylor.

"Hmmm…" he said, watching as two of them began to close book bags and zip their jackets. "How about those two there? Definitely sisters…"

Kirk looked back at Taylor and nodded. When the girls stood up for their stop, Kirk's eyes went to Taylor's and an unspoken agreement was reached. The two girls stepped off and into the station, with Kirk and Taylor waiting 'til the last second to follow. Slowing down to let the girls get ahead of them, they waited until they started up the old stairs that led to the street. Taylor couldn't help the smile that crept over his features as he watched them trot up in front of him. Once out on the street, the wind was cold and the girls picked up the pace, chattering the entire way. They passed a few storefronts and apartment buildings, then the girls cut down a side street and onto another with rows of nearly identical houses. 'Grandma houses' Taylor and his brothers had always called them. Brick with porches, probably all built before the 1920's. Soon the boys watched the girls go up onto one of the porches and into the house. Taylor turned to Kirk, "Now what?" He asked.

"Now, we go around back and find a way to get upstairs." He answered.

Taylor looked at him, furrowing his brows, "Why don't you just ask them? They always say 'yes'." He stated.

Kirk chuckled, "Taylor, you just don't get it." He put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I can usually hear it when you or Melanie or Beatriz send some kind of message my way. And, if I try really hard, you might hear me; if I'm really close to you. Most guys don't have what you have. You drank from Mel and Camille, right?" Taylor nodded. "And your sire is Sonya–the two hundred year old, Sonya, right?"

Taylor shook his head, "I don't understand all this 'sire' stuff. If you are asking if she was the one that frickin' killed me, then, yeah, she's my sire."

Kirk smiled again, "Alright, well the point is, you sucked up all this psychic shit that only the girls have. Guys have a little, girls have a lot. It sucks, but it's the way it is."

"So you can't just look at them and make them want you?" Taylor asked simply.

Kirk chuckled, "Uh, no." He said bluntly. "I have to work for it."

"Damn." Taylor said. "So, we have to break in?" He said, apprehension in his voice.

"Sometimes you might have to do that, but a lot of times, the window's open…" he had already started around the side of the house.

It was dark out, but Taylor could see Kirk as he silently made his way to the backyard, jumping over the chain link fence with ease. In the yard next door, a dog ran toward the fence, but when Kirk faced it, it slunk away and hid under the porch, watching the two warily. Taylor took a few steps back, then jogged up, clearing the fence the same way his partner in crime had. It still amazed him that he could do such things. Joining Kirk, the two of them looked at the windows on the second floor. "Well?" Taylor asked.

"Hmmm…." Kirk uttered, looking over at Taylor, "you're littler than me. Think you could get up that trellis there without taking a dive?"

Taylor looked at the frail looking wooden structure, covered with old, dry rose bushes. "I guess, but couldn't we just jump?" He asked.

"Not that far." Kirk said, eyeing the structure.

"Well, what do you want me to do once I get up there?" Taylor asked.

"I want you to pull me up. Then, we go and have a nice, quiet dinner." He smirked.

Taylor's eyes widened. He turned and faced the trellis, looking up. It stretched about 12 feet from the ground to the roof of the porch. From there, he could just walk up to the window. Taking a deep breath, he put his hands on the old lattice. Carefully, he pulled his foot up and held his breath as he put all his weight on the delicate looking wood. Though it creaked and gave a bit under him, he managed to pull himself up, using the gutter to really take his weight once he got high enough. Rolling over onto his back, he looked up at the sky. Finally, a few stars peeked out from the darkness, making him feel closer to his home than he had felt in weeks. Sighing, he thought about the fact that in a few hours, he would be on his way back to Oklahoma. "Hello!?" Kirk called softly. Taylor sighed and turned back, looking down at him. "Shew! I thought you'd decided to just have both for yourself." He joked. The light from the neighbors' back porch was mirrored in Taylor's eyes and for a moment, Kirk understood the fear he sometimes saw in people's faces. Though they looked human in almost every way, when their eyes took on that shine that went along with the hunger, the effect was unsettling. Add fangs to that and you had good old fashioned scariness. He supposed that was why some preferred to wear sunglasses, even though they were never in sunlight. Taylor leaned down as far as he could, his arm stretched down and his hand ready to pull him up.

"Are you _sure_ we couldn't just knock and ask to come in?" Taylor asked.

Kirk put his hand in Taylor's and was surprised at how easily the boy pulled him up to him. His feet had barely touched the trellis before he found himself face to face with the eerily beautiful visage of Taylor's face. The moonlight gave his skin a bluish cast and his eyes were the most reflective Kirk had ever seen on a vampire. Cats had eyes like that in the dark, but Taylor's weren't quite as green. They were more of an aqua, blue green. "Man, your eyes are freaky right now…" he said, "and, no, we can't just knock. What if their dad answered?"

Taylor shrugged, looking down at the empty driveway, "He's not home."

"How do you know that? Cuz his car isn't here?" Kirk smirked, "That doesn't mean anything."

"No, I can't feel him. There aren't any men in there." Taylor answered.

Kirk just looked at him for a moment, then shook his head and watched as he stood up and walked softly across the roof and over to the window, peering in. "He can't _feel _him." He muttered to himself. Then he joined the boy at the window. Inside, the room was obviously a teenaged girl's as the clothes strewn about and the bottles and bottles of nail polish scattered about the dresser attested. Kirk placed his hands on the frame of the window and tested to see if it was locked. It slid up easily and he turned and smiled at Taylor. Still, Taylor looked uneasy. "C'mon, it's easy. You'll see." He said, putting one leg through the window.

Taylor watched as Kirk slipped all the way in. Turning, he motioned for him to come inside. Slowly, he too pulled himself in the room. Looking around, he found himself face to face with the likes of Justin Timberlake and Nick Carter. Rolling his eyes, he approached Kirk, "Now what?" he whispered.

"Now, we wait." Kirk said, sitting down on the bed.

"Wait?" Taylor asked, furrowing his brow, "What do we wait for?" He asked.

Kirk lay back and crossed his ankles, picking up a beaded bracelet and twirling it around his finger, "We wait for them to come in and then we get 'em."

Taylor continued to stare at him, "Well, what if it takes a long time for them to come in here?" He asked.

Kirk shrugged, "I catch up on my reading." He said, picking up a copy of Seventeen magazine from the bedside table.

Taylor put his hands on his hips, "This is crazy. Don't you waste a lot of time just waiting around? Why don't you call them to you and drink and be done with it?"

Kirk tossed the book aside, "Look, Tay–I told you, unless they're pretty much standing in front of me, I can't really call 'em like that. Besides, where do I have to go? I don't have a job, this is what I do. I sort of enjoy checking out where they live. They write in journals, they listen to music, they paint their nails, they do homework…I watch, and read, and listen…it's amazing."

Taylor looked around the room, noticing all the small details now. In the air, the sweet smell of cologne and hair products hung and he smiled. "It's not amazing, it's sisters." He said. Suddenly, he wasn't sure he wanted to be there. It reminded him too much of Jessica and the thought of someone biting her and drinking from her was not something he could bear the thought of. Suddenly, a sound in the hallway let him know someone was coming up the stairs. He backed up and flattened himself against the wall, not knowing where to hide, but Kirk continued to stay where he was. "Dude!" Taylor hissed, "They're coming!"

_"It's just one." _Kirk replied silently. Suddenly the door flew open and the older of the two girls came into the room. For a split second, she didn't see Kirk there, and when she did, her hand flew to her chest and Taylor was sure she was going to scream. But, when Kirk put his finger to his lips, then smiled at her, she relaxed.

"Who are you?" She asked, an air of curiosity in her voice.

Kirk's eyes glittered, "I saw you on the bus, and I followed you." He said, standing up. His eyes never left hers and Taylor was certain he was doing _something_ to her, whether it was psychic, or the sound of his voice or what, he didn't know. He watched as Kirk stepped closer to the girl, pulling the ribbon from her hair, allowing it to fall around her shoulders.

"Yeah?" She said. He nodded, then pulled in closer, smelling the cologne she'd rubbed behind her ear that morning.

"Where's your sister?" He asked.

"Downstairs. She's eating supper." She answered.

Taylor stepped out, "Oooh, what're you having?" he asked, sniffing the air. The girl jumped, startled that he was there.

Kirk shook his head, "Dude, food is not your friend. Don't do it."

Taylor nodded, "I know." He said, disappointment in his voice.

"Why is Taylor Hanson in my room?" The girl asked.

Taylor stepped closer to her, "What's your sister's name?" He asked.

She looked at him in wonder, in person he was even more stunning than the pictures she'd seen in magazines. She blinked a couple times, "Uh, Charlotte. What are you doing here?" She asked him. Kirk watched as Taylor looked into her eyes for a moment. She then turned back to him, ignoring Taylor, "Why did you follow me?" she asked, searching his dark eyes for an answer.

"Because you're beautiful." He answered. It was a stock answer, but it was also true. She smiled and he pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her neck. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Taylor. His eyes were shut and his lips moved in a silent chant. In a few moments, another girl appeared at the door, breathless.

Taylor's eyes opened and took in the young girl. She appeared to be no more than 14 or 15 years old, while her sister was in her senior year at their school. "Close the door. Lock it." He said. She did as she was told, her eyes never leaving his. Taylor glanced over at the Hello Kitty alarm clock by the bed, then to Kirk. _"It's getting late, let's do it." _He then turned back to the girl and she walked, trance-like, towards him. When she got up to him, she turned her face away, baring her throat to him. Kirk had worked her sister into a similar stance, but without the hypnotic effect, she seemed to be enjoying the experience while Charlotte was merely following orders. Both sunk their fangs into tender throats at the same time. Taylor closed his eyes and savored the sweet feeling of the blood rushing into his mouth and down his throat. It seemed to have a cooling effect on him as Beatriz' blood was still making it's presence known to him, all hot and electric. Once he'd taken as much as he dared, he licked the two small wounds and watched as she closed her heavy eyes. He lay her back on the bed and sat beside her, watching Kirk. It almost looked to Taylor as if the two were involved in a very slow dance. Her head was thrown back and just the tiniest hint of a smile was on her lips. As Kirk finished, he lay her down next to her sister, kissing her mouth, then turning towards the window. Once back out on the roof, he looked back to see Taylor standing over them for a moment before joining him.

"Dude, you ok?" Kirk whispered to him. Taylor nodded, then sat down Indian style on the roof.

"Yeah," he said, wiping his brow, "I just still feel sort of funky." He answered.

Kirk sat down next to him, "What were you doing in there a minute ago?" he asked Taylor.

Taylor shook his head, "I was just sort of telling your girl that she had just dreamed about Taylor Hanson being in her room. You had to pick some girl with a subscription to Bop Magazine, didn't you?" He said with a chuckle.

"Hey, you picked 'em, not me." Kirk answered. Suddenly, Taylor looked up. "What?" Kirk asked.

"Sonya wants to know where we are." Taylor answered.His eyes took on a faraway look for a moment, then he looked over at Kirk. "I don't think she trusts you to get me to the airport on time." He smiled.

"She hates me." Kirk snorted.

"Hate is a strong word. I don't think she hates you. She's just still a little pissed." Taylor said, laying back on the cold shingles.

Kirk just looked at him for a moment. "Taylor, how did you call that girl?" He asked.

"Well, once I knew her name, I just called for her. I could feel her, so I just used her name and sort of…demanded that she come to me." He explained.

"Ok, but if she's not looking at you, or you're not drinking from her…how do you have the connection?" Kirk asked, pulling his knees up and leaning his head on them.

Taylor sat there for a moment, just looking up at the stars. "I don't know. You just do. You just have to listen really hard." Then he sat up and reached down into his pocket, bringing out a pocket knife. Kirk watched as he flipped out the shiny blade, "Here, if you drink from me, you should have it too." He said and before Kirk could protest, he pulled the blade across his wrist.

"Holy shit, man! No way!" Kirk said, backing up.

"Why not?" Taylor said, holding his arm out as maroon stained the pale skin.

Kirk was already at the edge of the porch, about to jump back down and he looked back at the boy, "They'll kill you for that kind of shit man…" he said, his eyes wide. He then slipped over the side of the roof, landing soundlessly on the frozen ground.

Looking up, Taylor was perched on the roof, peering down at him, the wind blowing his hair. He shook his head, then jumped down beside him. "How are they gonna know?" He asked. Just then, both of them looked up to see Sonya walking towards them. She wore a thick, woolen sweater and an unhappy look on her face.

Looking down at her watch, then up at Kirk, she spat, "Why did I know you two couldn't get there on time?" She then raised her head and sniffed and turned to Taylor, "What the hell happened?" she said, grabbing his wrist.

He looked back at her, "I cut myself on the gutter when I jumped down."

Kirk considered running, but he knew Sonya would just catch him, and he knew he was innocent, other than taking Taylor far from the city. So he stepped back a little, watching as she and Taylor looked at each other, saying nothing. Finally, she looked over at Kirk, then back at Taylor, "I am this close," she said, motioning with her fingers, "to agreeing with the others about you. Beatriz is blind where you're concerned. Perhaps you _do_ need to spend some time down in the basement. It's a little bigger than that coffin, but not much." Her eyes bore into Taylor's with an anger he hadn't seen before from her.

"What?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't ever lie to me. I can read your every thought. I don't know how much you took from that little girl, but it's all just soaking into the dirt right now. You close that up right now." She spat.

"Why? Are you afraid I might bleed to death, Sonya?" Taylor asked.

Sonya took in a deep breath, then looked over at Kirk, "I need to apologize to you. You are much smarter than I gave you credit for. But you–" she said, turning to face Taylor again, "are reckless and careless. I'm beginning to think it's a bad idea to let you leave here."

"Sonya!" Taylor exclaimed, but she cut him off before he could state his case.

Holding her hand up, she silenced him, "Do you know you are my first? I watched my babies grow old and die and I vowed I'd never have another. Well, guess what? Here you are, a six foot, hundred and sixty pound, bouncing baby boy. I am your mother, your sister, your lover, your wife and your enemy all rolled into one. I didn't intend on being anyone's sire, ever. But fate stepped in and now I find myself responsible for you. And I'm the only one you _haven't_ drunk from! How twisted is that!?" Taylor drew his eyes away from hers and pulled his wrist up to his lips, licking away the blood, a shiver running up his spine, as he tasted the essence of Beatriz once more. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "I won't allow you to endanger your family Taylor, I know what it would do to you. And that is what you are doing. You may not care about yourself, but I know you care for them. The elders do not take these things lightly. They'll side with Beatriz at first, but if they find out the things you've done…they'll cast her out and they'll serve you up on a platter. With Melanie and Camille on the side and me for dessert." She looked over at Kirk, "You could have been an appetizer." Kirk shuddered visibly, thinking of Taylor's offer.

Taylor was beginning to feel shame now. Shame for allowing his anger to put them all at risk, shame for not being more careful and shame at not understanding how dangerous it was for Beatriz to take him under her wing. "I'm sorry. I just…I still can't believe it all. I keep thinking I'm gonna wake up and have a laugh and get me a big bowl of corn flakes and hit the beach."

Sonya put her arm around him, "I know. But just put that out of your head, it's not going to happen. I'm taking you home to your parents. They'll get you to Tulsa if it kills them. They love you–don't disappoint them. Follow the rules." She then turned to Kirk, "You've just landed the job of personal body guard to Taylor Hanson. You start in a week. You have my permission to use force if need be. Mostly, you'll just be protecting him from himself." And with that, she walked Taylor down the street to her car, leaving Kirk there, wondering if it were an honor or a punishment.


	25. Chapter 25

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

A little more "_EE_!" commeth soon.

------

Chapter 25

"Mom! Zoë wet her pants!" Mackenzie cried as he entered the kitchen where Diana stood, washing out the coffeepot.

Closing her eyes, she sighed and turned off the water. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute. Are you all packed?" She asked, looking down at her youngest son.

"Yeah. Can I watch TV now?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know. Can you help anyone else finish? We need to leave here in about an hour, you know." She said, wiping her hands and heading off to get everyone in order. Mackenzie shrugged his shoulders and went into the living room and switched on the television. The madness had begun.

-------

Sonya opened the hatch on the Volvo. "Grab that bottle of water out of there." She said, and then she went around to the front of the car and unlocked the doors.

Taylor got into the car and handed her the water. "That's for you." She said, and she turned the key. "We're actually closer to JFK here, but I'm taking you back to the hotel anyway. I'm handing you over to your parents."

He didn't say anything for a moment. Twisting the lid off the bottle, he tipped it up and downed gulp after gulp of the cool liquid. Closing it again, he tucked the bottle between his legs and looked at Sonya. "Um, do you know there's a stain on the carpet back there?" He asked, looking for something to talk about.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." She said.

"Don't be mad at me, Sonya." He said quietly.

"Why not?" She said back.

"I just don't want you to be." He said. She looked over at him. His eyes were sad and perfectly human looking.

"You can't always get what you want, Taylor. You of all people should know that. I can't stand to watch you do these things. You have to promise me, right now, that you are never going to do that again. Who knows what it could be doing to you! I can't believe you drank from Beatriz! And don't try to deny it–I'm not stupid. You're lucky it didn't turn you into a wolf or something." She said, shaking her head.

"Can we do that?!" He asked, suddenly very intrigued.

"Of course not! What do you think this is? The Munsters?!" she shouted. He slunk back in his seat and she put her hand on his knee. "Taylor, it would kill me if anything happened to you. If you're just trying to see what kind of powers you can get, then you can stop now. This is as good as it gets–you'll never fly or walk through walls or turn into anything other than what you are right now. All that is going to happen is that it'll be harder for you to handle what you have now. Stop endangering yourself and those around you. Right now."

"I wasn't trying to get more powers. I don't want any of that crap anyway." He said, looking out the window as the city came into view. "I don't know why I bit her."

"What _do_ you want?" She asked.

"I want my life back." He said, turning back to her.

"Taylor, you've got that. Now, don't fuck it up." She said gently. "You've been given quite a special gift. We don't give up our own easily. For Beatriz to allow you to go back to your family is just…it's just not done."

Nothing more was said between the two until they arrived at the hotel. They parked a few blocks away and walked to the building, taking an alley around the back so that they wouldn't have to go through the lobby. Though it wouldn't have mattered. The girls had finally given up on seeing any of the Hanson clan this trip. As they rode the elevator up to the suite, Taylor finally broke the silence. "So, will you be in Chicago next week?" He asked.

"I don't believe I have a choice." She answered.

"Please don't be like this, Sonya. I said I was sorry." He said, stepping in front of her and looking into her eyes.

She looked down at his jacket, "You've got blood on your sleeve." She said.

Taylor put his hand under her chin and raised her face. "I promise, I won't do it ever again, ok? I promise."

She took in his features and she listened to his thoughts. Nothing made her think that he wasn't telling her the truth. When he placed his lips over hers, she wasn't surprised. And when the door slid open and he pulled back again, she sighed, wondering what the next few weeks would hold for them all.

------

As Scooby Doo and Shaggy made their way through the hallways of a wonderfully spooky old house, Mackenzie ate the last Skittle from the small red bag in his lap. In the next room, he could hear the sounds of his sisters arguing over clothes and his brothers' laughter at some joke known only to them. So, the quiet knocking on the door nearly went unnoticed by him. Getting up from the couch, he looked around to see if anyone were going to answer the door, but it appeared it was up to him. He pulled a chair from the kitchen and stood on it so he could look out the peephole. There, he saw Taylor and a woman with long blonde hair. Jumping down from the chair, he yanked the door open as fast as he could. "Tay!" He exclaimed, grabbing his brother around the waist.

"Hey Buddy!" Taylor said back, picking the boy up and hoisting him up on his hip the way he had when he was three. Sonya smiled watching the two. As Taylor stepped into the room, he turned back to her, "C'mon in. This is Mackie by the way. I think he was asleep last night when you were here." He said, introducing the boy to her. "Mac, this is Sonya. She's gonna be coming with us on the bus after turkey day."

"Hi, Sonya." He said, leaning into Taylor's shoulder.

"Hello." She said, smiling. "Is it fun on the bus?" She asked.

"Sometimes." The little boy stated, "But, sometimes, it's boring." Taylor shut the door and they all walked into the living room.

"Mom! Hey, I'm home!" He shouted. Suddenly, the sounds of feet coming from every room in the suite were heard and Sonya looked up to see people aged from three on up charging down the hall towards them. Hugs and kisses and tears and laughter were all present as Taylor was surrounded by his family.

Sonya stepped back, amazed by the outpouring of love and attention he was getting. As the talking and chittering dropped to a level that did not hurt her ears, the children began to take notice of her. Avery stood behind Taylor, peering out at her, remembering her face from a nightmarish encounter weeks previous. Jessica was admiring her shiny, straight blonde hair and her perfectly worn, lace up boots as Zoë looked up at her curiously. "That's Sonya." Mackenzie said, pointing to her, "She's going with us when we go back on the bus."

Avery gasped and Taylor turned to her. _"Don't worry–she's not going to hurt you. She's nice, really." _The little girl heard in her mind as he reached down and put his arm around her shoulder protectively.

"Are you like Taylor?" Jessica asked.

All eyes turned to Sonya as she answered. "In some ways." She said.

Jessica cocked her head, "You know what I mean." She smiled.

Sonya sighed, "Yes, I am." She said.

"Cool. How old are you?" The girl asked, her eyes bright and inquisitive.

"Very." Sonya answered, looking over at Diana.

"Like, older than Mom and Dad?" She asked amid chuckles.

"I'm afraid so." Sonya answered. Jessica marveled as Sonya twisted her hair into a bun and fastened it with an ink pen she'd pulled from her pocket.

Isaac and Zac both laughed, looking at their parents' faces. "Jess, leave her alone." Zac said, and he yanked her hair and made his way to the living room.

"Taylor, I better go." Sonya said, looking at him. _"Be sure and feed often. Don't wait. I'll see you next week." _

Taylor pried his hand out of his sister's and walked towards the door, followed by Zoë. "Tay." She said, tugging on his back pocket.

"Yeah?" He answered her. She didn't say anything, just raised her arms and he reached down and picked her up. Opening the door with his free hand, he gave Sonya a smile, "So, I'll see you in Chicago next week, right?" He said to her, but in her mind, she heard him, _"I'll drink up every girl in __Tulsa__ if it will keep you from being pissed off at me." _

_"You know what pisses me off. I don't want to have to tell your parents about this, but I will if I have to. No more __vampire's__ blood." _Isaac and Zac both watched as Taylor and Sonya had an odd kind of communication going. "I'll be there." She said.

"Alright, tell Beatriz I said goodbye." He said. _"There aren't any vampires in __Tulsa__." _

"I will." She answered. _"Of course there are, and if I hear that you've had any of them, you'll be coming back to __New York__ in chains. I'm leaving now. Behave." _She reached up and touched his cheek, "See ya soon." She said quietly, and she turned and headed down the hallway as Zoë waved to her. _"Call me if you need anything, I'll be there."_

-------

Mr. Jones looked at his watch. Thirty-two minutes late. The flight was scheduled to leave in less than forty minutes, yet his nine companions were nowhere in sight. Picking up the book he'd brought along, he plopped down in the hard plastic seat and began to read, deciding if he should head off to Tulsa alone if they didn't show up. Fifteen minutes later, he looked up to see a group of people rushing towards him, Taylor leading the pack and carrying a good part of the luggage. At least the strength he'd gained when he was turned into a vampire wouldn't go to waste, Mr. Jones thought. Standing, he walked towards the group. "You're late, Mr. Hanson." He said to Taylor. Isaac and Zac snickered.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." Taylor said sheepishly, "Uh, dude," he whispered, "don't call me that in front of my brothers, man."

Mr. Jones looked over at Isaac and Zac, "Why not?" He asked.

"'Cause they'll give me crap for it." Taylor retorted, sitting down some of the bags. As his father approached, Taylor backed up a bit, "Dad, this is Mr. Jones."

"Yes, we've met." Walker smiled, putting his hand out to shake the other man's. Taylor furrowed his brow and watched as the two men smiled at each other and made small talk.

Walking over to his mother, Taylor took her purse from her and sat it on the floor, "You guys have met Mr. Jones?" He asked, sitting down next to Jessica and pulling Avery up on his lap. Diana sat next to him and handed Zoë a small box of animal crackers that looked like a circus wagon. Immediately, she began to hand them out to her brothers and sisters and to compare the animals.

"Yes. He came to visit us a time or two." She said, watching the smallest children to make sure they didn't stray. Before Taylor could ask anymore, they began calling the flight they would be on. Walker and Mr. Jones had gone up to the desk to gather boarding passes and check in the luggage that hadn't been sent ahead. Everyone stood up again and began making their way to the gate to board their plane. They felt lucky it was such a late flight–not only were the children in quiet mode, but none of the passengers seemed to notice or care who they were.

Walker and Mr. Jones joined the line. In front of him, was Taylor, Zoë in his arms, her head on his shoulder. She looked up at the man and held out a small brown cookie in the shape of a camel. "No, thank you." He said, smiling at the little girl. He then watched as she offered it to Taylor, holding it up to his face. He opened his mouth, and she stuck the cookie in. "Make sure you don't swallow that." Mr. Jones said quietly into his ear.

"Crap, I forgot." Taylor said, turning towards the man. Suddenly, his hand was in front of Taylor's face, a handkerchief ready to take the offending morsel. Taylor closed his eyes for a moment, then spit the cookie into the cloth. "Geez…" he said, rolling his eyes.

"You'll thank me later." He said, dropping it into the waste can situated by the door.

Taylor looked up to see his family watching the scene. "I got a giraffe," Zoë stated, "since you didn't like the camel."

"Thanks baby, I'm just not hungry right now, ok?" He told her. The matter closed, she lay her head back down on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

As they continued on their way, Mr. Jones observed the interaction between the family members. He was seated at the window, next to Taylor, and once in the air, it seemed they all played musical chairs, each wanting to sit next to the prodigal child who'd just returned to them. Mackenzie had filled him in on all the things he'd missed–the monumental feat of his having beaten Zac at a certain video game, his skinned knee from a slip at the pool, a special treat when their mother had made her homemade brownies for them all three days ago. Jessica had commented on his new clothes and asked him if he thought her hair was too long to wear in the same style Sonya had worn that evening which had prompted the boy to turn her around as he twisted the long strands into a knot at the back of her head. It didn't have quite the same effect though, her hair being wavier and softer than Sonya's very straight hair. Still, he assured her it was equally as beautiful, just in a different way. Isaac had showed him a piece of paper covered with scrawled out lyrics and other scribbles Mr. Jones just wasn't certain of. In a very animated conversation, they had pulled Zac away from his seat to give his opinion on a particularly tricky rhyme. But, Mr. Jones noticed the boy's eyes kept wandering to his brother's hand and the dark stain on his jacket. When he went back to his seat, the man took the opportunity to take it from Taylor. "Let me have your jacket. What happened to it?" He asked quietly. He was met with Taylor's blue eyes, shaded by the overhead light.

"I cut myself." He said, taking it off and handing it to the man.

"Interesting." Mr. Jones replied, looking at the cuff. He then folded the jacket up and put it in his bag. Taylor continued to look at the man. "You may as well not try to intimidate me–I've faced much worse than you. The lady sent me to keep an eye on you and that's what I intend to do." As the stewardess stepped up to see if they wanted anything to drink, Taylor shook his head, but Mr. Jones said, "Water–three, please." When she handed him the bottles, he gave two to Taylor, "Drink those please." He said and he unscrewed his own and began to drink it as Taylor's parents looked at each other, their eyebrows raised in surprise.

------

Beatriz and Sonya stepped into the bar for the second time in two days. At once, all talk ceased and all eyes went to the door. "This place is so pleasant, don't you think?" Beatriz said to Sonya.

"Yes, quite." Sonya replied, looking around with a bored look on her face. She noticed the coffin was long gone and a piece of plastic covered the spot where the now broken mirror had once been. Stopping in the middle of the room, Sonya took off her sweater and draped it across a chair at a table. She wore a Grateful Dead T-shirt. Reaching up to her ear, she adjusted the shiny silver loop, looking up through her bangs at all the others watching them. She knew she and Beatriz were more powerful than anyone else there, but still, they were terribly outnumbered.

"Hello, Sam. Looking good tonight." Beatriz stated, walking up to the bar.

"Thank you, Lady." The man said back to her.

"Give me some of that tasty, brown water, please." She smiled. Then she turned and faced the rest of the patrons. "Please, carry on with whatever you were doing." She said to them, taking the glass from him. Lifting it up to them, she then placed it to her lips and took a long drink.

Sonya watched as a tall man walked in from the back room. He had to be well over six feet, thin and graceful. He had bluish gray eyes and dark, curly hair, stylishly cut. He wore a long, black leather coat. It was the man the younger ones jokingly called, "The Count".

"Roberto," Beatriz said, smiling, "I was wondering where you'd been keeping yourself."

"I haven't been hiding. If you ever came down from your palace, you'd know that." He retorted.

Beatriz looked over at Sonya, "Charming, as always." She said to her. She then turned back to him, "You know, sometimes I'm sorry I made you."

"Well, you tired of me long ago. I see you've made yourself a new one. New and improved, in fact." He said with a smirk.

"Yes, I did tire of you." Beatriz said, turning and setting the glass down on the bar. She then walked over and sat down at the table with Sonya. The chair screeched as she pulled it out across the bare floor. She winced and turned to him, "And yes, I think he is an improvement." She said, crossing her legs and tapping her fingernails on the table. The onlookers had begun to talk quietly amongst themselves while still keeping a watchful eye on the two women. Sonya kept the same vigil for Beatriz.

"So," he said, putting his hands in the pockets of the coat, "what did you do to give him that little bit of something extra?"

Sonya couldn't believe the story hadn't gotten around. Kirk had seemed to know all about Taylor's short history. But, Kirk was naturally very inquisitive and hopefully had just worked on Melanie until she'd told him. They would have to be more careful, she thought and she made a mental note to inform the others that Taylor's transgressions were to be kept between them and only them. She watched as a sly smile crossed Beatriz' face, "Well, not that it's any of your business," she said, standing and stepping behind him, "but, I guess my powers have grown since you were made. After all, it _was_ a very long time ago." She brushed some imaginary dust from his shoulder.

"It's not normal Beatriz." Roberto said, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's too young to have what he has." His eyes were beginning to shine, he was becoming angry. Sonya felt her own senses sharpen as she watched him. "He's some kind of freak and you should've kept him out of the light altogether. Instead though, he's out there on television where the whole world can see what he is!"

"Only you or I could see what he is. A human would never know there was anything different about him. Drugged? Anemic? Maybe. Tired? Definitely. A vampire? They wouldn't even consider it a possibility." Beatriz stepped over to the bar again, the slinky, wine colored dress she wore swaying as she walked. Picking up the glass, she downed the rest of it, "Besides, he would draw much more attention if he disappeared." She said, handing the glass to the bartender. "Thank you, Sam. That was just delicious." She said dryly.

"Well, I did a bit of research on your little protégé." He said. "Let's see, he's seventeen…" He gave her a sidelong glance as a few of those watching reacted to that bit of information. "He sings, he plays piano, he's a Pisces, and best of all, his favorite color is red. Now, how fitting is _that_?" He exclaimed. Now, some laughter came from the room.

Beatriz raised an eyebrow at him, "Very." She said, her voice deepening. "Did you also learn that he was a self-made millionaire at the age of fourteen? And that he and his brothers wrote a song that went to number one in twenty seven countries?" She stepped over closer to him, her eyes glinting with the light of the candles that burned on the walls, "Did you also know…" she said, looking around the room, "that with one word from him, I would have come in here and laid this dump to waste? But, for some reason, he didn't want me to do that. One gesture to let me know exactly who put him in that fucking box for no reason, and I would have slain any one of you with a smile on my face, because it's what you deserved." Now her eyes searched the crowd, going from face to face as each person tried to hide their thoughts and memories from her. The room had become silent.

"You have no right to judge us." Roberto spoke up. Sonya watched as the three girls who'd been there the night before stepped up behind him, their eyes glimmering. She went into their minds–minds inextricably entwined with each other. She didn't know which girl, or whether it was all three, but she could see a vision of Taylor's face as he was pushed into the coffin. It was a look of sheer terror and one that had brought great enjoyment to them. It took everything she had not to attack them then and there, but she had to wait and see what Beatriz was going to do.

As she stepped closer to him, Beatriz put her hands on her hips, "I'm not here in any kind of official way. I'm not judging anyone. I don't need to hear anyone's side. I know what happened, I've seen it. I've seen it through Taylor's eyes and through those who were watching it happen. I already know who's guilty here." Again, she looked at certain faces around the room. "The only reason I came back here tonight was to make sure that filthy thing was gone. If you want to continue this discussion though, I'm all ears." She said, looking up at him with her black eyes.

"We don't need to discuss anything with you." He said, looking down his nose at her.

Beatriz smiled, "No, you don't." Then she eyed the three girls standing behind him, "Because I already know everything that goes on in your heads. And, usually I don't care about your petty goings on, but when you start attacking your own kind, simply because you are jealous of them, then I have to take notice."

"We're not jealous of that little _boy._" One of the girls said to her.

"You should be." Beatriz stated simply, then she crossed her arms over her chest and looked the girl up and down.

"Why?" One of the others spoke up. Now a third girl opened her mouth, "He's just a pussy you've fucked. He was so scared when that box closed on him I thought his little rabbit heart would explode."

Sonya stood up and was in front of them immediately. "Don't you ever speak to or about him again." She hissed. Roberto and Beatriz both backed up a little. They watched as all three of the girls felt the pain as she sent a mental blow at each of them, her hand raising toward them. "You make me sick, all of you. Are you all so old that you can't remember what it was like in the beginning?" She asked, turning her gaze on the rest of the room. Her green eyes had a fire in them and her fangs were visible. Returning her eyes to the girls, she spoke, "Be careful your prey doesn't turn into the predator. I believe that little bunny could make a quick meal of you three cats if he wanted to." She then turned and stalked toward the door, grabbing her sweater off the chair. With a look back at the girls and a flick of her wrist, one girl sunk into Roberto and the other two fell to their knees, their hands going up to their temples. She then went towards the door, flinging it open without touching it.

The wind rushed in and Beatriz smiled, "I guess we're leaving. See you soon." She said, "Be good." And she followed Sonya out the door, leaving the place in a tizzy for the second night in a row.

-------

"How come you talk funny?" Avery asked, sleepily. She was seated next to Taylor, her head on his shoulder, speaking to Mr. Jones.

"Funny? My dear girl, I am from Her Majesties British Isles. I was born in Buckinghamshire in England and I moved to London when I was just a boy."

"He's just got a British accent, Avie" Taylor said, smiling. "It took everything I had to make him stop calling me 'master Taylor'." He whispered to the little girl.

"Why did you do that? That would be cool." She asked, yawning.

"Uh, I don't think the guys would think that was cool. They'd think it was goofy and they'd make my life hell. So, don't tell anybody, ok?" He said, putting his hand in hers.

Lacing her small fingers through her brother's large ones, Avery looked down at their hands. "Tay, what's gonna happen now? Are you gonna have to leave again?" She asked.

"Well, I don't think so." He answered. "I think as long as I do what they tell me to, I can stay with you guys for as long as I want to." He smiled down at her, "You do know though, that eventually, I'm gonna move out, right? I mean, you don't want me to just stay with Mom and Dad forever, do ya?"

"Why not? Ike is." She answered, closing her eyes. Taylor chuckled and looked over at his brother, typing on his laptop, chewing on his bottom lip. He was glad to be back.


	26. Chapter 26

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

------

Chapter 26

Garlic. Taylor could smell garlic. And tomato sauce. Slowly opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings. He was at home in his own bed. His mother was obviously cooking spaghetti, a family favorite. It was once his favorite as well, but now, the smell of the garlic was almost too much for his sensitive nose. Turning to look at the clock on the bedside table, he could hear the crunch of broken glass under his head. It was now 5:13 p.m., Tulsa time. He'd been so tired when he'd come in that morning, he'd barely made it to his bed and had collapsed, not worrying aboutthe shards of the broken picture frame left there from the last time he was in his room. Sitting up, he brushed the sharp fragments off the bed and placed his feet on the floor. "Ah, you're up." Taylor looked up to see Mr.Jones standing in front of him, perfectly pressed clothing in his arms. "Time to get up and get ready to go out for the evening. Were you successful last night?" The man asked.

Taylor shook his head. Standing up, he looked down at the floor where more pieces of broken glass ground against each other as his weight came down upon them. "I don't feel like going out–I just got home." He said, irritation in his voice. He stepped over to his dresser and opened the drawer, pulling out an old T-shirt. He ripped the shirt off over his head that he'd worn the night before and tossed it on the floor amongst the glass, enjoying the look of disgust coming from the man in front of him .

"Oh, well, perhaps you could just eat in tonight, Master Taylor." He said, bending over and picking up the shirt, shaking the glass off it.

"I asked you not to call me that." Taylor said, pulling on the blue jeans he'd discarded the night before.

"Old habits die hard." The man said, walking out of the room. Before Taylor could follow, he stuck his head back in, "You never told me if you managed to find food last night…" he said.

"Oh. Yeah, I went to the playground and when some mom wasn't watching, I grabbed her daughter and made off with her." Taylor answered.

"That's good." The man retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I managed." Taylor said quietly.

"Very good, sir." Mr. Jones answered and he was off again, going about his duties as if the house belonged to him. Taylor wondered how his mother was going to like having the man around. He knew she would either feel him to be a pest or a godsend. Smiling to himself, he stepped out into the hallway and down the stairs.

In the kitchen, Diana pulled two large trays of bread out of the oven. Her children ate more of the bread than the spaghetti, she thought, taking the pieces off the pan and setting them on a plate on the table. Suddenly, she looked up and Taylor was standing in the doorway. "Oh, you scared me. Are you up?" She asked. Wrinkling his nose at the smell of the bread, he nodded. "So, is this when you will usually be waking up?" She asked, looking at the clock on the stove.

"Um, you know? I really don't know." He said. "I mean, I don't know if it has to do with the sun or what. I guess we could ask Mr. Jones. 'Cause maybe, it'll be later here than in New York–or earlier…" He blinked his eyes, then shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He said quietly.

For a moment, she just stood there looking at him. She sat the pan down on the table and put her arms, oven mitts and all, around him, "I missed you so much, baby."

"I missed you too." He said back. Just then, Zac walked in and grabbed one of the hot pieces of bread off the pan, tossed it in the air and rubbed his fingers.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He said.

"Serves you right." His mother said, "You'll spoil your appetite."

"Ha!" Taylor exclaimed, "Since when did that ever happen?"

Zac sat down at the table, "Hmmm, never that I can remember." He said, taking a bite of the bread. Then he held it out to his brother, "Want some?"

Taylor flinched, "No, it smells hideous. Keep it away from me." He said, turning his head.

Zac's eyes widened, "Ike! The garlic thing is true! Watch!" He said, standing.

Isaac came in from the hallway, wiping his hands on his pants. "Man, what happens to the towels in there?" As he stepped into the kitchen, he saw Taylor almost knock a chair over trying to back away from his little brother. Zac seemed to be attacking him with a piece of Texas Toast.

"Zachary Walker!" Diana spat, "If you don't settle down, you can just go eat at Taco Bell!"

Suddenly, Zac came to his senses at the mention of the dreaded fast food. Taylor was backed up against the wall, his head turned as far away from his brother and the pungent smell of garlic as he could possibly manage. "God bless Mom, anything but _that_." He said, sticking the bread in his mouth and backing away from Taylor. "Sorry man, I've just been trying to figure out what's true and what isn't about you all."

Diana shot Zac a look, then began to call the rest of the family in for dinner. Taylor watched as one by one, members of his family came in and took their seats at the table. Jessica had filled each person's glass either with milk or ice for tea or Kool-Aid. There was an empty seat and he didn't know if he should sit with them or not. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look into the eyes of Mr. Jones. "This is a perfect time for you to go out and get what you need. Don't make yourself miserable wishing for something that can never happen." He then handed the boy the jacket he'd taken from him on the plane. Newly washed, the stain was now gone from the sleeve. Taylor sighed, then pulled it on, smelling the fabric softener and the laundry detergent. His mother and father both gave him sad smiles and he turned and headed up the stairs to get his shoes on. Once in his room again, he picked up the waste can and brushed the glass from his bed into it. Then, he carefully picked all the shards out of the carpet. Putting his shoes on, he headed back down the stairs and glanced in the kitchen where Mr. Jones sat in his seat, eating food his mother had cooked and talking with his brothers and sisters about their day. A day he had slept through. This was going to take some getting used to, he thought.

-------

Taylor pulled his car into a secluded spot in the parking lot of the mall near his house. Looking at his watch, he saw it was almost seven o'clock. The sun was long gone and the sky had begun to spit rain down in cold little splats on his windshield. He intended to do his dirty work quickly and get back home as fast as he could. He wanted to spend some time with his family, and not traipsing around the streets of Tulsa looking for another victim. He didn't think he'd ever understand how Kirk and Melanie seemed to actually enjoy the hunt. Although, he supposed, it hadn't been entirely unsavory to him. When the hunger was upon him, the act of feeding was an extremely satisfying thing. And of course, sometimes the girls were incredible, he was a teenaged boy after all, and kissing and touching and tasting them was a treat, usually. But, then there were times when he just hadn't wanted to do it. Times like now, when it became a chore. As he entered the brightly-lit building, he pushed his damp hair out of his face and squinted, his eyes adjusting from the darkness he'd just left. Saturday night at the mall was a bit overwhelming to him, and he was only just remembering why. Now, not only was he a local celebrity, but his mind was so in tune with those around him, that at times it became a jumble of sound and tiny pieces of thoughts as people passed him. As he walked towards the music store, he tried to focus and tune out what was not needed. He couldn't read the thoughts of everyone there, but the few that he could were disconcerting. He stepped into the store, gazing at all the pianos, drums and guitars hanging all over the walls. He smiled, thinking Isaac would have been in heaven. He wondered as he stepped over to the sheet music if either of his brothers would be able to handle coming with him the next time he went out. He ran his fingers along the many pages and books filled with notes and lyrics there. Not only had he been missing his family, but he had missed music. Making it, listening to it, wallowing in it as he had for most of his life. It was blatantly missing from his life as a vampire so far. "Can I help you?" A woman's voice pulled him from his music-induced trance.

When he looked up at her, he saw _the look_. The look of recognition when they realized he was a Hanson. One of THE Hansons. "Oh, no. I'm just looking, thanks." He smiled at her. She smiled back, then walked away. Relieved, he continued looking at the titles, off in his own world. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he was certain she'd come back, armed with a sharpie, but when he turned, he looked into the clear, gray eyes of his ex-girlfriend. "Charlotte!" He said, smiling, "I was just thinking of you last night!" He leaned over and hugged her as she laughed.

"Sure you were. Just like you always used to think about me." She retorted.

"No, really. I met this girl and her name was Charlotte and it just got me to thinking about you." He said.

She raised her eyebrows and pushed her chestnut hair behind her ear, "Ah. How old was she?"

"You always bring that up, don't you? I can't do anything about the age or level of sanity of my fans, Charlotte." He grinned at her and shook his head.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, anyway, does it?" She said, putting her arm around his shoulders. "So what brings you to Tulsa?" She asked.

He wrinkled his brow, "I _live_ here, remember?" He said.

"No you don't, you live in LA or New York. Or someplace like that, I can't really remember." She said.

Taylor leaned down towards her face, "Charlotte, I do believe you are bitter. That's so sweet of you–I didn't think you cared that much."

"Pfft. I cared alright, you butthole. You were just never around to see it." The words were bitter, but her face let him know she had gotten over it.

His face softened as well, "Well, I'm really sorry about that." He sighed, looking into her eyes, "Sometimes, I wonder if it's all worth it."

"You know darn good and well, you couldn't live without it. Everything and everybody else just has to come in second. Someday, you'll find somebody that understands that and can live with it. But, 'til then, your hand and Mr. Pinky are just gonna have to get to know each other really intimately." She laughed at his face as his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. Before he could say anything back though, they heard the unmistakable sound of young girls outside the window looking in. None of them seemed to have the courage to go in the store, but as Taylor and Charlotte both knew, they'd be fair game when they left. She looked up at him, with eyes that said, 'I told you so.'

"Sorry." He murmured.

"You sure are." She said, "Well, come on, let's get it over with." And she put her hand on his arm and pulled him toward the exit. "Oh, did you get what you came for?" She asked, stopping.

"Yeah, I did." He smiled down at her, then whispered in her ear, "Wanna catch up? My car's out in the parking lot, not too far."

"Hmmm, well, it depends on what you mean by 'catch up'. I'm supposed to meet my boyfriend at eight, we're gonna go to a movie." She said.

"Boyfriend, huh? Anybody I know?" He asked, his head cocked to one side and his eyes sparkling.

She got a sheepish look on her face, "Aaron."

The response was swift and expected, "AARON!? _My_ Aaron?!" He exclaimed placing his hands on his hips. The girls in the hall were enjoying the scene immensely.

She looked up at him, shaking her head. "He's not _your_ Aaron, any more than I was your Charlotte." She looked him in the eye, "You-don't-live-here-any-more." She said as if he was hard of hearing and she had to enunciate each word carefully.

Now his face had turned to a pout, "But–"

She interrupted him with a wave of her hand, "No. No buts. It was over between us a long time ago. You and me were both ok with it–so don't act like he's doing anything wrong or hurting you in any way." She looked out the window where the group of girls seemed to be growing. "If we don't get out of here soon, there's gonna be a mob scene out there and I can't tell you how much I don't want to get into that kind of crap again."

"Alright, let me just get this book for Ike–his birthday was a couple days ago, and I missed it." He said.

"You _missed _it? How the hell did you miss it? Were you in a coma in the hospital or something?" She asked, her eyes peering into his.

"Hmph, something like that." He muttered and he stepped up to the counter to pay. Smiling at the woman, he handed her a fifty dollar bill, and whispered, "If you could maybe see your way to getting us out the back or something, I would sure appreciate it."

She looked over at the door where a couple of the girls hovered, hoping to catch him on his way out, "No problem. I was wondering how you were gonna get out of here in one piece."

She handed him the change and he held his hand up, "Keep it."

"Oh, I couldn't do that. I'd have offered anyway." The woman said, pushing the money towards him. Charlotte watched as Taylor leaned over the counter a bit and looked into her eyes. She then folded the money and pushed it down in her pocket, "C'mon. It's this way." She said, turning toward a door that said, "Employees Only". A quick turn or two and suddenly, Charlotte and Taylor found themselves out in the parking lot, "Good luck!" The woman said, and she shut the door, locking them out.

Charlotte wrapped her arms around herself, "Well, that was certainly abrupt!" She said. Taylor laughed and put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him.

"Where's your coat?" He asked, shuffling toward the back of the parking lot where he'd parked his car.

"I left it in a locker." She shivered, "I hate carrying it around the mall."

"Here." He said, pulling off his own jacket. "This'll be better than nothing."

"You'll be cold though–Taylor, where the heck did you park, anyway? This is like, the back forty or something." She said, as they picked up their pace almost to a run. The rain was turning to snow and by the time they made it to the car, Taylor could feel his shirt sticking to him from the dampness. He unlocked the doors, flinging the passenger side open and helping her inside. Once inside, they both began to laugh, "God, some things never change!" She exclaimed, shaking her head.

"It's not my fault!" He said. "They just see one of us, then they get all excited and they don't know what they're doing! It's just that whole rockstar thing. And actually, it _has_ changed. I can actually go out without a bodyguard now. That's what low sales will do to ya."

She looked over at him. The moonlight shone in the window and caught in his eyes making them bluer than usual. It was easy to remember what she'd seen in him then. "I'll never understand it. Never." She said. "That album was fantastic."

His eyes lit up, "Did you like it?" He asked unsurely.

A smile crossed her face, "Oh Taylor, of course I liked it. You guys are so talented."

He just looked at her for a moment, "Did you know…I wrote a song for you…" he said quietly.

"No…really?" She said, leaning in closer to him. She was still shivering.

"Which one? Do I know it?"

He pulled himself closer and began to tug at the jacket, "This is wet….." He said, pulling it off her shoulders. "Do you have the album?"

"This Time Around?" She questioned, looking at his mouth and his lips as he spoke.

He leaned in closer, "Mmmhmmm…" he said into her ear. He then put his hand on her jaw and ran his thumb over her cheek, his eyes meeting hers just inches apart. His breath in her ear caused another shiver to course through her body. "Are you cold?" He whispered. He didn't wait for an answer though, he just pulled her over closer to him, the gear shift the only thing between them now.

"I don't know…………….which song?" She murmured, closing her eyes and leaning her head back a little.

His lips touched hers just the tiniest bit as he ran them down her chin to her neck. His fingers spread the top of her blouse a bit and he kissed her chest, then back up to her lips. One kiss there and he went back to her ear, "Runaway Run…"

Her brow furrowed, though she didn't open her eyes, "You wrote that….for me?" She asked. If his hands hadn't been traversing her body now, touching her in places she didn't think he ever had, she would have jumped up and down and made him swear he was telling her the truth.

"Yes…" he breathed into her ear. He put his cold hands under her shirt and reveled in the warmth of her skin. He knew that soon, his skin would feel as warm as hers. "I waited for you….hoping you'd come back to me…" he sang the words so softly, she felt like she could only hear them in her mind.

She jumped a little, "oh, your hands are cold…" she breathed.

"Sorry…" he said softly, pulling his hands back out. One he put in her hair, pulling her closer and kissing her with his lips while his other, he placed between her legs, pressing against the warmth there.

Arching her back, she leaned her head back as far as it would go and slowly opened her eyes. The snow was skittering across the pane of glass and floating about in the light that stood in the parking lot. It was all very soft looking as the windows were quickly fogging up. Her mind was feeling foggy as well. All she could think of was Taylor and the sound of his voice. Every word of that song was echoing around her brain now, but it was softer and slower than she remembered. She felt his hands on her, opening the buttons on her blouse, his cool fingertips brushing over the swell of her breasts. As he opened the clasp of her bra, she placed her hands in his silky hair. As his cool lips touched her nipple, she gasped, but then he opened his mouth and allowed his warm tongue to linger there, making her quiver and open her legs a little, inviting him closer. As if he were reading her mind, he went over the gear shift and almost into her lap. His face was so close to her now, their noses touched. His eyes sparkled in the light and she could almost see the snowflakes swirling in their depths. Then, he looked down, his lashes resting on his cheeks. She watched as he licked his lips and then began to stroke her through her jeans. "Oh, Taylor…" she groaned and again, she closed her eyes. She felt his breath on her neck and then she felt a sharp pain as he sunk two sharp fangs in, the taught flesh making a popping sound as he pierced it. Her breath caught in her throat and for a moment, she couldn't breathe.

He drank her in greedily, the warm blood flowing freely into his mouth. Then he noticed she seemed frozen. He pulled back for a moment and looked into her eyes. "Charlotte…" he said.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked, finally taking in a gulp of air.

He smiled at her and she saw the teeth now, wet with her blood. He licked his lips before he spoke and then they were white and shiny and totally amazing. His eyes had taken on the moonlight now and she almost imagined the tiniest green fire in them, shining from inside the blue. "I'm drinking you. God, you taste so good, Charlotte." He said, and then he moved back toward her. She should have been frightened and she knew it, but she wasn't. In fact, she welcomed the feeling of his teeth returning to the place where he'd been. As he drank more from her, his hand continued its path down her pants. He stroked her and smiled despite himself when he felt his fingers becoming wet. In her mind, she could still hear the sound of his voice, singing that song for her. Not for all those fucking little girls, but for her. Finally, just for her. The pain just added to it, made it feel more real.

Taylor pulled back and looked at her. The glazed look in her eyes and her shallow breathing let him know it was time to stop. He ran his tongue along her neck, lapping up the blood that had run down her front when he'd pulled away from her. Pushing her blouse back again, he gave one last lick of her nipple with his tongue as his fingers played with the other. He felt her shift under him and he pushed his other hand farther in, his fingers deep into her soft folds. She didn't say anything, but she threw her head back and let out a breathy sigh and he felt her body go rigid. Plunging deeper, he listened to every little sound that came from her lips. He pulled his hand away from her breast and pushed her head to the side. The wounds were gone, just two tiny indentations remained, slightly pink. They'd be gone by morning. He brought his now warm hand back to her breast, but before he could go back to what he was doing to her, the door was yanked open and both of them landed in the wet, sloppy parking lot, him on top of her, wincing as he heard her head smack the hard pavement. "What the fuck are you doing, Ike!?" He shouted, looking up into the angry eyes of his brother.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Isaac yelled, grabbing Charlotte by her arm and pulling her out from under his brother. Her head lolled back and her knees were unable to hold her up alone. "Help me here." He said to Taylor. Taylor stood up and put his arms under hers, holding her there as if she were weightless. Isaac quickly pulled her bra back together and fumbled around with the clasp.

"What's wrong, Ike? Don't know how a bra works?" Taylor asked.

Isaac's glare was almost as frightening as Taylor's could be. "No, you dickhead, I think somebody very strong must have broken it–it's bent now and it won't close. So, who's the asshole that doesn't know how a bra works now?" He spat, pulling her blouse together and buttoning it as quickly as he could. "Gimme her coat." He said.

"She left it in the mall." Taylor said, looking away from Isaac's accusing stare.

"Fuck, Tay! Are you gonna just pick off all our friends now?" Isaac said, taking off his coat. "Give me my fricken' jacket then. I'm sure you don't feel the cold."

Taylor reached in the car and pulled the denim jacket out and handed it to his brother. "Look, Ike–I didn't follow her or anything like that. We just happened to run into each other and stuff."

"Yeah, it sure looks like that was all that was happening." Isaac said, pulling his coat over her shoulders.

"Tay?" She said sleepily, her eyes half open and her brow furrowed. She reached her hand up and touched the back of her head. "Ow…I have a headache…" she said and then she saw Isaac. "Hey, Ike." She said slowly.

"Hey Charlotte, are you feeling alright?" He asked, pulling her out of Taylor's grasp.

"Mmm…I don't know….where's Aaron? I was s'posed to meet him at eight or somethin'."

Taylor looked over at Isaac. "Oh?" Isaac said, looking back at him, "Where were you supposed to meet him?"

"I can't remember…um, we're gonna see a movie…I think." She said, shaking her head. As they turned and headed back toward the mall, she stumbled and fell on one knee. Taylor rushed over and he and Isaac pulled her back up and with her between them, they managed to get her walking. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong, I'm just so tired…" she said.

"Well, you sorta hit your head pretty good back there." Taylor said. She looked over at him, squinting as if she was trying to remember something.

"Yeah…it hurts." She said absently.

Isaac grabbed the door and opened it, glancing around to see how crowded it was going to be. "Is there a reason why you chose the mall on a Friday night for your dinner, Tay?" He asked, looking at him over the head of Charlotte.

"I just…I had something I needed to pick up." He said, lifting the girl a little as her feet were nearly dragging behind her. "Pick up your feet, Charlotte, geez!" He said.

"Stop a second, Tay." Isaac said. Taylor looked over at him as Charlotte lay her head on his shoulder. His voice was so low, Taylor wouldn't have been able to hear him if not for his excellent hearing. "Did you drink from her? I mean, like, a _lot_?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, not a really, whole lot or anything. Just normal, I guess." Taylor answered, looking down at her. She appeared to be trying to keep her eyes open, but was having a hard time of it.

"Well, go sit on that bench over there and I'm gonna run over there and grab her a cookie. Do you think they have juice?" He asked.

Taylor shrugged, then turned and he and Charlotte sat down. He was beginning to notice people looking at them as they went by and he hung his head a little, hoping no one would recognize him. The mall would be closing soon and so there weren't as many shoppers as before. His eyes turned to Charlotte again. She was pale and her jeans were soaked from falling into the parking lot, as were his own. Her hair, usually shiny and brilliant hung in wet clumps and the back of her hair had a bit of a muddy look to it. At least he hadn't landed in the slush like she had. Reaching up to her face, he put his warm hand on her cheek, "Charlotte, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt ya." He said gently.

As Isaac joined them, she opened her eyes and looked up at Taylor, "Did you really write 'Runaway Run' for me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did. Just listen to it, you'll know." He answered. Isaac handed him the cookie and a bottle of apple juice. "Yuk, why didn't you get her some milk?"

"I don't know! Don't they always give people juice when they give blood?" He spat at his brother.

"I guess." Taylor said, "I never gave blood before. Well, not voluntarily anyway." He held the cookie up to her face, "Here, Charlotte. You need to eat something."

She shook her head, "I don't want it, I feel sorta sick."

"Well, how about some juice, it'll make you feel better." Isaac said, screwing off the lid.

Ignoring him, she just looked around for a moment, then asked, "What time is it? I gotta be there at eight."

Isaac looked over at Taylor, "Um, actually," he said, "I think it's about 8:15."

"Fuck!" She said, standing up and nearly falling over, "I gotta get to Aaron."

Isaac and Taylor both grabbed her by an arm, "Only if you eat something." Isaac said to her and he held out the bottle for her.

"Ok," she said, taking a sip of it, "We were gonna see a movie, I think." She said.

"Were you gonna meet him there?" Taylor asked.

"My head hurts." She said, putting her hand there again.

As the movie theatre box office came into view, Taylor noticed his friend Aaron standing there, looking at his watch and then looking this way and that. Finally, he looked up and saw the three of them coming towards him.

"Charlotte! Did you let these guys make you late?! Damn Tay! It's been a long time!" Then he looked at Charlotte. "What the hell happened?" He said, pulling Isaac's coat open and looking at her clothes.

"I don't know…" she answered, "I think I hit my head and stuff. Me and Taylor went to the store." She said, smiling over at Taylor.

Now Taylor found his friend's angry brown eyes focused on him, "What the fuck kinda store? Did you give her something?" He spat.

"A music store, man." Taylor answered. Aaron pulled Isaac's coat off her and handed it to him.

"How'd she get all wet? And her shirt's all messed up!" He said, putting his arm around her protectively.

"I don't know, some girls were chasing us and stuff and we had to go out a back door and it was rainin'–I don't know what all happened." Taylor said.

"Look," Isaac said, "she didn't have her coat, she said it was in here, so I gave her mine and we walked her back in here to meet you, alright?" He could see the way the conversation was going and he didn't want to see what might happen. Besides, at this point, all he wanted to do was get Taylor back home.

Aaron looked from Isaac back to Taylor, "You've been gone for a long time, and the second you get in town, you try to get her back. Well, it doesn't work that way! You can't just waltz in when you feel like it and take what you want. Everybody told me what they heard about you, but I didn't believe it. Just stay away from her–I don't know what you did to her, but if I find out you drugged her or something, I'm gonna kick your ass so hard it'll come out your mouth!" He growled at Taylor. Charlotte laughed, but Taylor just stared coldly back at him.

"I didn't _drug _her." He said.

Isaac took Taylor by the arm and pulled him away from his old friend. "Come, on. Let's just go home, alright?"

"Whatever." Taylor mumbled, and he turned and walked back towards the exit. A glance back showed him Charlotte being comforted by Aaron, she appeared to be crying now.

As they stepped out into the cold wind, the snow appeared to have turned back into rain, "How did you know where I was?" Taylor asked.

Isaac offered his coat to his brother, but Taylor shook his head, "Kelly called me and said she saw you getting cornered at Wilson's Music. So I thought I'd come and help you out."

"Oh. Thanks." Taylor said, as they stepped up to their cars.

"Tay, you didn't…you know, have sex with her, did you?" Isaac asked, looking over at his brother. His shirt was wet as were the legs of his jeans, yet it may as well have been a fine spring day for all the discomfort it seemed to be giving Taylor.

"No–I'm not even sure I can anymore." Taylor muttered, thinking he really hadn't felt a thing in that region since he'd been with Michelle. He looked up to see a look of horror on his brother's face.

"What!? You're kidding, right?" Isaac said.

"No. I'm not kidding." Taylor said, opening his car door.

"God, that would suck…" Isaac said, giving him a concerned look.

"Tell me about it." Taylor answered, then he started to get into his car.

"Hey Tay–" Isaac stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"Did you really write that song for her?" Isaac asked.

Taylor looked over at the Mall as the lights on the signs began to go out, then back at his older brother, "Yeah, I did." He said, then he got back in the car, started the engine, and headed for home, leaving Isaac watching after him, before doing the same.


	27. Chapter 27

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

------

Chapter 27

Zac peeked into Taylor's room. The blinds were drawn and the curtains pulled, but still it was light enough to see. Light enough to see that Taylor's face was covered by a blanket. It was very disconcerting to see his brother like that. It made him feel like he was looking at a dead body. "Zac, what are you looking at?" Jessica asked from beside him.

"DON'T sneak up on me like that!" He growled.

"Mom said we weren't supposed to come in here unless it was dark out." She said, gazing past her brother at the sleeping mound that was her other brother.

"Whatever, it's not like I'm gonna go in there and rip open the blinds and try to kill him or somethin'."

"Yeah, like I did." She said quietly.

"Aw, Jess, he's pretty tough. And besides you didn't know about it." Zac comforted her.

"What are you guys looking at?" Avery said now, coming out of the bathroom.

"Nothing." Jessica answered.

"Why do you all always do that to me? It's not 'nothing'. What's going on?" Avery huffed.

"It's just Tay." Zac countered, "And it's not like there's anything to see. He's just laying there."

"Then why are you looking?" She asked them both.

"I don't know! I wasn't really looking, I was just thinking!" Zac exclaimed. He looked back in. Nothing had changed. "Hey Ave, can you hear him now?"

She furrowed her brow and shook her head, "No, I only hear him if he sort of sends it to me. It's weird, I don't know how it works." She said. "What time is it, anyway?"

Zac looked down at his watch, "It's…..4:32."

Sighing, she walked away from them and toward the steps, "Alright. I'm gonna go down and see what everybody's doing."

"Me too." Jessica said, and she followed her sister. Zac glanced in one last time, then he too walked away.

Stepping into Isaac's bedroom, he saw his brother with his guitar in his lap, absently looking out the window. "Hey man, what's up?" He asked, plopping down on the bed.

Isaac shook his head, "Nothin', just playing something that popped into my head. How about you?"

"I'm bored. Let's do something tonight." Zac sighed.

Isaac smiled at him. He didn't think he'd ever seen Zac that he wasn't claiming to be bored. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Well, how about if we call the guys and go out to a movie or something, y'know? Somethin' really stupid that we don't have to think about."

"Hmmm, well, I don't know about the guys, Zac. We saw Aaron last night at the mall." Isaac said.

"You did? How was he doing?" Zac brightened.

"Uh, well, other than threatening to kick Taylor's ass, he seemed to be doing alright." Isaac smirked.

"What?! He loves Tay. What was he pissed about?" Zac sat up.

"Well, first of all, did you know that Charlotte is like, his girlfriend now?" Isaac asked.

"Tay's Charlotte?" Zac asked.

"Yep. That would be the one." Isaac said, standing up and setting the guitar on the stand.

"Dammit!" Zac cursed, "I miss EVERYTHING! So, is Taylor all jealous and stuff? Cuz, I'm not sure he was really over her. It's not often he gets dumped."

Isaac got a serious look on his face, "Well, it was a little more complicated than that."

"Spill it man! I thought you guys were bummed last night, but everybody was so busy flitting around Taylor, I never really got to ask what happened. When did he go to bed, anyway?" Zac asked.

"Oh, uh I don't know. I stayed up 'til two forty and that was all I could take. Anyway–" he said, glaring at Zac, "he bit her."

Zac just sat there for a moment with his mouth open, "Uh-uh! No way!"

"Yes, way. He did it and I don't know what else he'd have done if I hadn't gotten there when I did." Isaac said, sitting down next to him.

"Whatdya mean? What else was he gonna do besides drink her blood? God, I can't believe I just said that! When am I gonna just get used to it?" Zac mused.

"Never. You'll never get used to it. I really thought I had sort of…accepted it. But, last night, Charlotte was all dazed and she couldn't hardly walk and stuff. I mean, what if he accidentally takes too much? What if he'd killed her? Plus, they musta been doing some pretty heavy making out because she was like, half-dressed and he was on top of her–"

"Was he screwing her?!" Zac asked, his voice rising in excitement.

"Zac!! Damn! Don't yell it!" Isaac looked at the doorway, then back at his little brother, "No, he wasn't screwing her, but I still think she was enjoying herself, if you catch my drift. But, the thing is, when we got her inside and Aaron saw her–he just immediately jumped on Tay saying he was on drugs and stuff and that he had given her some." Isaac waved his hands in the air, "It was just crazy, but you really couldn't blame him. I mean, that's what it looked like, she was so weird acting. I don't know if it was, like, blood loss, or if Tay had messed with her mind or what. It was just freaky."

"Good grief. So, Taylor bit Charlotte…" Zac shook his head, letting the information sink in. "He didn't like…rape her, did he?" He whispered.

Isaac leaned in closer, "He told me he doesn't think it works anymore."

Zac scrunched up his face, "What? What doesn't work?"

Isaac raised one eyebrow, "You know."

"No way! That would suck!" Zac said, flabbergasted.

"That's what I said, too." Isaac said, standing.

"Where are you going?" Zac asked.

Isaac looked over at the clock, "Well, it's almost time for him to get up. Let's see what he has to say about it. I just…I don't know if I wanna go on tour with him if it's gonna be like that every night. Charlotte is not an idiot, but if you woulda seen her…people are gonna notice girls walking around Hanson concerts falling down and not knowing where they are and stuff."

Now Zac stood up as well, "He's not stupid, Ike."

"I know he's not. But if he's some kind of sexual predator now–"

Zac cut him off, "You just said he couldn't _have _sex! Make up your mind, Ike!"

Isaac looked at his brother. Sometimes, he seemed 27, being so well developed physically. Other times though, he would remind them that he was indeed only 15 years old, a far cry from being a man. "Zac, you don't have to have a high hard one to get a girl off. Believe me, there's _lots_ of stuff you can do without taking your pants off." He smiled as he watched a rare blush cross Zac's face.

"I know that. I just meant…I don't know what I meant. Just shut up." Zac said, and he went out the door and into Taylor's room with Isaac bringing up the rear.

Zac sat on the end of Taylor's bed as Isaac pulled the cover off and dropped it to the floor. Taylor lay perfectly still as both of them leaned in a little closer. "Wake him up." Zac whispered.

Isaac looked back at him. "I'm not gonna wake him up–you wake him up."

Sighing, Zac stood and walked around the bed 'til he was right beside his sleeping brother. "Watch this." He said to Isaac with a wicked grin. Then, he placed his hand tightly over Taylor's nose and mouth. "It'll take a while, but I bet he'll wake up."

"You're braver than I thought you were twerp." Isaac chuckled. The two boys watched for a minute as Taylor slept on, oblivious to his brother's large hand clamped tightly over his face.

"Hey, Ike," Zac said finally tiring of watching Taylor do absolutely nothing, "what time is it?"

Isaac looked over at the clock, "It's about ten 'til five." He answered.

"Hmm, well, doesn't he usually wake up by now? I mean, the sun's sorta going down already. Seems like yesterday he was awake already by now."

"Well, maybe he was hungry. Mr. Jones kept pumping him full of water on the plane and when I asked him why, he told me Taylor needed it and that sometimes, they'd drink water to keep from feeling hungry." He shook his head as Zac furrowed his brow. "I guess it's sort of like an appetite suppressant for them." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, and then last night though, he was hungry enough to chow down on Charlotte. Geez, I still can't believe he did that. Are you sure?" Zac asked.

"I'm positive. I was there and I saw him in that car on top of her. At least he was, 'til I yanked the door open and they both fell out, right there in the parking lot." Isaac stated.

"God, why couldn't I have been there?" Zac said, looking up towards the ceiling in a very dramatic gesture. Looking back down, he smiled at Isaac, then turned back to Taylor. "Man! When is he gonna wa–" Suddenly, Taylor's hand was wrapped like iron around his brother's wrist and his eyes opened, staring right into Zac's. "Jesus H. Christ!!!" Zac yelped, standing and attempting to flee. Pulling his hand away from his face, Taylor took in a deep breath. "MOM!!!" Zac yelled as loud as his voice could go.

Isaac was aghast, "Taylor, don't hurt him! He was just trying to wake you up!" He shouted.

Now, Taylor let go of his little brother. Zac bolted for the door, but Taylor sat up and flung his hand out and it slammed before he could escape. As both his brothers shook visibly, Taylor blinked his eyes and then looked from one to the other. "What the hell are you two doing? Everybody in the house is gonna hear you." He said calmly.

"Look, Tay! Just let us out, ok?" Isaac said, turning the knob on the door and tugging.

Then, there was banging on it and the sound of Diana on the other side, "What's going on in there?! Open this door, right now!"

Taylor took in the looks on both his brothers' faces and burst out laughing. When Isaac got the door open, there in the hallway, his mother stood, surrounded by other members of the family as well, all aghast, but relieved to see neither Isaac nor Zac being eaten alive. "Mom!" Zac exclaimed, running towards her, "I thought he was gonna kill me!"

"Why!?" Taylor shouted, standing up and going toward them, "Because I pulled your hand away from my face while you were trying to suffocate me?!"

"I was just trying to wake you up!" Zac retorted.

Taylor crossed his arms over his chest, "How?" He asked coolly.

Now, all eyes, including Mr. Jones, who'd just joined them were on Zac.

"Well, I thought you'd wake up in a few seconds–I didn't know you could hold your breath for a half an hour!" Zac said.

Taylor shook his head. "Actually," Mr. Jones spoke up, "he probably could hold it for no longer than, say, ten or twelve minutes, before physical discomfort begins. Probably, he was about to awaken anyway, it is nearly five o'clock after all." The man said, and then he turned and walked back down the steps, leaving them all looking from one to the other and letting the information sink in.

"Well, I don't know what happened, but Taylor, I don't want you scaring them like that again." Diana said, looking at him.

"Mom! I didn't do anything!" Taylor defended himself.

"And Zac," she said, ignoring Taylor, "you don't take the Lord's name in vain in this house. Understand? Things haven't changed that much around here." She said, and she turned and went down the stairs. For a moment, Jessica and Avery stood there, looking at their three older brothers, wondering what had really happened. Then, they too went downstairs.

"What the heck was that with the door, Taylor?" Isaac hissed. Taylor turned and went back in his room, flipping the light on and picking up the blanket from the floor.

"I don't really know how that happens. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. It's kinda cool, though, huh?" He said, sitting back on the bed. "So, what was so important you felt the need to strangle me, Zac?" Taylor asked, looking at his little brother.

Slowly, Zac walked into the room to join the other two. "Well, it really wasn't all that important I suppose. I was just sort of wondering what went down last night."

"Oh." Taylor said, rolling his eyes. "Nothin' much, just all my friends are assholes–that's all." He said, gazing down at the bedspread, fingering a loose thread.

"Shit, Taylor! You bit Charlotte! Did you think nobody was gonna notice?! Or care?!" Isaac spat.

"Nobody would've known, Ike, if you hadn't stuck your big nose in. I would've taken her home and she would have called Aaron and told him she didn't feel like going to the movie. I don't know if you noticed or not, since you were so busy being pissed off at me, but I think a big part of her problem last night was that she smacked her head on the concrete when you so sweetly jerked my car door off the hinges to save her. I wasn't _hurting _her!" Taylor said back.

"You weren't hurting her?!" Isaac said, putting his hands on his hips, "You weren't? You don't call biting holes in people's neck, then sucking the blood out of their body and then having sex with them hurting them?"

Taylor stood up face to face with him, "First of all, I did not have sex with her. Second of all, I'm sorry that in order for me to continue living I have to do that, Ike. I don't do it because I like it or because it turns me on or because I like to hurt people!" Taylor turned away from him now. Zac and Isaac both watched him, not knowing what was going through his mind, both of them still a bit afraid. Stepping over to the window, he pulled up the blinds, wincing at the soft, orangish glow from the sunset, but not turning away.

"Tay, I'm sorry, alright? I know you gotta do what you gotta do–but, why Charlotte? There's millions of girls out there that want you. You could just take your pick, so why her?" Isaac said, stepping closer to him.

Zac watched as Taylor turned back around. His eyes were incredible, the pupils so tiny as to be almost imperceptible. "I didn't stalk her or seek her out–she found me, alright? Damn. We were just gonna talk, and then, I don't know. She's just so…I don't know, she's just Charlotte." Taylor said, looking back down at the floor. When he looked back up, he almost appeared to have tears in his eyes, but that look passed quickly as he switched gears, "And Aaron–" he started, then he just shook his head, "he didn't even let me explain. He just accused me of being a junkie! He didn't say 'hi' or 'good to see ya' or anything. Just that he was gonna kick my ass." He turned his eyes to Zac now. "They've got each other now, and I don't have anything. It sucks, man! I don't even get to hang with you guys, 'cause I have to go out and hunt down my supper!" He flung himself back on the bed. He continued his rant, "And _he," _he said, pointing at Zac, "treats me like some kind of science experiment! He's always staring at me or poking me, or watching to make sure I'm not gonna sneak up on one of the kids or something." He turned over, facing both of them, "I couldn't wait to come back home. They weren't supposed to let me–it's like, against the law or something, but I was just sick. Finally, they couldn't stand me anymore and they sent me back. With a big ol' WATCHDOG!!" He shouted, hoping Mr. Jones would be listening. "But, really, if they'd known how good you were, Ike–they'd know they were just wasting his time."

Isaac sighed and he and Zac exchanged looks. "God, I can't believe you're making me feel guilty about all this. I'm sorry, alright? But, jeez, couldn't you leave the neighborhood to do whatever it is you do?"

"Hold up–" Zac said, "I just wanna know how the sex comes into play here. You were gonna talk to Charlotte, but then you got hungry, right? So, you can't help it, you bite her–then what? You decide since you've got her there, you might as well get it on with her? Since you never got to back when she was your girlfriend…"

Again, Taylor rolled his eyes, then sat up, "Excuse me, I don't think you have any idea what me and Charlotte used to do."

"Just get to the point, how come you get all sexy with people when you bite 'em?" Zac said, sitting in the chair at Taylor's desk, then pulling himself over to sit right in front of him.

Now, Taylor was the one to sigh, "Well..it's not like you do that with all of them. I mean, sometimes, you just grab 'em and do it and then you leave. End of story. But, I don't know, sometimes I feel like…I owe them something, y'know?" He looked at both of them, realizing just how different he really was from his brothers now.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute…" Zac interrupted, "If you owe _them_, why do you get to have sex with them?"

Taylor leaned a little towards Zac and looked into his eyes, "I-don't-have-sex-with-them." He said slowly. He then looked over at Isaac, "What the hell did you tell him?"

Isaac shrugged, "I didn't tell him anything!" He exclaimed.

"You said he was on top of her!" Zac retorted.

Taylor looked at both of them, "Look, sometimes, you're right there with your mouth on their neck, and maybe they smell good, or maybe they're turned on or something, so, I just sorta…you know…give 'em a little something. They enjoy it, it makes their blood all hot and fast–" suddenly, he realized he was about to tell them much more than they probably needed to hear. "So, everybody's happy afterwards." He finished, feeling a blush bloom across his face.

Zac stood up and went to the door, looked out in the hallway, then came back. "Alright, the coast is clear, pimp–now, I want details. What do you do to them? I mean, do they like, scream out your name while you're drinking their blood?"

"ZAC!!!" both Isaac and Taylor said, glaring at their little brother.

"What!!? I'm fifteen years old, gimme a break here." He said back to them.

"I am not gonna sit here and tell you all this crap. You don't need to hear it anyway." Taylor said, standing up.

"Ok, then let's go somewhere. That's why we came in here anyway, right Ike? We wanna go to a movie or something." Zac said, excitedly standing along with his brother.

"With me?" Taylor said, stepping back a bit.

"No, with Mackie." Zac said sarcastically, "Of course, you. We haven't seen you in like, weeks. We wanna hear everything you've been doing–especially you know what." He whispered.

Taylor looked at Isaac. He was expecting to see him looking dark and fatherly, but instead, he saw the same brother he'd snuck out of the house with to go to parties they were too young to enter. "You sure?" He asked him.

Isaac stood now along with the other two, "Yeah, but let's not go to a movie–let's go somewhere we can talk and stuff. What about Ray's?"

"Yeah!" Zac smiled, "So I can whip your butts again like last time."

"That was just luck." Isaac snapped, "You know me and Tay beat you at pool all the time, so don't get all cocky 'cause of one lucky shot!" Taylor smiled and followed them out of the room, shaking his head.

------

Ray's Sticks and Balls was a pool hall, complete with a bar and seven televisions so the patrons would never have a problem catching the big game. In the event there were more than one big game going on at the same time, they would just show them both at once. It made for a melee of light, sound, smoke and the clink of ice in glasses and a smell of beer. Because all of the bartenders knew better than to serve them, the Hanson boys were allowed in the place. Most of the men who frequented the place didn't care who they were and the women were generally old enough they weren't attracted to them because of their status as teenaged rock stars, but merely because they were good looking, good tipping, polite young men. As Taylor stepped into the place, a smile graced his features and even though the smell of the place was now almost too much for him, he felt like he was finally home. The only thing missing was his friends, but at this point, his brothers would stand in fine. Usually, when they returned to Tulsa, they were ready for a break from one another, but this time, he'd been apart from them for so long and under such strange circumstances, that he really felt like he needed to spend time with just the two of them. Isaac had stepped up to the bar and ordered three Cokes. "Hey Ike, long time no see! How's it goin'?" the bartender greeted him as he filled their glasses.

"Pretty good. How have things been around here?" he asked the man.

"Can't complain, can't complain." The man said. As he handed Isaac the three glasses, he leaned closer, "Hey, how's the middle man? We kinda heard he was under the weather a few weeks back."

Isaac gave him a smile, not as big as usual, "He's ok–getting better."

The man smiled back, "Good to hear! Y'all have a good time."

When Isaac joined his brothers, Zac had already paid for five games, saying he was ready to play all night. "You're too short to beat us, Zac. You don't have arms as long as us, face it." Isaac laughed and handed the drinks to both his brothers. Zac immediately downed half the glass and sat it down on the stool next to him. Taylor looked at it longingly, then smelled it as his brothers watched. "Oh, man! Sorry, Tay, I forgot."

"No, no–don't worry about it, Ike." Taylor said, then he sat his beside Zac's and walked over to the wall and pulled a cue down. Isaac sighed, then took a drink, actually feeling the fizz on his tongue and thinking about the sweet syrupy taste of the drink.

Zac placed the rack in the center, carefully removed it and stepped back, allowing Taylor the break. He watched as Taylor leaned his body over the table, his eyes intense as he figured out his best shot. For the first game, they didn't say much to one another, but by the second, they were forgetting their differences and getting back into the easy way they'd always had with one another. Zac was on his third Coke and Isaac his second. Between watching his brothers drink and all the smoke in the room, Taylor decided it was time for some water. When he came back and sat in the barstool next to Zac, he opened it and sucked down most of it in one drink, as his brother watched. "Thirsty, Tay?" Zac asked.

"Actually, yeah–this place is too smoky, it stinks." He said wrinkling up his nose and putting the bottle back to his lips.

"Aw, it's just like always. You just have some kind of freaky nose now. Maybe we need to start calling you 'Duke' or something, like a hound dog." Zac said. Isaac was about to win the second game in a row.

"Hmph, well, count your blessings. It's no fun. But you can sure appreciate fresh air when you find it." Taylor answered. "Damn, I can't believe he's gonna beat us again."

Zac was watching Taylor again. He finished the water off and sat the bottle down. "What would happen if you drank something besides water?"

Taylor turned his eyes on his brother, "I don't know. I've never done it. I started to once and Sonya told me not to."

"Hmm, so what's up with her? Is she like, your girlfriend now or something?" Zac asked.

Taylor furrowed his brow, "No. She's just Sonya. She just sorta looks out for me and stuff."

"Yeah, right. You are such a pimp now." Zac smiled.

"I am not." Taylor protested, his eyes not leaving the table. Zac watched as his brother trained his eyes on the same ball Isaac was aiming at. Just as Isaac hit the ball, Taylor put his hand up toward the table. The white ball hit the intended one, but just as it should have dropped down into the hole, it passed off to the left. A smirk crossed his face and he looked over at Zac. For a moment, they just looked at each other, Zac's face showing the awe he felt watching Taylor's powers in action.

"Did you see that?!! Man! I was robbed!" Isaac exclaimed, looking over at the two. "Alright, Tay. You're up." He said, walking over and exchanging seats with him.

"Alright, I'm gonna get some more water." Taylor said and he walked off toward the bar.

"Well? Did he tell you all his secrets?" Isaac chided his little brother.

"Nope." Zac slumped down in his seat. Taylor stepped back up to the table and tipped up the new bottle of water. Isaac and Zac exchanged glances, watching his Adam's apple move as he swallowed gulp after gulp.

Leaning over the table, his eyes went from ball to ball, as he figured out the shot he was going to take. "Can I get you boys anything from the bar?" All three boys looked up to see the waitress standing there, a smile on her face and a sloppy ponytail on top of her head.

"Uh, no–I think we're ok." Isaac said, holding up his half-full glass.

"Alright. My name's Jennifer, just yell if you need anything." She said and then she turned and walked away, hips swaying to the music. Zac and Isaac reluctantly turned their eyes back on Taylor. He was still in the same position, hunched over the table, cue in hand, but his eyes remained on the girl striding away from them. He swallowed, then turned his head back toward the table, his concentration broken beyond repair. Shaking the vision from his head, he took his shot and was relieved to see the ball drop down in the pocket.

"Ike," Zac whispered, "keep your eye on him. I think he's gonna go all freaky on us here. He probably shoulda fed or whatever before we came here." Both of them watched as he managed two more easy shots. The third, though, was a miss. As he stood up, both boys caught the unmistakable glint in his eye as the light that hung over the table reflected off his pupils.

"Crap." He said, walking back over to them.

"You alright?" Isaac asked him.

"Yeah," he said, biting his bottom lip, "I just suck at pool."

"Well, if you need to leave, we can head out." Isaac said, looking closely at Taylor's face.

Taylor looked from Isaac to Zac, "No, I'm ok." He handed his cue to Zac, "Your turn." As Zac stood, Taylor sat down in his seat. Zac shot a look at Isaac, then began his assault on the table as his brothers had. Soon, he'd managed to get his mind off Taylor and on the game. As the balls fell, his competitive spirit took over and soon, he had one ball left. He lined up his shot and gave a loud "Yeah!" as the eight ball fell into the hole.

Now he looked up as Isaac spoke, "I don't know how you did it, but somehow you cheated!" He laughed.

"You wish! Face it, I'm better at something than you and Tay!" he crowed, slapping Isaac on the back. Then he looked over at the empty seat next to Isaac. "Where's Taylor?" He asked.

"He went to the bathroom. I think he couldn't stand to lose three games in a row." Isaac said, finishing off his coke.

"Oh, okay." Zac said, picking up his own. As he sat it back down, he noticed the empty water bottles. "Ike, how long has he been gone?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe five minutes or so." Isaac replied.

"He doesn't even use the bathroom anymore. And where's Jennifer?!" Zac blurted, looking back and forth around the room.

Now Isaac was beginning to see where Zac was headed. "Dammit–I don't know, I haven't seen her for a while now." Both of them now started towards the men's room.

"Did he go in the men's or the women's?" Zac asked as he stood before the two doors.

"I don't know, I wasn't watching him." Isaac replied, throwing his hands out.

"Alright, well, since you're the one that let him get away, you have to go in the ladies' and I'll check out in here." Zac spat as he stepped through the door into the familiar white tiled room. He was only slightly aware of Isaac's protests as he searched the room with his eyes and listened closely. He knew he was not alone and he stooped down and looked under the stalls, spying his brother's feet. "Fuck." He said out loud as he noticed another pair of feet as well. Standing up, he marched over and jumped up on the toilet in the stall next to the one Taylor was in. Looking over, he was shocked to see not their lovely waitress Jennifer, but a man in Taylor's embrace. His brother's mouth was clamped on the neck of a young man, dark haired and almost as tall as him, his head thrown back on Taylor's shoulder as he drank from him. There was no sound really except for an almost imperceptible song coming from Taylor as he fed. Zac knew it was him because he'd know his brother's voice anywhere. The melody was remotely familiar, but he couldn't place it exactly. Taylor's strong arm was thrown across the man's chest, keeping him from collapsing. Zac watched as he pulled his teeth out, licked his lips and then the wounds on the young man's throat. As Taylor's eyes went up to meet his, Zac caught a glimpse of the fangs before they disappeared behind full lips.

"Get out." Taylor said.

"What the fuck, man?! Are you gay?" Zac asked him, his eyes angry.

Taylor gingerly lay the man back down, touching his chest and making sure he wasn't too drained. Satisfied, he looked back up.

"Not that I know of, why?" He answered.

"Because that's a guy! That's why!" Zac spat.

Taylor put his hands up on the wall of the stall and pulled himself up effortlessly to tower over his brother. "So? I didn't have sex with him, I bit him. Why does that make me gay?" Before Zac could answer, the door to the restroom opened and both of them watched as Isaac walked in.

"Zac?" He hissed, "You in here?"

"Yeah," Taylor answered, "he's in here." Isaac looked up to see both his brothers peering at him over the stalls. A puzzled look came across his features.

"So…everything alright?" He asked, sensing something strange between the two.

"Just fine." Taylor said, turning his gaze on Zac, their eyes just inches apart. _"Don't you dare say anything to __him.__" _He whispered. Then he gracefully slipped over into the same stall as Zac, barely touching the wall. Jumping down, hardly making a noise, he opened the door and joined Isaac, leaving Zac standing on the toilet seat, his heart pounding. Before he left, he took one last look over the wall at the man. He seemed to be awake, but his eyes remained closed. Zac couldn't say he looked to be in pain or ill–just extremely tired. Shaking his head, he stepped down from the toilet just as the door opened again. Two guys came in as Zac went out the door and over to the sink and began to wash his hands.

"Hey! Dave–you in here?" One of them said loudly.

"Did you fall in?" His companion asked.

"Um, does your friend have dark hair and a UT shirt on?" Zac asked, drying his hands on a paper towel.

"Yeah." One of them answered.

"I think he mighta passed out. I heard something a minute ago." Zac said, pointing to the stall.

With raised eyebrows and smiles, they both began to laugh, "Damn! He only had like, three beers!" Then they began to bang on the door. In a moment, Zac heard the man groan as his friends laughed harder. It took a few minutes, but the man managed to unlock the door. Zac watched, relieved as he stepped out, rubbing his face and running his hands through his hair.

"What happened?" He asked them, his eyes squinting in the bright light.

"Ha! You tell us, man! You're the one that came in here and passed out!"

Zac hurried out and went back over to where Taylor and Isaac had begun another game. He sat down again and just watched them.

"Hey, Zac–you playing?" Isaac asked. Just then, Jennifer walked up, two cokes on her tray. Smiling, she handed one to him and the other, she sat down on the table next to him. Taylor pulled a ten-dollar bill out of his pocket and gave it to her, telling her to keep the change. With a wink, she was off to the next group of guys, laughing and telling stories about their love lives and their adventures on the golf course.

"Yeah, count me in." he said, getting up and standing next to Taylor as they watched Isaac set up the rack for the next game. "You ok, now?" he asked his brother.

Taylor nodded and looked over at him, "Yeah. You?" he asked.

"I'm alright. It's just been a freaky month, y'know? I think I'm ready to get back out there and put all this stuff behind us." Zac answered.

"I know what you mean. Damn, don't I know it." Taylor said, shaking his head. They both turned their attention to Isaac and the crack of the balls as they scattered across the surface of the table. The night was young, and they intended to make the most of it.


	28. Chapter 28

This is a fairly long vampire based Hanson story that I first began writing in the summer of 2001. The vampire mythology used here (which I created years before ever reading Twilight) has nothing to do with the amazing and complex Universe created by Stephenie Meyer, I'm sad to say. Also I don't really believe Taylor Hanson chows down on the necks of fandom fans. Though if any of you disagree, and know how I might reach him to volunteer… Consider yourself disclaimed.

------

Chapter 28

"How did it go last night? You were out late." Diana asked Zac as he drug himself into the kitchen, wearing the same clothes as the day before and his hair a mess.

"It went pretty good. Ike won the first two games, then I won one. Tay kicked our butts on the last two though." He answered.

Diana smiled, "Good, so you got a good one in on 'em, huh?"

"Yeah." He smiled back, pulling the Cheerios down out of the cabinet. She watched him as he sat down at the table and poured the cereal in the bowl. After a moment or two with nothing said, only the sound of him chewing his breakfast, Diana spoke up.

"So…anything else happen? Was Taylor…you know…the same?" She asked.

"Well," he said, putting his spoon down, "he drank a lot of water, he flirted with the waitress, tipped her way too much by the time the night was over, he bit some guy in the bathroom–you know, just regular stuff."

"What!?" She said, nearly dropping her coffee cup.

"I saw it." He continued to eat while his mother stared at him, her mouth hanging open.

She then leaned over closer and whispered, "What did you see?"

Zac ate the last few bites of his breakfast, then leaned back in his chair. "He had this guy," he said, then he stood up and got behind her putting his face next to hers and his arm across her chest, "like this." Then, he put his lips next to her ear, "Then, he bit him right here." He said, putting his finger on the vein that ran under her skin.

She turned her head and looked into his eyes, "Really?" She gasped.

He sat back down and began to pour a second bowl of cereal–"Yep."

"Oh my God–" she blurted.

"Mom! Watch your language!" he joked.

"I just…oh my." She said.

"You know what, though? The guy was alright afterwards. He was just sorta…groggy or something. It wasn't so bad really, I guess. I was just sorta shocked, 'cause I figured it'd always be girls, y'know?" He said, taking a bite, milk running down his chin.

"Well, what did he do when he saw you? I mean, he didn't take you in there with him, did he?" She said, getting alarmed.

"He told me to get out. And, no, he didn't take me in there with him. He disappeared and me and Ike went to find him." He answered.

"Did Isaac see it, too?" She asked.

"Naw, he was in the ladies room." Zac said.

Again her mouth flew open, "Do I want to know all this?" Then she put her hands over her ears, "Don't tell me anymore!"

"That's about all there is, really. We just thought maybe that was where he went." Zac looked up to see his mother with tears in her eyes, shaking her head. "Mom, don't cry–it's all ok, now. He's back and we're figuring it all out and stuff. We'll make it, don't worry." He said, patting her on the back. She sniffed, then stood up and put her cup in the sink, gazing out the window. For a while, Zac just watched her. Then Isaac and Mr. Jones joined them.

"Hey, Zac." Isaac mumbled, sitting down across from him. Mr. Jones stepped over by the sink and picked up the coffee cup, placing it in the dish washer.

"You don't have to do that–I would've put it in there in a minute." Diana scolded him. Zac and Isaac looked at each other.

"I'm sorry madam, I'm sure you would have. I just find myself with not much to do here, so I try to make myself useful." He said, stepping back from her.

"Well, why don't you go to the museum, or shopping?" She asked.

"Oh no. That is not allowed. Until Master Taylor wakes, I am not to leave this house." He answered.

All three of them just stared at him. Diana spoke at last, "What?"

"I am under the strictest of orders from the Lady Beatriz herself, that he is never to be unattended while sleeping." He stated.

"Why is that?" She asked, her brow furrowed. "It's not like we'd let anything happen to him…"

"I know that, madam. It is just that…well, they are very vulnerable then, and at all times, it is required that one of us be available if something were to happen or if he needed my assistance or if a decision needed to be made, I would be called upon to make it for him." Mr. Jones said quietly, knowing it was a hard thing for her to understand.

"But, we're his parents." She said, looking into his eyes. "That is our son and we've raised him–" she said.

"And you've done a marvelous job." He said back. "He is kind and generous and has made quite an impression on the Lady…not an easy thing to do. I can't tell you how shocked I was when she let him come back to you."

"But, he's _ours._ He belongs with us. And he should be _our_ responsibility." She said.

Zac and Isaac watched with furrowed brows as their mother questioned the man. Mr. Jones was unaffected by her emotion. "Well, technically, he is no longer human and therefore, no longer your son."

Diana raised her eyebrows and took on a stance that both boys knew meant trouble, "Excuse me?!" She said.

"Your son is dead. The boy you see before you is not the same child you raised. He shares many of the same qualities and of course, he looks nearly identical, but don't ever forget, he is not that person any longer." Diana glared at him and he sighed. "I'm sorry if I sound harsh, but believe me, you'll notice the differences–I just don't want you to be expecting him to be the same." Mr. Jones stated gently.

Diana blinked back tears, then sniffed and stood up straight, "I believe you'll be proven wrong, sir. We'll just see, won't we?" She said, and she marched out of the kitchen, leaving the boys and Mr. Jones looking at each other.

After an awkward moment, Zac spoke up, "How does he do that thing…where he can slam the door and stuff?" He asked the man.

With a furrowed brow, he looked back at Zac, "Pardon, sir? I'm not sure I understand the question."

Zac looked over at Isaac, "He called me 'Sir'…" he chuckled. "Last night, he sat up and the door slammed and I couldn't get out–how does he do that?"

Mr. Jones smiled, then stepped over to the table and began to wipe it down with a dish cloth, "That really is very remarkable. He is the first I have seen either of his sex or his age that could do that." He said, absently polishing the table. He then turned and draped it over the faucet to dry. "The Lady believes him to be very special and seems to have staked a claim on the young master."

Zac laughed as Isaac stood up, "That's ridiculous," he said, "he's a person, not a dog. She can't claim him."

"Oh, but she can–and she has. Publicly. It is possible that that alone will be enough to insure his safety from those who would wish to do him harm. I certainly hope so, anyway."

"Why would someone want to hurt him, anyway?" Zac asked, standing and joining the two.

"Well," Mr. Jones answered, "there are many who would prefer that he did not exist. If humans discovered his vampirism, they would not only want to brand him 'evil' and a threat, but they would want to study him. I myself have done a bit of study on them and they are quite amazing. But, also, there is jealousy from others of his kind. There are always power struggles going on between different clans or groups–and he is definitely a threat to those who seek power. And he has done questionable things that the elders would possibly want his head for–quite literally. And of course, there is the issue involving his being famous. So, you see, he actually has many enemies and her show of power and loyalty to him is necessary if he is to survive."

Both boys just stared at him, letting it all sink in. Isaac spoke, "You're serious?"

"Oh, yes, very serious. Sonya as well." Mr. Jones said as he walked over and looked in the refrigerator.

"She's just a girl, though–what does she have to do with it?" Zac asked.

The man began to organize and inspect the things he saw there and answered very casually, "She is his sire. She is ultimately responsible for him until it is decided that he is mature enough to be on his own." He stood up and leaned on the open door, "He actually has quite a pedigree. Sonya is only a little below the Lady Beatriz in age and stature."

"Is this the same Sonya we met? Grateful Dead T-shirt? Doc Martens? That Sonya?" Zac asked, aghast.

"Oh yes, that would be her." Mr. Jones said, returning to the task at hand, "Do you think your mother would mind if I prepared dinner this evening?" He asked, setting an onion and a green pepper up on the counter.

It took a moment for either of the boys to answer, but Isaac did. "Um, well–I don't know. She might love you for it–but, after that conversation the two of you just had, I wouldn't bet on anything where she's concerned right now."

"Yes, well, she will understand in time. Does your family like beef?" He asked, closing the door and looking up at the pots and pans hanging from the ceiling.

------

At four o'clock, Zoë decided if she had to take a nap, she was going to take it with Taylor. She grabbed her bear and the flannel blanket her mother had draped over her and she made her way up the stairs to his room. She didn't know why he had to take a nap too now, but she was grateful not to be the only one singled out for such punishment anymore. It really wasn't fair to her to have to go to bed while her brothers and sisters continued to read, or play games or talk on the phone. But, day after day, her mother would tell her it was time for a nap and she was shuffled off into their quiet, darkened bedroom. She came to his door and pushed it open. Inside, the room was even darker than her parents'. Mr. Jones had gone out the night before and bought new blinds and thick curtains for his room. Climbing up on the bed, she looked at her older brother. His eyes were closed and his hand was draped across his stomach. She listened, wondering if he would snore like her father sometimes did, or talk in his sleep like Zac, but he was silent. Satisfied, she scooted up next to him and snuggled her body close, pulling the little blanket up over the both of them. She pulled the bear to her chest, put her thumb in her mouth disgustedly, her last thought before drifting off to sleep being that she couldn't understand how every pacifier she owned had disappeared all on the same fateful day.

When Taylor's eyes opened, he lay there for a moment, trying to remember where he was. The room was very dark, but his unnatural eyesight was coming into focus and he was able to make out photos and other things that told him that he really was back home in his own room. He hadn't just dreamed it. He could feel a weight on his shoulder and he turned his head to see the blonde curls of his baby sister. He smiled as he smelled her scent–baby shampoo and cheerios and apple juice. He could hear her breathing in and out, in perfect rhythm. Carefully, he sat up, holding her to his chest in an attempt to not wake her up. He made his way down the steps and sniffed the air. The smell was tantalizing. Stepping into the kitchen, the bright light there made Zoë bring her hand up to her eyes and nuzzle her face into him. "Tay, honey–" Diana said as she saw him, "was she up there? I thought she was awfully quiet." She reached for her, but Taylor shook his head.

"I got her, it's alright." He said, looking down at the little girl.

Diana smiled, "Ok, it's about time for supper though, so as soon as she wakes up, we need to get her in her chair." He nodded and looked at the table. It was set and there were candles on the table and wine glasses for Isaac and his parents. Mr. Jones walked past him and set a large platter of pepper steak in the center of the table. Taylor's mouth watered as the smell of green peppers and onions rose up from the thick cuts of meat, cooked to perfection. Zac and Isaac filed in, followed closely by Jessica. Avery and Mackenzie came in from the bathroom, hands sparkling and ready to sit at the table. The chattering of her brothers and sisters caused Zoë to stir and she opened her eyes.

Looking up into Taylor's face, she spoke. "Are you waked up now?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm all waked up." He laughed. She turned her head and looked over at the food, wrinkling up her nose.

"Yuk." She stated, sitting up as Taylor situated her on his hip. "That looks gross."

"It's not gross at all, young lady." Mr. Jones said, placing a large salad on the table.

"Do you want some Spaghettios?" Taylor whispered to her.

She placed her arms around his neck, "Yeah." She whispered back.

"Alright, you sit here." Taylor said, sitting her in her booster seat next to Avery, "And I'll fix you some."

Diana and Walker looked at each other. "Tay," his father said, "you might want to put some clothes on." He smiled.

Taylor had come down the stairs in nothing but an old pair of sweatpants. "Oh, sorry. I didn't want to wake up Zoë." He said, setting the can on the counter.

"Aren't you cold?" Mackenzie said. "It was snowing the other day."

Taylor looked over at his family. They all wore sweaters and long sleeved shirts. Sighing, he turned back to them, "No, actually, I'm not cold." He said, then he continued, placing a bowl in the microwave and setting it for one minute.

He stepped into the hallway and looked in the basket sitting by the laundry room, grabbing a t-shirt. Throwing it on as he walked back in, he heard the microwave announce his sister's meal was ready. He took it out, stirred it and set it in front of her.

"Thanks, Tay." She said.

"You're welcome, babygirl." He said, kissing the top of her head. His father cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention to him. As his father bowed his head and began to say grace, Avery reached up and put her hand in Taylor's. Even though he wasn't a part of the meal, the gesture meant the world to him. He linked his hand in Mackenzie's as well and the circle was complete. As they all said 'Amen', he looked again at the plate of food. "Man, that looks good, Mom." He said.

"Mr. Jones was kind enough to fix dinner tonight, Taylor. So you'll have to give your compliments to him." She said, dishing out some of it onto Avery and Mackenzie's plates.

"Hmmm…" he said, glancing over at the man. He then stuck his finger in Avery's plate and licked it. Then he closed his eyes, savoring the taste.

"You do know that Mylanta is not going to help you, right?" Mr. Jones said.

"I don't care." Taylor retorted, then he turned and headed for the stairs, pouting. Just as he got to the top of the steps, he heard the doorbell ring, but he refused to go back down.

Since Jessica was closest to the door, she was the one to get up from the table. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Taylor's friend Aaron standing there. "Um, is Taylor here?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, c'mon in. I'll get him." She said, opening the door for him. He stepped into the living room and flinched as she yelled up the stairs, "Tay! Aaron's here, get your butt down here!" She then smiled sweetly at him and returned to the kitchen, leaving him alone in the room. Within moments, Taylor walked in, followed closely by a man Aaron had never seen.

Taylor's eyes looked cold as he stepped closer to the boy. Nervously, he spoke to him, "Tay, look, I'm sorry about the other night, ok? Charlotte was just acting so weird and I was worried about her and stuff–she's never late, y'know?" Aaron stammered.

Taylor sighed, "Well, she was a little weird…I'm sorry we scared you and stuff. We were just…there were some fans and we were running in the parking lot and she fell…I don't really know what happened. Is she ok now?" He asked.

Aaron ran his hand through his dark hair, "Um, yeah, actually. She has a big knot on the back of her head, but she's alright." He grinned.

"Well, I always knew she was a knot-head." Taylor laughed.

Aaron smiled, "Yeah." He then looked over Taylor's shoulder at the man who stood watching them, "Uh, who's the stiff?" He whispered to Taylor.

Taylor twisted his head around and looked at Mr. Jones, "Oh, that's Mr. Jones, he's the, um, new tour co-coordinator guy." He answered.

"Oh. What happened to the lady that used to do it?" Aaron asked, his brow furrowed.

"She quit." Taylor answered, wanting to change the subject before his friend asked him more questions than he could think up answers to.

"Oh, ok. Well, me and the guys were wondering, if you weren't busy and stuff, if you wanted to go catch a flick tonight. We didn't end up seeing one the other night–Charlotte was too messed up." Aaron said.

Taylor raised his eyebrows, "Uh, well, when does it start?" He asked.

"Well, if we're gonna get the matinee price, it's gotta be soon. We were thinking the 5:45 over at the cinemas on 57th." Aaron answered.

Behind him, Taylor heard Mr. Jones clear his throat. "That sounds good–let me just change my clothes real quick." He said, turning and rushing past the man and bounding up the stairs. Aaron looked up at the man, thinking he was a little creepy. When Taylor returned, he was wearing his usual jeans and a T-shirt.

"Don't you have something you need to do this evening…Taylor?" Mr. Jones said.

Taylor turned and looked at the man, "Yes, but I'm sure I can fit it in after the movie, Mr. Jones. Alright?" He stood looking at him, telling him with his eyes that he was crossing the line.

"Very well, be careful." He answered with a sigh. Taylor opened the front door and started out.

"Um, Tay–it's really cold out, don't you want a jacket?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, yeah." He said, and he went back to the closet and pulled out a leather jacket, getting one last look from Mr. Jones. "Chill out, man." He said, then he stopped, "MOM! I'm leaving! See ya later!" He yelled, then he ran out the door with Aaron following behind. Mr. Jones looked at the empty room and shook his head, then went back into the kitchen to finish his dinner.

------

At 5:40, Taylor found himself in the lobby of a movie theatre, being greeted by his friends and feeling very tired. The sun was still letting him know it wasn't exactly gone from the darkened sky yet. Taking a deep breath, he smiled at them all and attempted to answer their questions coherently. Aaron pressed a twenty dollar bill into his hand and instructed him to get popcorn and drinks for everyone while he purchased the tickets. They'd picked up Charlotte as soon as they had left Taylor's house and other than her not being able to keep her eyes off Taylor, everything had gone swimmingly. He looked back at her now, standing next to Aaron, her hand in his and her eyes firmly on Taylor. Ordering four large popcorns and four large drinks, Taylor turned and looked around the lobby. The smell of popcorn was heavy and it was all he could do not to shove handfuls of it in his mouth. He paid the girl, having to add some of his own money to it, then turned to join the others. As he passed out the food to them, Aaron looked at him, questioning, "Damn, Tay–did you forget something?" He asked.

Taylor looked around, then back to him, "I don't think so."

"You didn't get anything for yourself, dude." He grinned, "You know it's the only reason you even go to movies, is for the popcorn." He said, and he offered some to him.

"Oh, no thanks man. I'm not hungry." Taylor said back, but it was far from the truth. He'd fed the night before, but with Zac watching him, he'd stopped before really taking all he'd needed. He'd chosen a man on purpose because he knew he could take more. And now, at a very inopportune moment, the hunger was hitting him again.

"Not hungry?" Aaron said, "Oh yeah, wouldn't want to lose that girlish figure!" They all laughed and Taylor just shook his head as they went into the theatre, the previews already having started. As they sat down, Taylor lay his head back on the seat, letting the darkness envelop him. Feeling her eyes on him, he wondered if he should do something to break the spell he seemed to have cast over Charlotte. Perhaps if he'd been able to finish what he was doing the other night, she would have just thought she'd dreamed about him or something of that nature. As the movie started, the chatter stopped and all he could hear was the sound of people around him eating. He could smell the salty, buttery popcorn and chocolate candy. Closing his eyes, he attempted to tune it out, listening to the music that played as the opening credits flashed on the screen. By the time the movie was half over, Taylor was beginning to hear the heartbeats of those around him and smell the perspiration produced by living bodies. Beside him, his friend Jon shifted and Taylor looked over at him, noticing the pulsing vein in his neck. Boys were almost worse to look at for him than girls because of that. Girls had them, but they didn't stand out like that. Rolling his eyes, he turned his attention back to the screen, but it didn't take long for him to tire of the overdone plot of the movie and he allowed his eyes to turn to the other side. Aaron's eyes were glued to the screen, the light flickering off the shiny surface and his mouth slightly open as he concentrated on what was happening there. On the other side of him was Charlotte, her head laying on her boyfriend's shoulder, her hand stroking her throat absently as she smiled at something funny in the movie. Her legs were crossed at the knee and she swung her foot back and forth. Finally, he could take no more and Taylor leaned over towards Aaron, "Hey, man. I gotta go take a piss, let me out." Aaron obliged and soon Taylor found himself leaning up against the wall in the lobby, trying to calm the hunger he was feeling. Stepping up to the concession stand, he ordered a bottle of water and drank half of it down before the girl at the counter could give him his change back. Tipping it up again, he stepped over to the water fountain between the restrooms and filled it back up to the top. Twice, he filled it up and twice he drank it down, praying to just be able to hold himself together until the movie was over and he could make his excuses and go home, stopping somewhere on the way for what he knew he really needed. Feeling his hunger subside for a moment, he glanced at his reflection in the chrome of the fountain. His eyes were beginning to darken and his skin was very pale. For a moment, he was considering just calling a cab and ducking out on his friends, but then he looked up to see Charlotte walking towards him.

"Taylor, are you alright?" She asked, her eyes gazing into his.

Sighing, he returned her look. "Yeah, are you?" He said, touching the back of her head.

"Yeah, I had a killer headache yesterday, but I think it's about gone now." She said softly. For a moment, they just looked at each other. He wondered if he kissed her, a very wet long kiss, if it would make her heal completely. But the look in her eyes made him think better of it. She was confused and needing something from him that she didn't understand. "Taylor, I…"

"Ssshh…" he said, not wanting her to say anything. For a moment, she just looked at him with an incredible sense of longing that he could feel. "Look, Charlotte, I'm really sorry about the other night. I don't really know what happened, but…I guess I'm glad you're with Aaron, y'know? He's a great guy and he obviously really cares about you. And I never could manage to be there for ya." He looked away from her, trying to decide how to go about making someone forget about him–it was the opposite of what he was usually trying to accomplish. When he turned back, Aaron was stepping up to them.

"Hey, Tay," he said looking at his friend, "you don't really look too good, are you alright? The movie kinda sucks, I can take you home now if you want." He said, putting his arm around Charlotte.

Taylor hated the way they were looking at him. Like he was sick or something. But he understood, he _looked_ sick. "Naw, that's alright. I called a cab a minute ago." He lied.

Aaron stepped away from Charlotte and put his arm around Taylor's neck, "Look, man–I don't know what happened. I heard all kinds of stuff, hell, I even called your Grandma and she told me you were _dead_." He said quietly, and then he hugged him closer, "Are you sick, or is there something else really wrong? Whatever it is, you can tell me…" he said into Taylor's ear.

Looking up, he saw tears running down Charlotte's cheeks as she watched the two boys she loved. She may have been over Taylor technically, having moved on, but she would never stop loving him. They'd been friends too long. Taylor turned his eyes to Aaron's. Not only were they having a very personal moment in a very public place, but Taylor couldn't help but feel the blood coursing through his best friends arm that was around his neck and smell every little familiar scent on the boy, triggering years worth of memories they'd shared. He felt his eyes well up with emotion, knowing this would more than likely be the last time he enjoyed the boy's companionship. He knew it was too risky and he'd definitely crossed a line with Charlotte that he shouldn't have. He'd have to leave her behind as well. Finally, he pulled away and sniffed, "It's not really somethin' I can talk about, Aaron." He said, pulling his shirt up and wiping his face. Before the boy could say anything more, he stepped backwards away from the two of them, "I'm really glad you guys got together." He smiled. He then looked down at his watch, "Oh, the cab people said they'd be here–I better go. Thanks–um, sorry I ruined the movie for ya, if you hurry you can catch the rest of it!" He then spun away from them and practically ran out the door into the cold, darkness of the parking lot, praying they wouldn't follow him. Immediately, he ducked into the shadows at the side of the building to pull himself together. He could feel the ache as his teeth prepared to turn into fangs and he cursed himself for wanting to feed so badly right then. Silently, he watched people come and go in the lot, some running because they were late, others moseying along being on first dates or just better organized than he and his friends and his brothers. He'd never gotten _anywhere_ early. He leaned back against the cold building trying to decide if he should call Isaac and get him to come and pick him up, or if he should just run home. It was probably about five miles, nothing he couldn't handle, but he just didn't really want to be alone at that moment. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his home. His father answered on the second ring. "Um, Dad?" He said, "Can I talk to Ike?"

"He went over to Kelly's house. Are you alright? What's wrong?" Walker asked, knowing by the tone of his son's voice that something had happened.

It took a moment for Taylor to answer, "Nothing–I just didn't like the movie."

His father knew it was more than that, but he figured if Taylor wanted to tell him about it, he would. "Did you take Aaron's car?" He asked.

"Yeah." Taylor answered.

"I'll be right there–where are you?" He asked, taking his car keys out of his pocket.

"On 57th." Taylor said quietly.

"Alright. See ya in a few, ok?" his father said gently.

"Ok, Dad. Thanks." He said, ending the call. He looked down at his watch again, knowing the movie still had a half an hour or so. It would probably take his father about fifteen or twenty minutes to get there. Looking out over the parking lot, he saw a few trees here and there at the edges of the lot. Making his way over to one, he pressed himself up against it and waited, knowing the next movie times were coming up and that he should easily be able to pick off someone going past him. He was rewarded quickly with a woman, perhaps in her thirties, busy looking in her purse as she walked past. His eyesight had sharpened as he stood motionless in the darkness surrounding the tree, it's branches blocking out the lights in the lot. When he put his arm around her neck and his hand over her mouth, she dropped the purse to the ground as he pulled her back to his hiding place. A reassuring whisper later and an intense moment as their eyes met was all it took for him to end her struggling, but he was actually thankful for her fear as her adrenaline rush had caused her blood to rush through her veins and into his mouth as his sharp canines punctured the soft skin of her throat. He felt his eyes roll up into his head as he tasted the salty, warm liquid rushing past his tongue and down his throat. He never took his hand away from her mouth, but she didn't appear to be trying to scream. Over and over in her mind he told her it would be alright and by the time he was finished, she believed him. Very gently, he leaned her up against the tree and he picked up her purse and sat it beside her. Before he left, he pulled her coat together over her chest and buttoned the top button. As he walked away, he looked back at her. Her eyes were open, but they looked very heavy. Another look at his watch told him at least a couple movies would be over in the next few minutes, and that someone would find her there soon. Trotting to the side door of the theatre, he waited in the same place his father had dropped he and his brothers off to see movies countless times before. He didn't have to wait long as he saw him pull up in his car. Getting in, he looked over at his father, hoping he couldn't tell what he'd just done.

"Hey Buddy, are you alright?" Walker asked, looking at his son's face.

"Yeah…" Taylor answered, but he really didn't feel alright. As much as he wanted to just continue his life the way he always had, he knew now that it was impossible. He knew that as soon as his friends left the theatre, they'd go to McDonald's. After that, perhaps head to a party and down a few beers. All things he could no longer participate in. Already they believed he was messed up–what would happen if they saw him grow fangs or watched his eyes reflect back at them? Perhaps if Sonya or Beatriz were able to teach him how to put some sort of image in their mind–to make them think they saw things they hadn't. Perhaps then, he could be friends with them again.

His father broke into his thoughts, "What happened? Did something happen with your friends?"

Taylor sighed, "No…it's just…I was getting hungry and everybody was eating and stuff. And Charlotte was there and her and Aaron are dating now and I just don't know if I can handle it all." He looked up at his father, "And the way they look at me, Dad…I mean, do I really look that different? They all act like I'm gonna break or something." He laughed, but it was bitter, "If they only knew…"

"Taylor," his father said, "everyone, including Aaron and Charlotte and everybody else we know—they were all told that you were dead. _We _were told you were dead. We had contacted a funeral home, we'd purchased a casket Tay. I can't begin to tell you what that was like…it was…indescribable." Walker shook his head. "And then, we're told it was all a mistake, and yet–your fans had proof. It was all right there. And Avery saw it happen. She knew it was true, but they were telling us it didn't happen. I don't think we'll ever get over this–every time me or your mother or your brothers looks at you, it's like a miracle."

Taylor watched the emotions play across his father's face. His family hadn't said much about what had gone on in those three days that he was missing, but he could see now, it must have been hell for them. "Dad, I'm so sorry–"

"Taylor, it's nothing you did! There's nothing you can do about it! I don't believe God would allow something like this if it was some evil thing. I know it's something we can't understand, but all you can do is live the best you can with it. Don't become like the ones that did this to you. Be very careful about what you do–this is people's lives here. I believe this was meant to be and it wouldn't have happened to you if you weren't able to take it. Maybe there's a reason. I know you've heard me say it a million times, but God works in mysterious ways, son."

With those words of wisdom going through his mind, Taylor rode the rest of the way home wondering what God could possibly have in mind for him. As his father turned off the engine, Taylor reached over and gave his father a hug, "I'm still sorry, Dad. I'm sorry you and Mom had to go through that."

Walker smiled at him, "I am too, but I'm so glad to have you back, that I almost think it was worth it. I love you so much and I'm just so glad to have the chance to tell you that. Now," he took a deep breath, "are you home for the night?"

"Yeah." Taylor answered.

"Good, 'cause your mother's got everybody cleaning the house up for Thursday." He said.

"Aren't we going to Grandma's?" Taylor asked, getting out of the car.

Walker smiled, "Nope, they all decided it would be easier on us if they all came to our house this time. Since you've been sick and all." He answered.

"Hmmm, that's kind of silly." Taylor said.

"Yes, well, that's family for you." Walker chuckled as they went in the back door and into the storm.

------

Mr. Jones woke with a start. Standing over his bed was Taylor. At least the silhouette made him believe it was Taylor. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What is it?" He asked the boy. "Are you ill? I knew you shouldn't have ingested any of that gravy– "

"I'm not sick." Taylor answered quietly.

Mr. Jones reached over and turned on the little lamp beside the bed, illuminating Taylor's face. "Well, then, what can I do for you, sir?" He said, pulling the covers off and preparing to get out of bed.

"Stop, I don't need anything from you. Just…stay there." Taylor answered. For a moment, his mind registered fear as he looked at the boy's face. He hoped he wasn't about to become a midnight snack. All the others knew better, but Taylor he wasn't sure of. He knew he didn't always show the best judgment. "What's your name?" Taylor asked quietly.

"My name is Mr. Jones." He answered.

Taylor smiled, "I _knew_ you were gonna say that." He sighed, then spoke again. "What happens to them after we bite them?" He asked.

"Well, it all depends. If you don't take too much and they are healthy to begin with, they walk away." He answered.

"What if they're not healthy? What if their blood is…messed up in some way? Will it hurt us, or them?" Taylor asked, his eyes intensely looking into Mr. Jones'.

"Taylor, you're disease is communicable. Your bodily fluids–all of them–carry those enzymes and such that make you what you are. In some ways, you help them when you do that. Especially if you share your saliva. They probably feel pretty good the next day. Chances are, if they had a cold, it may be gone. On the other hand, if they have some disorder of the blood or are weak to begin with, it could be very detrimental to them to lose blood in that fashion. If you sense in any way that there is some different quality to the blood, in taste or feel–I would recommend that you stop feeding. Does that answer your question?"

"Um, yeah." He said. "Well, what about us? Does it hurt us?" Taylor asked.

"Oh no. As far as I know, you cannot be affected by their diseases or disorders. Perhaps if they had consumed a huge quantity of drugs or alcohol, it may give you the slightest bit of that feeling. That can vary from person to person–there are some who purposely feed on addicts for that reason. But, I believe that is probably mostly in their minds, it's not real." He smiled, "They probably just like the taste of sugar in the blood. Ho-ho's and such." He laughed at his joke. Taylor just looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "No one ever gets my humor." He said sadly. Taylor just shook his head, not saying anything else, but not leaving. "Alright. Well, it's getting late Master Taylor, almost time for you to retire–"

"Do you have Beatriz' phone number?" Taylor blurted, "Or Sonya's?"

The man smiled, "Yes, of course. At the moment, their numbers are one and the same. Here you go." He said, reaching in the drawer and pulling out his wallet. He handed Taylor a business card with his name and a phone number. "That should get you to one of them, if you hurry." He said, looking at the clock. "Don't forget it is a little later there."

Taylor looked at the man, a blush moving down his face, "Thanks." He stood up and started out the door, then turned back, "How come you won't tell me your name?" He asked.

The man smirked, "I'm not as dumb as I look, Master." He answered.

Taylor smiled back for a moment. "Would you _please_ stop calling me that?"

Turning over and pulling up the covers, he answered, "No. Now go away, please. I have to get up early, unlike some people."

Taylor rolled his eyes and stepped out into the quiet hallway and made his way back to his room.

------

Camille yawned and switched off the television, then hit stop on the VCR. Another night was ending for her and she was about to go to bed, but the ringing of the phone stopped her. She waited for a moment to see if Beatriz would pick it up, but she didn't. "Hello?" She said, hoping it wasn't one of those old farts who sometimes wanted to speak to Beatriz.

"Hey. Um, Camille?" Taylor spoke.

"Oh my God! Taylor! How are you?!" She said brightly, plopping back down on the couch. A few days without him had taken a toll on her already. As he filled her in on what he'd been doing, her heart swelled. Just the sound of his voice warmed her and put her in a wonderful mood. She'd been counting the days until she went to Chicago to join him again. Her bags had been packed since the evening he left.

When Beatriz stepped into the room, she stopped, seeing the girl lying back on the couch, her feet up on the arm and her fingers twirling in her hair as she cradled the phone as if it were a precious thing. She shook her head, then went on past to her desk where she began to look for some papers she needed. Her curiosity finally got the best of her. Camille hadn't cracked a smile in days and now she was giggling like a school girl, her face flushed and her eyes sparkling. She moved in front of the girl. "Who is that, as if I didn't know." She said.

She was met with a glare, "It's Taylor." She mouthed. Then she turned away a bit, leaving no doubt in Beatriz' mind that she was unwelcome at that moment. Smiling, she turned away and went back to her own room.

As she lay in bed, having given up on work as the sun was very soon about to make it's appearance, she looked up to see Camille, handing her the phone and looking about to pass out. Once she'd taken it, she expected the girl to leave, but she just curled up on the foot of the bed, immediately asleep. Rolling her eyes, she held the phone up to her ear, "Hola, Taylor!" She said. "Did Camille fall asleep on you?"

"Well, I'm not far behind her." He answered.

"I can imagine." She said. "How have you been? You've been feeding haven't you?" She asked, leaning back into the pillows.

A sigh on the other end of the line, "Yes, ma'am, I've been eating my Wheaties."

"Wheaties?" She asked.

"God. You know, you really need to watch more television, Beatriz." He answered smugly.

"And you need to watch less." She retorted. For a moment, they both sat there in silence.

Finally, he spoke, "So…are you missing me?" He asked.

"You know I am." She smiled, "No one has called me a 'bitch' in days." She said with a pout in her voice.

"Oh, you know I'm sorry about that." He said feeling guilty. "Are you ever going to forgive me for that?"

"Hmmm…" she teased. "I'm sure you can make it up to me somehow…" And that was how the conversation went for the next few minutes. He found the sound of her voice comforting and soon he found himself drifting. "Taylor," she said, "I think it's time for beddy-bye." She said.

"Yeah," he yawned, "but I didn't get to talk to Sonya yet." He mumbled.

"Sonya is still out and about. I expect her very soon though, I'll tell her you said 'hello', alright?" She said, knowing he wouldn't have the strength to talk another moment anyway.

"Ok. Good night." He said.

"Good night, Taylor." She said with a grin. She wondered how long it would take him to realize 'good night' was not exactly what people said to each other at sunrise. She heard a click on the other line and she knew he was gone.


End file.
